Into Your System
by CheekeyMonkey
Summary: Sarah desires a certain killing machine by the name of Cameron. Cameron is learning what her feelings are towards Sarah. Can they succumb to their desires for one another or will someone else steal that chance away? Sarah/Cameron Femslash
1. Into Your System

**This is not betad. So, lots of mistakes may be present. I am having writers block with my other story, and I thought a new one might help get it rolling. Reviews are most welcomed! Please?**

**Chapter 1: Into Your System –"**_Loving is a dancer. She will be the answer. Giving you the kick of life."_

It's funny how you can become addicted to something, that you aren't supposed to be addicted to, and not even know it till later on, when you learn why you yell at it, hit it, and throw things in its face at every chance you get. Even with knowing your addiction to this, you try everything to avoid admitting your addiction, which only makes the addiction worse.

First, your eyes glance to them; it starts with small, curious glances and excels to watching when no one is looking. Then watching turns to following their every move with your eyes. You want the complete image of how hot her ass looks in those tight jeans that hug her hips as she moves throughout the house in your mind.

Second, you start thinking of them, desiring them. A longing to be beside them settles into your body and you can't control it. You need them there with you, and every day you wake up and every night before you fall asleep you're longing for them, craving for them. Craving for what exactly? Their arms wrapped around you? Small kisses on your neck under the moonlight?

Does it matter?

Third, they start haunting your dreams. You wake up in a cold sweat, breathing labored, from a dream where they had you pushed up against the back of your bedroom door, clad only in your bra and boxers. Your legs were wrapped around their waist and it was the only thing holding you up. But you knew they could handle your weight. One of their hands was on your thigh, running their fingertips in a lazy motion up and down it, while the other was flat up on the wall next to your head. Their fingertips grew bolder and move further up where you want them.

"_Do you want me?_" They breathe huskily into your ear. They trace the edge of your ear with their tongue and it leaves you whimpering.

Your legs wrap further around them, bringing their body flushed against you. Your body is reacting to the words and slow caresses on your thigh and you beg them to go further, to take you to oblivion…ecstasy.

"_Do you want me?"_ They whisper again. They make their point, that they want a verbal answer, by ripping your boxers off your body and moving an inch away from you.

You wanted them to continue and never stop. You want to be brought to the highest of ecstasies and never come back down. You want to be sticky with sweat and cum, and in bed cuddled with them. You want the smell of sex in the air when you wake up in their arms.

But Sarah wakes up drenched in sweat. The covers were kicked aside in her sexual frenzied dream and her boxers are soaked with arousal. She wants to find some release, but she recoils at the thought. If she did, she would have to admit her desires and addiction to the one person she cannot have.

Cameron.

Instead, she rolls out of bed and takes a cold shower before heading down stairs to make some coffee and get the caffeine in her system to momentarily block Cameron from her mind.

* * *

><p>Sarah emerges from the shower, cold shower at that, feeling less aroused and tenser then when she went in. She is wearing a white wife-beater and her black, lace panties. She couldn't find a clean pair of pants in her drawers. She headed downstairs to check the laundry to see if she had a pair in the dryer.<p>

On the last step of the stairs Sarah smelt her coffee brewing. Sarah knew that she didn't magically teleport down here and set it up that it had to be the machine.

She walked into the kitchen to find said person sitting at the table with a blank, passive look on her face. The only indication that the machine knew she was there was the slight tilt to her head in Sarah's direction.

Sarah ignored the blank stare directed her way and bee-lined to the coffee pot. She pulled out a cup from the cupboard and filled it up with the heavenly smelling liquid. She took a careful sip and glanced at the machine from above the rim of her cup.

Cameron's eyes trailed down Sarah's body and landed on her panties. They stayed glue there for a few seconds before travelling down lean, well-toned legs.

The innocent once over felt like a hot caress to Sarah's still sex clouded mind. She involuntary shivered when Cameron's eyes snapped back up to hers.

The machine stood from her spot in one graceful move and passed Sarah to the laundry room. She grabbed something and walked back into the kitchen to stand in front of Sarah.

She held her hand up and Sarah's eyes looked down to see what Cameron was holding. When her eyes focused on the pajama pants, that were clearly not hers, she rolled her eyes at Cameron's naivety. She thought the shiver was Sarah being cold? If only it was.

"You have no clean pants. I do not believe John would want to see his mom in her underwear, though I believe Derek would appreciate the view." Cameron stated with a smirk.

Sarah went to snap at the machine, but found she couldn't. She had a point. John didn't want to see what color panties his mom wore, and as for Derek…well, he would lose his manhood the minute his eyes even dared look at her with no pants, or clothes in general, on.

She grabbed Cameron's pajama pants and handed the machine her coffee. She put the pants on in one swift move, and boy did she feel like a child. They were pink. They were pink with small dogs with big eyes on them. If the Terminator had a sense of humor, she was downright not funny.

Snatching her coffee back, she muttered quick thanks and moved away from the machine and to the living room.

"Sarah…" Cameron whispered. She sounded hesitant and unsure.

"What?" Sarah growled without turning to the machine.

Cameron was always one step behind her, like a puppy on a leash. Sarah knew the girl would follow her into the living room. And Cameron did. She was even brave, or stupid, enough to sit on the couch next to her.

"What is a slumber party?" Cameron asked when they were situated on the couch.

Sarah blinked, took a sip of her coffee to inwardly think this question through, and looked over to the machine. She moved slightly and pulled her legs up on the couch to rest against the cushions. Her toes grazed the girl's thighs; it sent tiny tingles through her body from her toes up. It didn't seem to affect the girl or she simply ignored it.

"Why do you want to know about a slumber party?" Sarah inquired after a moment of silence. She placed her cup on the coffee table and turned back to the machine.

"I was asked to attend a slumber party. " Cameron stated, like it was the obvious thing in the world.

Sarah ran her fingers through her unruly hair. "What time is it? And what makes you think you are going?" Sarah asked with a hint of annoyance entering her tone.

"It is six in the morning. John will be waking soon. I didn't think I was going. I was only curious to what they are about." Cameron folded her legs under her, and curious doe eyes gazed at Sarah.

Sarah shook her head and her eyes went to the stairs when the sound of a door opening and footsteps made their down the hall. It must be John heading to the bathroom to shower.

_Jeez, Connor why do you have to get hot and bothered for the same person your son gets hot and bothered for? Wait, my son get hot for her. He wishes he could have her._ Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by a soft humming noise.

Cameron was humming. She wasn't sure why she was humming. She only knew that last night she had found a song that she liked and since then hasn't been able to get out of her head. It reminded her of Sarah.

Seductive, alluring, and Cameron couldn't get her out of her head.

Sarah watched her stand and walk back into the kitchen. Cameron was making breakfast for John. It made something twist inside Sarah. Jealousy? No.

* * *

><p>John made his way into the kitchen. The smell of food cooking in the kitchen, that wasn't burnt, had him running down the stairs in quick strides.<p>

He sat next to his mom and finally noticed the pants she was wearing. He remembered Cameron buying them at the mall two weeks ago. Why was his mom wearing them?

Sarah felt his stare on her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

John cleared his throat. "Why are you wearing Cameron's pants?" He asked while taking the plate of food that Cameron handed to him.

Sarah waited till he had a fork full of eggs in his mouth before she replied. "She ripped my pants during our hot, rough, and pleasurable sex last night. That's why." Sarah said seriously with a smirk, which was hidden behind her mug.

John coughed up the eggs he was eating and looked at his mother and Cameron with panic in his eyes. "W-what?" He stammered.

Cameron tilted her head in curiosity. "They were in the way." She said in amusement.

Sarah laughed. "Oh, girlie you are going to kill John. Don't tell him how your tongue circled my engorged clit in a leisurely manner."

"MOM!" John screamed and covered his ears with his hands.

Sarah patted his back. "John, don't have a heart attack. I was only kidding. I didn't have any pants and I don't need Derek staring at my panties." She said reassuringly.

John sighed and eased back into his chair. "You aren't funny." He teased with a smile on his lips.

"I'm hilarious." Sarah teased back. "Now, what is today's agenda for school?"

John's eyes went to Cameron to answer for them.

Cameron turned her gaze to Sarah. "We are playing dodge-ball in gym today." She answered.

"Right, I bet all the boys will want to guard you and keep you safe from flying balls." Sarah murmured into her coffee as she took a sip.

"Yes." Cameron replied. "They also ask me if I want to join them in the boys' locker room."

Sarah's and John's heads shot up and both yelled out: "WHAT?"

Cameron tilted her head slightly to the right in question to the reaction the statement made.

Sarah was the first to recover; she shook her head and made her way to the island to place her cup on it. She leaned on it by her arms and looked at the two teenagers, well one teenager and one killing robot.

"We got to get to school or we will be late." John said standing up and walking over to his mom. He kissed her on her forehead and made his way to the door.

He turned to Cameron, who was grabbing her bag, and said to her. "You should give mom a kiss goodbye."

Cameron glowered at John's attempt at joking and hoisted her back on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at Sarah and saw an amused smirk on the woman's face.

She tempted fate and walked over to Sarah, who lost the amused smirk and looked more like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Don't you kiss me?" Sarah tried to state, but it came out more like a question.

The other time Sarah had said that Cameron didn't kiss her. But, this time, Cameron leaned down and kissed Sarah's cheek, only an inch away from meeting her lips.

"Goodbye, Sarah. We will see you after school." Cameron said, her voice sounded huskier.

And just like, she and John were gone and Sarah was left alone with weak knees and a rebelling libido screaming at her to fuck the girl. Err….machine.

"_She is in control of your mind and soul."_

To be continued?


	2. I Think She's A Genius

**This is not betad. So, lots of mistakes may be present. I am having writers block with my other story, and I thought a new one might help get it rolling. Reviews are most welcomed! Please?

My friend does questions of the day. Mine was: "If you were an interviewer and had your own show, who would you interview?" My reply was…. Lena Headey, Amanda Tapping, and Lucy Lawless. Who would you interview?**

**Chapter 2: I think she's a genius- **_"She's kinda freaky. She's kinda weird. She's kinda freaky. But, I don't know. I think she's a genius."_

Cameron was walking stiffly beside John. Her mind was focusing on Sarah and not of blending in. they were alone on the sidewalk to the school anyway.

Sarah's breathing had hitched when she kissed her on the cheek. That little hitch had Cameron's chip hay-wiring with spiraling thoughts, ideas. She burned from within-her body a fever. A fever that wouldn't cool till Sarah was pressed up against her and their bodies moved in a rhythmical friction.

When her lips were on Sarah's skin she wanted to pull her close, and without any words, kiss her like a woman starved from affection. She wanted Sarah to melt from the desire in her eyes and feel as she moaned into her mouth when their tongues ignited a dance inside her mouth.

Cameron knew she found Sarah aesthetically pleasing. The older woman was beyond beautiful with her fierce green eyes swimming with emotions. Her lips looked soft and when she smiled her whole face glowed. The 'I just rolled out of bed, don't mess with me' hair that she has in the morning makes Cameron want to run her fingers through it, to feel it.

She could mimic emotions, yes. But this felt like her choice, that she wanted Sarah for more than infiltrating reasons.

"How does one woo a woman?" Cameron asked after a moment of silence.

John looked at her perplexed by the question. He opened his mouth to answer, but a noise cut him off. He quickly turned to see his friend Morris running to them.

He grabbed Cameron's arm and made her stop so Morris could catch up with them. She personally was not interested in John's friend. With him there, John could not answer her question.

"Hey Morris!" John yelled when he caught up to them, and was secretly relieved that he didn't have to answer that question. Who does she want to woo? Did she say a _woman_?

"Hey. Oh, Heeeyyy, Cameron." He said glancing shyly at Cameron, who returned him a big, fake smile. He pulled his back pack to the front of him to pull something out of it. "Here, John. You asked for the mix CD."

John took it. "Hell yeah. Thanks." He grinned. He was getting annoyed with Derek yelling to his mom about Cameron and whatever it is she does to irk him, which is everything.

Cameron tilted her head. "John, why would you mix a CD? What is it mixed with?" She asked, taking it and examining it.

"It's a mix of music on one CD. I could make you one? People make them for variety, but others do it to be romantic." Morris beat John to it.

"I could woo Sarah with this?" Cameron asked. A wide eyed look presented itself on her face as she held the CD up.

Was music the key to Sarah's heart? Could she woo her with it?

"Sarah? Your mom Sarah?" Morris asked nervously. He moved his back pack to its original place and slid his hands in his pockets.

"No," John cut off whatever Cameron was about to say. "She means Sarah…a girl she likes…err…" He trailed off.

"A girl I like next door." Cameron finished for him. She handed John back the CD.

John nodded, placing the CD in his bag. "Yeah, shall we continue on our way on the yellow brick road?"

"The sidewalk is not yellow, John. Are you seeing colors? Have you taken some kind of drug? Licked a toad? I watched a movie once where a woman licked a toad-"

John covered Cameron's mouth with his hand. Sometimes talking to Cameron was like hitting your head on the wall till you bled. She could give you a headache with one statement, but it was all adorable with the look she would give you when she said them.

"Was that bad to say?" She asked when John moved his hand.

"Nope, it wasn't. Well, the toad part was. What were you watching?" Morris said to help Cameron out.

Cameron pouted. "The Brothers Grimm. "

John and Morris shared similar confused looks, shrugged, and headed to school with Cameron tailing behind them lost in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sarah let out a breath, she wasn't aware she had been holding, and turned to see Derek staring at her with a dark look in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was a traitor, or something on the lines of falling to trust for the girl…err…machine.<p>

"What?" She snapped, turning fully to him and leaning back against the island.

Derek folded his arms over his chest and shrugged as his answer. He moved to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Before he opened it, he looked at her.

"That machine is to not be trusted. Don't let it touch you." He glanced down to her pants and added. "Or wear its clothes."

Sarah glared at him. "I'm not stupid, Derek. And for your information, I have been doing this before you were even born. So, don't tell me what and how to do something, got it?"

"Oh, because you're Sarah Connor, the mother of John Connor, is that it? Because you're his mommy that life is harder for you? You didn't get to choose this life? Well, you may be running from the machines all this time, but I was LIVING it! I didn't get the choice either. My brother didn't get the choice. Where is he now? That's right, he DIED for YOU and John." He snapped sarcastically.

Sarah balled her hands into a fist. What could she say? Kyle did die for her and John. He hardly even knew her, but he loved her. She loved him.

She looked away. She looked away, because she couldn't take the look that was in his eyes. Derek was a soldier, he seen what she could only see in her nightmares. It was in his eyes, and in those eyes was his demand for her to stop it from happening.

Sarah learned long ago that she couldn't close her eyes and hope it went away. It never went away. Everything she wished would stop haunting her during the day would come to her at night, when she closed her eyes, and continue to haunt her.

"I know. I do. I don't trust the machine. Don't you know the saying "Keep your friends close, your enemies closer"?" She lied. She did trust Cameron. More than she should. If Cameron was to hold a gun to her head and tell her to scream for John… she wouldn't know what to do. Scream? Beg? Pray?

"You don't know, Sarah. You only know half of it." Derek pressed.

He walked over to her, close enough to smell her shampoo. Right now, she smelt like Head & Shoulders 2 in 1 shampoo. He knew that, because he had seen it in the bathroom with another shampoo product that smelt citrusy. He figured both of them belonged to the machine, but now he knew which Sarah's was.

A snicker escaped his lips at the thought of putting hair dye into the machine's shampoo and making her hair green or pink.

Sarah's lips quirked. "What are you snickering about?"

When he snickered, his breath fanned over Sarah. It smelt like beer and toothpaste. Not the best combination, but it was better than strawberry and something citrus…scratch that…it wasn't better than the latter. That was Cameron's smell. Sarah was addicted to that one scent.

_Connor, it's just a fantasy. You have an itch that needs to be scratched. That is all. Maybe Derek could scratch it?_ Her thoughts whispered to her irrational side of her brain. The other side was telling her that this was not a scratch but something more. A crush? Love? No…not love.

She shook her head and raised an eyebrow at the mischief smirk plastered on Derek's face. "Well? Want to let me in on your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking that those pajamas make you look like a kitten. Not a harmful woman with a bad reputation." He smirked, tracing the edge of the pajamas at her waist. Her tank top had ridden up and felt her smooth skin.

Rolling her eyes, she took a step back from his touchy hands. "Oh? Well, then I guess I shouldn't wear them when I try to interrogate someone."

"Or have sex. It's a turn off." He said seriously. He pulled on the strings that she hadn't tied into a knot yet.

Sarah grabbed his wrist. "Then maybe you should stop trying to take them off." She said venomously.

"I got a lead on our mission. A gay club owner by the name of Thyne Mills has a daughter. Said daughter is a super genius. She makes AIs for computer companies." Derek said to change the subject. He looked down at his wrist and back up to Sarah. "Will you let go?"

She released his wrist and walked over to grab her coffee. "How old is she? Where is the club?"

Derek took a long gulp of his beer and set it on the island. "She is sixteen or seventeen. The club is an hour from here. It's called…" He trailed off and found the beer's label to be fascinating.

Sarah leaned her side against the island. "It's called?" She asked.

"Err…Hmm… Big, Thick, and Juicy." He muttered. "And, I thought his daughter was straight so we could send John in. He's a stud, right? But, she is gay."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Then we will send Cameron in. She's a stud. I think she's a stud."

Derek smirked. "She likes older women. To be specific, she likes green eyed, slightly butch, brunette women."

Sarah was rendered speechless. She likes women? Women that was similar to Sarah?

Why can't she like girls her own age? Hell, why can't she like women or men her own age? Why can't she like a _human_ in general?

"No. I will not be some girl's lover. Cameron will find a way to sweep her off her feet." Sarah argued.

Derek folded his arms over his chest again. "I don't know. If it doesn't, then you have to. We are stopping Skynet, Sarah. Not questioning your sexuality because you have hit your thirties and having a midlife crisis."

Sarah pointed a finger at him in warning. "I am not having a midlife crisis. You might be soon having one if I have to be the girl's play date."

"We'll see." Derek finished and left the kitchen with his beer in hand.

"It's too early for beer!" She yelled to his retreating form.

A mumbled reply was made and he was gone. To where? No one really knows.

_Good riddance. _She thought.

_"Shes got something to say to the world. She wants to know if she could tie it up so it can't move. She is feeling inspired. She said its too cool for its own good."_

To be continued?


	3. Sex On Fire

**OH! :) I did love/enjoy/smiled/liked/thumbs up your video wheresmyluce. It is one of my favorite songs!

Leave some feedback. Please? :D**

**Chapter 3: Sex On Fire-**_"Lay where you're laying. Don't make a sound. I know they are watching, they're watching."_

John walked along side Morris to lunch. He could smell the French fries and cheeseburgers like they were his life line and he was slowly dying without them. His mom's food is great, if you enjoy burnt food and your stomach was made from a vacuum. But, he needed good old fashioned school lunch and his stomach was not a vacuum.

Morris flicked John's nose, which was in the air sniffing the lingering smell of food, to get his attention away from lunch and to him. "Where's Cameron?" He asked.

John rubbed his nose and looked around the halls for his cyborg sister. "I don't know. She's probably already in the cafeteria. Mom packs us lunch sometimes." He said_. And I never eat it. I like my stomach with no holes, thank you Oh, love you though._ He added in his head.

Morris nodded his head in agreement. "I have to go to the library. Will you bring my lunch to me?" He showed John his folder full of notes. "I have a paper I need to print out today or I am screwed."

"Yeah, I will bring the lunch of Gods to us. Meet you in the library then." John answered and scurried off to grab their lunches.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat on the floor in the library between two bookshelves. She had three books opened on her lap and another in her hand. She flipped through it with blurring speed.<p>

"Is there something in particular that you are looking for?"

Cameron tilted her head up to see Morris standing over her looking at the books in her lap. His folder's contents were spilling out onto the floor. She reached out and picked a piece of paper up that fell on her books.

"What music would one give to someone to show they like them?" She asked handing him the paper back.

He took it and leaned down on his knees to pick the others up off the floor. "Not screamo, I can tell you that. Maybe love songs, but that can be too sappy." He answered.

Cameron nodded and closed the book she had open and placed it back on the shelf. She closed the others and turned behind her to place them in their rightful places.

"What songs are not too sappy for someone?" She helped him pick up the remaining papers and stood with him to walk over to the computers.

He pulled out two chairs next to a computer and sat in one. "Plenty of songs are not too sappy. Let's see, Beautiful Love by The Afters isn't too sappy." He answered turning his attention to the computer and pulling up a blank document.

"Could you give me a list of songs?" She sat next to him in the other chair and opened her bag to pull out her notebook. She handed it to him when he nodded.

She leaned over to see what he was writing. His handwriting was scratchy, but she could make out the words he was writing. No wonder why he had to type his report.

A fry came out of nowhere and smacked her on the cheek. Her head sharply turned in the direction it came from to see John holding two lunches and a smug look on his face. Cameron glared at him in return as he pulled up a chair between her and Morris.

"What?" He asked shoving his burger into his mouth and taking a big bite out of it. Between chewing he groaned out. "That is sooo good. I've been thinking about this burger all day."

Morris leaned over in his chair. "Then marry it. Is food all you think about?" He asked picking up his burger and eating it.

"Is video games all you think about? I would marry my burger but I am cheating on it with my fries. You don't marry something if you cheat on it." John answered pointing his fry at Morris and Cameron for emphasis.

"Touché, you got me there. Be warned though, when your burger meets your mistress fries there's going to be a war in your stomach later on." Morris answered turning back to his work and Cameron's notebook.

John looked down at his stomach and patted it. "Hmm, it's so worth it. They will get along just fine. What are you writing down anyway?"

"Songs for Cameron to listen to, and by getting along you mean getting along like water and oil." Morris held his pencil up and pointed to girlfriend burger and mistress fries.

Cameron tilted her head with a confused look. "Water and oil don't get along though." She responded joining into the conversation they were having.

"That's the point. The fries will not get along with the burger." John answered and dipped his fry into the ketchup. "Should my ketchup be something? Or is that too much conflict for one stomach to handle?"

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron said.

"Way too much conflict for one stomach." Morris answered after Cameron spoke.

John nodded in agreement and continued eating his lunch while Morris typed a sentence and wrote down a song into Cameron's notebook.

"I wonder if mom got caught by Derek in your pajamas." John said after silence fell on the trio.

Cameron glared as a response.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Cameron had at least thirty songs to review and choose the best ten and a sulking John walking beside her with his bag sagging on the ground.<p>

He didn't seem to want to talk; it left Cameron with her thoughts. They were spiraling from Sarah to Sarah's skin, and lastly to Sarah in her arms.

Her thoughts went downwards when she remembered this morning and the sight of Sarah in her tank top and boxers. She had sat perfectly still, for if she had moved she would have jumped over the table and pulled Sarah to her by her hips and crashed their lips together in a frenzy kiss. Her hands would have slipped under the hem of her shirt and moved over smooth skin, and over the occasional scar that lay on Sarah's body.

She tilted her head slightly when she heard John started groaning about his stomach pain. She looked down at his stomach and wondered if a war was really going on in there. Was the fries winning or the burger?

Could Sarah be the same way? A jealous war if Cameron was to show interest in another?

"Man, I am giving up fries and burgers. They will be the death of me one day." John groaned as he rubbed his stomach to ease some of the discomfort.

"No, you won't." Cameron replied. She grabbed the handle of his bag and lifted it up. "You will tear your bag and the books inside it." She answered to his questioning expression and lifted it onto his shoulder.

"Thanks, mom." He moved his bag around to get it comfortable on his shoulder.

Cameron walked a bit faster when she saw their house in her field of vision. The front door was wide open and Derek was in the front yard with Sarah. They seemed to be arguing about something.

Cameron grabbed John's elbow and dragged him to Sarah. She didn't like the tense state Sarah seemed to be in.

"Hey!" John shouted at Cameron when he was unwillingly dragged by his elbow. "What the hell, Cameron?"

* * *

><p>Sarah balled her hands into fists with each word that left Derek's mouth. They were arguing about the machine, again. He was in her room sniffing around for anything to make her look like the bad guy and Sarah had busted him by throwing a book at the back of his head. Yes, it landed on his head. And yes, it was a big, thick, heavy book. He had it coming to him though, in her defense.<p>

"You don't see me rummaging through your underwear drawer for a secret diary on 'My Evil Plots against the Connors' now do you?" Sarah growled through a clenched jaw. She wanted to punch him every time he brought this up.

"That's because I don't have a diary. It is hiding something." Derek argued back holding up the book he found in Cameron's drawer.

Sarah went to snatch the book from his hand, but Derek moved out of her way before her fingers could touch the book.

"Yes, because Cameron is hiding it all behind a pink thong. Don't you ever get tired of this game?" the woman resolutely shook her. She huffed as she tried for the book again. And once more she failed to collect it.

Derek went to say something, but was interrupted by a smack to his head by a bag. He fell to the ground on his knees, rubbed the back of his head, and turned to see the machine holding her bag up with a death glare in her eyes.

"That is mine." Cameron stated and held her hand out for the book he was still holding.

Derek refused to release the book. "No. What is in here?" He demanded.

Sarah rolled her eyes, and while he was distracted with Cameron, leaned down and snatched the book from his grasp.

"Thank you, Derek. I will hold on to it for now on." Sarah smirked at his disapproving stare.

Sarah turned on her heels and walked back into the house with the book in her hand and Cameron following right behind her. Again, Cameron was like a puppy on a leash and Sarah was the owner.

She walked into the kitchen and turned Cameron. Cameron's eyes fell on the book and back up to Sarah, who was leaning against the counter and waiting for an explanation on the book.

"Is this a diary on evil plots to kill us? "Sarah muttered in amusement.

Cameron frowned. "No. It is just a book. Reading is very educational."

Sarah sighed and threw the book bag to Cameron. "Alright girlie, go put it away and we need to discuss a lead Derek found."

Cameron turned and paused in her actions. "Any lead Derek found may be false." She stated and walked out of the kitchen and to her room to hide her book.

* * *

><p>Cameron walked into her room, closed the door softly, and moved over to the small desk. She placed her bag at the foot of the desk and sat in her computer chair. She held her notebook in her lap, opened her laptop to a search site, and typed in the first song on her list.<p>

The meeting about the lead Derek found could wait. With his knowledge it could just be a dead end. He should leave these things to her and Sarah. They make a good team. Derek didn't. He worked alone and only told Sarah information when he needs help.

One of the songs on the list was the one she couldn't get out of her head. She wrote it down on the corner of her page with the songs on it as one of the ten. She had nine more to pick out of twenty nine songs.

As she was writing she could hear the bickering going on downstairs. Sarah was saying Derek was a child and taking care of children was like being pecked by a chicken. John was resenting that since he was a kid and he never pecked his mom. Sarah responded with yes he did and Derek laughed as the argument shifted from him to John.

Cameron smiled when Sarah said Derek shouldn't be laughing, for he was in the dog house and Sarah wasn't afraid to cut his balls off and hang them on a flag pole for the world to see. There was nothing else after that comment.

She could just see Sarah's satisfied smile at the silence of her statement.

A shuffling noise was made as Sarah made her way up the stairs. Cameron knew her foot fall anywhere. It was silent, yet alerting. It stopped at her door and a knock came shortly afterwards before it opened and revealed the woman.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sarah asked leaning against the door frame. "Looking up ten ways to annoy Derek? All you got to do is shake your ass around and act like a bimbo."

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "Do you ever think you aren't funny?" She asked turning slightly and shutting her laptop.

"Nope, I think my smart remarks are hilarious. You are evading. Answer my question." Sarah moved into the room and over to the desk to sit on it.

"I was looking up some music. What are you doing?" Cameron ran her eyes down Sarah. She had changed out of her pajamas and was now wearing shorts. Her fingers twitched slightly at the need to touch Sarah's thighs, to feel if they were as soft as Cameron thinks they are.

Her restrain didn't last and she rested her hand on Sarah's thigh.

Sarah looked at the hand on her thigh. Cameron's hand was hot on her skin. "I was waiting for you to come down. How do you feel about playing a gay girl?" She answered to distract herself from Cameron's hand and how badly she wanted it to move further up her thigh.

Cameron didn't answer. She stood up and moved in front of Sarah. She invaded her space by nudging Sarah's legs apart with her thigh and placed both of her hands on either side of Sarah so she couldn't escape.

She leaned her head down and her lips feverishly assaulted the older woman's neck with small kisses up to her ear. "What do you think?" She huskily breathed into Sarah's ear and resumed her kissing down Sarah's neck and sucked at the exposed flesh where her neck met her shoulders and a pleasurable gasp escaped Sarah's lips.

Sarah was burning from the inside out, aching for Cameron with such intensity that her head spun. She wanted Cameron to touch her, but the machine kept her hands glued to the table, out of fear? Sarah couldn't think straight to care. She made the first move to touch skin with hands. She traced Cameron's wrist with her fingertips and up her forearm to her shoulder and back down to move over ribs over her shirt. She heard Cameron groan lowly at the contact.

Sarah had to stop this. Cameron was a machine, the very thing she was trying to stop, the very thing she desired and wasn't ready to open up to. She pushed on Cameron's chest for the girl to give her some space. With the touch, Cameron's gaze wandered up to her with panic in her eyes.

Sarah glanced away from those eyes and onto the door. "I will take that as a yes." She said dismissively as she slid off the desk and practically ran for the door.

"Come downstairs so we can discuss what the plan is." Sarah said and closed the door.

Cameron was left with tingles flooding her body and a worry in her chest.

"What am I to do for you, Sarah?" She asked the closed door.

_"All the commotion and killer pain has people talking,talking. You , your sex is on fire."_

To be continued?


	4. Creep

**OH! :) Thanks guys for the feedback, PMs, story alerts/favorite story/and all those!

Leave some feedback. Please? :D**

**Chapter 4: Creep**_**-**__"You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather. In a beautiful world" _

Cameron was silent through the whole hour the trio in the room argued, nodded, and pleaded their cases on the plan on the lead Derek found about an AI genius of the age of seventeen. Her father owned a gay club by the name of, well she didn't know since Derek couldn't say it and Sarah was against saying it in front of her son. She pondered if it was something that related to a penis. The owner could have called it 'Fuck Me, My Ass Is Tight and My Cock is Thick.' That was too long of a name.

Plan A was for Cameron to enter the club and seek out the girl and gain the girl's interest, become her girlfriend, and get the information they needed to swiftly move in without having the cops on their "asses"-as Sarah stated and Cameron replied with that cops can't literally be on one's ass- as they destroyed anything linked to Skynet, which Cameron believes will have nothing to do with Skynet. Because Derek thought with his penis before he thought with his brain.

If plan A failed, Sarah was to go in and seduce the seventeen year old. Sarah was heavily against being the seducer, though in her head Cameron could see Sarah seducing the girl a lot faster than she ever could. Sarah was a woman, and this girl wanted a woman.

On second hand, Sarah was NOT to be the seducer. Thoughts of the girl touching Sarah in ways Cameron wanted to touch her made jealousy burn in her-leaving her grumpy and murderous.

She glanced sideways to see Sarah leaning over the table pointing at the blueprint Derek was able to get of the club. A hint of cleavage peaked out from under her top and Cameron felt desire burn in her at the sight. It was like Sarah was taunting her and not taunting her at the same time. To say it was frustrating was an understatement.

"Cameron and mom will go in and check out the club before we take any action. We need visual view of the club." John's voice brought Cameron out of her thoughts and to the discussion in the room.

She looked from him, who was sitting across from her at the table, to Sarah, who stood not far from beside her, and back to him. "That is unnecessary." She stated making herself known in the discussion.

"I agree with John." Derek murmured to disagree with the machine. He stood next to John with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I do too." Sarah agreed and grabbed her keys off the table. "Come on, Tin Miss."

The whole room ignored her! Cameron narrowed her eyes and made no notion of moving any time soon. She glared at the trio that planned everything without her input.

"Are you having a tantrum?" John asked leaning over the table on his arms. "Mom, I think she is having a tantrum."

Sarah sighed. "What is it Tin Miss?"

Cameron stood from her seat. "Nothing, I wanted to be noticed, but this unnecessary, if you ask me." She moved over to stand beside Sarah.

"Good thing we didn't ask you then." Derek muttered from his spot next to John.

Sarah jiggled her keys. "Thank you for sharing your input, Cameron. I make the shots, and I say we are going." Sarah walked away with no further arguing.

Cameron followed her. The woman was too stubborn for own good. One day she was going to meet someone who would throw that stubbornness back at her with a plate of pudding in their hands. Cameron smirked at the thought of pudding on Sarah, and her tongue licking every drop off of the woman's skin.

* * *

><p>"Alright girlie, you go that way and take in every detail that you can. I will go this way." Sarah shouted in Cameron's ear over the sound of the blaring music. The only indication that Cameron heard her was the stiff nod from the machine and her back to her as she made her way through the club.<p>

The club was like any other club: blaring music, strobe lights, and dancers on poles. Except this one was for gays and not straights, well straights were probably there. But, most were gay. Sarah noted and continued on to search out exits.

She pushed past sweaty bodies and swaying dancers and made her way to the bar. The pounding music was giving her a migraine and she needed a drink to one, look inconspicuous and two, it was the only way she was going to make it through the damn club without hitting something. Or someone.

A body slammed into her and she turned to grab them before they accidentally push her onto the floor. She was met with grey eyes and a lazy smile on a face of a young looking woman.

"Hey, want to dance with me?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"Umm, I don't dance." Sarah replied moving away from the young woman.

The woman wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against her. "Sure you can. I will lead you through it." The young woman demanded and pulled Sarah onto the dance floor.

Sarah tried to pull out of the woman's hold but the girl was persistent. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and the woman turned and wrapped Sarah's arms around to rest on her hips.

"_I don't really care. Take me, take me there. Can you feel it? Can you take it? Can you come embrace it?"_

"What's your name?" The young woman purred in a low sultry voice as she looked at Sarah from the corner of her eye. She licked her lips and turned in Sarah's arms to and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist.

"Sarah. What is yours?" Sarah replied with a grin and lust dripping from her words.

The young woman smiled and mover her left hand to slip under the hem of Sarah's shirt and rest on her exposed midriff. "Marie." She purred as she kissed Sarah gently on the neck. She flicked her tongue out and traced Sarah's neck down to her collarbone.

"_Can you feel it? Can you take it? Baby, it's so electric. So come and play with me. Can you make my body rock?"_

Cameron analyzed all possible routes to escape in case of emergency. She was now searching for Sarah and couldn't seem to find the woman through the dancing bodies.

She moved further onto the dance floor and spotted Sarah. The sight had her paralyzed. The way Sarah moved on the dance floor, grinding into the woman in front of her in the most intimate of ways. She was consuming all of the attention with each grind and lustful smile she gave the woman.

"_All I can see is you. You got fire in your eyes. Oh, make some noise. Can you hear my voice? Tell me how you like to live your life."_

She watches the young woman's arm snake around Sarah's neck and pulls her head down to have better access to Sarah's lips. She runs her tongue along her bottom lip and Sarah shivers at the contact and her tongue passes her lips to stroke the woman's tongue.

The woman kisses Sarah forcibly on the lips and her tongue is granted access into Sarah's mouth. She can hear Sarah's moan as their tongues meet and a dual for dominance begins in Sarah's mouth.

"_Can you feel it? Can you take it? Can you embrace this electricity? Can you feel it? Baby it's so electric. So, come play with me."_

Cameron watches Sarah intently while looking for the club owner. Women and men grinding into each other to the song the DJ played. No matter how hard she tried to look away, Sarah was undeniable with the way she moved sensually and seductive to the rhythm of the music.

Cameron was able to look away when she felt someone move up to her and indicated a dance with them. She moved with them, keeping in sync with the rhythm while glancing at Sarah and the young woman she danced with. She wanted the woman dead. Sarah was hers and no other was supposed to touch her.

She moved away from her dance partner and made her way through the sea of bodies to Sarah. It wasn't her conscious choice to move to Sarah, but the way she moved and the fire in her eyes had Cameron pulled to her. She moved behind Sarah and whispered hotly in her ear. "Sarah."

Cameron put her hands on Sarah's waist and pulled her into her hips possessively. She looked over Sarah's shoulder at the young woman that she was dancing with; she had a look that screamed 'Back off, she's mine'. Cameron ignored it and pulled Sarah fully against her and flicked out her tongue to trace Sarah's ear and nip her earlobe.

"You are mine." Cameron rasped out and Sarah moved her hand up to the side of Cameron's face and pulled her in for an intense kiss. She moaned softly into Cameron's mouth when Cameron's tongue forced its way into her mouth. She craved the taste of Cameron, strawberry lip balm and something citrusy, in her mouth.

Sarah broke off the kiss and smiled to Marie. "She's possessive. We break up, I dance with someone, and she is in my arms again. What can I do?" She looked over to Cameron. "Take me home." She tugged on Cameron's arm and pulled her out of the club, leaving behind the music, sweaty bodies, and the kiss. She had to try and forget that luscious kiss.

Sarah had to try to forget the feel of Cameron's full lips on hers, the taste that still lingered in her mouth, and the feel of the machine's body as it moved with hers. She had to; her libido wouldn't let her forget it though. Each step was a painful one as it intensified her need for the machine that looked like a teenage girl. She was throbbing and each step had her body pulsing with the need to be thoroughly sexed.

She shook the thoughts from her head and breathed in the night air when they stepped out of the club.

"Sarah, are you alright? Your skin is hot to the touch and you are breathing irregularly." Cameron asked worriedly.

Sarah raised her hand to hush the girl. "I'm fine. Clubs were not made for a thirty something year old woman like me." She murmured walking to the jeep with Cameron beside her.

"I disagree. You were made for dancing." Cameron softly explained and shifted closer to Sarah. The woman's body heat radiated onto her and the wind blew her scent to her. Sarah smelt like shampoo and gun oil all in one, it was addicting.

Sarah's lips quirked slightly at the compliment. "Thanks, you aren't too bad yourself." She unlocked her door and opened it. "Flattery will get you everywhere, but in my pants. It won't get you there."

"Technically you are wearing shorts." Cameron stated opening her door and getting in to the jeep.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Smartass, it won't get you in my shorts either."

* * *

><p>Derek was in the bathroom with a brush held up as a microphone as he sang to a song on the radio. His eyes were closed and didn't see an amused John standing in the doorframe with his phone recording his uncle to show his mom and Cameron later when they got home.<p>

John tried to stifle his laugh as best as he could as Derek sang to Britney Spears-I wanna go. But, he failed and the laughs started booming out of him.

Derek jumped at the sudden noise that was his nephew. And in his jump, he threw the brush and it smacked into the mirror. They both froze when the brush met glass, but the mirror didn't break.

"What the hell, John?" Derek shouted to his nephew.

John snickered and slid his phone into his pocket before replying. "Just waiting for you to try out for American Idol and sing Britney Spears to the TV is all."

"I should kill you." Derek muttered. He moved John out of the way and slammed the bathroom door shut on his way out.

John moved out of his uncle way and heard Derek slam his own door. When the door was slammed a noise came from the bathroom. John opened the door to see the glass had shattered.

"Mom is going to be pissed when she sees this." John groaned to the glass on the floor. He closed the door and tip toed to his room. He was hoping she wouldn't wake up barefoot and need to use the hallway bathroom anytime soon. Though, he doubted his hope would save him from his mother's wraith when she sees it.

Derek opened his door and walked over to John's door, which was still opened. "Guess what else is going to piss her off."

"What?" John asked moving over to Derek.

Derek pulled out his phone and showed John what he meant. "That's what."

John covered the screen of Derek's phone when he saw what was on it. "Derek! I didn't need to see that. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that. How did you even get it?"

"It's a secret." Derek answered and moved back to his room. "Good night!"

"_She's running out again. She's running out. She runs, runs, runs. Whatever makes you happy? Whatever you want."_

To be continued?

Orlando Florida or Portland Oregon? You decide.


	5. Do You Wanna Touch Me

**OH! :) This kid *Points to my name on the author of story* loves the old stuff. If you haven't listened to ANY of the songs I have listed as my chapter titles, then I will personally drag you to a computer and demand you watch them. Oh, and a certain someone needs to update soon! :D Not pointing fingers at her or anything. *points anyway*

Leave some feedback/comments. Please? :D**

**Chapter 5: Do You Wanna Touch Me-**_"Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch? Yeah! Do you wanna touch me there? Where?"_

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Cameron asked over John's shoulder, who was typing something on his computer.

John nearly jumped out of skin by the sudden noise, when he recovered he glared at Cameron's cluelessness to privacy. "Yes. I couldn't. Derek showed me something and I just don't want to discuss or I might have nightmares. What are you doing in here?" He asked to change the subject.

Cameron sat on his bed and lifted her nails up to inspect them with keen interest. "Just making conversation. What is the girl's name that I am supposed to pretend to like?"

John leaned over his laptop and typed something in. "Umm, Marie Lawson. She is going to Florida for vacation with her mom over the weekend, which means you and mom need to get a move on if you want to make it there before the weekend is over."

"It's only Tuesday." Cameron asked in confusion. She held her hand out to show John her new color of nail polish. It was neon orange.

John shook his head and clicked on a few more things on his computer. "It was a joke, meaning you will need to leave early to make it there before she does. And I thought pink was your favorite color."

"It is. Sarah said on the ride here that I should change colors every once and awhile. Why were there broken pieces of glass on the bathroom floor?" Cameron tilted her slightly and looked back at her nails to check for any imperfections.

John moved his eyes across the room and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Derek was singing to Britney Spears and I caught him. He got scared, screamed like a little girl, and threw the brush at the mirror in his sudden terror moment."

"I doubt he screamed like a girl. You exaggerate the story too much."

John shrugged his shoulders and closed his laptop. "So? It makes the story so much better." He replied in his defense.

He set it on his nightstand; waiting for Cameron to give her real reason for coming into his room in the middle of the night.

She looked up to meet his accusing eyes. "I wish for you to listen to the songs I have chosen for Sarah." She said seriously like she was asking how the weather was and not is this music good to sex up your mom.

"Sure. Why not?"

She grabbed the CD and handed it to him. She felt confident that Sarah would enjoy the songs she chose.

John grabbed his laptop and inserted the disc into it. He glanced at Cameron, who was leaning on the bed to look expectantly at him.

"How about you let me listen to it through the night and in the morning I give you my opinion?" He asked.

Cameron nodded and stood up to walk out of the room. "Thank you." She responded and left his room.

* * *

><p>Sarah curled her fingers lazily around her mug, allowing the darkness to adjust to her overly exhausted eyes. She was cold from the open window, with the wind blowing gently into the kitchen. But she didn't dare move to close it. It was soothing on her over heated skin, for again she awoke to the dream of Cameron.<p>

An arm wrapped itself around her waist. She went to move away from the person, but the soft body molded her to them. The soft curves pressed up against hers made her sigh and relax slightly into the person.

"Why is everyone awake tonight?" The voice said beautifully, the words escaping through the owner's mouth like a haunting lullaby. It lulled Sarah into a state of ease.

Sarah snuck a peak of Cameron from the corner of her eye. "I thought you were patrolling the perimeter." Sarah murmured. She should make Cameron let go of her. But she found she couldn't tell her body what to do around Cameron these days.

Cameron laughed a real laugh, and not the fake laugh she uses around people; it caused some warmth to spread across Sarah's chest. She smiled ever so gently. "I was being serious. What have you been doing?"

She laid her head on Sarah's shoulder and hummed in response. "I was listening to music."

Sarah smirked. "Music you say?" She moved out of Cameron's arms and closed the window she left opened.

"Yes. John is helping me pick the best. He says we need to go to Florida soon, if we are going to go undercover for the mission." She responded, happily, Sarah might add.

Sarah ran her fingers through her unruly hair. Cameron followed the path Sarah's fingers made and felt that same need wash over to run her fingers through Sarah's hair. But, she would lose this moment with Sarah if she did.

"Florida? Sunny, beaches, and hot women in bikinis Florida?" Sarah teased to the Terminator.

Cameron pulled Sarah back into her arms and rested her head on her shoulder again. She felt Sarah tense at the sudden contact, but she soon relaxed into the hold.

"I think you are referring to California." Cameron responded with a sly smile.

Sarah chuckled. "Mm, I am pretty sure Florida has the same thing, girlie." She intertwined her fingers with Cameron's that rested on her stomach.

It was innocent, right? Hugs are innocent? At least that's what Sarah kept repeating in her head. She would not fall to her desires for Cameron, not yet.

"Do we even know the girl's name?" Sarah asked when she was met by silence from the Terminator.

Cameron's thumb rubbed small circles on Sarah's hand. "Marie Lawson."

Sarah tensed at the name. Wasn't the girl that she danced with named Marie? Could it be the same Marie?

Cameron felt Sarah tense and looked over to see a troubled frown on Sarah's lips. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Sarah shook her head and moved away from Cameron. "Nothing, I should be going to bed." She walked away from Cameron.

Cameron watched her go with a pained expression, till she heard someone slip on something and the sound of glass being moved.

"Damnit! John Connor get your ass in here right now!"

Sarah could be heard from all rooms in the house. Cameron had to smirk at this, but worry edged into her. Was Sarah hurt?

* * *

><p>Sarah fell on the bathroom tiled floor. She could feel her arm going numb from the fall. A small piece of glass was wedged into her foot.<p>

She moved slightly to sit up. She brought her foot up to inspect it and saw only a small glass shard in her foot, easy to get out with some tweezers.

"John!" She shouted again for her son.

Cameron turned on the bathroom light to see Sarah on the floor. "Do you require assistance?" She asked in worry.

"Know what I need?" Sarah hissed as she stood up and flexed her numb arm.

"What?" Cameron replied.

Sarah glared at the naïve machine. "I need-"

John cut her off by running into the bathroom with only his boxers on and sleep coating his brain. "I'm here. Who didn't give Donald back his trousers?" He slurred as he struggled to wake up. He was holding the toilet's plunger as a weapon. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep after Cameron left his room.

Sarah saw the humor in it. "Cameron, go get me some tweezers. John, who the hell is Donald?" She questioned as she flexed her fingers into a fist.

"Who? OH! It was a song by the Scottish, I think. It reminds me of Donald Duck because he has no trousers." John grinned like he was the smartest thing since fortune cookies.

_How did my life come to this?_ Sarah thought to herself.

She shook her head and held her hand out for the plunger. "Give that to me before you plunge your own brain out with it."

John glared at her attempt at humor, but handed it to her anyway. "Yeah, because the plunger is such a dangerous weapon." He murmured.

"It is." Sarah replied. "For the toilet that is. How did you even get a hold of this?" She set it down next to the toilet.

John shrugged and rubbed his tired eyes. "I don't know. I was still sleeping when I grabbed it."

Sarah motioned for him to come over to her. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" He asked cautiously walking over to his mother.

She smiled sweetly at him and when he was close enough, she smacked him with the plunger. "That's what. Now, explain the glass." She sternly ordered.

Sarah almost lost her cool when John told her what Derek was singing to.

"That should go on YouTube." She teased.

* * *

><p>Cameron walked into her room to grab the tweezers she had laying on her bed. She picked them up and heard John being smacked on his head with something. With Sarah it could be anything; even toilet paper is a weapon with the woman.<p>

She moved out of room and walked back into the bathroom to find Sarah holding the plunger and John rubbing the side of his head. Toilet paper may have been a safer route, instead of the rubber plunger.

Cameron handed Sarah the tweezers. She turned her attention to John and noted he was still in his boxers. When was he going to notice this?

Sarah noticed and chuckled softly. Cameron turned her attention back on Sarah and looked at the woman in confusion.

"John, go back to bed. Don't forget your ducky boxers on your way." Sarah said through clenched teeth as she pulled out the glass shard in her foot.

John looked at her confused, glanced down and saw his boxers and flushed in embarrassment. "Right, good night." He stammered and ran out of the bathroom.

Sarah smiled wryly; glanced at Cameron for a second, before returning to her foot. "What's the diagnosis Doc?" She asked the Terminator, wiggling her foot in her face.

Cameron grabbed Sarah's ankle gently and examined the small wound. "It will need to be amputated." Cameron replied seriously.

Sarah's eyes widened. "How will I ever go on with one leg?"

"I could cut one of John's legs off and give it to you." Cameron grinned at the easy conversation with Sarah. She didn't want to say the wrong thing, and she always said the wrong thing.

Sarah smirked. "My hero." She pulled on her leg for Cameron to release it and stood up from the toilet seat. "I can't lose my leg just yet. I have to bring sexy back."

Cameron tilted her head. "Why must you try and be funny?"

Sarah replied sarcastically. "Because I am, people would pay millions to see me on TV."

"I bet they would. I watched an interview once. It was called Brunch with Bridget. They were acting the line 'Come on Zombies' the guest star was Lena-"

Sarah cut her off. "Come on Zombies? Whose idea was that?"

"It was Bridget's idea. They had bananas for weapons. I don't think that would have killed the zombies." She replied.

Sarah leaned against Cameron's right side to ease off her foot that still was hurting just a tad from the glass. "Okay, you can finish now."

"Lena Headey was one of the guests she had. She was hot." Cameron grinned cheekily. She held Sarah walk out of the bathroom and into her room.

"So she's hot?" Sarah said cautiously. Sitting on her bed and glancing up at the terminator.

Cameron leaned down and lifted Sarah's injured foot up. "Yes. Her accent was something to drool over to." She answered as she pulled the med kit out from under Sarah's bed.

"What kind of accent did she have?" Sarah muttered.

"An English accent. She plays in that movie you are fond of: The Parole Officer." Cameron responded. She dipped alcohol onto a cotton ball and gently pressed it to the wound to clear it of any germs that could cause infection.

Sarah nodded. "Oh, that was a funny movie. I wish we were in a Zombie Apocalypse."

Cameron glanced shyly up at Sarah. "Is it because you wish to fuck Alice?"

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah, I go crazy for the killer types."

Cameron let go of Sarah's foot and set it back down. "You should rest now." She ordered and pushed Sarah further back on the bed.

Sarah sighed as the covers were placed over her. "Night, Tin Miss." She sleepily responded.

"Night, Sarah." Cameron kissed Sarah's forehead and left her room.

* * *

><p>Sarah threw her pillow over head as an enthusiastic John leaned over her bed and demanded she wake up.<p>

"Come on, mom. It is time to get up." John said shaking his mom's shoulder. She muttered something under her pillow that he didn't catch. He leaned down further to hear her. "What?"

Sarah sighed and pulled the pillow away. "I said why do I need to wake up? You can take yourself to school."

"You and Cameron need to make a move on to Florida. It's a three to two day drive from here." John responded standing to his original height again and pulling the covers off Sarah.

"John, I know how many days it will take." Sarah grumbled as she sat up in her bed and stretched like a lazy cat.

Sarah leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed her brush. She glared at it and threw it on her bed. She needed to shower before she tried to conquer her hair this morning.

"I am going to shower. Does Cameron have what we need?" Sarah groaned out as she stood and walked into the master bathroom.

"Yes. She has everything. She even packed your bag. So, all you got to do is shower, dress, and eat." He shouted to the closed door of the bathroom.

"Yeah, got it." Sarah replied.

She turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature. She didn't need a cold shower this morning. She needed a hot one to wake her sleep fogged mind up.

When the water was to her liking, she stepped in and felt the hot water run down her body and ease some of the stress from her. She washed her hair and body leisurely. No rush to get out anytime soon. Cameron was going to be pretending to like some girl and it Sarah feeling nauseas. What if Cameron actually falls for the girl?

Sarah cleared the thoughts from her head. It doesn't matter because she was not going to pursue a relationship of any kind with Cameron, the Terminator, the killing machine, the damn robot.

How well is that working out for you? Not so well. She kept going back to thinking of Cameron in scenarios if she was her lover. They were lovers. Lovers, who share a bed together and share kisses in the night and lazily explore one another…

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself with her towel. She had to move on from whatever it is she was feeling with Cameron.

Dressed in a clean pair of jeans, boots, and a white tank top Sarah stepped out of the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen where her son and Cameron waited for her.

"Are you ready?" Cameron asked when she spotted Sarah at the end of the stairs. She was given a curt nod and she grabbed the keys for Sarah and they headed out.

Sarah took the keys and unlocked the doors. "So, ever been on vacation?" Sarah lamely joked in attempt to hide her discomfort of the coming weekend.

"No." Cameron stated in her monotone. She always did when she answered with yes or no questions.

Sarah smirked and shut her door. "Did you at least pack a bikini?" She started the ignition with the turn of the key and pulled out of the driveway.

"Yes. I packed you one as well. And don't say you aren't going to wear it. You are." Cameron replied sternly to the stubborn woman.

Sarah shook her head and ended the conversation. She focused on the road and the three day trip she was going to have on their way to Florida, alone.

* * *

><p>"I just had to be a freaking lunatic to the world." Sarah mumbled an hour into the ride. She tapped on the steering wheel impatiently as they waited for the light to change.<p>

Cameron turned slightly in her seat to face Sarah. "Lunatic?"

"Yeah." Sarah replied glancing at Cameron every so often. "I'm insane in everyone's eyes."

"I don't think you are insane." Cameron lifted her legs up onto the seat and folded them underneath her.

Sarah gripped the wheel and sighed. "Why won't the damn light change already?" She hissed.

"Maybe it's because you're a lunatic in its eyes." Cameron said and glanced at Sarah for her reaction.

Sarah's lips quirked slightly at the joke. "You aren't funny." She used the girl's words back at her.

"I'm hilarious." Cameron easily replied. She leaned over and opened her bag to pull something square out. She opened the case and a CD was revealed. "Music to pass the time." She placed into the player and sat back in her seat as the music drifted out.

"_Every girl and boy needs a little joy. All you do is sit and stare. Begging on my knees. Baby, won't you please. Run your fingers through my hair."_

To be continued?

I was quite serious about listening to the songs. IllogicalPhrase, I know where you live. :) Kick ass, take names, and chew gum! Too bad I don't eat gum.

Apparantely... I am a distraction! :D But I need to know what happens next! AHH! What to do, what to do, what to do...


	6. Hungry Eyes

**OH! :) So...*Points to my name* Stuck on songs. I haven't heard Hungry Eyes in forever! Total mushy song, I know. If someone came to my house with a boom box and played that song, I would marry them. Anyway…you came for the story! And when I first heard Katy Perry's ET song…I said to my love-button (Ha) that it was Sarah and Cameron's song.

Leave some feedback/comments. I love the little PMs of encouragement! Thanks! Please? :D**

**Chapter 6: Hungry Eyes-**_"Now I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes. One look at you and I can't disguise. I've got hungry eyes. I feel the magic between you and I."_

Sarah leaned her head on the side of her door and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Cameron was driving now. Apparently she was too impatient to be allowed to drive and would get herself killed by hitting someone in her hurry to beat the light.

Which was a lie, Sarah was not trying to hit them. She more like wanted to squash them like a bug on the bottom of her shoe.

Too mean? They'll live through it.

She wanted to rest, but Cameron being so close to her was playing tricks on her mind. The girl's scent in the jeep was driving her to the brink of insanity. She wanted to get lost in that intoxicating scent. She wanted to run her nose behind Cameron's ear, and bury her face into Cameron's hair.

"Mm, Sarah," Cameron whispered softly. "Are you sleeping?"

The Tin Miss knew damn well she wasn't sleeping. "Hmm?" Was all she could reply without moaning the obvious need she craved. The girl…machine…was only two inches or so away from her, but Sarah still got lost in how good she smelt and how 'slammin'-Cameron's words- her body was when she wore hugging curves clothes, which was every day that ends in –y.

Sarah snapped her head back up to lean back in her seat. _Breathe, Connor. Ignore the sex walking creature beside you._

Cameron's eyes glanced over to Sarah and took in the sight in front of her. Sarah was leaning her head to the side-it revealed her long, slender neck to Cameron's greedy eyes. Taking her right hand off the wheel she grasped Sarah's wrist to pull it closer to hers. She intertwined their fingers and ran her thumb over Sarah's knuckles.

Sarah's eyes snapped open when she felt Cameron's butterfly touch on her wrist and how easily she allowed the machine to pull her wrist closer to her and even intertwining their fingers to hold her hand. She couldn't bring herself to yank her hand away from Cameron's. Cameron was warm and solid; she needed the solitude that only Cameron could give her.

"You like this?" Sarah asked holding their combined hands up to emphasize what she meant. She set them back onto her thigh when Cameron glanced at their hands and nodded as her answer. "I like it too." She answered after a heartbeat.

Sarah shifted slightly in her seat and turned the radio up. It was still playing Cameron's CD. She had it on repeat or something. Some of the songs made her cringe at out slow they were, but others had her fluttering and a smile playing on her lips. Like the one playing now. It was number five on the track.

Hungry Eyes-Eric Carmen (Dirty Dancing)

Cameron smiled softly. "You dig it?" She asked when the song ended and Sarah turned the radio back down a notch.

"Do I what?" Sarah asked with a grin. "Who have you been hanging out with?"

"You are evading, Sarah." Cameron replied. She moved her hand out of Sarah's to lean over and grab her bag off the passenger side floor.

Sarah chuckled. "I dig it. I love it. Was this the CD you and John were making perfect?"

Cameron reached into her bag, pulled out a bag full of sweets, and handed it to Sarah. She closed it and tossed it back on the floor. "Yes. It is. I know it's sappy." She pouted.

"I love it Cameron. I l…umm, like the CD in general." Sarah stuttered and looked out the window and away from Cameron.

What did she almost say?

Ready When You Are-Trapt started playing next on the radio. Sarah turned it up to ease the silence in the jeep. She singed softly to the lyrics.

"_Are you having trouble keeping up? Seeing this thing through? I want to know who you're running from: me or you?"_

"Cameron?" Sarah's lips quirked up.

Cameron glanced at Sarah before turning back to the road. "What is it?" She asked.

"Did you see the video John made of Derek?" Sarah moved in her seat and opened the bag of sweets and nibbled on a Hershey's kisses.

Cameron smiled and moved into the next lane. "I did. John mentioned putting it on YouTube."

Sarah laughed softly. "I hope so! Let's get him to sing something of Katy Perry."

"How about her song 'Peacock'?" Cameron mused and leaned back in her seat. "It's up his alley."

Sarah shook her head. "What is it about? I never heard it."

Cameron grinned evilly. "I want to see your peacock, cock, cock!" She began singing. She danced slightly as she sang the song that she had memorized. "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?" She sang the whole song to Sarah.

"I got it now. I got it. Just don't sing it again." Sarah said between chuckles.

Cameron pouted with her bottom lip quivering. "Are you saying I can't sing? I resent that, Sarah. I didn't make fun of your singing."

"I am not saying that, Cameron. Hey, what about my singing?" Sarah fumed to the Terminator.

"Nothing, Sarah." Cameron smiled at the older woman, who sulked in her seat.

No wonder where John got it from. He was his entire mom and nothing like Derek.

Phew, a relief.

His penis wasn't big enough to do the thinking for him. Hell, he plays with gummy bears when no one is looking.

"How long till we reach a hotel?" Sarah murmured still sulking about the comment that Cameron made about her singing.

Cameron tapped the wheel with her index finger. "An hour or two." She replied.

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes to nap a little. She slipped into the blackness that was her dreams. Would it be pleasure or fear? Or would it be about her son running down the hall with his pants down? Huh.

* * *

><p>Cameron glanced at Sarah as she slept. A smile was tugging on the older woman's lips and a chuckle would escape them every now and then.<p>

She felt a smile coming to her as Sarah shifted in her sleep. She was forced to look away when her phone started ringing. She flipped it opened and codes were exchanged.

"John?" Cameron asked.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" He asked. She heard him shuffling through the fridge for food. He better not be calling to ask about the damn turkey.

Cameron glanced at Sarah and back to the road. "We are good. We did each other's hair and nails. O-to the-M-to the-F-to the-G, bitch." She said in a bimbo tone.

"Is this Cameron? Or have YOU been the one licking a toad?" He replied.

Cameron scrunched her nose in disgust. "No. John, that could give you diseases and warts in places you don't want them."

"Ah, there is the Cameron I know."

Cameron glared into the phone hoping John could feel her gaze as if she were Wonder Woman. No such luck. "Why are you calling anyway?"

"Derek is asleep and I can't find the bread in this damn house. I made some banana catastrophe and ate it, but I am still hungry."

Cameron smiled and looked in the rearview mirror. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "John?"

"Yeah?"

Cameron moved the rearview mirror more over to see the driver of the Mercedes that was behind them. "Marie, she left early didn't she?"

"I suppose she did. Why?"

Cameron narrowed her eyes at the familiar girl. The woman Sarah danced with was indeed a seventeen year old AI genius. "She is right behind me." She stated and hung up on John.

* * *

><p>Sarah opened her eyes and had to close them again when the sun almost blinded her. "Hey Tin Miss, what time is it?" She asked groggily.<p>

"You have been asleep for three hours. Our target is in front of us now. She was behind us, but I pulled off till she passed us." Cameron said handing Sarah a water bottle.

Sarah accepted with quick thanks and took a big gulp of the cold water. "So we are stalkers now? She'll find that sexy."

Cameron narrowed her eyes at the woman's sarcastic reply. "She is the woman you danced with at the club. We may be having some complications."

"She fancies me. Does this mean I have to be the seducer?" Sarah gulped loudly and looked terrified.

Cameron shook her and a smirk appeared on her lips. "I thought you were bringing sexy back? And no. I will think of something."

"I am bringing sexy back. Not sexy pedophile." Sarah rolled her eyes and closed the water bottle.

Sarah moved in her seat so she could bring her legs up on the seat and laid her back on the door. She sighed at how uncomfortable a vehicle can become in a short time.

"I was Bridget on YouTube one night and she was talking about masturbation-"

"WHAT?" Sarah shouted cutting Cameron's words off. "When do you have time to do this?"

"I don't sleep." Cameron flatly replied.

Sarah nodded and waved her hand for the Terminator to continue.

"She said that she was going to Hell because she masturbates. Or was it because her preacher said they couldn't masturbate? Do you masturbate Sarah?" Cameron asked looking over at Sarah.

Sarah cleared her throat and felt the flush of embarrassment run up her neck and heat her cheeks. "Cameron, you don't ask someone that…ugh…and what does Jesus care if you masturbate? That preacher was just not getting laid is all."

"You shouldn't say things like that Sarah. People take offense to it." Cameron stated.

Sarah looked in the back seat and back over to Cameron. "Who Cameron? We are alone in a jeep. It's not like someone is listening to everything we say, other than the FBI, who seem to be everywhere you don't want them to be."

Cameron smirked. "FBI, Sarah? You couldn't go with CIA?"

"I prefer FBI. Because then I can say 'Fuck Being Inside' or John's favorite 'Faking Baking Industries'." Sarah said leaning back on the door and opening her water bottle to take a sip.

Cameron turned her attention back on the road with a smile tugging at her lips.

Sarah was unpredictable. You would hope she would say one thing, but something completely different leaves her lips and leaves your world off balanced. It will explain why the police haven't busted her yet.

"So we are going to follow her the entire time to Florida?" Sarah asked to rouse the Terminator's attention to her.

Cameron nodded her head. "Yes. We are."

"We can be Men in Black. I call the guy Will Smith plays." Sarah teased. "You can be his grumpy partner."

Cameron glowered at the woman, who only smugly smiled in return. "You really aren't funny."

"Just drive." Sarah said still smiling. "She better stop somewhere soon. I am dying for fast food…or well something."

"_I've been meaning to tell you. I've got this feeling that won't subside. I look at you and I fantasize. You're mine tonight."_

To be continued? Ha!

I don't want to lose my edge. O_O Thanks SO much wheresmyluce and IllogicalPhrase and SevenSins for suggesting songs to me!

I may use them all, or I may not... You say it's a brilliant mind, I say it's a little on the slow side! :D Feedback people! I need a little help. Just a little (;


	7. So Contagious

******I technically don't make these chapters long because it will draw it out and make the comedic not too good. My bad? AND! There is one guy that got the cellphone bit so far. He is a genius. *Points fingers at people* Don't go looking for him. Haha.

Try not to hate too much on this chapter. I had that idiot friend help me with it...mistake number one.

Feedbacks/Comments are most welcomed! Please?**

**Chapter 7: So Contagious-**"_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected. And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow. Don't let it throw you off too far. Cause I will be running right behind you."_

* * *

><p>I skipped the car ride, because someone somewhere was bored with Chapter 6. I am going to work harder on it with Chapter 8. It's going to be John's POV and we know he makes everyone laugh with Derek at his side! So it'll be half and half because to me it was funny, but I want everyone to think it is. This chapter is Sarah finally giving in some (more like a lot), like the band name 'Acceptance' that sings the song featured in this chapter! I thought it fit and it was my 'Don't cry' song!<p>

And I should probably stop writing, haha. Or I might just have to come barging into someone's house and read everything she writes for the next update! Nah… Haha.

* * *

><p>Cameron shook Sarah's shoulder to rouse the slumbering woman. They arrived at the hotel late and Cameron had already signed them into their room for the weekend. All their bags were in the room as well. Sarah was the only thing she needed to take into the room. And it wouldn't look right if she carried Sarah.<p>

"Sarah?" She said shaking Sarah a little harder. She received a murmured response. Sleeping in a car had the woman cranky and on edge with anything said or done. Offer her a donut and she will flick it into your face and shout about not being hungry. Which was a lie, Sarah hardly ate anything. She had one salad at McDonalds and that was it.

"Go back to sleep. John is running around with no pants on." Sarah murmured in her sleep.

Cameron sighed and walked over to the woman's side of the vehicle. She opened her door and unbuckled Sarah. "Sarah, you need to wake up. We are at the hotel now."

Sarah opened her eyes slowly and blinked twice before her vision focused on Cameron. "Hmm, I am awake. Don't nag me." She pushed Cameron softly away and stretched to ease some of the tension the vehicle made in her muscles.

She stepped out of the vehicle and her legs felt wobbly from sitting down for the past two days or so. She grabbed the jeep's door for support. Cameron's hands were on her hips in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked softly.

Sarah dismissed her with a wave of her hand and turned to the machine. "Lead the way to our room, girlie."

Cameron placed her hand on Sarah's lower back to keep the older woman from falling as they made their way into the lobby and to the elevators.

"_Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this?"_

"I was told my Will Smith comment wasn't funny in my dream." Sarah muttered as she leaned against the elevators wall. The quiet was getting to her; making her feel trapped and deprived of something she couldn't place.

Cameron faced her. "I'm sorry? I told you, you aren't funny." She said with no indication of how she felt.

At the monotone she used Sarah shot her glare and turned away from the machine. "You aren't funny either." She growled in frustration.

Her anger was helping her pull away from the machine. It showed that these things didn't care about human life or even valued a child in a mother's arms. Cameron is and always will be a machine. She doesn't care when people die. She doesn't know how to care. Her mission is simple, protect John, stop Skynet. Anything and anyone that gets in the way of that directive won't be in the way for long. That is all, and that is all there ever will be. No place for Sarah in that directive. No place in Cameron's 'heart' for Sarah.

They would never understand love for someone. Sarah would not find love in Cameron. She could not find herself wrapped in those strong arms when a nightmare plagued her. It was only meant to kill, and be killed.

She kept her gaze on the buttons as it showed what floor they were on and how far up they were going.

"Sarah, I never meant to hurt your feelings. I do think you are funny. Please, turn around." Cameron whispered and gently touch Sarah's elbow.

Sarah's whole frame tensed at the touch. "No. I will not turn around. Stop touching me, Cameron."

Cameron's hand slipped away from Sarah as if she were burned. Sarah couldn't see the tortured look that crossed her features before she hid it with her emotionless mask.

"_You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keeping me hanging on so contagiously."_

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Cameron exited first with Sarah right behind her. She moved to their room and unlocked the door with the key pass.

Sarah pushed the door open and walked into the room in a quick haste. "I'm going to shower." She quickly explained and closed the bathroom door.

Cameron moved over to their bags and opened the one that held their clothes and pulled them out into two piles. She pulled out a large sleeping shirt and a pair of boxers and laid them on the bed for Sarah. She threw all the other clothes neatly into drawers.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, when I'm around you I'm predictable. Cause I believe in loving you with the first sight. I know it's crazy, but I'm hoping to, to take a hold of you."<em>

It was an hour before Sarah came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with a wounded expression marring her features. She held the towel close to her and looked at the floor. Her toes curled slightly into the carpet. She looked unsure about why she was standing there.

"Cameron." She whispered. "I don't know what to do." She looked up into eyes that spilled out something for her. Was it friendship? Trust? Love? Sarah wasn't sure. The pain in her heart was tearing her inside for Cameron to hold her, and this time she could resist it.

Cameron moved forward and wrapped Sarah in her arms. One hand pressed to Sarah's lower back, rubbing slow circles on her back, and the other tangled in her hair, still wet from the shower. "I'm here for you, Sarah." She whispered in the woman's ear.

A tear slipped passed Sarah's tightly closed eyelids. Cameron reaches a hand out to her face and slowly lets Sarah's tear slide onto the end of Cameron's finger. Sarah looks at her with a question in her eyes. The look in her eyes is unreadable now as she responds to the touch. She reaches out her hand to grasp Cameron's. And she wrapped her free arm around Cameron's waist. "But, for how long? I push you away so much." She let out a shaky breath.

"I'll be here forever, for you." She pulled Sarah closer to her. "That CD we listened to on the way here was for you." She murmured into Sarah's hair.

Sarah rested her head on the crook of Cameron's shoulder. "We still have this mission to complete, Cameron. A lead is a lead."

Cameron ran her fingers through Sarah's wet hair and sighed. "I know, but it's you I want and you to want me."

"I do…want you. We will worry about it in the morning." Sarah whispered and kissed Cameron's shoulder blade softly.

"_Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this?"_

Sarah doesn't know it, but Cameron always felt like the one behind the glass wall watching as the people on the other side laugh and enjoy the closeness that could be offered. But here, now, with Sarah pressed against her. She felt like she wasn't looking in from the glass wall and was actually a part of the smiles and touches of closeness.

Sarah kissed Cameron's shoulder blade again and trailed soft kisses up to her neck. She stopped at her pulse point and gently nipped it and sucked on it. Cameron shuddered at her ministrations.

"S…ar…ah." Cameron uttered out as her fingers tangled sharply in Sarah's hair.

"_You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keeping me hanging on so contagiously."_

Sarah hissed at Cameron's sharp tug on her hair and is forced to tilt her head back and look into eyes darkened by arousal. Sarah felt her knees give out by the site of Cameron feeling what she was feeling-that is a burning fever in her body whenever Cameron was near her.

Cameron raised a hand and trailed her fingers down Sarah's right arm. Sarah sucked in a breath as her heart began to pound in rhythm with the throb between her legs. Cameron ran her hand back up Sarah's arm and over her collar bones; she dipped it down to grab the towel and pull it off of Sarah. A light blush crept over Sarah's cheeks as Cameron took in every imperfection on her body.

"_Oh, you're everything I'm wanting. Come to think of it I'm aching. On account of my transgression, will you welcome this confession?"_

"Sarah," Cameron murmured quietly as her eyes traveled down Sarah's neck to the exposed skin of her chest. "You're beautiful." She confessed. Her eyes trailed back to Sarah's now darkened green ones.

Sarah leaned in and softly brushed her lips against Cameron's, her hands tangling into Cameron's hair. "You're beautiful." She whispered against her lips as she bit down on Cameron's lower lip. "So, so beautiful."

Cameron shivered under Sarah's expert ministrations. "Sarah," She sighed, closing her eyes to kiss Sarah more forcibly this time. Sarah moaned into Cameron's mouth. Her tongue slipped past Cameron's lips and stroked Cameron's and they both moaned as they tasted one another.

Sarah pulled away first, her breathing labored, her hands moving down to the hem of Cameron's tank top and under it. She pulled it up slowly and Cameron helped her get rid of the offending fabric, it was thrown somewhere across the room. She traced Cameron's ribs with slow caresses, her lips moving to Cameron's neck, nipping down to Cameron's exposed collarbone. She flicked her tongue out and leisurely licked over her collarbone and down to the dip in the cleavage her bra made.

Cameron cupped Sarah's cheek and brought her lips back up to hers in a gentle kiss. She needed to know Sarah was really there and this wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her.

"_Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this?" _

"Cameron," Sarah rasped in a breathy moan. "I don't want tonight to be our first night." She ran her thumb along Cameron's bottom lip and moved it up some to cup her cheek.

Cameron tilted her head into the touch and her eyes fluttered closed for a second. "Why?" She pleaded running her hands down to Sarah's waist.

Sarah chuckled. "If we make love tonight and tomorrow you go undercover, our lead may not survive from the other side of my Glock."

Cameron opened her eyes and gazed into Sarah's. "You are a possessive lover, aren't you?"

"Only when it comes down to _my_ Tin Miss." Sarah purred lowly. "Come lay with me for a while."

Sarah sat on the bed and pushed the blankets out from their tightly tuck into the bed and moved under them. She watched Cameron remove her bra, jeans, and underwear before moving to the other side of the bed.

Cameron moved in close to Sarah and brought the blankets over them to warm Sarah from the chilly air in the room. Sarah laid her arm over Cameron's hip and the other lay under her pillow. Cameron mimicked the posture, but brought their bodies close to feel skin on skin.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Cameron asked rubbing her thumb in slow circles on Sarah's hips.

Sarah lazily smiled. "I am for now. Tomorrow you are going to have one bitchy Sarah on your hands."

Cameron leaned over and pecked Sarah on the lips. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied when she pulled away.

Sarah's eyes fluttered closed and she fought with her body to stay awake just a little longer with Cameron. But, her body won and she succumbed to sleep.

"_You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keeping me hanging on so contagiously."_

To be continued?

O_O Oh…No….I bored someone! I thought my Will Smith tidbit was pretty funny…. Do you know what that does to a seventeen year old young woman? Nothing… I just needed to scare someone. He says everything else was funny, but Chapter 6. I will definitely look into that. :) Honesty is the best policy!

Seriously what you find funny write it down and I will see what I can do. But no, I will not put someone in a chicken suit. Derek singing Britney Spears was a riot as it is. :D


	8. Puttin' On The Ritz

** FINALLY! Jeez, classes are hard these days… And no, I wish I could make a fan-vid to this fic, but I don't have the time to do it. My free time is writing these fics and eating, haha. But IP if you can think of someone who can, that would be AMAZING! :D OH! You guys call them chips, right? I call them crisps…but I don't want to confuse anyone… So, it is chips? Three years in the US and I still don't know your words for things.

Leave some feedback/comments/reviews/messages/Alerts**

**Chapter 8: Puttin' On the Ritz (Taco Version**_**)-**__"__If you're blue and you don't know where to go, why don't you go where fashion sits…Puttin' on the ritz. Different types who wear a day coat pants with stripes and cutaway coat perfect fits. Puttin' on the ritz! Dressed up like a million dollar trooper. Tryin' hard to look like Gary Cooper. (Super Duper) Come let's mix Rockefellers, walk with sticks or um-ber-ellas in their mitts. Puttin' on the Ritz!"  
><em>

This was worse.

To John, this was worse.

It was worse than having the world fall onto his shoulders in the future.

Yes, it was that bad.

"Where are the damn Twinkies up in this place?" John shouted into the cabinet.

He just endured eighty minutes of Calculus with a teacher that despised anything related to Twinkies. He wanted a damn Twinkie, but the box that held the heavenly, fluffy, creamy food was empty. Not even a crumb was left of their once existence.

"Man, this is like them fat kids having to reach over for the remote. What the hell? Did Cameron learn how to eat before she left and decided John doesn't need a Twinkie? Well, I DO need it." He muttered to himself.

A sigh escaped his tight lip frown. He grabbed the cookies off the counter and walked into the living room to get some of his countless homework done. He plumped his butt down on the couch and leaned over some to open his Cal book to the page his homework was on. It wasn't hard to find it, since his pencil was stuck between the required pages.

He opened his notebook and held his pencil over the paper. "To write or not to write? That is every young mind is asking these days. To do my homework or to grab the remote and watch some cartoons? Yeah, that's it." He grinned setting his pencil down on the blank paper.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice called from behind him. He turned to see Derek standing there with his prized food in his hand, half of it was already consumed by Derek's mouth.

If John would have had something dangerous and pointy in his hand, he would have stabbed Derek in the eye with it right about now. But he didn't, so he went with one of his mom's glares that have men running from her. "You ate my Twinkies! DUDE! That is not cool. Old people shouldn't eat a guy's Twinkie!" He shouted to the man still eating his delectable snack.

"Watch who you are calling old, I'm half your age. And, I didn't see your name on this here Twinkie." Derek argued back ignoring the glare from John.

John turned away from Derek and slumped back on the couch. "At the moment you are older than me. That makes you O-L-D and I wasn't aware I had to write my name on my food. How am I to do this homework without some fatty snack in my belly?"

Derek shrugged. "Not my problem. Now move your junk from the table. We are watching Chuck, not doing homework that you will never need unless you wish to try and outsmart the machines in a game of 'Math Chess'."

John shoved everything off the coffee table and leaned back into the cushions. "What's Chuck?" He asked grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"It's a secret spy show or something. I don't care, but a hot babe is supposed to be on it today." Derek answered sitting next to him and setting his feet on the table. "I prefer babes like your mom, but this girl is HOT. Her name is Winter Glue or Summer Gum."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because people name their kids Winter Glue."

There was no point in arguing with Derek. He did things differently than John might never will. Then again…

John shook his head and turned his attention to the TV. He wouldn't grow into a man like Derek. He knew not all machines were bad. Take Cameron for example. She isn't bad, even if she was reprogrammed. And his mom needed the help kicking Terminator ass these days.

_Not saying your old, mom_. John thought. _Though you could try smiling every now and then; you look like an old, grumpy lady when you don't. I love you?_

"Hey!" John said nudging Derek's leg with his elbow. "You know what the best kinds of trousers are?" He grinned like a kid on Christmas when Derek glanced at him in annoyance.

"You know, the one pair that gives you room to move and breathe?" He continued. "The pair that fits you perfectly? Do you know, Derek?"

Derek grumbled and grabbed the remote to turn the volume up. "No. But it seems you are going to tell me anyway."

"NO PANTS AT ALL! Like Donald. He has no pants. Someone stole his trousers, you know." John shouted in enthusiasm and threw his hands up.

A glare was sent his way. "Do I want to know how you thought of this?"

"Puss in Boots." John replied seriously.

* * *

><p>Sarah growled when the alarm went off and woke her from her relaxing sleep that she hasn't had in years of knowing her son was the savior of mankind. And an alarm wanted to ruin that? Seriously, was all technology out to get her?<p>

She pulled her half of the blankets over her head to block the sun and rolled over. She must have rolled over some point in the night, because she was now pressed up against Cameron, when, if memory served right, that's the side she had fallen asleep on last night.

She peaked out from under the blankets to meet an amused Terminator watching her. How Cameron managed to look perfect in the morning was beyond Sarah. But she was and it took Sarah's breath away. She wanted to wake up next to Cameron every morning.

"Morning, did you stay here all night?" Sarah murmured running her fingers through her bed head hair. She winced when she was met with several knots.

Cameron moved her hand from out under the pillow and reached over to grasp Sarah's wrist. "Yes. You snore loudly in your sleep." She responded moving Sarah's hand out of her hair and replacing it with hers. She ran her fingers gently through the knots and untangled them.

"I do not." Sarah said in uncertainty. "Do I?" She wanted to move closer to the cyborg. She wanted Cameron's heat and support, but she resisted it. They were undercover. She couldn't be groping Cameron in public without being called a pedophiler anyway. Let alone when Cameron was supposed to be groping their target. Bummer.

The irony in her life.

"No. You don't. I was pulling your leg. Was it funny?" Cameron asked marveling at the feel of Sarah's hair. Last night it had been too wet for her to determine if it was as soft as she believed it was, and was afraid Sarah would wake up and be spooked if she did it through the night. So, she waited. And it was worth the wait. Sarah's hair was the definition of soft and never seems to 'go on a date with a hairbrush'.

Sarah chuckled. "Maybe, maybe, maybe you are. But, you don't think I'm funny. So, it must not be funny if I think it is." She stretched her aching muscles and moved the blankets off her body. They were making her sweat or maybe it was Cameron. She would stick with the blankets being the culprit for now.

_My libido seriously needs to get a job before I get put back in the white room for molesting a teenage girl that I call a Tin Miss. Yeah Sarah; they will really think you are schizophrenic or whatever then. _She mused over in her head.

"That's cruel, Sarah. I think you are funny. You just have dry humor." Cameron replied with a pout. Her eyes fell upon the skin that was revealed when Sarah stretched. She was never sexually attracted to John like he wanted her to be. She found a fascination in Sarah when John first told her what she was expecting when he sent her back to protect him and stop Skynet. But when she MET Sarah, she nearly drowned in this hot feeling in her gut and the rapid beating in her heart when Sarah looked her way with those emerald eyes.

Cameron liked it when they were pressed together like they were last night. She loved the feel of Sarah's skin on hers, and the heat that they shared from one another.

The way it made her feel alive had her aching for it more.

Would Sarah pull away again? She would wait for her to come back. She will always wait for Sarah and only Sarah.

Sarah sideways glanced at the cyborg. "Dry humor? I don't have dry humor. You do." She argued while leaning over to grab the clothes Cameron had lain on the bed when she showered last night. She quickly put the shirt on and regarded Cameron carefully.

"My favorite snack is Mountain Dew and Dill Pickle Chips." Cameron responded flatly. "My favorite song is 'You Spin Me Round' by Dead or Alive. The way the lead singer says baby is funny. Ever heard it?" She moved onto her side and rested her head on her arm.

Sarah grinned. "Yes, I heard it. And yes, he does. The video to it is pretty funny. And…Cameron that is a bad combination for food consumption." Sarah said between chuckles.

She leaned down and lightly kissed Cameron on the lips.

Sarah felt Cameron smile into the kiss before she participated by kissing Sarah softly back.

Her fingers found their way into Cameron's hair and she pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Was it wrong? On so many levels.

Did she care? Not at this moment with Cameron's tongue slowly teasing its way into her mouth.

Should she stop? Probably, but her brain was gone to mush and her sex was on fire for Cameron.

Cameron sat up and ran her hands down to Sarah's waist and moved her so Sarah was straddling her waist. "Sarah, breakfast is in twenty minutes." She whispered against Sarah's lips.

"And?" Sarah replied kissing Cameron's chin, down her neck, and moving a thigh in between Cameron's and the other resting next to Cameron's leg. She felt Cameron's heat on her skin and it was not helping her to end this heated entanglement.

Cameron ran her hands under Sarah's shirt and scratched Sarah's sides gently. "We should go down and eat. You haven't eaten anything since we stopped for you to consume a salad like a rabbit." Cameron argued and slightly moved her head away from Sarah's questing lips on her neck.

Sarah whimpered at the loss of Cameron's skin on her lips. "Must we? We already have to go to the damn beach parties they love to throw." She tilted her head up to glare at Cameron in a teasing way.

"Again, you are referring to California." Cameron smirked.

Green eyes were rolled at her comment. She melted at the sight of them. They were darker than usual: Sarah was aroused and Cameron caused it.

Sarah moved her thigh to graze Cameron and smiled innocently at the sharp gasp it caused. "They are the same thing. Florida is just the southern version of California." She purred softly watching as Cameron's eyes closed and her head rolled back in ecstasy.

Cameron groaned and grabbed Sarah's thigh gently. "I don't think so. We are going to breakfast, Sarah."

* * *

><p>"Is Sarah really your mom? Or were you just born stupid?" Derek asked as John fist pumped at his Puss in Boots comment.<p>

John paused his hand in midair and looked over to Derek. "I would have to say my mom did drugs and it was a mistake and I was born this way because of her mistake. But, my mom didn't do drugs. She just dropped me a hundred times when she saw Brad Pitt come walking down the street." He replied with a grin.

Derek laughed and slapped John on his back a couple of times. "If you tell her that, she will kill you before the machines get a chance to."

"True. She has anger issues. One minute she is fine and the next it's psycho Sarah here to destroy the city of Townsville." John said in a deep voice. He moved his hands to spread them on the back of the couch.

Derek stood and made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, opened it and took a huge gulp before his reply was made. "That's because she is sexually frustrated. She should try masturbating. And what the hell is 'the city of Townsville?"

"It's on Power Puff Girls. Riley loves that show. Eww, can we not talk about my mom's sex life? All I need to know is she did my dad and that was all she ever needed in that department." John responded scrunching his nose up slightly. He glanced down to his cell. "Speaking of my mom, I wonder how they are getting along in Florida."

Derek walked back into the living room and stood behind the couch and John. He leaned over and rested his arms on the back of it. "I would say Sarah has officially gone insane and unscrewed the machine's head and placed it on her jeep as an ornament." He replied with a grin.

"I don't…" John paused and looks at his phone nervously. His mom always threatened Cameron. But never seemed to actually mean what she says. Though, if Cameron pisses her off enough, she just might do what Derek says she would do. "I should call and make sure it isn't mom's head that's the ornament."

John grabbed his cell and opened it to see he had one new message from Cameron. He clicked on it to read it and sighed in relief when he finished reading the short message.

Message:

_Sarah is safe. Infiltrating the target begins now. See you when we return home._

_XOXO-Cameron_

Derek leaned over and read it. "XOXO means what in teenage slang?" He asked sipping his beer.

"It means 'fuck me, fuck me.' No, it means hugs and kisses." John replied closing his phone and setting it back down on the table.

Derek nodded and smirked. "Hugs and kisses, remind me in the future to send the Terminators that message."

* * *

><p>Sarah made her way out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. Her hair was in her usual messy ponytail, she was wearing grey jeans, a white blouse, and her boots were exchanged to flats. Cameron's idea of blending in; apparently no one wears boots in Florida? Yeah, right.<p>

"This is going to end with me having blisters, isn't it?" Sarah mumbled with the toothbrush still in her mouth. She grabbed her bag and opened it to fish out her cell.

Cameron emerged from the bathroom and walked over to Sarah to stand next to her. "You won't get blisters, Sarah." She replied curtly and ran her fingers through Sarah's bangs and moved them out of her eyes.

"You are lying." Sarah teased glancing at the Terminators attire. Tight, hip hugging jeans, high tops, and a revealing tank top was the usual, but so much more sexual this time. Sarah was positive she was going to end up ruining the mission and having her way with Cameron.

That was her mission: To end this one soon and fuck Cameron till the Terminator could no longer walk normal for a week.

Yeah, she was a cocky woman when it came to giving pleasure to her partner. She knew how to please.

The raven haired woman smirked at her inner thoughts and saw the confused look that crossed the Terminators. She shook her head and lifted her phone to check for missed calls or messages. Derek was the only one, telling her to kick the Terminator out of her bed if she found her way into it.

"Too late, Derek." Sarah murmured and closed her cell. She slipped it into her pocket and turned to face Cameron. "Shall we?"

The Terminator nodded. "Stay out of site as best as you can anytime the target is in eye sight." She reminded Sarah for the billionth time since they crawled out of bed.

"Aye, aye Captain Obvious." Sarah smirked.

"Good, General Sarcasm." Cameron replied coolly and opened the door for a shocked Sarah.

"I don't sleep, Sarah." She said to the still shocked green eyed woman.

_"Have you seen the well-to-do, up and down Park Avenue? On that famous thoroughfare with their noses in the air? High hats, and arrow collars, whie spats and lots of dollars. Spending every dime for a wonderful time!"_

To be continued!

The Twinkie thing is a true story. I die in my Cal class if I don't have something sweet to eat!


	9. Uninvited

** AHH! Anyone else excited/pumped/prepared/ready for the new Underworld movie Awakening?

I SO AM! And for the new Dredd movie that comes out in 2012. I'm a nerd. I live for those movies! :D Oh, Children of the Corn was on earlier… I never get tired of watching that movie.

Leave some feedback/PMs/you name it please? Pretty please? **

**Chapter 9: Uninvited**- _"Like anyone would be, I am flattered by your fascination with me. Like any hot blooded woman, I have simply wanted an object to crave. But you, you're not allowed. You're uninvited…"_

Sarah saw her heart as a path with twists and turns and each turn has you met with a fork in the path. You have to choose which trail is the right direction to her soul; which one is to her heart, her life. There is no other option or shortcut to take to get to her, to understand. Even if you reach her heart, you would never fully understand the pain and isolation she went through for years.

She fights two wars. One is physical, the protection of her son from Skynet and stopping it from terminating the human race. The other is the conflicting emotions in her heart: To love, to fight, to honor, to trust, to mistrust, to hate, and to breathe.

Charley never did quite make it to her soul. She gave him her heart, though. She let him hold a piece of it in his hands. And look where it got him. He was left to come home to no one, not even a note was left to say where she was going or if she was going to be safe, don't worry.

He had nothing.

He heard she blew herself up in a bank. And eight years later, for him, she was back; alive and trying to save a dying man, Derek. John had left the house and found him. He never really asked why a man was dying on her island, but she saw it in his eyes. She even saw the ring on his finger.

Charley married someone, who was now dead because of her and her son. She ruined his life. She seems to ruin everyone's life that she touches or grasps onto.

She glowered slightly behind her shades. For years she was able to hide everything she felt behind a mask. She never let anyone in to her mind, or breaks down her walls to love someone, except Charley. It wasn't enough love to keep her with him, but it was enough to feel warm inside and truly adored by someone. But, Cameron stroked something inside her once "dead" heart.

"_I don't think you unworthy. I need a moment to deliberate."_

Cameron gives her one look and ever wall she built comes tumbling down. She doesn't need a GPS to Sarah's soul or even her heart. She stomps over every rock and bush to get what she wants. The cyborg has Sarah's heart in her hands now and her soul was wrapped around Cameron like a life line and the light would surely go out if Cameron released it.

Sarah would never let the average man get that far into her. She would push and push till they got the hint that she didn't want their overprotectiveness or comfort.

Yes, she fears the feelings Cameron has evoked inside her. There are too many _what ifs_ floating in the air to let /herself / truly love the machine, girl, robot, cyborg, whatever she is to Sarah now.

What if she converts back to Skynet programming?

What if she loses interest in Sarah and moves to John?

What if she gets squashed like an insect by another Terminator?

Sarah could feel a migraine forming in her head with all the rollercoaster emotions inside her. She is aware that she lusts for the Tin Miss and wants to be near her at all times. But, on second hand, she wants to run away from her out of fear.

She shook her head and refocused on their prior engagement. Cameron was sitting two tables away from hers. She was doing her best to grab Marie's, the AI genius that was their target, attention. Sarah had to stifle a laugh as each attempt was met with a blank, boring look from the teenager.

Marie wasn't interested in Cameron. The sight was amusing and terrifying at the same time to Sarah. She could feel her gut aching to run away from the situation and just give up the mission altogether. More of it was she didn't want to be the one that captivated the girl's attention. Cameron was the only soft, curvy body she wanted to touch and taste.

She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cell. She might as well end this before the girl calls for security on Cameron.

* * *

><p>Cameron knew she would fail plan A to capture the girl's attention, but she had to try and avert the attention to her one way or another. Though, in her head, she wanted nothing to do with this girl. She wanted to be back with Sarah, go on a real date with Sarah, and love her till death takes Sarah away.<p>

If she could change Sarah's fate, she would do it faster than John could say 'Come on Zombies, I have my fruit gun and I am prepared to exterminate you all.'

Sarah was… her what? Her human? Her one and only? The one that would get away?

She clenched her fist under the table at the images of Sarah running away from her. She could picture it clearly as Sarah grabs John and quickly packs their bags. She will push him out the door and he will be complaining the whole way.

What would she do? Would she run after her? Beg her to stay with her? Would Sarah run?

The answer to the last one was maybe. If Sarah was pushed out of her comfort zone, she will close off from you and if you push the wrong way she will run from you. She will force herself to end every feeling in her heart for you.

She was brought back to the conversation when Sarah's name left Marie's lips.

"What did you say?" Cameron asked glancing up to meet grey eyes.

Marie smiled brightly. "I asked about Sarah. She's single now since you are here flirting with me." She responded lifting her tea cup and taking a small sip of the hot liquid.

Cameron clenched her fist tighter under the table and felt her nails cut into her palm. Ignoring the small unpleasant feeling, she forced a smile onto her face.

"She is single, yes." Cameron bit back the urge to tell her to keep her claws off her…human? One and only? The one that'll get away? She still couldn't give Sarah a name. It was frustrating.

Marie's mood seemed to brighten. "Is she here in Florida?" She tried to hide the hope in her voice, but failed miserably and Cameron picked up on it easily. She was tempted to dump her in the trunk of a random guy's car. Tempted, very tempted.

"I don't know." Cameron lied.

She went to say more, but was cut off by her pocket vibrating. She smiled in fake apologies and lifted her phone up to see Sarah calling her.

"Hello?" She asked holding the phone to her ear further away from Marie's nosey ears. "Yes, I will pick up some tampons for you from the store, mom. I love you too, mom. Goodbye." She closed her cell and looked over to Marie.

Marie smiled in relief. "Got to go? That's too bad. Could you get Sarah to call me sometime?" She pulled out a pen from her purse and wrote her number on a napkin before handing it to Cameron.

Cameron nodded taking the napkin and stood up the same time Marie did. She walked to Sarah's table and passed it with a glance to the green eyed woman, who wore a smirk on her face. Cameron wished she wasn't wearing those damn dark shades. She wanted to see the amusement in Sarah's eyes. She wanted to see the color of her eyes glow in different shades of green.

She ignored the urge to crush the shades as she passed Sarah. She was supposed to walk to the jeep and wait two minutes and wait for Sarah to meet her there. She couldn't do it. Her whole body _demanded_ her to turn back around.

She turned on her heels and took the two steps back to Sarah's table and placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder, running her nails gently down the exposed skin of Sarah's neck.

Sarah turned her head slightly to look at Cameron. "You were to keep walking, Tin Miss." Sarah said in amusement. She gently flicked Cameron's hand off of her and stretched in her seat. Cameron touching her wasn't helping her come to a conclusion in the battle that roared through her head.

Cameron drew her eyebrows in confusion, eyeing Sarah carefully. "I know." She replied coolly taking a step back to give Sarah room as she stood from her spot at the table.

Sarah smirked. "Right, well where you successful?" She knew the answer, but she needed an easy, safe conversation to ease the tension that built itself in her stomach, tightening every muscle and making her stomach hurt. She moved passed Cameron and made her way to the doors of the café. Cameron followed beside her, of course.

"No. She gave me her number to give to you. This mission is a waste of time, Sarah. The girl has no links to Skynet that I know of. Our best option is to end this and move on to a more accurate target." Cameron answered handing Sarah the napkin and glancing sideways at Sarah. The woman she couldn't give a name to looked stressed and unsure of what to do next.

Cameron stopped in the middle of the parking lot. She was frozen in place, paralyzed from the sudden pain in her chest.

* * *

><p>John gave up trying to watch Chuck with the hot girl on the TV screen. He couldn't really get into the episode, except the parts with the hot employee. He almost died of laughter when she cut her subway sandwich with a pocketknife.<p>

He looked up to see Derek watching something else now. Shrugging at the weird looking characters he glanced back to his laptop and glared at the empty word document he had opened.

"Want to hear another joke?" He asked to get his mind off the twelve page report he was supposed to have written and turn into tomorrow for class.

Derek turned the TV off and turned to look at John. He wasn't seriously asking if he wanted to hear another joke, was he? Knowing John, most likely, he was very serious. "No." He answered.

"What do you call two people in an ambulance?" John asked anyway ignoring Derek's grunt of annoyance.

"What?"

John grinned and closed his laptop. "A pair of medics." He said laughing at the joke.

Derek couldn't find the humor in that joke. Where is John even getting this crap from? An orange on the internet? Good going, future leader of mankind.

He looked over at his nephew and questioned how this boy was the same man that would one day lead him and mankind on the survival against the machines. He questioned how this was Kyle's son, though Kyle did suck at jokes too. And Sarah has no humor as well. Poor kid.

"Want to hear a joke?" Derek asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell after it vibrated in his pocket. He glanced at the message.

John nodded, but Derek didn't see it since he was engrossed by his phone. "Sure." He said aloud to get the man's attention. "As long as it's not about how 'One Time Derek ate John's Heaven Food.'" A frown formed on his face as he thought about his Twinkies. He still craved for one; like that guy on Zombieland craved them.

Man, if there was ever a Zombie Apocalypse, he would die if he didn't have a damn Twinkie in his back pocket and an orange bandana around his head.

"Alright, what does a Zombie say to the other Zombie?" Derek asked looking up at John.

John shrugged. "I don't know. What does it say?" He leaned back on his side of the couch and glanced at his closed laptop

"You tell me. I read it on the internet and it didn't give me the other half of it. What a rip off joke." Derek answered smacking John's laptop with the end of his beer bottle. "You know what that machine would say?"

John glared slightly at Derek. Was it really that hard to use her name? "No. What would **Cameron** say?" He growled casually crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can I dump you in the trunk of my car?" Derek said with a sly grin.

John frowned slightly. He couldn't see Cameron asking zombies if she could stuff them in a trunk of a car. But, he could see her killing them with pennies like Alice on Resident Evil. Now that was more like Cameron.

"Does the war make you lose your humor?" John asked with a quirk of his lips. In the future he will have to keep the humor going by showing the video of Derek singing to Britney spears to every single one of his soldiers. It was a classic.

Derek grumbled his reply and turned away from John. Said person showed a smug smile at the fact that he could crush his uncle's pride.

"_If you could only see the way she loves me. Then maybe you would understand why I feel this way about our love and what I must do. If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says, when she says she loves Me."_ began to play from John's cell's direction. He leaned over and picked it up.

He opened it and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. "DEREK! I already saw this once. I don't want to see it again!" He shouted handing Derek his phone. "Delete it. NOW." He stood and walked out of the living and up to his room.

"I don't know what he is complaining about. It's just his mom getting the hots from a young lady in a club." Derek chuckled and set the picture as John's wallpaper. "I'll show you who lost their humor."

* * *

><p>Sarah reached the jeep and unlocked her door before she noticed Cameron wasn't beside her or at the passenger side. She glanced around the parking lot till she spotted her Tin Miss standing in the middle.<p>

Cameron looked like an image of the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz kid's book. She was standing there; completely immobile, staring off into space. Sarah got nervous by the sight. She turned back to Cameron and made her to the frozen girl.

She gently rubbed Cameron's forearm to try and get the girl to come out of whatever state she put herself without looking like a threat. She felt gooesbumps form on the girl's arm under her hand.

"Sarah?" Cameron asked in a weak tone to her voice. Her head turned to Sarah and tears were forming in her eyes. Sarah could feel her heart shattering at the helpless look in the girl's doe eyes.

Cameron didn't know why, couldn't understand why, her chest felt like an inferno and the heat was burning her from the inside. Lava was her blood and it sizzled down to her toes. To cry, to scream, to run, and to hide was running rampid through her chip.

Why?

Sarah's eyes softened slightly but still showed suspicion in their depths. What was she suspicious of? Did she really not trust Cameron? With everything she said to her? Really?

Cameron's eyes flashed blue as they locked with Sarah's green ones. She adored those eyes only minutes ago. Yet, now all she wanted to do was empty those eyes of everything and anything in them. The suspicion, the hate, the love, the trust, the mistrust, the friendship…

Why?

Cameron tried to clear her mind. She would never dream of hurting Sarah. "I...I…I'm sorry, Sarah. I was thinking about the song 'Technologic' by Daft Punk. We should go now." Cameron said lied walking away from Sarah and towards the jeep.

_Way to go, Sarah. You may have just bought yourself a one way ticket to hell._ Sarah thought to herself.

Why?

Sarah followed Cameron to the jeep and walked over to Cameron's side. She leaned against the door and held the keys up for Cameron to see.

"You alright, girlie?" Sarah asked softly.

Cameron keeps her gaze on the jeep and wouldn't meet Sarah's stare. "Terminators were never meant to feel, Sarah." She answered quietly glancing slightly to Sarah.

She leaned over and plucked the keys from Sarah's hand. "We cannot ever be a couple. I would hurt you or someone else." She turned on her heels and walked over to the driver's side.

That light that Cameron made in her soul was quickly fading away.

Her fingers curled around the napkin she held. She glanced at her clenched hand and back to the Terminator that sat ram-rod straight in the jeep with the blank look on her face.

She opened the door. "Why? What gives you the authority to tell me we can't be something, Cameron?" She growled to the silent machine.

Once again she was reminded why machines were her enemy. They don't know compassion and love. She was stupid to even believe she had a chance. She was stupid to STILL believe she had a chance with this one beautiful machine.

She was met with no reply. Cameron simply started the ignition and waited for Sarah to get in.

Sarah moved away from the vehicle and slammed the door. "Fuck you, _machine_." She whispered. She knew Cameron could hear her. She wanted her to hear her.

She turned around and headed back to the café. She pulled out her cell and unwrinkled the napkin with the number on it. She dialed it and waited for the girl to pick up. A click sound was made and the girl's voice answered the call.

"I hear you've wanted me?" Sarah asked in a sultry voice. It was wrong.

She was aware of it.

And she didn't care.

"_Must be strangely exciting to watch the stoic squirm. Must be somewhat heartening to watch shepherd need shepherd. But you're not allowed. You're uninvited. An unfortunate slight."_

_"Like any uncharted territory, I must seem greatly intriguing. You speak of my love like you have experienced love like mine before. But this is not allowed you're uninvited. An unfortunate slight."  
><em>  
>To be continued?<p>

You call that an ending…..? Jeez. . Dear Writer, you are a loser! Will you ever get a life? :D No.


	10. Show Me Your Teeth

**** Thank you**, wheresmyLuce for picking the song. I was on the verge of flipping a quarter to pick it. HA!

I can't believe only one person has mentioned what Sarah almost said in Chapter 6! Oh well, can't win them all.

**AND!** Everyone if you would be so kind and please read and please review 'Picking Up the Pieces' by comicbooklovergreen! Its sooooo…KICK ASSSS! I cry every time I read it. I'm serious review it and give her a kiss. Well, maybe not the kiss. She might think you are a little weird. But you can try! ;) HA! Without one of her stories, I might not have thought of writing this! Actually, it wouldn't have even crossed my mind. Phew, out the window it would go.

Lastly… YouTube is EVIL! Completely deleted my original account. I had to make a new one. How lame. All my precious videos are gone. It's sad. Very sad. Don't go to it! It's sooo bland. Hahaha. It's:

.com/user/MonkeyCheekeyMeeky (And yet I put the URL on here. .)

I got to go hunt down all my friends. Blah, blah, blah, it can wait till later. Procrastinating right now!

Leave some feedback/I love you/I hate you/ you are cruel/PMs/Man, you so dope Please? Please! :D******

**Chapter 10: Show Me Your Teeth**_**-**__"Tell me something that'll save me. I need a man who makes me alright. (Man, who makes me alright, just tell me that it's alright.) Tell me something that'll change me. I'm going to love you with my hands tied. Show me your teeth!" _

Sarah covered her eyes with her hand to block the sun's arrogant rays from blinding her. Cameron must have pulled up the shades this morning.

What is with the sun and waking her up anyway?

More than technology was out to get her?

_Yay, go Mother Nature. Down with the man. I see how it is. _She thought.

She rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. A lingering smell was on it. A light perfume that wasn't hers. The smell irritated her and she had to turn her to the right and as she moved the silk sheets slid off her shoulders and down to her lower back.

Her mind was still asleep. Reality wasn't catching up with her.

She looked at the empty spot next to her on the bed. The sheets were pulled back, so Cameron must have gotten out of bed this morning or after she fell asleep. Which was strange; Sarah was always wide awake by any sound or movement made. Even if it was only a pin dropping onto carpet, she was awake.

She moved her hand out from under the pillow and ran it through her hair. It still held up in her ponytail. Pieces were falling out of it though. She grimaced at the feel of her hair. She had sweat sometime in the night, because it felt greasy, when she recalled showering yesterday.

_Where is Cameron? _She thought scanning the room with her eyes.

"Sarah, you're awake!"

A familiar voice called to her. The voice she didn't want to hear.

Reality had sent in hard now. She didn't get into the jeep yesterday. She didn't go to a bar with Cameron to forget the memory. It wasn't Cameron who slept with her last night.

Cameron didn't touch her.

Her Tin Miss didn't kiss her.

The machine didn't moan her name.

_She_ didn't moan _Cameron's_ name.

"We had sex." It was supposed to be a question. But everything from last night was catching up with her. The bar, the kiss, the simple touch…

Her stomach felt sick and her head was pounding. And all she wanted was Cameron to come get her. But Cameron wasn't coming for her. The machine didn't want her.

She mustered up a smile and beckoned Marie over.

* * *

><p>John raised his brows in confusion as he held his phone a safe distance from his ear. Cameron was on the other line and she sounded scared. Not the kind of scared you find on normal girls who see a bug fly into their face or a girl who is about to get murdered by a coffin burying type man.<p>

No, Cameron was calm scared. She made her voice speak the normal pattern, but parts would hitch and she wasn't making much sense to John. He was like his mom and carefully analyzed speech patterns to check for liars.

Didn't think it was possible, did you?

"Cameron, slow down. I'm not Superman. What's going on?" John asked placing the phone next to his ear when the other line went quiet.

There was no immediate response from the metal headed companion of his. The only sound coming from the phone was hard for him to hear. It was like Cameron had the phone on speaker, but through it in the backseat.

He pulled his phone closer to hear it better. He nearly fell off the couch when he picked up on what it was he was hearing and why Cameron wasn't responding.

She was crying.

The machine, Derek says has no feelings, is crying.

* * *

><p>She was crying. She didn't know for certain why she was crying. She only knew when she thought of Sarah more tears would fall from her closed eyes.<p>

Cameron could easily block all the emotions she was feeling. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She needed to feel them.

"John, this mission was a mistake." She said with ice in her voice. The tears were still falling from her cheeks and landing on the steering wheel. "I'm going to kill you. Do you hear me, John? "

"I hear you. I would prefer you to kill me when I'm sixty though."

Cameron smiled softly, even though her chest was blazing like a wild fire. "Why?" She moved her hand from its death grip on the wheel and rested it on her lap.

"Social Security will love me for it. Unlike you, it will hate you."

She looked out the window on her side of the jeep. It was morning now and she still was sitting in the parking lot. She was still waiting for Sarah. Though she knew Sarah had left earlier yesterday.

"Why?"

A chuckle came over the line. "Because, when you retire you will be sticking around for a long time. I plan to die after a year."

"Why?"

"Here's a good question. Why are YOU asking why?"

* * *

><p>John laid his phone on the coffee table and clicked it to go on speaker. Something told him it was going to be a long time till she told him what was going on.<p>

"Why?"

John glared at the phone for half a second. "Alright, why do I love to ask mom where the turkey is? Well, she seems to think it's funny to hide it from me." He answered, knowing it wasn't the real why Cameron was asking for. He was just going to have to talk it out of her his own way.

"Why?"

"Why does Skynet create Terminators? Simple, because it wanted to create a dance crew and do the robot on America's Best Dance Crew. Hell, its encore is Mr. Roboto." John held his phone up and recorded himself doing a small part of the robot. He added a few of his own moves into it, a little something from the sixties.

He knew it wasn't his usual persona. But Cameron seemed to need the distraction. He sent it to her.

He heard her sigh. "Why, John…" He almost had her this time.

"Why does the music video of Dead or Alive's song You Spin Me Right Round make me laugh? Well, for one, there is no record shown on the video, but there's a disco ball; makes me want to get out the leather pants and do the underwater dance. Second, the eye patch makes me think he poked his eye out with one of those fingers that's behind him." He placed his phone on his stomach and sprawled out onto the couch. He had the house to himself. Derek was staying with Jesse for a slumber party. Yeah, he knew what slumber party meant.

His hands rested his hands behind his head and he looked up to the ceiling. Earlier, he was bored and made a straw into his spit ball cannon. The ceiling had been his enemy's wall and the little specs were the soldiers. Balls of wet, but now drying paper, were stuck up there. At least, fifty balls of paper were up there.

With his luck, the first one to come down would land right into his mom's coffee one morning.

He could just blame it on Derek.

"Why does Sarah…" Close, he is so close.

He sighed. "Why does my mom hate men and what they have to offer? Easy, my father's penis was the size of her pinkie and she left the world of strictly dickly and started exploring the world of Charley's Trolley."

"Charley's what?" She asked in slight anger.

He hit a sour spot. Cameron didn't trust Charley too much. Keeps saying he is a liability. Lately, with the time on his hands, John wondered if Cameron was just jealous and needed an excuse to get rid of him. Since Charley was the only man his mom let in her life, other than his father.

Cameron didn't like competition. A Terminator didn't like competition.

John knew who he was inviting to a barbecue when they get home.

"Charley's Trolley, it's comparing him to the Trolley Problem." He answered with a grin. It's Donald Duck all over again.

* * *

><p>Cameron shook her head. "You are comparing him as an experiment?" She asked leaning back in her seat. People passing the jeep were looking at her in odd curiosity. She ignored them and focused on John's reason for comparing.<p>

"Experiment in ethics, to be exact. But scratch the ethics part. Charley was an experiment because mom has never been truly with a man for as long as she was with Charley. See?"

The teenager sounded smug. Like he knew something she didn't.

"Why?" Cameron asked balling her hand into a fist.

There it was again: Why? That word needs to be burned from every dictionary in the world. Make it illegal, like alcohol use to be or not said like Voldermort's name on Harry Potter. She could find a way to hex it and it turns you into a frog.

"That's like asking me why Superman's weakness is kryptonite. It just is. Ask me something else I can answer for you."

She was even more confused than she was earlier. John was not the person to call when she had a problem. Who was?

Sarah.

"_Fuck you, machine."_

"Thank you for explaining." She ended the call and turns the key and the ignition roared to life.

* * *

><p>John threw his phone behind him and heard it land on the ground. He heard the screen crack, but he didn't care at the moment.<p>

Cameron hung up on him.

What happened to protecting John Connor?

When did it come to Cameron ogling his mom?

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes with his left hand, he grabbed his laptop and opened it.

"Don't do anything I wanted do, Cameron. Mom is all bite, and barks later." He murmured to himself as he clicked on the browser.

* * *

><p>Cameron pulled out of the café and headed down the freeway. She tapped into Google maps and tracked down Sarah's location from the sim card's GPS.<p>

She was stupid to have let Sarah walk away. Cameron should have stopped the woman, done anything to keep those eyes on her. She was stupid and couldn't afford to screw up again.

If you push Sarah the wrong way, she runs from you. Cameron had answered her /own/ questions.

What would she do? Sit in the damn jeep and look straight ahead as Sarah fought her anger. Or pain?

Would she run after her? No. She would tell herself it was the right thing to do. Give Sarah space from her.

Beg her to stay with her? No. And that was sooo stupid.

Would Sarah run? Yes, straight into the arms of someone else.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up off the dashboard. John sent her a text.

_Dear Cameron, _

_You have a metal head. But think what you are doing through. I need you to be in one piece, not ten million pieces with your finger as my mom's new car ornament. She might use your eye as a lucky charm._

_And, can you tell mom she needs to get a Mohawk the next time she gets a haircut? _

_XOXO (Derek wanted to give this to you.)_

Closing her phone, she pulled a stop at the red light.

Anytime Sarah is met with a red light, she tends to say the world is out to get her and make her late to anything and everything. Cameron disagreed with it. The logical answer is no more cars were passing the line and the cars on the other line were some-what touching it. This, in reality, makes the lights change. She always received a glare from the woman. She once told her to shut up and not be a backseat driver.

Common sense, Sarah. Common sense. She lacked it. For Cameron wasn't even in the backseat! The woman needs her brain checked out. She may be losing it just a little.

The light changed green and Cameron let off the brake and eased onto the gas. A car passed her and she looked over to see the driver talking frantically on the phone. That would be her right now if she had the guts to call Sarah.

Sarah.

Sarah calls a game Bug Slug. Her and John use to play it when he was younger. She read somewhere that some people call it Slug Bug or Punch Buggy. (Refers to a fanfic called 'Picking up the Pieces! Yeah, Cameron reads that kind of stuff :P)

Why would you punch a buggy? It didn't sound too pleasant. Neither did Slug Bug. Bug juices would just get on you.

"Humans," Cameron muttered, "are unpredictable."

She pulled into the driveway of a three story house, looked more like a little girl's doll house than a computer genius' mom's house. It was a light shade of blue and stairs led up to a porch. The door was white and Cameron stared at it through the windshield of the jeep.

Sarah was inside.

She unlocked her door and stepped out of the jeep. She shifted her feet from one foot to the other. Second guessing herself was not Cameron. But tonight she was unsure of walking up those stairs and knocking on that door.

Would Sarah 'Slug Bug' her? She hoped not. That would hurt Sarah more than it would hurt her. And Sarah was grumpy when she is injured.

No kudos points for Cameron there.

She shrugged her unease off and walked up to the steps. She took the six steps two at a time and was met with the white door.

Cameron didn't get the chance to knock on it. The door flew open when she raised her hand to it. Marie was on the other side and she didn't look pleased that Cameron was the one on the other side.

"What?" Marie snapped moving closer to Cameron and shooting her a glare that was well behind Sarah's. "Do you want?" Her voice void of fake sweetness and was laced with anger, irritation, whatever it was Cameron didn't care. She wasn't here for this half-wit.

Cameron slid her hands into her pockets and leaned against the doorframe. "Is Sarah here?" She asked. "She texted me saying I should come get her." Smoothly lied with a fake, sweet smile on her face.

Marie's eyes glanced back into the house before resting on Cameron's again. "I don't remember her having time to text you." She remarked with a smirk plastered on her face. It reminded her of John's smug smile when he thinks he's a genius.

"I guess you are just too slow for her tastes." Cameron said easily with her smirk in place.

Movement was made in the house and Cameron's eyes flicked over Marie's shoulder and she was met with green, surprised ones.

Marie looked behind her as well and saw what Cameron was looking at. Sarah had showered and was now in her clothes, consisting of plaid pajama pants and a black shirt.

"You look sexier in pink." Cameron said not taking her eyes off Sarah.

Sarah moved closer to the door. Marie was in her way to Cameron. If she wasn't there, she would be pulling the Terminator into a body crushing hug. But she resisted and just leaned against Marie.

"Cameron-"

Cameron cut her off. "I'm here to get you like you asked me to." She would not let Sarah stay another night here. She needed Sarah with her.

Sarah wanted to argue and tell her to fuck off. Instead, she said. "Alright, thanks for coming to get me. I'll go change and get my phone." She turned and walked back up the stairs.

Was Cameron going to hate her?

Cameron felt relief flood through her after Sarah agreed and was going back to the hotel with her. She would have taken her kicking and screaming if she had to.

Her gaze went back to Marie. "What? I told you. You are slow. Only I can bring Sarah pleasure." She said standing up to her normal height as Sarah came back down the stairs with her shades on.

Cameron _hated_ those sunglasses.

Sarah walked up to the door and smiled sweetly to Marie. It wasn't a real smile. But she liked the look it made Cameron show.

_Jealousy._ She hoped that is what it was.

She gently touched Cameron's wrist and pulled her away from her death glare match with Marie. Cameron followed her without any resistance.

"Sarah…" Cameron tried to talk when they made it to the jeep. She couldn't find the words. They were jumbled up inside her.

Sarah shook her head and opened the passenger door. "Just drive." She said with a smile and got into the vehicle.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes into the car ride and Sarah was feeling restless, caged. She had to say something to Cameron soon. How's the weather? Wasn't going to cut it like it does with Kaci.<p>

"Cameron, umm, how did you find me?" Sarah asked turning her head slightly to focus on Cameron. Street lights would bounce off her porcelain skin and show the emotions that were roaring in Cameron's eyes.

Cameron's eyes flicked her way and went back to the road. "GPS on your phone." She curtly replied keeping her attention on the road.

Sarah nodded and looked out the window. "GPS, how ironic." She murmured more to herself, but Cameron heard her.

"What?" The Terminator rested one hand on her lap as the light went to yellow and then red.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Nothing." She replied.

Cameron glared slightly at the woman. "No, tell me." She reached her hand over and took Sarah's shades. She placed them on her lap and smiled. _Much better._

Sarah's eyes turned to Cameron. "What was that for?" She snapped.

"You're evading."

The green eyed woman sighed and moved her hand over to Cameron's space. She grasped Cameron's hand that lay on her lap and intertwined their fingers. She laid them on her lap and kept her eyes on their joined hands.

"Yesterday I was thinking that you didn't need a GPS to get to me." She answered hating the sound of her voice; how weak she sounded.

Cameron glanced at their hands and squeezed Sarah's lightly. "Yes, I do. You're my GPS, Sarah. I wouldn't be able to find you without your help. I'm sorry about what I said. I never meant it."

"You were scared?" Sarah asked running her thumb over Cameron's knuckles.

"Yes."

Sarah nodded. "I am too. What are we going to do?"

Cameron quirked her lips. "I don't know."

_Show me your teeth. Just tell me when. (Show me your teeth.) Open your mouth, boy. (Show me your teeth.) Show me what you got. (Show me your teeth, teeth, teeth, teeth.)_

To be continued.

What? Again? Damn you, Writer! HA!


	11. I'm Awesome!

**IllogicalPhrase, I am so proud of you! You finally got your lazy digits moving over the keys! Go you! Let's throw a party!

John and Derek may be OOC. Maybe. My brain is half dead so I couldn't really get them to be "funny" without completely taking them into my hands. Forgive me you complainers when I make characters go a little OOC.

I probably lost my humor now that the angst has come in. UGH!

Any-Who-Dinker… This is mainly all about John and Derek to end some of the angst that is involved around Sarah and Cameron.

I feel really dead with them two. Sarah is complicated for my brain. And Cameron…well, she could unplug herself and just kiss the damn woman for Goof Ball's sake!

You just wait, Charley. You will get a shining moment. The spot light will pour down on you, until Cameron pulls out the big guns! Then, well, don't go crawling to Sarah to save you.

Leave some feedback/WTF/Hilarious work/PMs/Whatever/ makes you happy/Kudos Points Pretty, pretty please? :D **

**Chapter 11: I'm Awesome**_**!-"**__I'm awesome. No you're not, dude. Don't lie. I'm awesome! I'm driving around in my mom's ride."_

John glanced at the calendar hanging on the fridge. He placed it there when his mom completely forgot about Cameron's ballet recital being on a Tuesday and she was supposed to pick her up afterwards. Or, at least, she said she forgot; more like she chose to forget it. But, now that it was there, she couldn't use the excuse that she forgot. John was a genius!

He snorted when he saw Cameron's legible, perfect, cursive handwriting circling a day on the calendar with the words 'Birthday' written on the day. His mom's birthday was coming up and Cameron wanted to do a party.

Yeah, his mom was going to like that. He should get her something special. Like a pocket watch that is actually a walkie-talkie. All the cool spies had it!

Opening up his coke bottle, he took a sip and shuffled over to the fridge and tapped on his mom's birthday on the calendar.

"Rumor has it, rumor has it, and rumor has it…" He sang to himself. "OOOH! Rumor has it you've been saying things you shouldn't be. OH!" He spun around and found Derek looking at him.

"Don't judge that I got mad skills and you don't." John said taking another sip of his coke and bobbing his head to the song stuck in his head.

"Your mom is going to think you have been snorting acid." Derek spoke up.

"I thought you inject acid." John said.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. We don't do drugs in the future."

"Or sing to Britney Spears. I want to go oh, oh, oh all the way!" He mimicked his uncle's singing.

Derek walked over and smacked John on the head. "Shut up. What are you doing anyway?"

"Grabbing my drink and a straw."

"Why do you need a straw?" Derek asked glaring suspiciously at John.

John gave him a 'Are you serious' look. "To stick into my bottle and sip the liquid out with a straw. That's what we present time people do when we are too lazy to tip the bottle and drink it."

He was lying. He was about to have another war with the wall. And this time he was going to win it, even if he had to use his schoolbooks as back up.

"I have a feeling that is not what you are going to do with it." Derek shook his head and opened the fridge to grab a beer.

John shrugged his shoulders and passed Derek to the doorway that led to the living room. "Hey," He said turning around, "you better watch yourself. You might be starting World War Nine up in this joint." He tipped his coke in a warning.

"Yeah, because WWIII through WWVIII has already happened." Derek answered opening his beer.

John took closed his bottled coke. "Yes, they have. They were just too small to be mentioned in the history books. Want to know what one was about?"

"Humor me."

John nodded and cleared his throat. "World War Four was on fighting cavities in Africa. Let's just say decaying teeth won that one. They opened their mouths and phew the clean teethers were running to the hills!"

"I'm serious, were you born stupid?" Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest.

John slightly glared. "No. Mom's birthday is coming up soon."

"And?"

John grinned. "We are throwing her a party. I'm inviting Charley, his wife, Kaci, maybe even the FBI guy, and don't forget the cop, Travis. It will be one big luau!"

"Not if you have six dead bodies in the house when she was comes in with guns a blazing." Derek argued leaning against the fridge.

John opened his mouth, and then quickly shut it. His mom was not the type to be surprised.

He, one time, gave her a Jack in the Box. She wound it up, the music played, and POP went the Jack. She pulled her rifle out and shot it faster than you could blink.

That poor box no longer had a Jack in it.

"Cameron would ruin the surprise by saying we are whispering 'be quiet mom is coming.' anyway" He relented, not really wanting to agree with Derek about his birthday ideas for his mom.

John threw his coke bottle at Derek and walked out of the kitchen. "I will think of something!" He shouted over his shoulder as the bottle landed on Derek and the beer went crashing to the floor.

_Great, more glass to get in trouble for._ He thought. _Derek is such a trouble maker_.

He smirked and jumped onto the couch. Lifting his straw he slid two already wet paper balls into it and placed it over his lips. He looked around the living room and spotted a bigger dot then the others.

He made the bigger dots the tanks. The smaller dots were the soldiers. And the mold splotches were dead people.

Shooting the first ball onto the ceiling, he missed the target. He managed to "sever an arm" with the second ball.

"GOAL!" He shouted to no one in particular.

This is what John Connor does on his free time. He is going to make one sad leader in the future.

"This is where I will get my strategies." He snickered and hid the straw when Derek came out of the kitchen after cleaning the glass and beer off the floor.

He was holding a new one and tossed John is coke. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV." He answered carefully.

Derek glanced over to the TV. It wasn't even on. "Seems like an interesting show you are watching."

"Yeah, all the kids are watching it these days." He answered finding the remote and clicking the TV on.

John looked up to his spit ball conundrum and noticed the biggest spit ball he ever made was starting to droop. It was going to fall soon. He followed the path it would fall and saw it would be on Derek's head.

He grinned and rested his hands behind his head. "So, do you like to sing to Lykke Li too? I enjoy her song Tonight. Cameron plays it too much though. Starts getting stuck in my head like the Star Wars theme song." He said to keep Derek where he was standing.

Derek was going to lose the war by a spit ball.

"What?"

"You know, don't you let me go tonight, tonight. That song?" John looked up again and saw his spit ball drooping more and faster.

"You are not making any sense, John." Derek growled and sipped his beer.

"I wasn't trying to."

And down went the spit ball and splat it went on Derek's head.

"GOAL!" John shouted and threw his hands into the air. "I shot you down!"

Derek felt the wet something fall on his head. He reached his hand up and was met with a splotchy, wet, paper ball. He looked over to a smug smiling John.

"You're dead, John Connor!" He shouted and jumped to grab John.

John quickly rolled off the couch just as Derek landed on it. He stood up and took off to his room. "Oh shit!"

* * *

><p>By morning Derek had caught John and wrestled him down.<p>

His hair was now pink.

Freaking pink.

He glared over the table at Derek. His cereal wasn't too appetizing anymore. "That was cruel." He announced.

"So?"

John glared again and grabbed his phone. "I have to call Charley and tell him to bring his ass to the party."

"When is the party?"

"Soon."

John stood and dialed Charley's number.

"Hello?"

Moving away from Derek, John held the phone closer to his ear. "Hey, it's John. My mom's birthday is coming up. Want to come to the party we are throwing her?"

"Sarah doesn't like parties or surprises."

Rolling his eyes, he replied. "She will love this one. I am making a cake shaped like a gun."

"She will love it." Charley was being sarcastic. "What are you getting her as a present?"

"Some soap for her potty mouth." John replied seriously.

A chuckle was made before Charley could respond. "Soap? She will get the wrong idea from that."

"No, she won't. That's Cameron who gets the wrong idea. You buy her fruit smelling soap and she may just try and eat it to find out what kind of fruit it is." He picked up a banana and tried to peel it with one hand.

John slammed his banana down over and over again. The peel wouldn't peel for him. The middle of it busted open and banana guts were covering the counter.

"Oops." John murmured leaning over and grabbing a napkin.

"I'll come. Sarah isn't going to be pleased though."

John snickered. "I don't think it'll be mom you'll have to worry about." He hung up before Charley could ask what he meant.

Speaking of hanging up on someone, he quick dialed Cameron's number. He needed to find out when they planned to get their slow asses home.

His cyborg buddy wasn't picking up her cell. It asked him to leave a voicemail.

"Hey, it's John. You know, from the John Stewart show. I just thought I call and ask if you would be preforming Lady GaGa's song Poker Face at my show this weekend. Give me a ring and let me know. Bye now!" He ended the message and closed his phone.

"Lady GaGa?" Derek asked glancing at John in confusion.

John turned and ate the half of his banana that didn't get mushed up. "She's way better than Britney Spears."

"_You know my pants sag low (low).__ Even though (though) that went out of style like ten years ago (go). Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple. I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle."_

To sooo be continued.

"What a boring chapter you damn writer. "

"I know!"

"Fighting cavities my ass."

"I get it."

:D Don't be harsh!


	12. Blush

**I'm going to have to stab someone with a pencil in a minute. Hey, hey, hey! No getting ahead of me! HA! Just kidding.

This story is never going to end…I have yet to plan an ending. O_O Jeez… Errr… This chapter feels a little sucky… Phew!

Leave some feedback/PMs/Say what/You're nuts pretty, pretty, pretty please? :D I will cry if you don't! **

**Chapter 12: Blush**-"_When you look at me I start to blush. And all that I can say is you and us. Oh baby, I'm so afraid to be in love with you, with you..."_

Cameron was playing her mixed CD again. Sarah was getting annoyed with every song that repeated over and over again.

In the beginning it was sweet and made her heart dance in her chest. But after what's happened, she wasn't particularly enjoying love songs.

Cameron said they couldn't be together.

Sarah slept with someone else.

Who plays love songs after that?

Cameron.

She glanced over to the Terminator. The robot was quiet and kept her gaze on the road. She hasn't once looked over to Sarah since she announced that she didn't know what to do. It irked Sarah and she didn't know why.

Sarah had been hoping Cameron would be pissed off at her. She hadn't been. She came looking for her. But would it last? Cameron was bound to yell at her at some point tonight-anything to end the silence.

Fed up with the CD, Sarah angrily changed it to the radio. It didn't improve her mood, but at least it was something new to listen to.

"I like variety." Cameron finally spoke.

Sarah barely heard her. She glanced at the Terminator, who still had her eyes on the road and her hands were tight on the wheel. Dents were going to be on the steering wheel when she would let go later.

Cameron turned her head slightly. "I like variety." She repeated louder when Sarah didn't reply to her conversation starter. "It's why I like Trail Mix and Dr. Pepper. They have variety."

"You are telling me this…?" Sarah asked quirking her lips into a small smile that could easily be unseen.

Cameron smiled and turned her attention back onto the road. "You're variety. I like that. You are passionate about your beliefs. No one is allowed to step on you, but John does. He is your son and you don't know what to do with him. You love him. Why?"

"Why do I love my son? He is my child. I gave birth to him. Every mother loves her child-"

Cameron cut her off. "No."

Sarah shot a glare to the stoic machine. "No?" She growled.

"Those are the wrong answers. Some mother's don't grow an emotional bond with their offspring. Yes, you gave birth to John. But, it doesn't mean you have to love him. Why do you love _John_?" Cameron said with ease and curiosity. She took one hand off the wheel and lifted Sarah's shades to set them down on the dashboard.

Running her fingers over her eyes and rubbing away the irritation that was forming, she stiffly replied. "What makes you ask this?"

"I want to know."

Sarah turned her gaze to the window. "When I look at John I see everything clearly. He is the only thing I have to hold on to, to keep me fighting. He makes me smile when all I want to do is cry in frustration. He is my child, a connection to my soul, which is only his to grasp. I love him because he keeps me here." She answered in a whisper.

Cameron made her feel that way too. She couldn't voice that. To say it would be to make it true. Like her never ending dreams of the Tin Miss.

"Does love make you feel…warm inside?" Cameron asked glancing to the woman.

"No. It makes you feel cold and empty. Never love someone, Cameron. As if you would ever know what love is?" She snapped to keep the distance. She always pushed the machine away; she lets her in, and then pushes again. One day Cameron wasn't going to ask her questions, or desire her.

Good.

John was her one priority. She had a mission to complete. A terminator to end.

Cameron tightened her hand on the wheel. "You don't know what I can and can't feel, Sarah. Haven't you heard anything I said? I'm different. I feel. I can love. I do love. Pretend I never asked." Cameron snarled and turned the wheel a little too sharply when their turn came in sight.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Sarah asked when they pulled up to a gas station.<p>

Cameron opened her door. "Home. We will retrieve our bags first. The mission is a failure." She replied stepping out of the jeep.

Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. She had no real point in getting out. Plus, she needed some space from Cameron, even if it was only for a minute.

She looked out her window and saw Cameron standing there. Rolling down her window, she glared hotly at the machine. "What?"

"Do you want anything to eat?" The machine asked in her monotone voice ignoring the glare.

Sarah smirked. "Yeah, I worked up an appetite."

The machine balled her hands into a fist. She nodded and walked away from the jeep.

She entered the store and walked over to the snack section. Chips lined up on the shelves and candy bars were under them. Drinks were in coolers at the back of the store.

Cameron glanced casually at each brand of chips. Humans could never make up their minds on what flavors they wanted.

Who needs twenty thousand chip flavors? Half of them being the same flavor!

She lifted up Chex Mix and grabbed three candy bars. She stalked over to the coolers and pulled out a Mountain Dew and bottled water.

"Cameron, turn around."

The voice made Cameron almost drop the objects in her hand. She didn't hear Sarah walk into the store or even move behind her. Her mind had been engrossed in her ramped thoughts.

She turned around to see Sarah's hand reaching out.

"I'll take the drinks." Sarah said and grabbed the cold drinks from Cameron, who looked like she seen a ghost.

Cameron nodded. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I know." Sarah smiled, turned her back on the machine and walked over to the cashier and set the drinks down.

She was confused when it came down to Sarah.

One minute she is fine.

The next, she is a murderous creature.

Cameron cleared her head and joined Sarah at the counter. "Are you upset with me?" She asked cautiously glancing at the quiet woman.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She pulled out the money from her back pocket and paid for the objects, before answering Sarah. "It's hard to stay angry with you."

"It's hard to stay angry with you too." Sarah grabbed the bag and walked away.

Cameron followed her back out to the jeep. Sarah took residence in the driver's seat and Cameron in the passenger's seat.

* * *

><p>"Do you wish to get on Charley's Trolley again?" Cameron asked as Sarah pulled out of the gas station.<p>

Sarah chuckled. "Charley's what?"

A shrug was the first response from the Terminator. It was so human. It made Sarah's heart clench in fear and joy.

"John said it. Do you wish to be with Charley again? I read somewhere that polar opposites attract. He is your polar opposite." The machine responded sadly.

"I don't know. Maybe, I would; if he wasn't _married_." Sarah responded with a small grin. Cameron looked so defeated and jealous. That jealousy in those doe eyes made Sarah feel wanted and in power over the Terminator. The defeated one didn't. It made her feel sorry for Cameron.

The Terminator was new to all these feelings. And, in a way, so was Sarah. She wasn't use to this tugging feeling in her heart.

Cameron raised her chin and looked at Sarah. "I could kill his wife. He would never know it was me." She seriously said.

A chuckle passed the woman's lips. "You can't kill Charley's wife. She would just come back from the dead."

"How?"

"You never watched ghost movies? The supernatural?" Sarah asked.

"No. Some believe it exists; others do not. Do you?" Cameron perked up facing Sarah.

Sarah glanced sideways and went back to the road. "Believe in the supernatural? Sure, why not. I believe in machines walking around. Watch it? I don't have the time to watch the exorcism of a demented person."

Cameron nodded and turned the radio up. "I like this song."

"You like variety."

"Yes." Cameron leaned up and pulled her legs up to fold them under her. "I do."

"Don't you like anything from today and not years ago?" Sarah tapped her finger on the wheel and glared at the bastard red light that stopped her.

"Yes, J-Lo, I can give you a rapper name if you want."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "Cameron, where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I don't sleep."

Knowing she was going to get that answer, Sarah relaxed her shoulders and leaned in her seat. The light still hadn't changed yet.

Cameron glanced over to Sarah. The woman was glaring at the red light. "John mentioned Superman earlier." Cameron said to get the woman's attention.

"Oh?" Sarah asked. Her attention was still on the light.

"He said Superman's weakness is kryptonite."

Sarah laughed and looked at Cameron. "And?"

"Why does he compare things like that?" Cameron asked looking out the window.

"He's a teenager. It's what they do. Give him a pencil and he will tell you it's a sword. Tell him to take the trash out. He will literally take the trash out." Sarah replied.

"Take the trash out? How?" Cameron tilted her head slightly to the right.

Sarah smirked. "Dump it all out onto the floor is how."

* * *

><p>Sarah pulled up to the hotel and cut the ignition. She opened her door and stepped out onto the cement ground. Stretching her knotted muscles from the ride, she checked her surroundings for anything suspicious.<p>

"Let's go, girlie. You're driving next. I need a five day nap." Sarah said closing her door and grabbing her shades from the dashboard.

"It will only take two and half days to return home, not five." Cameron said and stepped out of the vehicle and walked next to Sarah into the building. Before they could reach the elevators she snatched the shades from Sarah's hand and put them on.

"Very pimping. " Sarah murmured half glancing at Cameron and her now swagger looking self.

"Thank you." Cameron replied pressing the up button to the elevator.

_Again, how did my life come to this? That's right, I had sex…Kids today should learn from my partial mistake_. She thought as the elevator doors dinged open.

She stepped in to it and pressed their floor's number. "Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"I'm…sorry about what I said earlier." Sarah fiddled with the hem of her shirt. She wasn't used to apologizing to people.

Cameron reached over and ran her fingers through Sarah's bangs. "I'm sorry too."

Sarah grabbed Cameron's wrist and brought it up to her lips. She kissed Cameron's knuckles while making contact with the surprised girl.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do with you, Cameron." Sarah confessed softly moving her lips away from Cameron's hand.

Cameron wanted to tell her to just lover. It wasn't that easy with Sarah. She lived half her life not trusting those around her, or even loving them.

She moved closer to Sarah and ran her free hand down Sarah's back. "Why?" She asked. That damn word was really about to be blown up.

Sarah released Cameron's hand and ran her fingers up Cameron's arm. Goosebumps were left on Cameron's skin. "John is counting on me to end Skynet and his future to lead mankind. What if I fall for you? Could I still stop it?" She asked looking into doe eyes.

"Yes."

"How do you know that?" She traced her fingers up to Cameron's shoulder and under Cameron's tank top strap. Cameron's skin was soft under her fingertips.

Cameron moved her hand onto Sarah's waist. "Answer this; is it really your responsibility to stop Skynet?" Cameron asked seriously.

"Yes."

Her head tilted to the side, and brown eyes melted into green ones. "Then you will be able to stop Skynet."

Sarah shook her head and a small smile appeared. "Have an answer for everything, don't you?" She teased moving closer to Cameron and resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"No. Answers aren't the complicated ones. It's the questions one might find hard to say." Cameron responded tracing the side of Sarah's body up to her hair and running her fingers into it.

Sarah moved her head and buried it into Cameron's neck. Her lips brushed against the girl's neck when she spoke, "When did you become so wise, Yoda?"

"When the grasshopper out smarted the teacher, young Jedi." Cameron murmured into Sarah's hair.

Sarah chuckled moving her head to look up at Cameron. "Who's Vader? "

"John." Cameron replied with a smirk.

The doors dinged and Sarah disentangled herself from Cameron. "Right, because he is the evil one." She walked out of them with Cameron beside her.

"He is. He told me you were going to make my eye your lucky charm." Cameron moved closer to Sarah to allow a couple room to pass her.

Sarah's gaze went to Cameron. "I would use your toe as my lucky charm. It will work just like a rabbit's foot."

"Killing bunnies is wrong."

"They overpopulate. They had it coming." Sarah remarked.

Cameron walked over to there and unlocked it with the key card. "Like drivers drive too slow when you're behind the wheel?" She opened the door and let Sarah enter first.

"Watch yourself, girlie." Sarah drawled grabbing her bag and throwing the closer contents into it first.

Cameron went to respond but her phone vibrated. She pulled out and saw she had a voicemail.

She grimaced as she listened to the voicemail. John was an unusual kind of teenager. He wasn't anything like the leader she would grow to know in the future.

She wondered if Sarah's death was the cause of changing him into a hardened soldier on the battlefield.

"You alright, girlie?" Sarah asked bringing the bags over to the bed and opening the drawers for their clothes.

Cameron snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes. John called. I am doing Poker Face on his show." She replied.

"Oh." Sarah answered in confusion. Scrunching her eyebrows, she shrugged it off and threw clothes into the bags.

The Terminator walked over and helped her by folding the clothes Sarah threw into the bags so they would fit better into them.

Zipping the bags up, Cameron threw them over her shoulder and waited for Sarah to finish grabbing her boots out of the bathroom.

_She is so nice, naïve, and beautiful. _Sarah thought as she walked out of the bathroom and saw Cameron waiting for her.

She was nice, because she waits for Sarah. Even when Sarah calls her the worst things imaginable, Cameron always waited for her. She was there when Kyle should have been there.

But he was dead. No pulse in his kind heart.

Cameron couldn't die easily, but she could still die.

She was naïve, because she doesn't understand everything in the world. You beat her down and she just gets right back up again and beats her /own self/ up to do better next time.

It broke Sarah's heart. The machine melted the ice around her once cold heart.

She was beautiful…well, that was obvious why she was beautiful. The girl was the definition of innocence. Those full, pouty lips were a tease to Sarah. And the way Cameron held her posture-she was teenager and woman at the same time.

The girl had a sense of humor too. Sometimes she says the punch lines wrong and sometimes no one gets her jokes. But the girl knew how to make you laugh.

"You ready?" Sarah asked closing the bathroom door and walking up next to the Terminator.

Cameron nodded and walked out of the room with Sarah trailing behind her.

"Want to know one of my favorite songs?" Cameron asked when they reached the elevator.

Sarah crossed her arms in a casual manner and tilted her head up. "Sure." She replied.

"This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. I don't understand why they called themselves 30 seconds to Mars when it doesn't take thirty seconds to get to Mars." Cameron tilted her head in confusion.

"Band names aren't really supposed to have a reason for their names." Sarah murmured.

"Nickleback does."

The doors dinged and in they went.

"I guess so." Sarah leaned against the wall and gazed over at the Terminator. "What are we, Cameron?"

"Aliens, from Outer Space. We pee from our fingers and make calls with them too. Don't get them confused though."

Sarah raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"It's a parody song. And, what do you want us to be?" Cameron asked moving over and pressing the button for the first floor.

"I don't know."

Cameron felt the pain again like the day in the parking lot. She ignored it and focused on Sarah. "Friends with benefits." She said with a smirk.

A chuckle was her reward.

"For now, I will let you have that." Sarah responded when they doors opened.

Cameron smiled and those green eyes sparkled to in amusement.

Sarah was going to be her human.

Not the one that gets away.

Not the one that stops loving her.

No.

"What do you want for your birthday, Sarah?" Cameron asked as they stepped out of the hotel.

Sarah shrugged. "You?" She replied.

"Me?" Cameron looked at _her_ human.

The green eyed woman nodded. "I may want you for my birthday."

_"I want to be in love with only you. I want to watch the sky turn grey and blue. I want to know the kiss that's always new. I want to be in love with only you, just you."_

To be continued!

Errr… I saw lost it now. HA HA! I'm ahead now! :D Is Marie really gone? Hmmm...


	13. With Or Without You

** This chapter was going to be posted earlier, but I felt like procrastinating and someone called me a cheater. Ha, no that is not why I didn't post it. No, reality caught up with me and ten thousand pages of homework. Lucky, lucky people out of school.

I have fianlly found where I'm going to end this. But the Camerah shi-bang will not be over. Someone gave me a great idea for another fanfic with that coupling. It's going to start with Charley just for her! :D I'm excited for it.

So, the other two chapters might be up tomorrow. I want Charley's scene to rock some socks. :D

**Chapter 13: With or Without You**_**-**__"See the stone set in your eyes. See the thorn twist in your side. I wait for you."_

"I'm a cat." Cameron spoke as she walked away from Sarah to look at the many small charms on the shelf. She glanced at each with a flick of her eyes. Their value was small, and she was looking for the one that would speak volumes to Sarah.

Sarah was a complicated person to shop for. She tells you she doesn't want anything for her birthday, but when you come in the house on her birthday with nothing to give her; she gets a lost, hidden look in her eyes. Like she expected you to read between the lines of her words and buy her something non-Skynet related.

Cameron was going to do just that. But finding said perfect gift was harder than she realized.

"What?" Sarah asked picking up a cat bobble head. She glared at it. Seeking for it to tell the answer to why they were in here and not on the road home.

Sarah had been on the verge of dreams when Cameron took a quick, sharp turn into the gift shop. She was going to ask, but Cameron told her she needed to stretch her legs.

When did Terminators need to stretch their metal, long, gorgeous legs?

"Someone told me once I was cat. And I needed to be a cat to dance like one." Cameron responded looking in interest at a ball that shined different colors when the sun hit it.

A few seconds later, Sarah moves behind Cameron and looks over her shoulder at the ball. "The point of this conversation is?" She sounded skeptical.

"Do you like cats? John says you are a dog person, for what they represent."

Sarah smirked. "I'm not an animal person, but dogs do serve a purpose. They smell your kind out and get vicious, works as an early warning for me." She pulled the ball; the one Cameron was staring at, off the shelf and looked at it. "Why?"

"We are not the same. I'm different."

Her words sounded like a record on repeat. As if Cameron had spoken them at least a million times to a stubborn Sarah, who never wanted to hear the Cybernetic Organism speak. Which was true, Sarah ignored Cameron's attempts at showing her she could feel. _Till now._

Now she couldn't close her eyes and pretend Cameron is a killer machine anymore. The thought of it was tormenting her fragile mind.

"I know. I'm sorry, Cameron."

Cameron smiled and the guilt melted out of Sarah's body. "I understand, Sarah. Thank you for apologizing." She sounded shy and kept her eyes on the shelf in front of them.

_Am I falling in love with her?_ The thought was there in an instant. Liking the Terminator girl was one thing, but falling completely in love with her? Now, that was something entirely different.

"Alright, what are we looking for exactly?" Sarah asked to change the subject, more for her mental stable than anything else.

A slight glance her way was the only response from the lately talkative Terminator.

"Well?" Sarah pressed with a glare the girl's way.

Cameron shrugged. "We are buying souvenirs." Was her response. The lamest one she could come up with.

Green eyes were rolled and Sarah disappeared down another aisle. Cameron had the urge to follow her, to watch her. But she stopped herself. She had a present to pick out and it was better if Sarah didn't see what she chooses.

She smiled slightly to herself and turned back to focusing on her task.

* * *

><p>Sarah picked up a red cowboy hat and snickered slightly.<p>

John, when he was five, used to run around every store they went into wearing one of their cowboy hats and annoying Sarah to pieces. He would come close to her, trick her into thinking he was tired of running, and when she least expected it, he would take off down the aisles.

The boy could run. His excuse every time was: "I was just doing as you taught me. Run and don't look back, no matter what. Remember, mom?" He was clever and sneaky using her words against her. She never got the chance to argue with him.

Now, he questioned her motives. He still didn't give her room to argue. Whatever John Connor wants he gets. One way or another he got what he wanted.

She let him have it too. She let him, thinking that is what makes him the leader he is to be in the future.

Is she wrong?

Should she give him free rein?

Or should she baby him for the rest of her life?

She shook her head. "When did I start getting soft?" She murmured to herself.

Ever since Cameron decided she was the one to push her way into Sarah's heart and arms, she couldn't stop thinking. Questioning the choices she has made before the Terminator even walked into her life.

How does someone, who hasn't known her for ten or seventeen years, all of the sudden know almost everything about one Sarah Connor?

Charley knew her. Not all of her, but enough to know her dislikes and likes. He knew her favorite detergent was Tide and her least favorite smell was gas. He knew where she placed everything, where she hid John's socks, for him to run around the house all morning just to find them, and he knew she didn't like the scars that run over her body like a reminder that she has to stop an apocalypse.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to see Cameron grinning at her. Her doe eyes were gazing at the cowboy hat Sarah was still holding.

"What?" Sarah asked placing the hat back on the hanger it came off of.

"Nothing, I am ready to go." Cameron responded grinning wider. "Are you?"

"Yes." Suspicion lurked in Sarah's eyes. This time Cameron didn't react like she did in the parking lot. She liked this look when she was actually being, or more likely trying, to be sneaky.

* * *

><p>Cameron led the way out of the store, swinging her bag back and forth in taunt to Sarah's curious eyes.<p>

Sarah slid in the jeep with Cameron at the wheel. She looked over as Cameron placed the bag on the floor under her foot. Whatever was in that bag, Cameron didn't want her knowing yet.

"We should stop for food and gas." Cameron said slipping her hand into Sarah's jeans pocket and pulling out the keys.

Sarah stops Cameron's hand from returning to her side of the vehicle by grasping her wrist. The keys jingled by the movement and doe eyes meet dark green ones, curiosity meeting lust.

"Cameron, what's in the bag?" Sarah asked huskily leaning over and brushing her lips against Cameron's. She could taste Cameron's favorite flavor lip balm. It was driving her wild, but she resisted the urge to kiss the Terminator. She wanted to know what was in the bag.

A lump formed in Cameron's throat and she couldn't bring herself to speak. A choked sound escaped past her lips and green eyes brightened in amusement.

Sarah was playing cruel. And she liked it.

No, Cameron l_oved_ it.

"Come on, Cameron. Tell me." Sarah moved a tad closer to Cameron, she let go of Cameron's wrist and moved it over hot skin, up to Cameron's forearm. "Tell me."

A slight shiver ran down the Terminators spine. "Sarah, that is cruel. You should wait." She tried to sound unaffected by Sarah's teasing lips and hand, but it came out sounding like a whine and a moan.

"I'm impatient."

Cameron glared and grabbed Sarah by the back of her neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. Sarah kissed her back with a soft moan. Cameron took the opportunity and slid her tongue past lips and caressed Sarah's tongue in a slow rhythm.

Sarah groaned softly and pulled back to breathe. "Tell me." She breathlessly said.

"No."

Cameron turned her head and smirked at the glare Sarah gave her. She took a mental picture and placed it with the other ten thousand shots she has of Sarah for later examining.

"Can I have a hint?" Sarah pushed.

The jeep roared to life and Cameron sighed. "Yes. It's your present." She said looking behind her as she pulled out.

Sarah chuckled. "Now I really want to know." Her eyes flicked over to the girl, who was looking at her with a wide eyed expression. The girl looked like she was caught off guard. It was cute.

"Do you really?" Cameron asked in excitement. She was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning opening their first present.

"Yes. I do."

That one smile didn't leave Cameron's face as they left the store and got back on the road to find the nearest gas station.

* * *

><p>Sarah fiddled with the radio. She couldn't choose what station to leave it on. And Cameron was being no help.<p>

As if reading Sarah's thoughts, Cameron pointed to her bag and Sarah looked at her in puzzlement.

"Open my bag. I have another CD in there we can listen to." She responded when Sarah looked at her.

Nodding her head, Sarah leaned down and pulled Cameron's bag up into her lap. Unzipping it, she moved Cameron's contents around till she felt the CD.

"Jeez Cameron, what did you NOT pack when we left?" Sarah asked glancing into the bag. Cameron just about had her whole room in it.

Doe eyes were rolled. "I forgot my Justin Beiber shirt." She said seriously with a pout.

"Are you serious?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and zipped Cameron's bag up.

"No. I don't have Beiber Fever."

Sarah laughed. She laughed so hard tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. "What?" She managed between chuckles. "Did you say?"

Cameron reached over and patted Sarah's back softly. "I said I don't have Beiber Fever. A girl in class said she had it and I asked if that was bad and if I should take her to the hospital for immediate medical attention."

Wiping her eyes free of the tears, Sarah chuckled with restraint. Her whole chest felt like it was on overload for laughing so hard. "Oh. How did she take it?"

The cyborg moved her hand back to the steering wheel and frowned. "She said sarcasm would get me nowhere near the Beiber fanclub. I didn't want to join anyway. I'm on the Sarah… what rhymes with Sarah?"

"Mascara?"

Cameron curled her lips into a smirk. "I wear Sarah Mascara? Charley's Trolley sounds better than that."

"Cameron, what rhymes with your name?" Sarah smiled and looked out the window. The Terminator seemed to want to bring Charley up a lot since she kissed her.

"Tamaran. Sharon." Cameron listed.

Sarah looked back to the girl. "Is Tamaran even a word?"

"No. It's just Tamara with a –n at the end of it." Cameron smiled. She was pulling a John.

"Huh, I dated a Tamara once."

Cameron slammed her foot on the brake and shot a hot glare to Sarah. "What?"

Sarah was relieved no one else was on the road with them. Her hand was clenched around her seatbelt and her eyes went from Cameron to the road and back to doe eyes.

"It was back in high school, Cameron." Sarah responded trying to calm the startled girl.

Cameron relaxed her shoulders slightly. Her glare was still present. "Why?"

"We liked each other? Were curious? All girls or women do it some point in their life." Sarah ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did you like being with her?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Cameron leaned back in her seat and softened her glare into an ashamed look. She couldn't look at Sarah and looked at her hands that were tight on the wheel and her knuckles were white from the grip she had on them.

Sarah reached over and untangled one of Cameron's hands from the wheel and placed it over her chest. Cameron could feel the human's heart beating in a slow rhythm under her palm.

"Cameron, look at me." She ordered gently.

Cameron sheepishly turned her head to Sarah and looked into Sarah's green eyes. Her eyes were never one green, but a thousand different shades. Cameron got lost in every color every time she looked into those eyes.

"You can't get that way when I speak of old partners." Sarah commanded lifting Cameron's chin with her fingers. "They are old news, even Charley is old news."

"But I'm not yours Sarah. Charley was."

"So? Charley isn't a human vibrator." Sarah smirked as the words left her lips.

"I'm not a vibrator." Cameron muttered wrapping an arm around Sarah's side and pulling her as close as the vehicle would let her.

"No. You're not. Why do you want to be something with me, Cameron?" Sarah rested her forehead on Cameron's.

"Because I-"Cameron learned she shouldn't say what she's thinking with Sarah. Sometimes the words were wrong and Sarah would ignore her for a week. She didn't want that now. "I want to be something with you." She settled with.

"I'm not ready to be something."

"I can wait."

"Can you?"

"Yes. Unlike you, I can be patient." Cameron smirked in triumph.

Sarah leaned down and kissed Cameron softly. "Alright, Tin Miss. We will see if you can wait." She murmured against Cameron's lips and kissed her again.

A car honking broke them apart. Cameron turned and glared at the driver before taking her foot off the brake and moving forward again.

* * *

><p>By nightfall Cameron had cooled down and was able to find a gas station. Sarah was relieved at the chance to stretch her legs and grab a bite to eat.<p>

Sarah slid out of the vehicle and walked over to Cameron's side. She leaned against the driver's door and watched Cameron pump gas into it. She scrunched her nose slightly at the smell of the station.

"Don't like gas?" Cameron asked watching for the amount she required to make it to their next stop.

Pulling the ponytail she had out of her hair, Sarah shook her head. "I hate it."

"Mother Nature dislikes it too." Cameron responded looking at Sarah's messy hair.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair to tame some of the knots that formed in it. "I'm thinking a haircut is in order."

"I like it. Don't cut it." Cameron pulled the pump out and placed it back for the next user.

She wiped her hands on her jeans when gas somehow got on them.

Sarah chuckled and walked next to the Terminator inside the store. "Messy Terminator, aren't you?" She teased.

"Yes." Cameron pouted.

* * *

><p>Cameron followed Sarah around the store as she picked out the snacks she wanted. The girl stayed two steps behind her, enjoying the sight she got. No one else was allowed to see the sway in Sarah's hips but her. Or the curves the woman hid in baggy clothes. Cameron was contemplating of raiding Sarah's closet and throwing everything in their away and buying Sarah form fitting clothes.<p>

Though, Cameron liked what Sarah was wearing now, jeans that hugged her hips and long legs, her black leather jacket hid the white tank top she was wearing, and boots completed the Sarah Connor usual.

She was gorgeous in Cameron's opinion.

"That's tight." Cameron commented on Sarah's ass.

Sarah turned her head to look at the Terminator. "What?"

Cameron quickly looked at the shelves of food. She picked up the first thing she saw. "It's tight." She held up the fake item she called tight. It was the 5 gum.

Chuckling, Sarah turned her head back around and didn't comment on the gum. She was aware Cameron was staring at her ass.

"I'm going to the car. Can you pay?" Sarah asked handing Cameron everything before the Terminator could speak. "Thanks, Cameron Sharon."

Cameron glared at the name Sarah used. "You aren't funny."

"I'm hilarious."

Sarah made her way out and Cameron stood in the short line.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked over to see a man.

"Yes?" She asked irritably.

"Who is that woman?" He asked pointing to Sarah.

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "My girlfriend." She snarled.

He ignored the snarl in her tone. "Is she from LA or here?"

"No. She's from Texas." She replied looking out the window and to Sarah, who was laughing at something with a girl close to Cameron's age.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she is a real cowgirl. Her accent is to die for. Boots and all." Cameron kept her eyes on the girl Sarah was mingling with.

The man kept his attention on Sarah and Cameron skipped him in line. She placed her stuff on the counter and waited for the boy to scan the items. She looked back outside.

Sarah was lifting the back of the girl's shirt to look at something. Cameron tilted her head to see what it was, but she had a bad angle and only saw Sarah's reaction to it.

She paid the boy and gathered bags to make quick haste to Sarah. Opening the door she heard part of their conversation.

The girl was saying something about a musical group called The Cranberries.

Sarah smiled and turned her head to smile wider to Cameron. Some of the hot blood running in her veins cooled; only a little. Not much.

"Cameron." Sarah went to pull her close to her but Cameron moved around her and placed the bags in the jeep.

The girl Sarah was talking to smiled seductively at Cameron. "I'm Karen. Marie's sister. She told me about Sarah. I had to ask her because she looked exactly like the description Marie gave me." The girl said holding her hand out to Cameron.

Cameron shook the offered hand and let it linger slightly. "Hi, I'm Cameron." She responded.

Sarah slid her hands into her pockets and observed the two girls casually. Her eyes lingered on Cameron and the doe eyes that sparkled in mischief.

She noticed Cameron had a cold look in her eyes when she walked out of the store. She wanted to reassure Cameron, but the girl gave her the cold shoulder and moved away from her.

The blow stung her. She shrugged it off and walked over to her side of the jeep. Sliding into the passenger side, she leaned her head against the doorframe and looked over to Cameron.

Cameron said she would wait for Sarah. Sarah was starting to think Cameron's jealousy was going to shove her away from loving Sarah to hating her for hurting her without intending to.

She closed her eyes for a minute to hold the tears at bay. She wanted to stop this back and forth fight with Cameron. It was hard to love the girl. She wished it was that simple. To just let go and let Cameron have her.

It wasn't and Cameron needed to accept it.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes to see Cameron sitting in the driver's seat holding the bag, which held her present in it. She looked around to see they were parked in a Wal-Mart parking lot.<p>

"Did I fall asleep?" Sarah asked hoarsely. A curt nod was the reply from the stoic Terminator.

Cameron smiled softly as Sarah yawned. "I bought a cake while you were sleeping. It will be midnight in three minutes."

"In three minutes it will be my birthday." Sarah gazed at the sly Terminator.

"Yes."

"I have to wait three minutes for my present and cake?" Sarah turned in her seat.

"Yes and no. You can have cake now. You blow the candles out first. Present is in three minutes."

"Alright, let's blow some candles out." Sarah responded leaning over to watch Cameron pull out the cake from the backseat.

It was a one layer cookie cake with _Happy Birthday, Sarah_ written in icing on it. Cameron stuck one candle in it and lit it with a lighter. Sarah was relieved she didn't put the actual number of candles in the cake.

Cameron held up her phone and motioned for Sarah to blow the candle out. "John wants a video of you blowing the candle out."

Sarah smirked and blew the candle out. "He only wants the cake for himself."

"True, he said that too." Cameron smiled and checked the time on her phone. "He is throwing you a party. A gun shaped cake was mentioned."

"Gun shaped cake. I like the sound of that." Sarah chuckled and clicked play on the CD player.

"Bullets are going to be the sprinkles." Cameron leaned forward in her seat and cut two slices out of the cake. She handed one to Sarah and held her own up for inspection. It was a fatty food and human's consumed it like it was a vegetable.

That's a bad comparison.

Sarah moved hers around with her fingers. "I like sprinkles." She teased and took a small bite of the cake.

"I like variety. Sprinkles are variety." Cameron muttered as her piece of cake was shoved into her mouth.

"Sprinkles have variety?"

"They are different colors." Cameron said turning the radio up slightly.

"Oh." Sarah learned to try and not question everything that comes out of Cameron's or John's mouths. "When will get home?"

"In two days."

"Good. I'm tired of being on the road."

"It makes you cranky."

Sarah chuckled and held her hand out. "It's passing midnight. I want my present."

Cameron looked at the time to confirm it and saw it was passing midnight now. "Here you go." She lifted the bag and gave it to Sarah.

Sarah opened the bag and looked inside.

She couldn't believe what Cameron got her.

"_Sleight of hand and twist of fate on a bed of nails she makes me wait. And I wait without you, with or without you, with or without you. Through the storm we reach the shore. You give it all but I want more. And I'm waiting for you, with or without you, with or without you. I can't live, with or without you."_

To be continued!

* * *

><p>A small note:<p>

Charley's Trolley is coming to cause some trouble. :) Excuses, excuses about the updating! HA!

wheresmyLuce, I loved your video for Skylar/Sally! It was so adorable and the song to it was EPIC!

"What do you want from me?"

"My bedroom."

"It's nothing I can't handle."

HAHA! And the toys tidbit. :D


	14. Crimson And Clover

** UNEVEN AGAIN! BOOYAH!

I just had to open my mouth and begin a battle on updates. *Sigh* HA! Nah, I love the challenge. But hey, she is cheating too by saying whoever finishes their story first is the winner. She might just win it.

And, anonymous reviewer, you don't have to be gay to write a slash fic. But if you really want to know the answer, read my profile. It's in there somewhere. You can at least read that without being judgmental.

The interesting thing about Twinkies is… I never expected them to be so popular with people. After every PM I have received, they say have a Twinkie, Twinkies and sprinkles for all, and so many more Twinkie related comments.

Know what I got to say to that?

I LOVE IT! :D And I finally had a smore…err, smores. My God-Father did too. Mom, you would be so proud of us! I had only two. He had twenty thousand. (No lie) I was too full on Twinkies and Oreos to digest anymore.

Leave some feedback/Twinkie humor/hugs and kisses/song suggestions because I am brain dead! Please! :D**

**Chapter 14: Crimson and Clover-**_"Now I don't hardly know her. But I think I could love her. Crimson and clover. (Ah!)Now when she comes walking over, now I been waiting to show her. Crimson and clover. Over and over."_

Sarah held the gift up to look at in confusion and over to the quiet Terminator, who looked ready to fall out of her seat from excitement. Cameron must have not celebrated many birthdays in her life. For this, this present wasn't something to get excited about.

The thought of it was sweet.

That's all Cameron had going for her, and that puppy look in her eyes-killer eyes leaving her breathless and unable to hurt the girl.

"Do you like it?" Cameron squeaked. She tried to hide the hope in her voice, in case Sarah disliked her thought out gift. Her eyes were revealing. She couldn't stop them from hoping, anticipating, and worrying.

Sarah twirled the gift around her finger. It made a small swish sound that filled the silent vehicle. "Maybe I do." She responded slowly keeping her eyes on the gift and away from those chocolate eyes. Her weakness to succumb to the girl, Terminator, robot, cyborg…She was still working that part out in her head; her poor, unstable head.

A pout formed on the girl's face. "Maybe…maybe isn't an answer."

Sarah thought of snapping at the girl. What more does she want? A lollipop for best Terminator of the year? A shotgun to blow someone's brains out with?

_To tell her you love it. Tell her you love her._ She dismissed the thought and settled on biting the inside of her cheek till she could taste copper.

She massaged her sore cheek with her tongue and let out a ragged sigh. "What do you want me to say?"

"How you really feel."

A simple statement and it felt more like a hole forming in Sarah's chest. She could lie to the Terminator and tell her she absolutely loves it and will keep it forever.

On the other hand, if you lie to Cameron, you were met with dire consequences. She will watch Sarah and make sure the woman carries it around everywhere she goes.

"Tell me why you picked it out." Sarah snapped to ease the strain forming between her eyes. If cancer wasn't the death of her, Cameron surely would be.

Cameron plucked the keys from the ignition and held her hand out for the gift. "I'm your lucky charm." The girl said, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Sarah obliged, handing the girl the gift. "You aren't on the keychain though."

Ignoring Sarah, Cameron placed the charm on Sarah's set of keys. She jingled it and watched the streetlights bounce off its silver color.

"I can't shrink, Sarah. I also can't give you a body part."

Nodding in agreement, Sarah smirked. "So, it's my charm to be you."

"Yes."

Sarah set her gaze on the little Robot charm Cameron held in her hand. Its hands were behind its head. It almost had her thinking about Star Wars.

"I like it. Is that all I'm getting?" Sarah asked to hide the amusement in her voice.

Cameron had thought her present through. It was sweet and comical.

"I would give you Charley's wife's head on a platter for you. But you told me not to kill her." Cameron pouted and it quickly faded into a smile. "There is more."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes."

Noticing the hurt expression on Cameron's face, Sarah opened her door and slid out of the vehicle.

Cameron followed her with her eyes. She watched Sarah walked around the front of the car and come to her side of the jeep.

Sarah tapped on the Terminator's window and motioned for her to open her door. Cameron did just that. She quickly opened her door and gave Sarah a raised eyebrow.

"It's my birthday. I make the rules." Sarah answered the question in Cameron's eyes. She pushed on the girl's chest to make her lean back against her seat. Adjusting the seat as far back as it would go. Sarah slid into Cameron's lap and closed the door.

"You always make the rules." Cameron retorted wrapping her arms around Sarah's waist and pulling her closer to her body.

Sarah laid her head on the girl's shoulder and turned it slightly to nuzzle Cameron's neck. "True, I do. But you can't question me on my birthday." She said against the girl's neck.

"Do you want your other presents now?" Cameron smiled and placed a kiss on Sarah's temple.

"Yes."

Cameron chuckled, a nervous chuckle. Sarah warmed at the idea of a nervous Terminator. Hell, she was hot at the idea of a jealous Terminator.

That heated gaze on the enemy was arousing. And when Cameron gave her a softer, but intense heated gaze she was left with weak knees and a libido speaking for her brain.

Cameron noted the rise in Sarah's temperature and the pounding of her heart. She was aroused.

"Here you go." Cameron pretended to not notice Sarah's state, and handed her the other gift she bought Sarah.

Sarah took it and examined the box in curiosity. She shook it once and heard something jingle and shake in the small box.

Peeling away the tape, Sarah opened the small box to reveal matching necklaces. They were both little Robots. One was white with a black smiley face in the middle of it, and the other was black with a white smiley face in the middle of it.

Sarah felt the tears form in the back of her eyes. She never really owned jewelry, even when she was a teenager with boys running after her for attention. She never received a necklace. She was a waitress and jewelry didn't work well in that department either.

Charley tried to give her a necklace once. The small heart wasn't what Sarah wanted and she took it back to the jeweler after Charley left to work the next day.

He had good intentions with it. It just wasn't her favorite piece to wear.

But the robots were matching. Cameron wanted them to be matching.

"Cameron, they are…which one is mine?" Sarah asked biting back the tears that wanted to fall.

Cameron moved her hand from Sarah's waist and picked the white one up. "This one is yours." She opened the clasp in a gesture that she wanted to place it on Sarah.

Sarah lifted her hair up for Cameron and watched the chain disappear under her chin and heard Cameron shut the clasp. She felt the cold metal rest against her skin and she lowered her hair back down.

She lifted the small Robot from its spot in the middle of her collarbone and smiled softly to it. "So, the black one is yours." She muttered picking the black one up with her freehand.

"Yes."

"We match."

"Yes."

She handed Cameron the black one and continued to look at her little Robot, her little Cameron the Third.

Cameron the Second is her keychain.

"Charley will be jealous." Cameron said with her chin raised.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "He would be. He always wanted us to have a matching something. I believe he thought when we were married we would have matching ring sets."

"But you didn't get married." Cameron responded laying her chin on Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah shook her head. "We didn't get married." Sadness leaked out of her words.

"Did you want to?" Cameron softly asks kissing Sarah's neck with butterfly kisses.

Sarah moves her hand into Cameron's hair and scratches the back of the girl's neck gently. "I don't know."

Doe eyes narrow slightly and she flicks her tongue out to lick the spot between Sarah's shoulder and neck. Feather light kisses trail up Sarah's neck and she whispers in her ear. "Why?" Her voice is low and heated.

A moan escapes from the back of Sarah's throat. Her hand tangles in the girl's hair and she pulls it gently. "You ask that question a lot." She avoided answering why she never married Charley.

Cameron's teeth graze her earlobe. "Then answer it."

"No." A breathy sigh leaves Sarah and she presses closer to Cameron.

"You have one more present to open, Sarah."

Sarah groans in irritation. The girl needed to learn when the time to stop talking was now. "What is it?" She asked irritably pulling Cameron's hair sharply.

Cameron growls lowly into Sarah's ear and a shiver runs down the older woman's spine. "Me. Unwrap your present, Sarah."

"In a vehicle?"

"Yes." A throaty moan from the Terminator.

Sarah maneuvered in her seat to straddle Cameron's thighs. "What if I don't want to?" Sarah teases.

Cameron smirks and runs her fingers under Sarah's top. "You don't get a choice in it." She rasped huskily clawing her nails up Sarah's ribs.

Biting her lower lip, Sarah fought for control of the situation. Control that was quickly fading with each shade of lust Cameron's eyes turned and how hard those nails were tracing her body.

Licking her lips, Cameron leaned up and flicked her tongue out to trace Sarah's bottom lip slowly.

"Cameron." Sarah whimpered.

"Yes?" She leaned her forehead against Sarah's.

"Wait…please. I need you to wait." Sarah breathed out. Her body was flushed and a bead of sweat was falling down her temple.

Cameron pulled her hands out from under Sarah's shirt and rubbed the woman's hips in a soft caress. "For how long?"

Sarah said that once. Back at the hotel she said it. She asked Cameron how long till she gave up on Sarah with the pushing and pulling she was doing to the girl.

"Till my body starts walking on its /own/ and slamming you against any surface to have its way with you." the woman remarked, her fingers untangled themselves from Cameron's hair and moved to cup her cheek.

Cameron smiled. "I like that thought."

"Of course you do." Sarah moved away a little from Cameron. Her arms stayed wrapped around the girl and Cameron looked like she wasn't going let Sarah go anytime soon.

"John said he was throwing me a party?" Sarah asked to cool both their sex drive minds down.

"Yes." Cameron tilted her head slightly. "He's inviting Charley and his new wife."

A snicker was heard from the woman. "Yeah, Charley's new wife. The sweet woman he "fell" for."

"She looks like you." Cameron reasoned and looked out the window. "He still loves you."

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" Doe eyes faced Sarah again to hear and see the answer will give her.

"Yes." Sarah muttered honestly.

_I will always love Charley._ She thought.

Cameron hesitated and looked away from Sarah. "Do you love _me_?"

"I-"

Sarah was interrupted by a noise outside the jeep. Cameron quickly turned her head to the left and saw a Mercedes pull into the parking lot. The speed it was traveling indicated it knew where it was going. And its intention was to kill or seriously damage a vehicle or a person.

Cameron wasn't quick enough to shield Sarah's body from any damage. She was only able to move the woman from serious, hospitalization damage.

She quickly pushed Sarah into the backseat and onto the floor. The Mercedes was mere inches from them. She turned in her seat and watched the car hit them in the front on the side without stopping.

Sarah's scream was the last thing she heard before she went off-line.

* * *

><p>Sarah opened her eyes to a pounding in her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt something sticky and wet there. Pulling her hand back, Sarah saw the red substance only known as blood.<p>

Sitting up from the backseat, she looked at the jeep and how the side of it was dented. Cameron had moved her far enough away from the Mercedes.

Cameron.

Green eyes widened and Sarah leaned over to look in the front seat. Cameron was looking at her with doe eyes. But those eyes were blank and not looking at her. They were staring off into space.

How long had she been out?

Why hasn't Cameron rebooted?

Sarah traced the girl's cheek with her hand. Moving it sent a sharp pain through her shoulder. She ignored it.

"Cameron? Please, come back to me." The woman whispered.

She slid her freehand into her pocket and pulled out her cell. She dialed a memorized number.

"Hello?"

Sarah let out a shaky breath. "Charley…I need your help."

"Are you okay?" Charley sounded panicked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Cameron isn't rebooting and…can you just come?" She said hurriedly. She needed to end this call and find a way to get Cameron to reboot.

"I'll be there soon."

The line went dead and Sarah smiled at the phone. Cameron was going to be pissed when she woke up from her vacation.

"Cameron?" She tried again. Cameron gave no response of hearing her. "I need you, girlie. We match, remember? The perfect two?"

She moved to the passenger's seat with several groans and a few curses. "Cameron, I…" She paused.

Cupping the girl's cheek, Sarah leaned over and softly kissed the girl's lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"_Yeah! My, my such a sweet thing. I want to do everything. What a beautiful feeling. Crimson and clover. Over and over."_

To be continued…

That was a terrible ending.

People, people… an amazing medic will be coming to the rescue soon. Cool down.

I know, finally! Charley gets his shining moment. I'm excited! And it's my story. HA!

Go check out comicbooklovergreen's fic! Send her a PM giving her a big kiss! And if your name is Charley, she's interested ;) Just kidding!

I am not being serious with the kiss. But do go read her fic. She needs more love. :D

IllogicalPhrase, you weren't stealing Twinkies were you? I have class with you, you know. *Watching you*

:D I give Twinkies to reviewers! No promises they are whole Twinkies! HA!


	15. Alone

** I wasn't going to post this until someone else posted and made us even again, but something has come up, a little private something. So, I had to post it early. Umm, if you have Yahoo Messenger and would like to talk to me about my nerdiness for…just about everything, then go to my profile and get my Yahoo ID. I should be on it more since I will have my phone, and not my beautiful laptop. *Sniffles*

Another thing, I had no idea they called Twinkies, Zingers! That's why people in Florida look at me funny when I visit. I say Twinkie and apparently I'm a foreigner. :D Nah, not really…It's the accent that gets them going.

I stalk you. I know where you work. O_O No, I would get busted too easily. I'm kind of loud when I have to be quiet. Oh well…darn.

There was something else I was supposed to say…Err… Charley is on the horizon? Oh, I nearly died of laughter when I read this: "I'm 21, I'm female, I'm a geek." Don't worry too much about it. I just thought I say it to ease my laughing brain. :D

Leave some feedback/PMS/Why do I this/I love you/I'm a geek too/Just go do it! Please! :D**

**Chapter 15: Alone**_-"Till now, I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone. How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?"_

The warmth left her body and she shivered as the wind picked up. Sarah closed her eyes, pulling her jacket closer to her body to shield some of the chilly wind. The shivers were bone deep; her jacket couldn't keep the cold from entering her with every small breathe she took.

Only hours ago she was enjoying her time with Cameron. She was showered with gifts from the girl. The small robot keychain she received as a lucky charm was resting in her jacket's right pocket. She felt the weight of it and slid her hand into her pocket to cover it over the cool metal-a small gesture to keep her from falling apart.

The necklace was still around her neck. Cameron's was there as well. The two robots clashed together every time she moved, reminding her she was alone and Cameron was alone, lost, and not responding to the physical world. Cameron always said she would be there. She isn't here now. Sarah was alone.

"_Do you love me?"_

Sarah had been seconds of answering the doe eyed girl. Would she have said yes? I love you? Give me more time? No, don't be ridiculous? You're a machine; you can't feel love or receive it? She wished she had spoken sooner, had the conversation ten minutes earlier. If she could go back in time, she would have told the girl she loved her, cherished those rare, real smiles.

The words were out there now, even if Cameron didn't hear her say them. She couldn't deny that she _loves_ the very thing she was supposed to be _despising_ and _ending_ for humanity. She stopped fighting her feelings a little too late.

Every aspect of Cameron, every fake smile, every real smile, every emotion in those eyes, every confused tilt of the head, Sarah loved them. And now, she may never see them again. If only she had done something sooner.

Sarah couldn't sit in the jeep with Cameron staring off into space, as if she were dead. She knew in her head Cameron wasn't dead, only broken or stuck on "off". But, her heart had nearly quit beating at the sight of the girl. She had to get away as far as she could. The woman had to escape the blistering pain in her chest for ten minutes or an hour.

And here she was, sitting in the middle of the parking lot, at least twelve steps away from the jeep. If Cameron wasn't so heavy, she would have moved the girl to a safer location. If Cameron wasn't in there at all, she would have ditched the jeep and walked into a small restaurant and wait for John. In this case, wait for Charley.

Sarah furrowed her brows and sighed. Charley was at least two days away from her and Cameron's location. Her head was pounding in white, hot pain, and every muscle ached in her body. She had to find a hotel and wait for him to get here. No point in dying by "Death of Shivers".

Standing on wobbly legs, she brushed the dirt from her pants. The charm in her pocket rattled against the keys from the movement. A glance to the jeep had her hesitating. What was she going to do with Cameron? Carrying her was impossible. She only hoped she gets a bottom floor room at the hotel.

Taking small steps, Sarah headed to the jeep. She kept an eye out for the Mercedes, but no sign of it has been seen. It was as if they just wanted to scare them, or they had hit their target and wasn't aware her Terminator was a Cybernetic Organism from the future. A hit and run? Who would want to hit them? Why would they want to hit them?

_Everyone you've ever punched. It's revenge time. _She smirked at her thought.

Sarah pulled the keys out of her pocket. The "charm" rattled against the keys and she glanced at it. Some lucky charm it's turned out to be. It got her Terminator lover, partner, or friend…whatever….stuck on "off" and she was left with this pounding migraine.

Pausing at the driver's door, Sarah stole a glance at the huge dent in the door. The memory of her scream for Cameron and the blinding pain that fell upon her as she passed out came back to her in full force. Swallowing audible to keep from throwing up the cookie cake she ate earlier, she opened Cameron's door. The Terminator was still sitting where she left her. Cameron's head was turned to the right and she felt relieved. She didn't have to look into those blank eyes just yet.

The older woman tried to push Cameron into the passenger seat. The metal girl wasn't budgeting from her spot in the driver's seat.

"Come on, girlie, I don't have time for you declaring the steering wheel as yours." Sarah growled as she pushed on Cameron with her right side. The pain in her shoulder throbbed with the beat of her heart and the pounding in her head as she pushed the girl.

Cameron didn't move, not even an inch. Sarah was too weak and exhausted to move her.

"Fine, it's yours. This busted piece of crap probably doesn't even work now." Sarah sighed and closed the girl's door. She walked over and opened the passenger's door.

Sarah averted her gaze from Cameron. She kept her eyes on the bag on the floor and reached her hands out to turn Cameron's head to the other side.

It took the little strength she had to turn the girl's head. When it was turned away from Sarah, she crawled into the jeep, closed the door, and leaned back in her seat. Closing her eyes, she breathed in raggedly.

"Cameron?" Sarah tried to get the girl to respond. She did it more times than John would find as necessary. Kept believing Cameron would remember her voice and come back to her. She was always received with nothing. Not a glitch or a small twitch. Cameron's eyes didn't even glow.

The silence in the small jeep, the crickets chirping outside, and the sound of the wind blowing against the jeep had Sarah feeling trapped. Silence was something Sarah couldn't handle. It left you with awkwardness, the feeling of dying. You have a close relationship with death when silence is filling your ears.

The only way she slept at night was the steps of the girl's feet on the floor when she patrolled the house at night. John's occasional loud snore even soothed her through a troubling night. It meant she wasn't alone-close to death.

"_For how long…?" _

For how long till death catches up with Sarah?

For how long till Cameron wakes up and tells her something?

For how long will she run?

"Cameron? You have to wake up." Sarah lifted one of Cameron's hands and set it on her lap. She ran her fingers over Cameron's knuckles. "You can't leave me here to fight alone." She whispered and threaded her fingers through Cameron's stiff ones.

Her eyes felt heavy. Her eyelids would droop and she would shake her head to force herself to stay awake. She couldn't afford to fall asleep defenseless against an unknown enemy or a passer, who gets curious and peeks inside the car to see a "dead" girl and a sleeping woman.

The law was the last thing she needed. A bottle of tequila and a gun, is what she needed right now. She needed Cameron to hold her and stay in the physical world with her.

To keep from falling asleep, she leaned over and stuck the key in the ignition. It took a couple of tries, but the jeep roared to life after the third, angry turn. She checked the gas and estimated she had enough for the night to keep the radio on and occasionally heat the jeep.

She fiddled with the radio and only picked up static from it. Cursing, she click on the CD player and turned the volume up to blur out the outside world from her ears.

It was Cameron's second CD, containing twenty tracks on it. Each and every single one of them had the word _'love'_ somewhere in there. Cameron had been planning to seduce Sarah for a while now.

A dry chuckle came from the woman, along with a dry sob. A tear slipped unannounced from her eye and down her cheek. And then other and more came falling down her face. She bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

The ache in her chest only grew with each shuddering breath. The pain of being alone was unbearable. She was on the verge of falling apart in front of no one, but a silent Terminator.

"Please, don't leave me. Not you, Cameron." Sarah lifted the girl's hand and pressed it against her cheek. Her tears fell down the motionless girl's wrist.

The music fell into a soft song and Sarah's eyes grew heavier. She kept Cameron's hand in her eyes and scooted closer to lay her head on the girl's shoulder. She didn't bother drying the tears from her eyes. A few were still falling down as she breathed the Terminator's scent in.

Cameron still smelt of strawberries and citrus. Sarah snuggled closer and closed her eyes tightly. She could almost pretend Cameron was only resting her eyes and softly running her fingers through Sarah's hair. It almost felt real and she let it lure into her dreams.

It led her to nightmares of Cameron. There was no passion in the Terminator's eyes. No lust creeping into her body at the sight of the girl naked, standing in front of her. No, those eyes were blank, emotionless, dead. They eyes of a machine. She looked on the verge of speaking to Sarah.

No words ever came out of her mouth. She was slipped away by another dream.

* * *

><p>Sarah wasn't sure of the time when she struggled to consciousness. But the light shining into the jeep indicating it was morning or early into noon. She may have called it "morning" if she didn't feel like her heart was ripped from her chest and placed out on the concrete to be stomped on by all who see it.<p>

Her body was restless and ached painfully with the smallest of movements she made. She moved her arm, and a groan passed her lips as she flexed the stiff position it made in the night out.

She stretched the rest of her lean form and leaned back onto her side of the jeep. She forced her eyes to stay clear of the Terminator. To keep herself busy, she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Charley's number.

"Hello?"

"Charley, it's-"She was cut off by Charley's exhale.

"Sarah, has something changed?"

"No. Cameron is still off-line." She knew that's not what he truly wanted to know. He could care less about "The Scary Robot". He was worried about her, not a metal machine.

She could hear Charley shifting in his seat. "Are you okay?"

"For now, I am." She lied. Since when was Sarah Connor ever _okay_? She will say it, but she never felt okay. Cameron did. Sarah felt a weight be lifted off her shoulders when Cameron is behind her, protecting her back. Charley never made her feel safe. He could never protect her from the machine.

Charley made her feel happy. It was one of the reasons she gave him a chance. She never went after him for normalcy, even though that too was nice.

No, it was those sweet eyes and his smile that she fell for, like she fell for Cameron's facial expressions and small gestures of affection. Her hand instinctively wrapped itself around the necklaces. They were warm against her skin.

"You're lying. Are you safe?"

"No one is ever safe, Charley." She growled into the phone. "But sure, for now, I am." She leaned down and picked up Cameron's bag off the floor and set it in her lap.

"Are you at a hotel?"

"No. Cameron is too fat." She murmured unzipping the bag and fiddling inside it for something to distract herself with.

"Then where are you?" His voice leaked of worry. Sarah's heart lunged inside her throat.

"I'm in the jeep." She pulled a book out of the bag and scrunched her eyes for a minute. It was the same book Derek stole from Cameron's room. She set it down on her lap and continues to look into the bag.

"You are in the jeep? And the robot hasn't woken up?" He asked carefully.

"Yes. Cameron hasn't woken up yet." _I hope she does soon._ She added in her head.

Charley was hesitating. She knew he was. He didn't know what to say without pissing her off in some way. Reality is everything pisses Sarah off, like not talking to her was pissing her off.

"I miss you."

Sarah dropped the bag of Oreos she had been holding. "What did you say?" She choked.

"I miss you." He repeated. Why did he have to repeat himself?

"No."

"No?"

"No. Do not miss me. Do not miss _anything_ about me." She snapped, lifting the Oreos out of the bag and forcibly opening them. "I can't…" She hesitated.

Charley waited for her to continue, to say something completely new to change the subject. But nothing came from the woman.

Sarah stopped herself from saying anything else by shoving an Oreo into her mouth. She chewed it slowly and secretly wished she had something, other than water, to wash it down with.

"You think if you love or miss someone they'll just disappear one day?" Charley asked to hear her voice.

"It's came true so far." The woman muttered opening her door to step out of the jeep. She set the bag back on the floor and took the book with her back to the spot she sat last night.

"I'm still here." Charley argued.

"I don't remember saying I love you or I miss you." Sarah chuckled, a small smile curling her lips.

"You were thinking it."

Sarah fell silent and looked at the book. She turned it sideways to read the spine of it. The book was a child's story book, Pinocchio.

"Derek was worried about Cameron killing us with plots from a child's book?" Sarah asked out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing, Derek said this book was evil plans of our destruction. Pinocchio is going to kill us in our sleep." Sarah opened the book to the first page.

"And a whale is going to eat you, yummy." Charley joked honking his horn at who knows what.

Sarah winced as he held the horn down for three minutes straight. "Was an old lady in front of you?"

"No, some punk kid flipping an old lady off."

"How sweet, have you been driving all night?" Sarah flicked her eyes over the first few pages of the book. She tried to read it to John once. He wasn't interested in a wooden boy.

"I'm not too sure. I haven't had any coffee. I still think it _is_ night." Charley answered.

Sarah glanced back to the Tin Miss in the jeep. She thought she heard movement. Must have only been a trick to her ears. She shook her thoughts clear from her mind and turned back to the conversation at hand.

"So the big yellow thing in the sky, called a sun, is what to you?" Sarah teased closing the book and gently laying it on the ground.

"It's the sun? I thought it was a yellow light. I know it's the sun, Sarah. What is it to you?"

"A giant alarm clock going off in my head, that's what it is." Green eyes were rolled.

"How do you compare the sun to an alarm clock?"

"The same way psychologists tell you a coffee cup is a desk." Sarah retorted. She turned her head again. She was sure she heard a noise that time.

Keeping her eyes keen on every angle she had, Sarah conversed on with the man. She could hear him laughing softly.

He stopped laughing by another voice. It was soft and sounded groggy, as if they just woke up. The voice was female.

_Charley's wife must be with him. _She thought and groaned under her breath. How does one explain to Charley's wife about machines from the future without repeating history?

It wouldn't really be repeating history since Cromartie is dead. At least she hoped he was really out of commission. But another Terminator could come swooping in and run off with this new wife of Charley's. It was a possibility.

"Charley, is she with you?" She strained the words. When he had said he was coming, she had thought he meant _alone_.

"Of course I'm with him. You didn't expect me to let him see his ex-fiancé without me, did you?" The woman answered for Charley, partly shouting.

"She's grumpy," Charley reasoned to Sarah. "She woke up on the wrong side of the seat this morning."

"Charley!" His wife smacked him.

Sarah snorted and shook her head. "Right and I am a ball of sunshine this morning."

She heard the noise again while Charley bickered with his wife. Sarah tuned them out and strained her senses to hear the sound better. It almost sounded like someone was moving around or trying to move but was stuck in some way.

Sarah's eyes scanned the area, but there was no sight of someone or something moving around. Her mental state must be catching up with her.

She shook her head. "Charley, call me when you get close." She didn't wait for him to respond. She hung up and stood on less wobbly legs. They didn't feel like jelly as they did last night. She let out a sigh of relief.

Sarah wouldn't be able to run on jelly legs. With her luck, she would fall.

The book was still on the ground. Sarah stepped over it and walked back over to the jeep. The only logical reason for the noise would have to be from the Terminator. Sarah kept the hope out of her heart as she came close to the jeep.

The Terminator was still in the spot she left her. Wasn't she? Her head was turned to the right, just as Sarah left her, right?

The migraine was growing worse the harder she thought about it. She rubs the spot between her eyes with her fingers and tried to ease some of the pain.

It was a Mercedes that hit them. Sarah quickly shot her head to Cameron's door. A _Mercedes _hit them. Who drives a nice car like that to hit someone?

If it was Sarah, a Hummer or a military tank would have been her choice in the correct vehicle to whack someone else's with.

"Was my jeep that crappy to you bastards?" Sarah muttered to no one but the wind.

* * *

><p>Sarah lifted one eyebrow in a silent question. She has been staring at Cameron's book for over an hour and couldn't shake the thought that Cameron had read it a million times. The spine showed it has been read more than once.<p>

Why would Cameron read this book more than once?

Her fingers traced the edge and she felt the ache come back. The loneliness was starting to get to her emotional state, as it is her mental state.

Since Kyle died she had been on her own. Protecting John got her through the toughest days and the fleeting nights. But now Cameron had come in, she wasn't alone. She didn't have to be alone anymore.

She was feeling useless and pathetic. Throwing the book in Cameron's lap, Sarah glared at the Terminator staring back at her. Doe eyes looked directly into hers, and for a minute she thought she saw recognition in them, a spark of life. It must have only been her head playing tricks on her.

Charley called her. Tomorrow morning he will be entering the parking lot. Correction, Charley and his wife will be entering the parking lot.

The woman better not give her a migraine or she will not feel guilty about "accidentally" pushing Cameron with all her might to land on the woman. No guilt, but a whole lot of triumph and pride.

She chuckled at the idea. If only Cameron was awake to hear it. She did offer to kill the woman.

"Cameron? You want to come back to me now? Will you ever come back?" Sarah asked to the stoic Terminator. It was obvious she would get no reply. For some reason Sarah felt the nagging voice in the back of her head demanding her to try and talk to the Terminator, as if it work. It only works in romantic comedies and dramas.

Sarah sighed and turned the radio back on. "Fine, the radio can keep me company." She growled and crossed her arms over her chest. She truly missed the girl's voice.

She closed her eyes as the classical music station switched songs and a piano solo drifted from the speakers. She didn't expect to fall asleep, but she felt herself slide and her head landed on Cameron's shoulder. The girl's chin rested on top of her head.

Hot breath blew into her hair and she groaned softly. "Cameron."

"_Sarah."_

She fell asleep to that soft, hauntingly beautiful voice.

* * *

><p>Cameron glanced around the dark vehicle. She didn't a flashlight to see in the dark. Her night vision kicked in and she glanced down to see Sarah snuggled against her side. The saddest expression was etched onto the woman's face. Cameron wanted it to disappear.<p>

"Sarah." She whispered softly, unsurely. She didn't know how long she had been off-line. The only information she had on her chip was the crash and Sarah's scream. Everything else was pitch black and quiet, except when Sarah spoke to her.

She recalled the woman talking to her, urging her to wake up. She recalled the woman saying: _"I love you."_ She said it. Sarah did love her.

She loved Sarah. Sarah loved her.

Cameron shifted slightly to free her arm and ran it down Sarah's back. The woman moaned slightly and pressed closer into the cyborg.

"Sarah." Cameron murmured into Sarah's ear. "You need to wake up."

Sarah moved her head and buried it into Cameron's neck and hair. "No." She growled in her sleep.

She didn't want to wake up. But someone kept telling her to get up. If it was the sun, she was going to shoot it out of the sky with one of John's spitball straws. Yeah, she knew what he did with the straws.

She opened one eye and was met with Cameron's skin. She kissed the girl's neck lightly. "Cameron?" She whispered.

"I'm here." Cameron whispered to not spook the woman. She moved her hand away from Sarah's back and up to her hair. She started a slow pace of running her fingers through the woman's hair. "You are in pain?"

Sarah shook her head and looked in shock. Cameron was awake. The Terminator's doe eyes were blazing into hers. What was she to do? All this time she wanted Cameron awake. And now that she was, Sarah didn't know how to act.

"Cameron?" She repeated. "Am I dreaming?"

"No. If you were, we would be engaging in sexual intercourse by now." The Terminator stated with a tilt to her head.

Sarah narrowed her eyes slightly. "Oh?"

"Yes."

"Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

Cameron leaned down and pressed her lips lightly against Sarah's. The kiss was soft and slow. A brief touch and Cameron felt her circuits' burn from it.

Sarah pulled away when she felt her phone vibrating in her jacket's pocket. "Who the hell…" She trailed off as she slid the cell out of her pocket and glared at the interrupter.

It was Charley.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sarah, we will be there in ten minutes." Charley rushed.

"What? How is that possible?" She questioned looking over to Cameron, who had grown stiff after Charley's voice was heard.

"You don't want to know. Let's just say my driving skills make yours look like kids play." He joked.

A smile broke out onto her face. "I doubt that, but with your record timing, I will believe it."

"Good." He hung up.

Sarah glanced over to Cameron. The mask was in place and Cameron looked like any other Terminator would: cold, calculating, and destructive.

"_You don't know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight. You don't know how long I have waited, and I was going to tell you tonight. But the secret is still my own, and my love for you is still unknown."_

To be continued!

(If you have not listened to one of these songs and if you need help with the band name tell me. I will tell you which is which.) Here is the list of every song that will or has been brought into my little fic:

Into Your System-Me

I Think She's A Genius-Me

Sex On Fire-Me

Creep-Me

Do You Want To Touch?-Me

Hungry Eyes-wheresmyLuce

So Contagious-Me

Putting On The Ritz-God-Father & Me

Uninvited-Me

Blush-Me

With Or Without You-Me

Crimson And Clover-Me

Ready When You Are-Me

Show Me Your Teeth-wheresmyLuce

I'm Awesome!-Jake

Every Breath You Take-Nikki

Can't Fight This Feeling-comicbooklovergreen

Just Died In Your Arms-Me

Take On Me-IllogicalPhrase

Alone-wheresmyLuce

What about Love?-wheresmyLuce

Keep On Loving You-CBLG

Let's Get It On-wheresmyLuce

All The Way To Heaven-wheresmyLuce

Tonight-CherryBerry

Possibility -CherryBerry

Beg-Me

Closer-Darren

Wherever She Goes-Jena

Obsession-Michael

(Bella's Lullaby was the piano solo on the radio) I didn't watch the Twilight movies, but I have heard the soundtracks to them. I blame a friend. (:

Thanks to all who gave me some suggestions. You brought back some good and bad memories! I'm just kidding!


	16. Keep On Loving You

**Chapter 16: Keep On Loving You**_-"You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby. There was something missing. You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe. But you didn't listen. You played dead. But you never bled. Instead you lay still in the grass, all coiled up and hissin__g…"_

Sarah glanced over to Cameron. The mask was in place and Cameron looked like any other Terminator would: cold, calculating, and destructive. But then it was gone, as if it wasn't there in the first place-a flicker of your imagination, replaced with a simple frown and a puppy dog expression on the girl's face. Her eyes were averted from Sarah and she seemed hesitant to speak, in fear Sarah might bite her head off. She was half right to think so.

"What is it, Cameron?" Sarah spoke lowly to keep the malice from her voice. Her brain was bouncing around in her head, making itself known to her aching skull. She really didn't have the patience to deal with a psychotic, jealous Terminator.

Cameron tilted her head. "You said it." She responded glancing to Sarah for a second before returning it away from the woman. If she looked at the older woman for too long, she would end up saying the three words she has been aching to say for a while now. But now wasn't the right time. When would it be?

"I said what?"

"You said…we match." It wasn't the words she wanted to say. She wanted Sarah to know she heard her say that she loved her, a Terminator. But she chose not to. She didn't want Sarah to pull away.

Sarah clenched her jaw. What else did her mechanical partner hear? Did she hear her say…? No, she couldn't think about that right now.

"Did you hear anything else?" Sarah voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Yes. We are the perfect two. Was that true? Are we?" Cameron's eyes lit up in curiosity. Sarah only noticed, for she side glanced at Cameron and saw the sparkle in the chocolate depths. A small shimmer of emotion and Sarah could feel her walls tearing down. She couldn't do this.

"I don't know, Cameron. Why do you care?" She snapped to keep the walls from falling completely.

Returning her gaze fully to Sarah, Cameron lifted her hand and brushed away a piece of hair that fell back behind Sarah's ear. "I need you to tell me, Sarah. I don't understand how I am supposed to feel when I'm around you. Do I hate you? Do I defend you? Do I let you go? Tell me." She whispered.

"The easiest would be to hate me. You already defend me. Could you let me go?" Sarah responded moving away from Cameron's slight touch.

"If it made you happy, I would."

Sarah shook her head in agitation. Cameron would let her go if it would make her happy. She wouldn't have to have these feelings tugging her in one direction and her brain pulling her in another.

No, she would always have this. Even if she let the girl go, she would fall without the Terminator.

"What happened, girlie? You've been out for a while." Sarah said to change their conversation. Charley would be pulling up soon. He didn't need to witness their talk or anything that involved their relationship. That is, if this would even be called a relationship.

"I'm not sure. I would have to perform a full diagnostics to know why." Cameron flatly responded with a frown forming on her lips.

Sarah nodded. "How long would it take?"

"An hour or two; all depends on how much damage my chip may have received."

Sarah bit back the fear that rode up her spine. "Alright, I'll leave it to you. I'll deal with Charley."

Cameron stiffened in response. She turned away from Sarah and looked down at her lap. The book was still lying there, from where Sarah threw it. The girl lifted it up in puzzlement and glanced at Sarah in astonishment.

"I had nothing to keep me busy." Sarah deadpanned. She had the feeling to defend her actions. Yet, she felt caught for sticking her hand in the cookie jar. Cameron always made her feel two things at once.

"I love Pinocchio." Cameron opened the book and set it back on her lap.

"Why?"

"I can relate to him more than the Tin Man." She whispered seeing the words in front of her begin to blur. She clenched her hands into a fist to keep the tears at bay.

"What do you mean, Tin Miss?" Sarah shifted further from Cameron till her side pressed against the door.

Cameron tilted her head slightly to gaze at Sarah. "He wants to be a real boy."

"And?"

"If I was a real human, you would tell me you love me." An edge entered her voice. All emotion left her eyes as she look out the window and narrows her eyes slightly.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak. But the sound of wheels on gravel had her turning her attention to the truck pulling into the parking lot.

It was Charley. Sarah felt relieved and annoyed at the same time. She will handle Cameron later, when they were alone again.

She shouldered her door open and stepped out of the jeep to meet the truck pulling up next to them. Charley killed the ignition and pushed the door open. Sarah walked over to his side.

"Any cops chase you, Flash?" Sarah smirked and leaned against the truck.

Charley shrugged and smirked slightly as he reached in to pull his med kit out. "I'm too fast for the cops." He answered and closed the door gently.

He faced Sarah and saw the guarded look in her eyes. This was more than being hit by a car. Something was lurking in her eyes that Charley couldn't place, almost like she was regretting something. At the same time, she was longing to open up her heart to someone.

Sarah had that same look in her eyes when they were together. She seemed to want to tell him something about her, a story or truth hidden behind the false life she gave herself.

His chest ached as she stood to her full height and straightened her shoulders when a door opened and closed. His wife stepped out of the truck with a small smile on her face, which left her face immediately when she saw the murderous, green eyes on her.

She didn't expect Sarah to be this beautiful with a cold exterior on the outside. The woman looked familiar and she scrunched her brows to place where she's seen the green eyed woman before.

Sarah Connor. Charley said her name was Sarah Connor. She left him without an explanation and wound back up in L.A. without him even knowing till John found him. That was all he told her. It seemed to be lacking the full story. She knew he was lying about something. She didn't become a psychiatrist for nothing.

"You're Sarah?" She asked to confirm her analysis.

"Yes." Sarah snapped crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. "I never got your name." A smirk formed on the woman's lips.

"I'm Jade." She smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She would do anything to wipe that smile off Sarah's lips. She knew she didn't like Sarah.

Sarah returned her gaze to Charley. He was watching her, waiting. Waiting for what? Most likely, he was waiting for her to lash out at the woman or even him. She was tempted to.

"Alright Flash, I have a headache. Can you fix it?" Sarah drawled turning away from him and walking back to the jeep to check in on Cameron. She hadn't stepped out of the vehicle when Sarah did. The girl must have started the check on her systems.

Sarah's door was still open and she poked her head into the jeep to see Cameron reading her book. The girl looked miserable and it tore Sarah's heart into pieces. She never meant to hurt her.

"Cameron?" Sarah spoke lowly. Sarah didn't get a response from Cameron. The girl only tightened her hold on the book.

She chose to ignore it for now. Charley was waiting by his truck for her anyway. She walked away from Cameron and didn't see the tears fall down the girl's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Cameron watched Charley check Sarah for any internal injuries. Charley's wife stayed clear of them and would glance at Cameron every now and then. She felt out of the loop, just like Cameron did. She wanted to be out there with Sarah. But fear stopped her. She wouldn't know what to do without stepping closer to Sarah for comfort.<p>

She heard footsteps make their way towards her. A flutter in heart made her look up and disappointment settled in her stomach. It wasn't Sarah who came to her. A frown etched its way onto her face and she looked back down to her book.

The woman walked over to the open door and shifted her feet nervously. Cameron waited patiently for the woman to speak or walk away from her. But she didn't, and Cameron slowly raised her head and fixed the woman with a blank stare.

"Hey." The woman weakly said raising her hand into a small wave.

"Hi." Cameron tilted her head, glanced at the empty seat and back to the woman in a silent request that she could sit if she wanted to.

Nodding her head in thanks, Jade slid into the seat and lifted her hand to grasp the book she saw the girl reading. She turned it over and saw the title of it.

"You like this book? "She asked in astonishment.

"Yes."

"I used to read it when I was kid." She handed it back to Cameron and looked over to Charley being punched in his stomach by Sarah.

Cameron set the book down and followed the woman's gaze. Charley was catching his breath and a smile graced his face. Cameron could see why Sarah let him into her heart. He was everything a machine, like her, could never be.

"Do you love him?" Cameron asked leaning in her seat to appear more human. She asked Sarah the same question.

"Yes. I do." Jade smiled sadly and pale-green eyes glanced to the girl. "Why?"

"Why do you look so sad?" Doe eyes locked onto green and a frown appeared on the woman's face. She was younger than Sarah, possibly in her late twenties or mid-twenties. Her eyes didn't match Sarah's emerald, fierce ones. But they held similar emotions in them: love, trust, mistrust, compassion, fear.

Jade tried to find something in the girl's eyes. They hid all emotions from her and an aura of danger bled from the girl. But Jade held her ground, sensing the girl needed to know why.

"I love him. Yet, I know he loves her more." Her fingers traced the wedding band there.

Cameron noticed the movement and took the woman's hand in her own and looked at the rings in wonder. This is how humans show ownership of each other, a way for people to see they love each other.

"She loves him too." Cameron frowned and set the woman's hand back down. Her eyes fled from pale green ones and locked onto the ones she fell in love with. Sarah was looking over at them. Cameron's heart nearly fell out of her chest when Sarah softly smiled at her.

"She loves you." Jade murmured when she noticed the private exchange. "I can see it in her eyes. Do you love her?"

"Yes." Cameron quickly answered.

Pale green eyes widen in surprise and she smiled. "You have to keep your relationship on the DL?"

"DL?" Cameron furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You know, down low? Keep it from everyone? Low to behold?" Jade smiled fully and watched Cameron consider the words.

"I see." Cameron muttered with a smirk. "That last one doesn't fit."

"I know. I thought it would cheer you up."

"It did. Thank you." The girl said softly and looked back over to Sarah. The woman wasn't looking at her anymore, but was talking lowly to Charley using her hands to put emphasizes on her words. They were discussing John and his disabled mind lately.

"Would you let him go?" Cameron shifted in her seat and looked at the woman in open curiosity.

"Yes. If he told me he loved another more than me and they make him happy, I would let him go. Why were you reading Pinocchio?" Jade kept a steady gaze with the girl that looked no older than sixteen or seventeen. She seemed to be wiser than her age.

"I relate to him more." She flatly responded.

There was a double meaning in the girl's words and Jade could see it in the way the girl's eyes shifted from Sarah and back to her. What is it?

* * *

><p>"A Mercedes hit you?" Charley asked poking Sarah's injury on her head. He saw her wince and he moved his fingers away from that area.<p>

Sarah bit her cheek when the hot, white pain flared up by Charley's gently poke. The fire in her head re-appeared and she groaned in frustration. "Yes." She snarled to bite the pain away.

He ignored Sarah's agitation and ran his hands down to her neck to check for stiff muscles. "What a waste to a classic car."

"My jeep wasn't good enough to them." The snarky remark reminded Charley of the times she used to complain about his old truck. He used to ask if his truck wasn't good enough for her. She always gave him the same answer: "The driver is good enough for me."

"What are you going to do now?" He asked rubbing his thumbs in slow circles on her shoulders, rubbing away the tension that settled there from the wreck or the tragedy of her life, maybe both.

Sarah groaned softly and smirked as her shoulders eased under Charley's ministrations. "We find a vehicle and I make a visit to an old friend." She regarded the jeep carefully to make sure Cameron doesn't silently kill the woman sitting next to her.

"An old friend?"

"I have a feeling I know who hit me." She drawled turning her head slightly to the left to glance at Charley, who was looking at her with worry, love, and sadness in his eyes. He was easy to read. He never knew how to hide his emotions like Sarah.

"And this friend can help you or make things worse?" Charley held in the anger. Sarah was going back to the mission, even though she was hit by a car only forty eight hours ago.

Sarah shrugged and looked away from his eyes. "It might piss Cameron off. Other than that, I don't see it making it worse. She doesn't hate me."

"She doesn't hate you?"

Sarah chuckled and swatted his hands away. "Yes, she doesn't hate me. Her name is…Hm."

"Hmm?" Charley crossed his arms over his chest. "Will you be safe?"

"I have Cameron." Sarah shrugged his concern off. She couldn't let him do this to her. Make her feel his love and concern; it drove her mad to be with him again.

_He has a wife._ Her thoughts reminded her. _Cameron needs you. You need her._

* * *

><p>"I like variety." Cameron said to ease the silence that filled the jeep. Jade had gone quiet after they discussed the different brands of chips that humans deemed was necessary for their teenaged kids.<p>

Jade stifled her laugh from the sudden confession and turned in her seat. "You like variety. Why?" She asked with a smile on her face. This time her smile reached her eyes.

"Dr. Pepper is variety. It has twenty three flavors, chocolate being one of them."

"Really?" Jade asked in amusement as Cameron's eyes lit up with fascination.

"Yes. Sarah is variety. She is strong, capable of being a leader. But she is fragile; a human fragility is the falling of a leader."

Jade shook her slightly. "No. A human is only fragile if they allow them self to become fragile. The human body is, indeed, fragile. It's what makes humans leaders, the knowing of their bodies." She lifted her hands took Cameron's into hers. "A body is nothing without a soul. A soul is nothing without a body."

"You are a psychiatrist." Cameron stated releasing Jade's hands and leaning back in her seat.

"How did you guess?"

Cameron's gaze bored into her. "You speak like one. You talk in ways a normal person wouldn't. Tell me more about human's being leaders."

Jade shifted in her seat. This girl was different from any other teenager she ever met or treated. "People follow someone who has a strong soul. It shows they put their people above themselves. If a leader only thought of war, their followers would rebel. Do you see?"

Cameron did see. She always secretly questioned what made John the leader he was. What was so special about him? He had been like any other human. What made him a leader? Cameron could see it now. John has his humanity and with it his belief. He fights to save mankind. He puts them above everything.

He was the leader she admired because of the woman she was fascinated with. Sarah hasn't stopped fighting to end Skynet before it can begin since she was nineteen. Every bullet wound she was met with never stopped her, for she had humanity. And with her humanity she had faith that she could find a way to end it before it can happen.

John's mother was a leader. She was a strong leader and people followed her. Cameron followed her.

"You told me you relate to Pinocchio more. How?" Jade asked as the emotions of some realization crossed Cameron's face.

Cameron tilted her head. She stiffened slightly in her seat. "He wishes to be a real boy. I wish to be a real human." She carefully responded glancing at the woman occasionally.

"You don't think you're human?"

"No. Sarah says I don't value human life and therefore I don't know what's like to be human." Cameron moved in her seat and folded her legs under her.

Jade crossed her arms and a scowl made its way on her face. "Do you value Sarah's life?"

"Yes."

"Say every person on this Earth was Sarah. Would you kill them?"

"No."

"Then you are learning to value human life." Jade smiled and patted the girl lightly on the shoulder. The stiff posture eased at her words.

"Sarah doesn't like psychiatrists." Cameron murmured.

"Why?"

"If she came into your office going on about machines, would you call her crazy?"

A confused expression crossed the woman's eyes. "Depends on what she means by machines." She reasoned. "Is her enemies the machines?"

"Yes."

"I wouldn't call her crazy. In need of help, yes. But not crazy."

Cameron smirked. "That's why she doesn't like psychiatrists."

* * *

><p>They were arguing. Sarah never wanted Charley to get sucked into this. But here he was with his arms balled into fists and his eyes blazed for her to come to some kind of sense. What sense was that?<p>

"Charley, please…" She tried but the words wouldn't come. Please stay out of this? Please forget her? Stop loving her and move on to the beautiful woman in the jeep with Cameron, the scary robot that she was falling deeper into?

"This is going to get you killed, Sarah." Charley argued. "You don't need to run after everything that seems suspicious."

His eyes were burning into hers. The love he had for her was fueling her desire to touch him, even if it was a brief one. She could try and lie to him. Tell him she was going to go home and wrap John into her arms. It was Cameron all over again, that guilt of not being able to lie to them.

When did she get soft? When did she stop being able to lie? When did she allow herself to feel again?

Cameron.

She loved a machine, a beautiful machine. She loved Charley, a man with a life that she destroyed by allowing him to fall in love with her.

"I love you." They escaped her lips on their own violation. "I do."

All the anger and concern left Charley's face. Confusion and surprised replaced it. He was looking at her as if she said something he wanted to hear but wasn't sure if it was what she actually said.

"I love you." She repeated. "But I love…" Sarah glanced to the jeep and Charley's eyes followed hers. Doe eyes were watching them. Cameron could hear everything and Sarah was relieved for once.

"But you love her more." Charley finished for her. His voice was hollow, as if he knew it but didn't want to believe it.

Sarah nodded her head slowly. "I love her more. I'm falling for her. I'm losing my religion." She half joked to ease the ache in her chest at the pain in Charley's eyes.

Charley weakly smiled to her. "It fits you." He muttered defeated.

Her green eyes melted his soul and shattered it at the same time. He saw the love she had. He could see the _love_ she has for the robot waiting for her in the jeep. Charley had to let go of the woman he fell so deeply in love with.

He took the steps near her and pulled her into him by her leather jacket. Wrapping one hand behind her neck and the other around her lower back, he breathed her familiar scent in.

"I love you too," he murmured into her hair, "so much."

"I know." Sarah tensed when he grabbed her. She relaxed into him and pulled him closer to her, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"The robot wants to kill me, doesn't she?" Charley asked kissing her hair lightly.

"Only if you grab my ass," Sarah teased with a smirk. She nuzzled his neck with her nose. "Other than that, you should be fine."

Charley chuckled into her ear. "You have tempted my curiosity, Sarah Connor." He teased back.

"You really want to tempt fate with the 'Scary Robot' right over there?" A grin formed on her lips and Charley felt it on his skin.

Charley lifted his head slightly and gazed over to Cameron, who lifted her fingers up in a gun motion and pointed it at him. "Would you let her kill me or save me?" He muttered glancing back to the woman in his arms.

Sarah moved her hands from around his waist and lifted them to his neck. She needed to be closer to him, to feel him fully. "I would save you." She whispered and kissed his chin lightly.

Charley sighed in relief and pressed closer into her, as if he could get any closer to her. They were already molded to each other, yet he needed her closer. Needed to know she was here and not a ghost from a dream that escapes him every morning.

"I would take that chance." His hand found its way into her hair and his fingers ran through her soft, unruly mess of hair. His other hand slid into her back pocket on her tight jeans and he smirked against her ear at the small gasp that escaped Sarah's lips.

Shaking her head slightly, Sarah trailed small kisses up his neck and whispered hotly into his ear. "I didn't say when I would save you. Before she shoots you? After she pulls the trigger and the first bullet enters you?" She didn't mean any of them, but she didn't want to tempt Cameron's jealousy any further than it has been.

Charley released her slowly and took a small step away from her. He could still feel her body heat and the smell of gun oil that lingered on her leather jacket.

Resting her hand on his chest, Sarah smiled in apologies before walking away from him. She didn't turn around to see his face. She would crumble if she did. She kept her eyes on Cameron and the chocolate depths that filled with adoration for her.

Jade slid out of the jeep and slowly walked past Sarah. Cameron told her Sarah hated psychiatrists because they thought she needed help. She looked closely into Sarah's eyes and saw the madness that lurked there, but when her eyes focus on Cameron it vanishes. Her eyes are focused and clear with love filling them to the brim.

Sarah ignored the woman studying her. She wanted to get to Cameron and tell her she didn't need to be human for her to love her.

She loved Cameron for who she is. Cameron was her /own/ individual. A master piece made to destroy turned into a work of art learning to love.

"_Well I'll see you again. I will, I will find you. I'll taste you again. I do, I do love you. Wherever she goes, ever she goes I'll be…"_

"Cameron?" Sarah called to the girl. She could see no point in the girl staying in the jeep. "Can you get our stuff? We are going to need to a new vehicle."

Cameron nodded and reached behind her to grab their bags. She pulled them into the passenger seat and grabbed her small bag from the floor and set it on top of those. Injecting her CD from the player, she opened her door and stepped out of the vehicle.

Sarah took her chance and walked over to the girl. That's when Cameron noticed Sarah wearing both their necklaces. A small smile appeared and Sarah met her smile with one of her own.

"You are wearing our necklaces." Cameron pointed out when Sarah made it to her. The woman's hips brushed hers and she stood still, unsure if she should run her fingers over Sarah's waist.

Green eyes could see the unsure emotion in doe eyes. She pushed Cameron into the jeep and pinned her to the jeep by pressing her thigh between the girl's legs and molding her body to the girl's. "I know. We are meeting an old friend of mine. Are you functional in case we get into trouble?" Sarah asked moving her hand to trace the girl's jaw.

"Yes." Cameron breathed. "I am."

"_And I meant every word I said. When I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever. And I'm going to keep on loving you. Because it's the only thing I want to do. I don't want to sleep. I just want to keep on loving you…"_

To be continued!

**So, that review button down there…Click it…Type a review and tell me your favorite line/quote. It'll help me out! :D **

**(If your name is mentioned, then you should read that part in case it's important with thanks or something funny to fuel your day/night.) :D With hearts and kisses from CheekeyMonkey!**

** I typed this with a broken finger and in the middle of my debate/lecture/speech course. So, sue me if my chapter sucks today. The next one will be better. I swear you bloody haters. HA! I was…on the verge of throwing my laptop (I finally got it fixed. YAY!) at the guest lecturer that started to talk to us. First words out of his mouth were, "Words hurt…" Really? I thought they were ice cream and pillows.

How am I supposed to write my fic with him talking about abuse? He wouldn't even let the poor girl that went through abuse leave the room. She is only seventeen/eighteen, fresh into her college classes and still a senior in high school, half her life being abuse and you won't let her out of the room? No. You want to poke and prod the poor thing.

Your life is better now, right? You're in college living life? You never thought of suicide? How long were you abused?

I swear the nerve of some people. So, yeah my chapter may suck. I give you full permission to kick his arse in any way. I know cops you rude lecturer. My neighbor is bad-ass. I got people in Florida. Though, they are kind of slow. :D

Any-Who… It's over! The update war is over. I am deeply saddened by this. ): I still get to give her a nickname! Mood improved. Maybe something like Naked-ness-Bacon-ness…HA! No. I would laugh too much with that one. I'm on a roll tootsie roll.

Speaking of nicknames, SaberTooth made an amzing vid for my fanfic! I adored it so much! I loved it! It was amazing! You have skills! You are kick-ass! Must I go on? :D It improved my morning greatly. I fell out of bed when I read the message I received her vid. Explains my broke finger; thank you my wonderful hard wood floor for giving this to me. You will be ripped up soon. HA!

Also, thank you Sammy for sending me your art for my fic. They were truly incredible! And also to answer your question, Only One in Color by Trapt is the song that has me motivated right now. People who make me smile and encourage me are the ones in color and everything else is in black and white.

Ana, you always review and I never mention you. I feel so bad,): Thank you and I know! One jealous partner is never enough. Spread the jealousy around. HA!

Today is my birthday! I am officially legal. So, you people who fear talking to me like a normal person, you can talk normal now. I can't get you sent to jail. Just don't say you love me. That is a boundary crosser. You can heart me and like me.

CBLG, you are a difficult nickname to pick out. But I will get it. SaberTooth, I think I have some nicknames for someone and I will send them to you so no one will have the surprise ruined.

Kudos, Twinkies, Sprinkles, Happy Meals, Oreos, Beef Stew, Zingers, Charley's Trolley, Sarah Mascara… I could keep going… to everyone!


	17. Wherever She Goes

**First half of AN: (If your name is mentioned on top or bottom read it! If not…then… Forgive me? :D) ^^**

**** I **miss retarded John!

Where to start…where to start… Mm, I love debates. But why was there one on my review page? I value all opinions/comments/reviews. I'm glad you gave my story a try and I am glad you defended my story. But, he/she was only giving their opinion. A little harsh, but that may have been on accident. Thank you to those who defended it and thank you random person who gave it a shot.

Second, people, people, people… I was NOT the girl the lecturer poked on. I will be giving the girl your nice words, and what you would have done, to her. It was sweet. :D I lived a normal life. Puppy dogs, rainbows, random squirrels…the whole shy-bang. But thanks anyway if it had been me. She will be thankful too.

Third, Ana, dorks rule! I do think I was ignoring you. I love mentioning all my reviewers. :D So lots of hugs to you for putting up with my never ending fanfic!

Fourth, Swampje no worries my friend. My mind is always in the gutter! :) And I agree she would be. She'll be quite religious once she goes to the dark side. ;)

Lastly… Tori… Plumb's songs "Damaged" & "Cut" speak a lot to me. They are so true in every way for me. (: Message me when you get home! You owe me an Oreo!

**Chapter 17: Wherever She Goes**_**-**__"Hold me underwater; your hands around my neck. Are you taking it out on me? Because we have nothing left? We both went through it. No use for regrets…"_

"Future-John never mentioned sending a resistance soldier before Kyle Reese." Cameron held the bags in one hand and was slightly leaning against the jeep. Her eyes curiously gazed over Sarah, who was leaning against Charley's truck watching Charley console his wife about machines and the apocalypse the world might face.

Sarah was going to keep the woman out of knowing the future's fate and continue believing she would die of old age with the wind blowing and shaking the trees outside her safe home. But she tried to give her some type of calm therapy. Sarah lost all patience for the woman after that and asked Cameron to show her that she wasn't crazy or in need of medication.

Cameron did, reluctantly, show Jade the metal under her skin. The bond she formed with the woman was shattered after pale-green eyes locked onto the gleaming metal. She nearly fell in her retreat from Cameron. A small flicker of regret formed in Cameron's chest. She never wanted Jade to fear her. She had made a friend and she didn't pretend or run a program to make that friend.

She had been simply herself.

Sarah brought her out of her thoughts by shifting on the truck to look her in the eyes. Emerald eyes were apologetic as she saw Cameron's eyes half glancing to the woman Charley was holding as she cried out the future she may enter into. She had noticed the hesitant stance Cameron made when she asked her to show the woman the truth of her. She hadn't been aware Cameron made a friend.

Cameron had made a friend. Was that ruined now?

"I was never told as well. Kyle never told me if he knew of anyone sent back before him either. It wasn't until John turned five that I found out." Sarah said glancing back to Charley, who was now looking at her for help. She couldn't help the woman in his arms. She couldn't even help herself. And he saw it in her eyes.

Dropping the bags on the jeep's hood, Cameron crossed the small distance to stand next to Sarah's side. She leaned her back against the truck and tilted her head in Sarah's direction. "How did you find out?" She asked her voice devoid of any emotion. She was still running the diagnostics on her systems. Her chip was repaired by eighty percent. Sarah wanted it to be at ninety before they leave Charley and Jade.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sarah scooted closer to the Terminator till their shoulders brushed. "She came looking for us. When I found out it was her, and she never told me back then, I slapped her across the face." Sarah grinned and bumped the girl's shoulder lightly.

"It sounds like something John would do to protect you. It would explain why you were never killed during your high school years."

Nodding her head in agreement, Sarah chuckled slightly. "I never believed my son to be that smart. He makes straws into spitball cannons. You never think a boy like that would become something people die for." She murmured more to herself, but Cameron heard every word.

"It will improve his aim greatly." A smirk graced her face. Cameron could see Sarah's stress behind the light banter. The woman was concerned that she isn't doing the right thing with John, isn't teaching him how to be a leader to the resistance. She may think she was pushing him to be a brooding teenager, and walk away from his fate.

Sarah's eyes widened in astonishment and flicked to Cameron for a moment. "Good to know." Brown eyes met hers at the statement and she saw the understanding in Cameron's usually blank stare. The girl knew her better than anyone should know her.

"What did you mean by 'losing your religion'?"

She wasn't expecting that question from the girl. Since the day she met her, she never expected half the things the girl spilled out of her mouth. In all, she shouldn't have been surprised by Cameron's curiosity and the need to learn what made Sarah.

Giving in to chocolate eyes, Sarah uncrossed her arms and took one of the girl's slim hands into hers. She intertwined their fingers in a loose hold. "Faith is a religion. My faith was that metal must be destroyed."

"And you are losing it by…?" A confused expression formed in Cameron's eyes and Sarah looked away to breathe. Every expression in her eyes pulled Sarah further into the girl's direction.

Sarah squeezed the girl's hand gently. "I'm so fucked with you, Cameron." She murmured. Her eyes fell on Charley. His wife seemed to have recovered and was now looking at them with red rimmed, pale-green eyes full of fear. The sight should have calmed Sarah, but it only stirred a string in her heart for Cameron. The girl wanted her new friend to never fear her.

And Sarah brought the fear out. _Way to go, Connor. _

Releasing the girl's hand, Sarah moved away from her and walked back to the jeep to grab her water bottle from her bag. She felt Cameron's eyes on her the whole way. She met that gaze with a small smile to reassure the girl that she wasn't running from her.

Cameron returned the smile. It faltered when she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked over and Charley was standing in front of her. Jade wouldn't die, but she wasn't afraid to kill him. He was a liability and a weakness to Sarah.

Charley cleared his throat to ease the tension that built itself there. "Will you keep her safe?" He asked. On the outside the robot was pretty as a picture. But on the inside, she was a killer. Destruction brought down upon Sarah and John. And Sarah still fell for the robot standing in front of him with a fake innocence in her eyes.

"Safer than you ever could." Cameron had a double meaning in her words. She stood ramrod straight and narrowed her eyes slightly. He was only looking out for the woman he fell in love with. Cameron loved her too and he obviously let his love for her cloud his eyes to see she would never allow Sarah to get hurt.

Humans relied too much on their emotions. They were their downfall. Cameron remembered future-John telling her that it was true about her statement. But on the other hand, emotions made a person real. It's what made Sarah an icon in a world destroyed and left with scars, blood, and tears.

And Charley, clouded with his emotions, stood his ground with Cameron. The fear was evident, but he pushed it aside by allowing the love for Sarah to overpower it. Cameron was impressed and annoyed for his bravo attitude. A glance to Sarah confirmed Sarah felt the same way. But those green eyes twinkled in amusement for Charley.

"She loves you. You should learn to move on from Sarah and allow Jade into your heart. You will lose her if you don't. Sarah will not be there to take you back." Cameron snarled clenching her fist to ease the need to shake common sense into the human standing there.

"I know." Charley looked over his shoulder to the woman he married.

"Good." Cameron turned away from him and made to walk away, but a hand on her elbow stopped her. Glancing sideways, Cameron traced the slim hand on her elbow up to pale-green eyes with her own.

Jade stopped Cameron from walking away. It was all an act, Jade knew. The girl could easily snatch her hand away from Jade's slight grip. She pulled on the girl in a silent request to turn to her.

When Cameron complied with her, Jade smiled up at her. "Thank you. Are you two leaving now?" She asked letting go of Cameron's elbow.

"Yes. My chip is at ninety five percent. The sooner we leave the better." Cameron responded in her monotone.

Jade shifted her feet nervously and lowered her gaze. A response should have come to her. She was never this afraid when they put her in a room with a serial killer or something worse. She shouldn't fear the girl-machine. Cameron never did anything to make her fear her. She pushed it aside and raised her eyes to meet the guarded, brown ones that once held…friendship? Understanding? Hope?

"So you two are just going to leave?" Charley's voice cut through the staring contest they were having. Cameron sharply turned on her heels and stepped next to Sarah, who kept her stance in defense, as if she was going to be jumped by an invisible force.

Shaking her head, Sarah shifted slightly to brush her side against Cameron's. The small contact eased the ache in her stomach that was pulling with each minute they stayed here.

"That was the plan." Cameron answered to dilute the silence that filled the air.

Charley shook his head. "How are you going to get where you're going," he asked crossing his arms, "when you have no vehicle?"

A smirk in his direction from Sarah gave him all the answers he needed. "I do have a vehicle. I beautiful truck sitting right there." Sarah's eyes flicked to Charley's truck and up to Cameron, who shook her head in agreement.

"Your truck is tight. It will do."

* * *

><p>Sarah closed the truck's door and smirked at an angry Charley. "Sorry Flash, got a problem with me stealing your truck?" She asked leaning her hand on the door handle. Her other hand rested on the steering wheel, tapping her fingers lightly as the radio played classical music softly from the speakers.<p>

It had been Cameron's choice to change the radio station. Sarah didn't protest and let the girl have her way.

"Just bring it back in one piece." Charley smiled softly and eyed the truck. "It's my baby, you know." He leaned against the door and looked over Sarah's shoulder to see Cameron watching him intently.

"I'll try." Sarah drawled and turned away from him. She slid the key into the ignition and waited till Charley moved off the truck to put it in reverse. "There is a hotel two blocks from here. You two can stay there tonight and tomorrow Cameron and I will pick you up."

With his nod to confirm the plan, Sarah moved her foot off the brake and eased onto the gas. She managed a U-Turn in the empty parking lot and pulled out onto the road.

"Charley is angry we stole his truck." Cameron flipped through the stations slowly.

Sarah stole a glance at the girl. "He may be." She chuckled and went back to focusing on the road.

"Charley likes variety." Cameron held up the bag of mixed chips from the floor. She was rewarded with a smile from Sarah and a raised eyebrow.

"It's why he loved me?" She questioned glancing at the girl still holding the bag of chips up in a silent investigation.

Cameron tore her gaze from the chips and narrowed her eyes at the question. "No. That is only me." Cameron responded throwing the bag in the backseat. "What is this woman's name that we are going to see?"

A full smile curled Sarah's lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She remarked tapping on the wheel to keep herself from laughing at the face Cameron would make if she told her the woman's name.

Sarah ignored the aggravated sigh that left Cameron's lips. It was a childish thing to do, but it amused her to be the one with secrets, instead of the other way around.

In honesty, she didn't want secrets between them. If they were going to be something, Cameron had to learn to not keep something from her. No matter how small she thinks it is.

Cameron rolled her eyes at Sarah's childish behavior. How hard is it to tell her a name? She had almost every resistance soldier's name on her chip when Future-John downloaded the resistance program onto it.

Sarah's behavior is illogical. The woman would be dead by now if she wasn't. Sarah walked on a thin line as if it was a thick cord, and she walked on a thick cord as if it was a think piece of paper about to rip down the middle.

* * *

><p>Cameron clamped down on her thoughts. Charley's truck has no air conditioning and Sarah was sitting next to her without her jacket on. Her shoulders were bare and her hair blew in the wind.<p>

She understood the meaning for clothes. But Sarah Connor shouldn't wear clothes. It should be written down somewhere.

"Sarah?" Cameron asked shifting in her seat.

"Yes?"

Brown eyes gazed out of the window. The sun was setting, painting the sky in rich colors: orange, pink, and purple. She kept going back to Sarah and the three words she heard her say. When was the right time to say them? How would Sarah react?

Emotions were roaring inside her body like tidal waves on a stormy night in the ocean; Sarah's rein over her heart being the first one to push against her systems and send them hay-wiring.

"Cameron?" Sarah asked when the girl didn't respond to her. "You don't need to be human for someone to love you." She tightened her grip on the wheel. A small declaration to the girl and it felt like a huge pressure being lifted off her shoulders.

"What?" Cameron stammered. Doe eyes looked over to her in shock. Sarah eased her grip on the wheel at the sight of Cameron's shocked appearance.

"You don't need to be human for someone to love you. Pinocchio didn't need to be a real boy for his father or anyone else to love him." Sarah announced glaring slightly when an old lady pulled out in front of her.

There was no response from the stoic Terminator. Sarah took it as Cameron thinking her words through that metal skull of hers. She left her be for the time.

It was a whole hour before Cameron spoke up to the woman growing annoyed of the silent. The inside of her cheek was numb from the force of her bite to keep herself from blabbering out to the Terminator.

"How will this person know who hit us?" Cameron asked opening the bag of chips she had thrown in the backseat earlier.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "She owns Mercedes." She replied leaning over to change the station that was currently playing Justin Beiber.

"Do you think she hit us?" Cameron tensed in her seat. She would not allow Sarah to walk into a dangerous situation. The woman was still recovering from the blows the wreck had caused.

"She may have."

Narrowing her eyes in agitation, Cameron clenched her hand into a fist. Sarah was being irrational by walking right into a possible threat. What if she gets hurt? Cameron couldn't go on in a world without her.

There was only one Sarah Connor. Cameron would die for that one Sarah Connor. She would kill for that one Sarah Connor. Without Sarah she would have no meaning in life.

Jade was wrong.

She only valued one human's life.

"Then it is not safe to go to her." Cameron argued regardless of the fact Sarah would disagree with her and continue to the woman's place.

"I know. But she is also a friend. I might get off easy." Sarah snarled. Cameron's overprotectiveness was worse than her jealousy. Sarah was going to have to put up with both of them when they reached their destination. She only hoped Cameron would stay in the truck while she talked to her old friend-enemy-ex lover.

Turning her head sharply to Sarah, Cameron went to argue with older woman. Sarah cut her off with a glare. "Cameron, do not start with me. Can you keep me safe?"

"Always," Cameron whispered and looked out the window when she spoke louder, "I will always keep you safe."

"Then I am fine."

* * *

><p>Cameron was quiet the rest of the ride; Sarah was glad for the silence. She needed to form a plan and having Cameron talk wasn't going to help her.<p>

She turned into the driveway and saw a woman standing in the front yard. It was now or never. She only hoped Cameron doesn't high five this woman in the face.

"_The young and stupid, but we can't forget. Well I'll see you again…"_

"…_Being together, well that's a different road. Do you believe me when I say I'm fine? What are you feeling so deep inside?"_

"_Well who should we blame for our broken hearts? I won't let it tear us apart."_

To Be Continued. It will forever be continued. Just Kidding! It will only have thirty chapters! :D

**Second Half of AN:**

These things are getting tooo damn long. Someone needs to do all of this for me. HA! This was not my best. It was something to get me through for the next awesome update with high fiving in the faces and MY all-time deeply loved song in the whole world in it.

Sammy, OH BEJEEZUS! You are the bomb! :) I did not think you were serious when you asked if you could come to my house and stay the night. Showing up at my house was the best thing since…well since I learned lecturers can be proved wrong! Thank you for helping me throw this together and singing "It's on like Donkey Kong" with me. You are incredible. I'll have to visit you sometime during my winter break. Come to Disney World with me? HA! I'm serious.

That's how we Brits do it. ;) Disney World for Christmas; I will be trick or treating this Halloween. (Totally kid moment.) Everyone would do it if they could. I've never trick or treated in my life. I'm EXCITED!

Nickle-Tickle, giving yourself a nickname. Epic. I like it. Ha. :D The Nighthawk…I'm still laughing. It's too cool. Sounds like a superhero. Rocktastic.

SaberTooth, yeah I updated. It's lame. But it's an update! Now move it and update! Or I will send someone to kick YOUR butt. :D What now? Ha. Fight for a Zinger. Ha. Nice. Don't work too hard ;) you know straining any muscles. Ha. Just Kidding!

This was a "get a move on" chapter. I am going to be crazy busy with some whatever stuff that I wasn't paying attention to when they were talking. :D

"You have a friend in Florida?"

"I have **friends **in Florida."

"You have a friend in Wisconsin, Georgia, and LA?"

"I have **friends **in Wisconsin, Georgia, and LA, yes."

"When did you become popular in the U.S.?"

"Since I moved here and said I was the freaking girl on top of the world."

"Someone needs an ego popper."

How rude…Ha! Thank you for the Happy Birthdays! And umm…thanks for asking me out? But I am totally fine in the single boat…for now. I will get the woman to want me! Just Kidding! I'm totally not being serious. I never am.

Good Night or Morning everyone. Huge kisses and Hugs!


	18. In My Veins

**Partial Note: **Sarah you are killing me!

Half of this was written in class and the other was written when someone called me lazy. I was being lazy. :D So, thank Nighthawk (CBLG) and SaberTooth (wheresmyLuce) for telling me to update and not be lazy. Excuse me! :P

"Love shouldn't depend on age. It's about connection and chemistry. Since when did that change?" My professor is amazing. He was talking about love and age and psychology in general. And in psychology, they don't believe humans possess "love" but connection. I hate to say it…I agree. But I do believe in love. I believe when you share a connection with someone, you shouldn't let age come between you or anything. (Except if they are thirteen or fifteen…then do) the way I was raised made me grow up beyond my years. So I don't connect with people my age. It's hard to connect with someone when you never lived a similar life to theirs.

But with people older than me. Yeah, I connect better. My best friend (well now ex because he wouldn't pay for bail if I was to get arrested) is twenty nine. We have been friends for three years now. Talk about a connection! :D We never stop talking to each other and always finishing each other's sentences. Strange? Maybe.

Point being, it reminded me of Sarah! :) And how in a lot of fics they make her fear being with Cameron because she looks like a young girl; I just had to bring it up. So yeah…and my professor urged me on to finish this too. So I would pay attention to his magnificent talking skills.

**Chapter 18: In My Veins**_-"Nothing goes as planned. Everything will break. People say goodbye in their own special way. All that you rely on and all that you can fake will leave you in the morning. But Come find you in the day. Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out. Oh, you're all I taste at night inside my mouth…"_

Blue eyes glanced her way from across the yard. Deep as the sea, Sarah was met with the memories she shared with this woman. The laughs they shared, the small kisses, and the cold nights under the stars when they huddled close together were all washed through her body.

The woman's skin was caramel and her body was lean and well built. Sarah remembered every inch of the woman perfectly. The abs she traced when they lay in bed together. The scar on her back that was shaped like a flower she would trace with her tongue to rouse the woman from her sleep. The voice she remembered hearing moan her name when she dipped her tongue into her naval to tease her. She remembered her perfectly.

But it was never love. It was sex and comfort. It was all a lie with her.

"Stay in the car." Sarah ordered the girl and shouldered her door open to meet the look of amusement, wonder, and anger in blue eyes. Like a hot caress it ran down her spine. She hides the shiver that came along with it. Cameron wouldn't let her go if she showed not fear, but unease.

"I cannot protect you if I stay in the car and you walk into possible danger." The girl argued in her monotone to hide the fear she felt for the woman's safety. She placed a hand on the door handle and pushed on it to open her door.

Sarah reached behind her and felt the cold metal that lay against her back. She pulled her leather jacket out of the truck and pulled it on to better conceal the weapon, even though the woman would know she has it. She wasn't going to argue with Cameron today about her safety.

"Fine," she growled. A small flicker of her anger dissolved when Cameron gave her a satisfied smile and opened her door to step out of it with her back ramrod straight and a predatory gaze in her eyes. The flicker of anger was replaced with gratitude that Cameron was there to have her back.

Closing her door, Sarah straightened her jacket and moved over to the silent Terminator, who kept her doe eyes on the woman standing quietly next to a grill with her arms crossed. She nudged her gently in the side with her elbow to get the girl's eyes on her.

Cameron reluctantly tore her gaze from the threat and flicked her steely eyes to Sarah. "_This_ is your dumbest plan; possibly one of many dumb plans."

A snort was Sarah's remark. The girl knew how to flatter a woman. Give her a box of chocolates and she was the perfect girlfriend.

"Gee thanks," Sarah grounded out, smirking at her thoughts. She pulled on the girl's arm and led her to the woman.

The Terminator ignored Sarah's sarcasm and looked around for any threats. The woman was too quiet for Cameron's liking. She was unsure if she was preparing to fight them or comply with their wishes. It was no issue with either one to her. She would protect Sarah no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>"Pretty green eyes, what brings you here?" The southern drawled voice spoke, those blue eyes shining in a question going unasked as they glanced to Cameron standing beside Sarah.<p>

Sarah clenched her jaw and crossed her arms casually over her chest. She despised that nickname and the woman knew it, for a smirk crossed her lips.

"Don't call me that. You know why we are here." Sarah snarled with each word.

The woman brushed Sarah's tone of voice off as if it was a normal day occurrence. "No. if I did, I wouldn't be asking. I see you still play with toys. They won't save you from a machine." She moved her arms and noted the flinch the silent girl made.

"Do you call carrying a Terminator around a toy?" Green eyes narrowed in annoyance. At least she dropped the nickname, for now. Sarah knew she loved to say it and would bring it up again later.

"Depends on what you mean by toy, darling." The woman drawled slipping her hands into the back pockets of her black jeans. "Is this girl your sex toy or your ass kicker toy?" She smirked at Sarah's scowl and Cameron's second flinch.

Cameron concluded the woman was a small threat. Sarah seemed she could handle her and chose to walk away-not far enough in case Sarah was harmed. She kept a safe distance and gazed over at all the Mercedes this woman owned. They were all white. Cameron remembered the one that hit them was black.

"I cannot be a sex toy. Sarah has yet to have intercourse with me." She spoke in her monotone as chocolate eyes flicked over to the duo and back to the Mercedes. There were twelve of them lined up side by side, all shining in the setting sun's light.

She picked up on the woman's laughter and cocked her head to the side. "Was that bad to say?" Confusion lined her features.

"No. I wasn't aware you liked machines now, pretty green eyes." Cameron noted the accent and figured the woman wasn't born here. Her tone indicated she was from Texas, but it wasn't as thick as Texans are when they live in Texas their whole life. She could be from the South. Alabama? Georgia? Mississippi? New Orleans?

Pinching her nose in frustration, Sarah tried to strangle out an appropriate phrase but was at lost for one. Cameron needed to learn when to shut her mouth. She sighed and shrugged in response instead.

"Where were you born?" Cameron broke the awkwardness for Sarah by asking an easy question. She heard the woman's sigh of relief as the words passed her lips. Tilting her head towards Sarah, the woman was glaring at her in warning. "Who are you?" She added when she realized why Sarah was giving her that look. Sarah didn't want her to know who this woman was.

"I'm Tamara. I was born at what used to be Colorado. You know the future changes everything." A dark look came into the woman's eyes. Cameron has seen it on many soldiers' faces. A longing to go back to the past and live the life their parents used to have. This woman had that chance. Yet, she was still cold on the inside.

Cameron nodded and turned away from them. She was a reminder to the ex-soldier of the future she may re-enter into. She was the reminder that her family and friends are still fighting the war on the other side of the timeline.

She clenched her fists. Why does everyone look at her and be reminded of machines and Skynet? She was different. John saved her from the life of ones and zeroes and gave her a life of emotions and questions to be asked.

She had a chance at life.

Sarah reached her hand out, but quickly brought it back down. Now was not the time to console the girl. Cameron could sulk for twenty minutes.

She returned her gaze to blue eyes watching Cameron. "A Mercedes hit us. That wouldn't be you?" She growled to place the woman's attention on her and away from her glooming cyborg.

"I didn't hit you. I would have stuck around to laugh it up in your face." Blue eyes slowly returned to emerald ones. They sparked in interest. "Someone hit you? I need their number. Did the job I was going to do." Sarcasm leaked out of Tamara's voice as she moved closer to Sarah to stand in her personal space.

Tamara stopped when their noses were barely touching. "You shouldn't have wasted your time here, Connor. I know who hit you. My men were docking weapons we have bought from Mexico and saw the black Mercedes hit you and the pretty girl inside it. What did you do to piss her off?" She whispered in a snarl.

"A girl hit us?" Sarah took a step back. Shock hit her in the gut and she was momentarily taken off guard. How did Cameron not know the vehicle was coming in the first place? Couldn't Cameron have stopped the vehicle easily? How did the girl know where they were?

Cameron saw Sarah step back from the woman in a un-Sarah Connor way. She took large steps and walked back over to step behind her and glare at the blue eyes sparkling in mischief. She placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and gently pressed onto it to bring Sarah out her thoughts.

Sarah shrugged the machine's hand off of her. "You have to be lying." She ignored the heat radiating off Cameron's body as it moved closer to her back. She cursed her body's weakness to Cameron. She could feel herself inching closer to the girl's comfort and worry.

"She isn't lying. The Mercedes that hit us was black. Hers are white." Cameron sounded detached to Sarah's ears. The shrug must have hurt the girl's feelings. Sarah shrugged that thought of as well. Machines don't feel and Cameron had been distracted when they were hit.

_What if John had been there?_

The thought was a slap of cold water to her face. She couldn't afford to lose tract of anything. She couldn't risk the Terminator behind her being distracted by her when her mission is to protect John, not Sarah. The thought of leaving Cameron was leaving her weak and sick in her gut. Imagining going back to the "normal" left her feeling alone and desperate for someone to love her.

She kept reminding herself it was for the best. Their relationship was doomed from the beginning when she walked away from Cameron and slept with someone else. Why Cameron was rational about that, Sarah would never know…could never know.

"How…" Sarah forced the word out as her thoughts spiraled around in her head. She stepped away from Cameron's heat and moved closer to Tamara. She needed to lie down. She needed to end this with Cameron.

Tamara didn't answer her. By the jerky movements of her body, Sarah didn't really want to know how the girl was able to follow them and hit them without them knowing. Tamara was curious to why Sarah didn't notice the girl following them. Sarah was always on guard, no matter where she is or who she is with.

She had known blue eyes were watching her when John cuddled in bed with his mom those nights she stayed with her. Sarah was young then. Tamara had been young too, but she was raised in the hell of a future that Sarah only heard stories of. It made her older. But now Sarah was older. Years were good and bad on her. The stress was sketched into her eyes and her body was formed to fight not love.

So how did a girl hit them? She had a Terminator with her.

She stayed silent. Her curiosity could get her killed by Sarah or the machine looking rejected as Sarah moved away from her.

"I need to lie down." Sarah remarked when she was near Tamara. She stole a glance to the woman and moved up the steps to enter the house.

Tamara let her go into the house. Sarah knew her way around in it. She had to, for when John was little and sick he would hide from everyone. He knew all the best hiding places. It took Sarah hours to hunt him down.

The door made a click noise and Cameron eased a mask into place on her face. All emotions were washed away, leaving the perfect Terminator on the outside.

"I should kill you." Devoid of any emotion in her voice, Cameron spoke the words.

Tamara nodded her head. "No. You have no reason to kill me. I never almost got Sarah killed." She remained calm on the outside. Every nerve in her body was telling her to kill the machine in front of her. It was wrong to have them running around as toys. They only knew how to kill.

"I don't need a reason." Cameron reminded her. Sarah was rejecting her again. Why? What did she do? She wanted to reassure the woman. But how was she to do it?

"You're a robot walking in sheep's clothing! That's why Sarah walked away from you." Tamara noted the girl's eyes following Sarah, keeping her gaze on the woman. "She doesn't love machines."

Cameron tilted her head and steel eyes locked onto blue, angered ones. "I don't need to be human for Sarah to love me."

"Who told you that?"

"Sarah."

"She lied."

* * *

><p>Sarah walked past the guest room, the room her and John slept in when they stayed with Tamara. When she would fall asleep, he would take off and run into Tamara's room. Her bed was king sized with satin sheets and millions of pillows adorned it. John loved to jump on it and fall asleep next to Tamara. She let him. He never got the chance to sleep a full night's sleep before.<p>

The woman had been his second mother. She scolded him more times than she could count. He never misbehaved with her. She was the same age as Sarah, but had parenting down a lot faster than she did.

"She probably could still do a better job than you." Sarah murmured as she opened the master bedroom's door and looked inside the organized room. Her tired eyes landed on the bed. It was same king sized bed with midnight blue sheets and comforter. The pillows were neatly lying on top of the comforter and they called to Sarah.

She took a step into the room and closed the door behind her. The last bed she had been in was Marie's. She shook it from her thoughts. She and Cameron were through. There was nothing left to regret. In the morning they would go pick Charley and his wife up and go home.

Everything would go back to the way it was.

Sarah was alone.

Cameron was alone.

John would be aloof to their pain.

Derek would be aloof to their pain

Sarah eased herself onto the bed. She crawled into the middle of the bed and laid her head onto the largest pillow. Tomorrow she would tell Cameron to end her feelings for her. Tonight she wanted to sleep it all away.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is burning?" Derek yelled into the kitchen from his room. He jumped off of his bed and forced his door open with a white knuckle grip on the door handle.<p>

Downstairs he could hear pans being dropped and a teenage boy quickly pulling whatever was on the stove off of it.

"My bacon!" John shouted as he poured water into a cup and threw it over the flame that flared up on his burnt bacon. The water sizzled as the fire was burned out from the water. The bacon was only tiny crisps in the pan.

He sighed and threw the pan into the sink and glared at it. He knew he was forgetting something when he went into the living room to grab his math book. He was momentarily distracted by Shake it Up on the Disney Channel. A kid was going on about bacon and at the end he walked into the kitchen and dumped out a paper bag full of bacon.

"Bacon! Cook it!" He had said and John was brought back to reality with the smell of burning bacon and Derek's booming voice.

"I hope it isn't you that's baking your mom's cake." Derek called from his room.

John rolled his eyes and pulled out a clean pan. He set it on the stove and glared at the ceiling. "Go sing in the bathroom or something!"

"…_Oh you run away, because I am not what you found. Oh you're in my veins. And I cannot get you out. Everything will change. Nothing' stays the same. And nobody here's perfect. Oh but everyone's to blame .All that you rely on, and all that you can save will leave you in the morning. And find you in the day. Oh you're in my veins. And I cannot get you out. Oh you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth. Oh you run away, because I am not what you found. Oh you're in my veins. And I cannot get you out…"_

To be continued!

Andrew Belle- In My Veins sweet, awesome, amazing, touching…

:D Chapter Thirty is the ending to this. Can you believe it? I have the sequel in my head and the ending of this is already written.

The sequel was actually going to be a different story, but I saw how I could fit it into this one without looking like I took someone else's work. I didn't. A friend gave me the idea and I'm just going with it. Hint to it… Charley will be there. Yeah, he is tempting fate with the scary robot ;)

Why did I even mention that up there?

Well, people have been PM-ing me about it. And like I said to everyone who messages me, I don't mind hearing stories that somehow come out from my fic. I heart them and I adore helping people.

All I have to say is… love them. I never had a chance to say "I love you" to someone. It's how half my relationships don't work out. But you shouldn't fear to love someone younger or older than you. Unless they are your professor…you should probably wait on that one….big time.

Just PM or text me for a better answer.

Second, okay… yes, I l-o-v-e PMs about my fic with your opinions. And I l-o-v-e when you have a story attached to them. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me them: D and I can share similar stories to some of you.

BUT do NOT send me e-mails saying my life was perfect and I wouldn't understand how that girl felt sitting in class being picked on. Even if I wasn't abused, I think I got a good picture on how she felt. I'm not stupid when it comes to abuse and the scars it leaves on people.

Do NOT tell me my life was just peachy with a mom and dad reading me bed time stories. You don't know me and I would appreciate it if you didn't say those things. I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. Or maybe brought up a past you didn't want to be reminded of.

FYI: The girl says thank you to those of you who said she would get through it and many hearts you guys gave her. It was sweet! :D

I'm not afraid to just quit writing. But that would be unfair to people who enjoy it and want me to continue. So… I advise you to just QUIT sending the hate mail, unless it's about my story and the flaws you see in it.

Thank you.

And I am totally crushing on someone older than me. :D HA! Maybe. Sort of. Totally. I don't know. Who knows? I could be joking right now.

Well review and go kiss wheresmyLuce to speed up her uber slow updating. I would do it for you if you ask me to! ;) Just Kidding! She will heart you if you do! I promise. HA!


	19. Hammering In My Head

** So much to tell you and say! ** "I know, you are totally lame." -Thanks!

**Chapter 19: Hammering In My Head-**_"__You should be sleeping my love. Tell me what you're dreaming of…"_

_"She lied."_

Sarah would never lie to her about something like that. Sarah had said she didn't need to be human for someone to love her, including Sarah. This woman knew nothing about her and had no right to sit there and say Sarah was lying to her.

She clenched her fists to tame the anger that boiled in her synthetic blood. Sarah wouldn't be pleased if she killed the woman standing in front of her. But she was tempted to push her off a cliff on "accident". She smiled at the image forming in her head and it eased the boiling in her body, slightly.

"Sarah didn't lie." Cameron spoke calmly her face clear of any emotions to not show the unease that was settling in her chest. She was worried about the woman she was deeply in love with. Was Sarah running again? Would she forever run from her? Cameron wouldn't allow her to run again, enough was enough.

A snort passed Tamara's lips and she snarled in her words, "you machines are all the same: clueless." She walked past the Terminator and eased up onto one of the Mercedes. "It's what makes destroying far more interesting." She sneered and looked back to the house.

"You see the future when you look at me." Cameron stated the words and stood ramrod straight as the wind picked up and blew her hair gently. The woman tensed and shot a glare her way. Blue eyes burned into hers and she held the stare with her steely one. She would not back down to someone who could never protect a human like she could.

Shrugging off the smart remark she wanted to make, Tamara leaned back on the Mercedes and rested her elbows on the hood. "I see failure when I look at you." She frowned and brought her gaze away from the machine and onto a flower being angled by the wind.

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron turned on her heels and began to go check on Sarah. This tugging was ending and Cameron was claiming her human for good. There was no more uncertainty for Sarah. The woman would either love her or destroy her. She could not live in this life if Sarah was not in her arms.

She stopped on the steps when Tamara spoke from her spot on the Mercedes.

"She shrugged you off because she fears what happened to you guys."

"What do you mean?" Cameron tilted her head in the woman's direction and met curious eyes on her.

Tamara lifted her arm and pointed her finger at her. "You're a Terminator. How did you not notice a car following you? How did you not hear it coming for you?" She questioned counting it off her fingers.

"I was distracted." Sarah told her to never lie. And she chose to tell the truth for her. She turned slightly to place her attention on the woman.

Nodding her head, blue eyes locked onto hers. "That's why she's scared. What if it was John?"

"I would never allow harm to come to John." Cameron responded immediately. What the woman was saying made sense. She had been distracted and almost lost the woman she loved. Sarah feared she would fail to protect John.

Cameron clenched her fists until her nails cut into her palm and tiny droplets of blood slid from the wounds. She failed. She couldn't fail again.

"What about Sarah? Can you keep your hands off of her long enough to process danger?" A sneer curled the woman's lips and she enjoyed the unease rolling off the Terminator.

"I will protect Sarah. If I fail again, I will allow Sarah to dismantle me. I will not fail her or John. They are my mission." Cameron narrowed her eyes at the woman and turned back around to go into the house.

There was no further comment from the woman and Cameron was relieved. If she had spoken again, Cameron wouldn't have cared for Sarah's feelings on human life. She would of killed Tamara slowly and painfully and enjoy every second as those blue eyes dimmed of their life.

She opened the door and walked into the house with an air of worry. Would Sarah be mad at her?

She couldn't wait outside all night like a puppy in the doghouse. She had to be the one to take the first step on opening up Sarah's heart.

_Sarah loses everyone she loves and trusts._

Future-John told her this once. When he was a teenager he never gave it a second thought. But as he grew older and held onto the memories of his mom, he noticed the pain in her eyes that he never saw before. He saw the cancer eat away at her body. And when he was younger he never saw this, the pain she was in as she fought everyday with cancer to protect him.

She was concerned that the death of his mom is what changes him dramatically. He becomes the leader he is meant to be, but an air of grief hangs around him like a rainy cloud on a sunny day. His smiles go from warm to distant and his eyes lose their light. He was a hollow version of himself in the future.

Or is it the war that changes him?

Cameron couldn't decide, and she couldn't ask John. He wasn't even aware of the cancer his mom may die of. Cameron wanted Sarah to live as long as she could. She wanted the woman healthy and for John to see his mom for who she is. She is not a God and can't stop Skynet on her own. He had to pull his weight and help her.

He needed to become the leader he is to be.

Cameron walked down the hallway and peaked into rooms to find the small, lithe figure of Sarah. Her thoughts swarm in her head as she crossed the rooms in her search.

She opened a door that was closed and glanced over to a figure laying on their right side on the king sized bed. It was Sarah and Cameron sighed softly as she took in Sarah's sleeping appearance. Her breaths were slow and even, but her hand clutched at the sheets.

Cameron stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She never got the chance to ease Sarah's nightmares. She always wanted to. The soft cries that made their way to Cameron's ear burned into her soul and she longed to hold the woman.

She quickly walked over to the bed and looked at the woman as a muffled cry passed her lips. She took a chance at fate and eased onto the bed.

She laid herself behind the woman and stood still for a second. The warmth of Sarah's body was calling to her like a siren. She turned onto her side and snaked an arm around Sarah and pulled her slightly to her.

* * *

><p>A warm hand softly caressed a taut stomach. The muscles under the fingertips quivered at the feather light touch, and a groan was ripped from the woman's mouth. Arching her back slightly, the woman tried to make that touch press down on her skin, to end the fire spreading through her body. The fingers were teasing as they slid up her stomach, never touching-only grazing her skin.<p>

The hand sending fire through her slid over to rest on her hip, lightly tracing her hip bone with their thumb. A small whimper was heard from the woman. She pressed her back firmly against the hand's owner's front. Sleep was still fogging her mind, she could only feel, react.

The owner's arm slid to her stomach and pulled her in closer to their body, their warmth. Warm lips met her neck, kissing a slow trail up her neck and biting slightly on her pulse point. Flicking their tongue out, to ease the small pain their teeth caused, slowly licked up the woman's neck and grazed their teeth on the shell of her ear.

"Oh, God…" The woman groaned in a whimper reaching behind her to grasp a sturdy hip. Her nails clawed the exposed skin from a ridden up shirt. A hiss escaped the person behind her and the sound caressed her ear, sending sparks to her lower abdomen.

A deep growl was made from the body behind her. She opened her eyes and ran her freehand over the hand on her stomach, her eyes never looking behind her-focusing solely on the arm wrapped around her. The hand was small and she knew who it belonged to. There was no mistaking the light tan of her skin, or the goose-bumps that rose on her arm as fingers ran from her knuckles up to her elbow.

Cameron.

Green eyes, darkened with lust, slid over her shoulder to meet desire filled chocolate eyes, those eyes speaking in volumes to her. Her heart was beating erratically and her breathing was becoming pants at the need to kiss the cyborg behind her.

Her eyes slid to pouty, soft lips and she unconsciously licked her lips. She shifted slightly to loosen Cameron's hold and turned to face the girl. Softly tracing the girl's jawline, watching those eyes close and her head lean into the contact, she cupped her cheek and rested her forehead against Cameron's.

She forced herself to end this with Cameron when she went to sleep a few hours ago. But she couldn't fight the allure that was Cameron and solely Cameron. She needed Cameron like she needed air to breathe.

Forgetting the battle in her head and heart, Sarah gently pressed her lips to Cameron's soft ones. A whimper escaped the Terminator's mouth when their lips brushed together. She kissed Sarah back in need and shifted her hand to lock into raven locks.

Pressing their bodies closer, Sarah ran her hand down Cameron's neck to her shoulder and down her forearm. Her nails dragged against the girl's arm as she ran it back up to rest on her collarbone.

"Sarah," Cameron whimpered in a whisper sliding a leg between Sarah's and pushing Sarah by her chest to lie on her back. She loomed over the woman and looked into emerald eyes. Trust was evident in them, but so was the fear Sarah felt about being with her.

She wanted to erase that fear. Sarah could trust her. She would never intentionally cause the woman harm-her or John. She could protect them both, just as she could love Sarah freely at the same time. Sarah needed to see this.

Cameron's doe eyes slid down to Sarah's heaving chest and caught sight of the two tiny robots resting against her skin. The tiny robots were entangled with each other as the moonlight flickered on their metal bodies.

A smirk curled at her lips. She moved her hand from Sarah's chest and grasped the tiny robots to lift them up slightly for Sarah to see. Green eyes clouded in confusion as Cameron's gazed intently at them.

"We match." The girl stated turning the robots around slightly between her fingers. Sarah still hadn't told her why she was wearing both of them. When she rebooted she failed to notice till Sarah was walking to her after talking to Charley. The sun had hit the robots and Cameron saw both of them around Sarah's neck. A flame had blossomed in her chest at the sight.

Sarah moved slightly to catch Cameron's lips in a heated kiss. She pulled the girl down to rest her entire body on Sarah's, careful not to use all her weight. Her hands trailed over the girl's side and she bit Cameron's bottom lip and pulled it back slightly before releasing it.

Her hands grasped Cameron's hips and she sighed. "Cameron, this is wrong." She whispered turning her head away from the girl. Her hands tightened on the girl's hips in need of support before she fell off the bridge's ledge that she was standing on.

"Tell me why." Cameron pressed her left palm against Sarah's cheek to turn her head slightly. She didn't force Sarah to meet her eyes. But Sarah hesitantly leaned into the warmth of Cameron's hand and met curious eyes on her. The sight of them weakened her and she trembled in the Terminator's warmth.

"There are too many reasons why this is wrong." Her voice lacked emotion. But her heart was aching with the need to stop beating to end the pain it was in. Cameron saw the turmoil in green eyes-saw the pain Sarah couldn't voice out loud.

"Tell me some." She pressed Sarah. It was the only way Sarah would open up to her. Sarah didn't need to bottle her emotions up anymore. She could fall off the ledge and Cameron would be there to catch her. She wouldn't let Sarah break into pieces.

Emerald eyes flared in astonishment. Cameron's gaze burned into her. And she had no choice but to list reasons of this being so wrong, "One, I'm human; I'm trying to save my son from machines. Two, you can't protect him if you're too worried about me. Three, I'm supposed to be your "mother". Four, if you were human, I could be your mom! Cameron, we can't."

"I don't care. All your reasons, I care nothing for them. Sarah, I feel human when I am with you. I feel like Pinocchio when he becomes a real boy. I feel pain when you turn away from me. I feel warmth in my chest when you smile my way. When you are near, I feel almost human." Cameron's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she spoke to Sarah. Her voice wouldn't to crack in places, but she held it firm for Sarah.

Sarah was never thrown off to speechlessness like she was when Cameron ever spoke to her. Everything the girl said was wrong, funny, or somewhere in between. The girl spoke to her in blunt honesty. Sarah saw it in pools of chocolate deeper than the ocean.

"Why do you fight your feelings for me?" Cameron questioned tilting her head slightly. Her eyes never leaving Sarah's as they gazed into hers searching for something.

"It's all I know how to do."

The Terminator heard the defeat and shame in Sarah's voice. She was always fighting; never stopping to take a breather. The woman didn't know how to relax when she was awake or even when she was asleep, she was still fighting. Cameron only saw her relaxed once, and that was when they were in the elevator heading back to their room to gather their stuff.

Cameron leaned down and kissed Sarah's lips softly. A whimper left the woman's lips and Cameron flicked her tongue out to caress Sarah's bottom lip. Another whimper left Sarah's lips, parting them slightly to grant Cameron access to her mouth.

A duel broke out in Sarah's mouth as they fought for dominance in the kiss. Sarah flicked her tongue across Cameron's and couldn't get enough of the girl's taste in her mouth. She whimpered as Cameron slowly pulled out of the kiss to take an unneeded breathe.

Sarah groaned at the loss of Cameron's lips and ran her fingertips down the girl's cheek. She pulled the girl back down to her and murmured against her lips, "For how long," she kissed the soft lips in small feather light kisses, "till I stop fighting you?" She asked between kisses.

"Now," Cameron growled and pushed off Sarah slightly to run a hand over Sarah's right breast and down to her side to slide under the woman's tank top. Sarah's skin was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and she felt Sarah's muscles quiver with her touch.

Biting her bottom lip to hold in a moan, Sarah arched slightly as Cameron's nails raked her stomach up to her ribs, leaving a red path in their wake. "Oh God, please…" She groaned into the girl's ear, flicking her tongue out to lick the shell of her ear.

Cameron shivered at the sound of the need in Sarah's voice. She was happy to oblige to Sarah's wishes tonight. Her human was hers and she was Sarah's.

"_We match."_

* * *

><p>John's mouth was open and a handful of popcorn was held in his hand as he watched a movie. He didn't move an inch as the movie came to a part that he couldn't bring himself to blink in fear he might lose a part in the scene.<p>

The lights were out in the house and all was quiet, except the sound of the TV and Derek's occasional snoring upstairs. Crickets chirped outside, but it was all a background noise to John as his attention stayed focused on the movie.

He had been talking to Riley when he was scrolling through the movie titles on the TV. He was interested in the conversation at first, until he saw the title of this movie and read the description of it.

He hung up on her and threw the phone behind the couch as he settled down on it with his popcorn on the coffee table and a coke sitting beside it. He leaned forward in his seat and pressed play.

It was an hour into the movie and John couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. He didn't want to miss a thing, even though he had to pee from drinking sixteen sodas throughout the day. He ignored his bladder and gawked at the screen.

The ending was rolling in and John was leaning forward on the couch. The popcorn fell from his hand and he paid no attention to it.

It wasn't until the credits rolled in that John decided to blink his eyes and scream: "NO!"

The sound echoed off the walls and a noise came from upstairs, as if someone fell off their bed. And someone did fall off their bed, Derek.

Derek came running down the stairs and stormed into the living room to see John on his knees in front of the TV. His eyes were glued to the screen and his hands were on the sides of it as his mouth hung open.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Derek asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes as she glanced at his nephew in confusion.

John turned only his head and his eyes were wide in shock. He didn't answer Derek; only turned back to the screen.

Derek shook off the unease at the wide eyed look John gave him and crossed the coffee table to his nephew. He settled a hand on his shoulder and shook him to bring him out of the trance the TV put him in.

"What's wrong?" He tried again shaking John harder.

John shrugged him off. "He was in lesbian with her." John answered seriously.

"He is in what with her?"

"In lesbian," John stood and walked back over to this popcorn and picked the bowl up. "Good night, Derek." He said walking away from his uncle and heading to his room.

Derek pointed to the TV and back to the spot John stood seconds ago.

Why do I even bother?" He growled under his breath and walked back up the stairs to his room.

"_This was so unexpected. I never thought I'd get caught. Play boomerang with your demons. Shoot to kill and you'll pop them off. BANG! BANG! Like an animal you're moving over me. Like an animal you're moving over me…"_

To Be Continued!

Two years? Swampje, how do you do it? I would die if my crush lasts that long. I mean I freak, BAD, when I crush. I mean, if they don't feel the same then I should probably move on to someone new. But two years? What would I do? :D Totally flirt, that's what. Flirt and flirt till I got my way, which is never. Ha. :P I never get my way. It must have been written down somewhere in the law books.

Wow, Corey thank you for telling the world to facebook me. You are a real pal, a true friend…I'm so using sarcasm here. :D

Hate mail has dulled a bit. Now they find reasons to diss my writing. That's alright, my English prof does it too. She hates my guts. :D Ha!

I updated early because Nighthawk has received some haters on her and I brought this to cheer her up! :D Sarah and Cameron "talking". Yeah, it happened. FINALLY! Now you all can wait till I finish my English assignment is done for the next update.

(: Your dork hearts you. And spiders will crawl into your beds and bite your boobs! :)

L-o-v-e, CheekMeek the Freaky Cheeky, CheekeyMonkey, Seek the Cheek! Oh, that's too many names.

And my song list went out the door. My Ipod is now choosing the title names. Shuffle baby, shuffle. :D


	20. Something

**Oh, shuffle was a bad idea. :D It kept playing songs that should not appear on here. Ha! Just Kidding!

I'm so behind on my PMs. So, if you PM give me a couple of days to respond. I fear its hate mail. Ha. :D But, I did get to some and I about cried from laughing. It was some freaky l-o-v-i-n-g stuff! :D

You guys killed me. I adored the e-mails. I will let you guys in on some of them at the bottom of this, if you want to read them.

Yes, Sammy there is a link to my story. I will send it to you…in…soon. :D

If not, leave a review! :) Please? **

**Chapter 20: Something-** _"__You know I would wait forever. Yes, I would wait (I would wait) you know I would wait forever. Yes I would wait."_

Sarah glared at the clock on the nightstand that was blinking in red numbers at her. It was ten thirty in the morning; Cameron was lying beside her watching her-waiting for Sarah to speak, to deny what happened. Sarah couldn't decipher what she wanted at this moment in time with Cameron laying there.

Reaching over and lifting the alarm, Sarah threw it onto the floor. She recalled telling Charley they would pick them up from the hotel. It gave her a good reason to get out of bed and walk away from this. But Cameron wasn't the type to just drop something out of thin air; Sarah rolled over to face the girl.

She met chocolate eyes and smiled in reassurance to the scared features on the girl's face. Sarah couldn't deny her feelings for the girl. She ran her fingers down the girl's cheek and felt Cameron relax against her. The girl had whispered something in her ear before she passed out from exhaustion.

"_Please, don't leave me."_

How could she leave the girl? Her mission was to protect John. She was stuck with the Terminator either way. Or was Cameron referring to something else? It was too early in the morning to question Cameron. She hadn't even had her morning coffee yet.

"John called at eight thirteen this morning. He had sleep phoned us." Cameron spoke before Sarah could mutter a word. The conflict was in Sarah's eyes and she wasn't going to push Sarah, just yet, this morning. She figured something familiar to talk about would ease Sarah's mind.

A wide smile broke out on the older woman's face. Cameron was glad to be off her feet, for she would have fallen from the breathtaking smile on Sarah.

"He did, did he? Sleep phoned?" Sarah scrunched her brows in confusion and pulled Cameron closer by her hips. The cyborg wrapped her arm around Sarah's waist and the other lay under the pillow they shared.

Nodding her head, Cameron kissed Sarah on the nose. "It's like sleep walking; only he called. He was mumbling about lesbians and J Bigga talking British." She responded in confusion. "What did he mean?"

"I wouldn't know. You will have to ask him when we get home." Sarah chuckled and rested her head under the girl's chin and felt the warmth of Cameron's skin on her cheek.

"Does that mean we have to get out of bed?" the cyborg pouted, even though Sarah couldn't see it. She felt the woman smile on her skin.

Sarah pressed her whole length against the girl's and sighed. "Yes. We do." She mumbled and turned her head into Cameron's neck.

"I don't want to." The girl whispered into Sarah's ear before he lips to kiss the woman's head. She slid her arm away from Sarah and gently pushed on Sarah's shoulder.

The woman tilted her head up to meet pouting lips and soft, chocolate eyes. She grinned and leaned up to kiss Cameron softly on the lips.

"We have to." She murmured moving away from the girl. Tossing the covers off her, Sarah leaned up and scrubbed the sleep from her eyes. She turned her head slightly when she heard the doorknob turn.

Cameron tilted her head towards the door, but made no motion to move. By the sound of the footfalls it was Tamara carrying something.

The door opened and appeared the woman. She held a food tray in one hand and leaned against the doorframe. "Good morning." She drawled lifting the tray up slightly. "I see your Terminator sex toy has left you alive." A smirk framed her face and she pushed off the door to walk into the room.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair and turned her head away from blue eyes to hide the blush she could feel burning up her neck. She cleared her throat and looked out the window. Lost for words, she felt fingers trace her spine.

Glancing to the cyborg, Sarah saw the girl's hand reaching up and running her fingers through Sarah's hair. She cupped the woman's cheek and turned her head to fully face chocolate eyes.

"I could have brought Sarah breakfast." Cameron responded, her eyes never leaving Sarah's as she traced the woman's jaw down to her chin.

Snorting softly, Tamara placed the tray on the bed next to Cameron and crossed her arms over her chest. "When was that going to be…tomorrow?" She snapped. "You're welcome." She turned away from the duo.

"Cameron, say sorry to her," Sarah mumbled as Tamara made it to the door. Leaning over she grabbed a bagel resting on the tray. She bit into it and watched Cameron glare at her softly.

Pursing her lips, chocolate eyes slid over to the woman, who was leaning against the door with an eyebrow raised and waiting for the apology. She could think of ten ways to rid of that look. She ignored them and opened her mouth to speak.

A phone going off stopped her from speaking and she glanced at her pants that lay on the floor. Quickly throwing the covers off her body and slipping out of bed, Cameron leaned down and lifted her pants. Fishing through her back pocket and found the phone in question. She clicked the call button and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

Sarah took another bite of her bagel. She was no longer interested on eating, for she was curious by who would be calling Cameron, it was simply a distraction till her Tin Miss got off the phone. John already called and Derek wouldn't dare call her without calling Sarah first. Was Charley calling?

On the other side of the room, Tamara was looking out the window with narrowed as if something was out there. Sarah followed her gaze and caught sight of a man walking up the steps. Pulling the blankets up to her chin, Sarah turned her head back towards Cameron.

The Terminator noticed the man. She walked over to Tamara and held her phone out to her. "John has called. I will be back in five minutes." She answered the unspoken question and exited the room.

"She could have at least put some clothes on." Tamara remarked as she raised the phone to her ear and glanced at the door to the retreating machine.

A smile formed on Sarah's face. "She likes to walk around in the nude." Chuckling, she slipped out of bed and walked over to Tamara's dresser. Opening the drawers and fiddling through the woman's clothes to find something to wear; they could hear Cameron opening the door and talking to the man. The poor guy must be shocked, pleased, and should fear for his life if he looks at her too long.

Sarah pulled out two tank tops and a pair of jeans. Cameron's jeans were still clean, Sarah noted. She closed the drawers and threw one of the tank tops on the bed.

"So, sex in my bed and stealing my clothes?" Tamara moved away from the door and closed the cellphone.

"Err. That wasn't supposed to happen in your bed." Sarah tried for irritation. But it came out like a school girl getting caught by her parents.

"Yeah, I haven't heard that one before. Next you'll be telling me you don't sing 'I love you like a song'."

Green eyes were rolled and she grabbed the cell from Tamara's grasp. "Will you grow up?" She growled and folded the clothes in her hand.

"No. You used to sing 'I Love You, Always Forever' in the shower." Blue eyes narrowed as Sarah pushed past her towards the bathroom.

"I don't sing anything in the shower!" She shouted and closed the door to the master bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I like to sing 'Show Me Love' when I take a bubble bath." Cameron said seriously when Tamara came into the kitchen with an amused grin on her face.<p>

Wiping the grin off her face, Tamara narrowed her eyes slightly. "Are you pulling my leg?" She drawled bee-lining to the fridge and opening it.

"I am nowhere near you. How can I pull your leg?" Confusion colored the Terminator's tone. She tilted her head slightly and regarded the woman with narrowed eyes. "That would end with you in the hospital." She finished walking fully into the kitchen.

Closing the fridge door gently, Tamara leaned up to her full height. "It's an expression. Do you really sing?" She rolled her eyes and lifted her can coke to her lips and swallowed half of it down with one gulp.

"Yes. Derek sings too." Cameron shot her gaze to the doorway when she heard the shower cut off. She glanced slightly to blue eyes, which were regarding her like she was insane.

"Derek Reese?" With a slight nod of the girl's head Tamara continued, "Sings?" She shook her head in disbelief. She turned away from Cameron and threw her can into the rubbish bin.

"Plan to put some clothes on, girlie?" Sarah startled them both as she rounded the hall and came in view of them. Cameron recovered first and glanced down at her state of undress. Tamara choked on laughter as the Terminator shrugged in response to the woman.

Tamara leaned her back against the counter. "You did say she likes to walk around in the nude." She remarked grinning at Sarah, who was freshly showered with a yellow tank top on and her blue, tight jeans. Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail.

"I did say that. Cameron, you still haven't apologized." Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at the girl standing in confidence of her nudity.

Said girl narrowed her eyes and moved to the doorway. "I will go get dressed." She responded and walked out of the kitchen.

Sarah chuckled. Cameron was against apologizing to Tamara for some reason she was unsure of. She chose to ignore it for now and focus on leaving here with Cameron not killing the woman. Charley was phoned five minutes ago letting him know they were on their way.

She lifted her tiny robots and stole a glance to them. The black and white robots clanked together and Sarah sighed. They match. She set them down to rest on her skin and moved her bangs out of her face.

Cameron wasn't going to let her fight her feelings for the girl any longer. They were lovers and Sarah had to get over her fear of loving someone. She accepted their relationship of friends with benefits, but she was still concerned for how her son was going to take it.

Would he accept them?

Tamara was silent beside her. She wondered if she was disgusted by their relationship. If she was, she was being wise by not showing it.

"I'll go check on Cameron." Sarah dismissed herself -an escape from blue eyes. The woman watched her till she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Sarah opened the door and stopped just shy of the threshold. Cameron was slipping on the tank top, her jeans already on and her pink bra strap in Sarah's sight as the top drifted over it.<p>

A head was turned and Sarah smiled as the girl turned to face her. "Are you ready?" Cameron asked leaning down to put her boots on her feet.

"Yes." Sarah croaked as she leaned against the doorframe. She watched Cameron stand up and walk closer to her. She stopped when their toes barely touched.

"How do you feel?" Cameron's breath washed over Sarah's face and she had to lock her knees, in fear of falling onto the girl. The girl was intoxicating by scent, looks. Sarah was trapped by her chocolate, passion-filled, eyes. Those eyes that was once blank of emotions. They call to Sarah with every dose of love…crush…whatever it is in them now.

Shrugging in response, Sarah wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. "I don't know. Want to run away?" She murmured and smiled when Cameron tilted her head at the question.

"Are you referring to a song?" Doe eyes widened and her smile was genuine as her arms slid over slim hips. She pulled Sarah flush against her and rested her forehead on Sarah's.

"Yes."

Cameron moved her arm further around Sarah and ran her hand under the woman's top. Sarah's skin was a fire she was willing to be burned by. She moved her fingers over slick skin and lost herself in the small noise of pleasure Sarah made. "What song?" She asked to bring green eyes on her.

"I can't remember the name of the singer." Sarah remarked running her fingers along Cameron's nape. Cameron's hair was soft as she moved her fingers through it. It shouldn't be this soft, but it was. Cameron's skin was soft, her lips are soft. Everything about Cameron is soft.

"Sing the lyrics to me?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and regarded the girl with cloudy green eyes. "Every time I close my eyes I think of you. Because you're the only one who makes my dreams come true. Because you're the one I love, don't walk away from me my baby…. I want to run away, run away with you tonight…" She stopped singing and kissed Cameron in a butterfly kiss. Her lips barely grazed the girl's, but it was enough and not enough at the same time.

"I don't know that song." Cameron breathed when Sarah pulled away from her slightly.

Running her fingers down Cameron's neck, Sarah smiled softly. "I know. I think it's kind of old." She scrunched her nose and chuckled softly.

"You are not old, Sarah." Cameron frowned.

Sarah's heart melted further, another layer scratched off by the girl. She leaned in closer to the girl and rested her cheek on the girl's shoulder. "Yes, I am." Her breath caressed the girl's skin as she turned her head and nuzzled Cameron's neck with her nose.

The cyborg's hold on her tightened slightly. "I think you're beautiful." She responded loosening her hold on Sarah and running her hand up to the back of Sarah's neck.

"Mm, you're beautiful, chocolate eyes." Sarah moved away from Cameron before leaving came to be the second thing on her mind.

"Chocolate eyes," the Terminator let it roll off her tongue. Her eyes were not chocolate pieces. Why would Sarah call them pieces of candy? "My eyes aren't Hershey kisses." She fixed the woman with a narrowed gaze.

Sarah fisted her hand in the girl's hair and chuckled at Cameron's knack for words. "I know." She answered.

"I will not be calling you Celery eyes." Cameron dead panned as she tilted her head slightly to read Sarah's expression.

"Good," easing out of the girl's hold, Sarah took Cameron's hand up to her lips and kissed the girl's knuckles. "I don't want to be celery." She smiled as she kissed the girl's palm.

Sarah smirked as the girl thought of a nickname for her. It was adorable, but they had a medic and psychiatrist to pick up. She inwardly groaned at a three day ride with Charley and his wife. If the woman thinks for one minute she is playing flash cards with her, she had another thing coming.

Pulling on the girl's hand, Sarah led Cameron out of the room and back to the kitchen, where Tamara no longer occupied herself. Sarah figured she was outside with her precious Mercedes doing a check-up on them.

Cameron stopped and pulled Sarah into her. "Stop, we have time to pick Charley up." She whispered in Sarah's ear.

"Cameron." The woman squirmed in the Terminator's hold. "Since when did you get so touchy feely?" She rasped as she turned her head slightly to regard the girl.

"Since you," Cameron responded pulling Sarah further into her. Sarah had no room to argue with her. "I need to tell you something."

Sarah shook her head. She knew what the girl wanted to say. But she wasn't ready to hear her say it. "Cameron, please we have to go. Let go of me." Sarah blurted in a hurry to stop the girl. She pushed harshly on Cameron.

Cameron sighed into her ear and held Sarah closer. "I told you not to run from me, Sarah." She growled softly and rested her chin on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm not running from you." Sarah breathed and stopped fighting the girl to catch her breath. "Please, let go."

The Terminator released her and Sarah straightened her shirt. She turned to see a hurt expression on the girl's features. Why does Cameron push her?

She narrowed her eyes and turned away from the girl. "Later?" She softly asked while staring at the sink.

"Promise?"

Sarah heard the fear in her voice. She pushed the ache in her chest down and nodded her head. "Yes, I promise."

She didn't see it, but Cameron smiled softly behind her.

* * *

><p>Sarah opened the front door and narrowed her eyes as the sun's rays beamed down on her tired eyes. She swore the sun was out to get her.<p>

Cameron moved up beside her and gazed over the perimeter. "The man here earlier was the Milk Man." Cameron spoke glancing to Sarah and over to Tamara, who was under one of the Mercedes.

"The Milk Man was here? I thought they no longer do that. We have stores." Sarah remarked stepping down to meet grass and walking closer to Cameron, who was in sync next to her.

"She is wanted for murder, a Skynet plan go wrong. The man buys milk for her and brings it to her." Cameron explained as she pulled out the keys from her pocket.

Chuckling, Sarah held her hand out for the keys. "I see." She murmured glancing to her friend.

"You have already had your turn to drive Charley's truck." Cameron moved the keys from Sarah's hand and hid them in her jacket's pocket.

Sarah sighed. "Yes, but Charley trusts me more than you to drive his truck." She drawled running her fingers over her hair feeling for knots as she glared at the girl beside her.

"That's why I want to drive." A smile curved the girl's lips and Sarah chuckled at Cameron's mischief side.

"_You look at me threw clouded eyes. I know you see threw my lies. See the sky, see the stars. All of this could be ours. Out of sight, out of mind, we've been through this a thousand times. Turn your back and then you make me so crazy. Can you help me__understand?"_

To Be Continued! Lame…

Oh, Ana! Haters going to hate…so true. :D I know! Haters, you guys leave Nighthawk alone. She rode it in the summary. You saw it. Just exit and move on. It's FanFiction! Jeez.

Ha! :D Okay…

"Tell your crush you speak French. It worked for me." –Ha! You spoke French to your crush? They may not work for me. French isn't in these days. I'll stick with "I speak Russian!" I l-o-v-e it though! :D

"You wore 'I'm with that guy' on your shirt today. Is that guy me? JK." – Ha! Why, yes it was you! Ha. Did you see Jay's shirt? It said 'I'm with that girl'. :D

"John should sing 'Dancing With Myself!" – Oh jeez, I agree.

(This was actually a review) "Haha :D Love the Brothers Grimm reference :D" –I know right? All time adored movie. :D

"Hey, if you are crushing on an older woman does this mean it's your professor?" –Umm, my professor is a scary woman to crush on. ): Nope. It's so a Burger King Cashier ;) LOL!

"I'm a midget. I could kick your lecturer in the kneecaps."-YES! I would heart you forever!

"Cameron has brown eyes. Sarah has green eyes. You have green eyes. I have brown eyes. Be my Sarah?"-Aw, I did laugh and smiled at this. I would totally be your Sarah. But another pair of brown eyes has my attention. :P Wait for me?

"Does John refer to Scott Pilgrim VS the World? That movie was funny!" –Yes, he sure did. And yes, it was. "Bread makes you fat." Ha.

"I'm in lesbian with you!" – (: Awwww.

"British accents are SEXY." – Ha, maybe they are. (: Lena's is way sexier!

"Were you born stupid? Yes, I believe John was born stupid. Skynet stole his brain." –Nice, Skynet stole his brain. Someone else said it was a fake John and the real one is in Wisconsin.

"Tell your crush you're Lena Headey." –Hmm, I think that would end badly. Ha.

"Do you come up with nicknames on your own? Did you give your crush one?" Yes, I do. I have a knack for them. I so totally did. It's… "Baby Got Back" Just Kidding! Her nickname is Spider-Crier.

:D I hope you enjoyed my chapter. Until SaberTooth or Nighthawk posts another chapter, I will make you guys wait. Yeah, I'm evil.

They are slow. It's the pizza and cheese. :D


	21. Show Me Love

** Er, I heart you. But really? Demanding these things from me? You owe me! :D P.S. Are you talking about me?

Leave a comment/Review/Some love/TWINKIES! :D**

**Chapter 21: Show Me Love**_-"This was an accident. Not the kind where sirens sound. Never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling. Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocence. Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?"_

"Sarah," Cameron held up the keys for the woman to see. The narrowing of the woman's eyes had her continuing, "We must go before Charley Dixon grows a hernia from his impatience." Her doe eyes lit up in amusement as Sarah rolled her eyes at Cameron's choice of words.

The girl's hand lifted and the keys jingled. The robot key chain clanked with Sarah's keys. Cameron only held them up for a second before turning and walking to the driver's side of the truck.

Sighing, Sarah opened her door and leaned into the vehicle to speak to Cameron. "He is going to have a hernia when he sees you driving his baby." Sarah said with a smile tugging at her lips.

Cameron tilted her head slightly and smiled that smile she once had when they scared the hell out of a guy- later leaving him in a minefield. The smile made her appear more human. No, more like Cameron- a machine with a personality.

"No, he will pop something when I pull up driving his truck. But, he will thank me later." Cameron turned her head away from Sarah and slid the key into the ignition. She paused and looked back to Sarah. "Are you getting in?" Amusement was clear in her eyes as she started the truck and waited for Sarah.

Sarah held her finger up. "Give me a second. And what do you mean he will thank you later?" She raised an eyebrow when Cameron gave her an 'Are You Serious' look.

"You can't keep your eyes on the road."

Green eyes narrowed at the girl's curt reply. "Excuse me?"

"This is why you don't have auto insurance." Cameron responded leaning back in her chair slightly. Her hand rested on her thigh and she tapped her fingers lightly on it. Innocence was plastered on her face as she smiled, once more, at Sarah.

"Watch yourself, girlie." Sarah remarked moving away from the vehicle and turning her back on Cameron.

Cameron sharply turned her head to Sarah's direction and snorted in a humanly manner. The sound sent sparks through Sarah's body and she glanced over her shoulder at the girl.

"I cannot watch myself, if I have to watch you not watching the road." The girl joked glancing to Green eyes, which were burning with something she couldn't place. The depth of the woman's eyes held her captive.

A chuckle was made from the older woman. "Are you pulling my leg?" She asked half turning to the girl.

"You humans have a knack for using the strangest expressions." Cameron murmured folding her arms over her chest and glaring out at Sarah.

She was acting more human than her usual awkward self. Sarah glared slightly at the girl and ran her eyes down the lithe figure. Was it because Cameron once feared showing this side of her? A while back, Sarah would have brushed it off and told the girl she could not feel, have emotions.

But now, Sarah could see Cameron was evolving into something. Was it good? Was it bad? Cameron was a Terminator not being a Terminator and not human, but human in ways. Sarah felt a migraine forming just from trying to process everything that was Cameron.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sarah responded nonchalantly, "Yeah, humans are strange in many ways." Thoughts were plaguing her mind. Cameron was growing like a disease inside her head. A good disease though; Cameron kept her leveled.

_She also tips you over._

"Are you ready?" Impatience colored the girl's voice. She regarded Sarah carefully with curious eyes. Her chocolate caught and held with Emerald ones. Something was spinning a web in Sarah's head and Cameron was curious to what it could be.

_When does one say 'I love you'? _A thought flashed through her mind and she pushed it to the back. Sarah was fragile when it comes to love. Would saying those words push the woman? She wasn't ready to lose what she gained with the woman.

Sarah sighed and her hand lifted up to grasp her necklaces. The comfort they provided was beyond Sarah's capabilities to understand. To clear it from her mind she asked the girl, "Do you want this back?" She held up the black robot for Cameron to understand what she was talking about.

The girl shook her head. "No, they look good on you." Doe eyes were sincere as Sarah placed the robot down to rest between her collarbones.

"Alright, I guess I'm ready." Sarah mumbled and walked back to the truck. She slid into the passenger's side and closed her door.

Cameron smiled. A sense of relief washed over her now that they were leaving Tamara. But dread filled her, for Charley Dixon was going to ruin her three day trip back home.

She growled under her breath. On the corner of her eye she saw Sarah smile in knowing at her. She shook her head at Sarah's mood swings and antics.

"_You play games, I play tricks. Girls and girl, but you're the one. Like a game of pick-up- sticks, played by fucking lunatics." _

* * *

><p>"Pinocchio became a real boy at the end of the book."<p>

Sarah opened her eyes and sleepily gazed at the Terminator. "What?" She asked groggily. Leaning up in her seat, she brushed her bangs from her face and stretched slightly to loosen her aching muscles.

"Pin-"

"I know. I heard you the first time." Sarah interrupted her with a sharp reply. "I mean, why are you saying this?" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sarah regarded the girl with confusion.

The girl was silent as she watched the cars pass them by heading in the opposite direction. She wished she could be like them- a teenager enjoying her day with a mall trip. But she wasn't and Sarah wouldn't be here, with her, if she was a human girl, right?

She sat ramrod straight in her seat, but she could feel a weight wanting to press down on her shoulders. She responded in her monotone, "I can never be a real girl." She slid her eyes to Sarah for a second. The woman was puzzled and a look of understanding crossed her features.

"You don't need to be a real girl." Sarah whispered, knowing Cameron could hear her perfectly, when chocolate eyes faced the road again. "You're perfect the way you are."

Cameron clenched her hands around the steering wheel. "I'm not perfect." She responded sadly. A frown adorned her face.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

Slapping the girl gently on the arm, Sarah growled out. "Yes, you are. Cameron, if you were a teenage girl, I would be petrified to have you as a…err…girlfriend." She hid her face by turning her head to the window and boring holes into it.

"Why?" Chocolate eyes shined in curiosity as she glanced back to the woman, who was currently fiddling with a thread on her shirt. She smiled at Sarah's nervousness.

Clearing her throat, Sarah met chocolate eyes as Cameron stopped at a red light. AKA-The bane of Sarah's existence. Cameron might have an oh-so smart logical meaning behind red lights, but Sarah was pretty sure it was Skynet undercover playing with her mind to drive her further insane.

"Uh, why do you want answers for questions that people don't want to answer?" Sarah asked to distract Cameron from her question. She leaned back in her seat and glanced to the radio. Cameron was playing classical music. It had put her to sleep earlier. She reached out and switched stations for something to entertain them.

Cameron tilted her head in thought. "I wish to further understand you." She simply replied moving her foot off the brake and easing onto the gas. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain," Cameron smiled at Sarah's irritation and the way she squirmed slightly in her seat.

Sarah mumbled under her breath about nosey Terminators, and smiled at Cameron, for the girl heard her and was chuckling softly. Cameron chuckling was a seductive note to Sarah's ears. She wished the girl laughed more, but something always kept the girl in machine mode.

Was it her?

"It's a good thing you want to understand me. It makes a better team. But, sometimes secrets should stay in the dark and questions shouldn't be asked." Sarah said reaching down for Cameron's small bag from the backseat and laid it across her lap.

Sarah questioned the girl once if she packed everything in it. She probably did.

Unzipping the bag, Sarah looked into it to find another present wrapped inside it. She reached into it and pulled the wrapped gift out. "Buy yourself a present, Cameron?" Sarah joked as she held it up for the girl to glance to.

"It is yours." Cameron answered half glancing to Sarah. "You're like the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland." She added after a second's hesitation.

"Do you only read children's stories?" Sarah smirked as she tossed the bag back to the backseat and held the present up to inspect it. She fiddled with the blue bow on top and waited for Cameron to answer her question.

The Terminator made a noise and flicked on the blinker. "No. They just have more interesting theories." She answered seriously, changing lanes when the traffic slowed down.

"Want to explain?" Sarah tore the bow off and ripped the paper off the present. Cameron must have bought this a while back. Because Sarah would have known if a Terminator was wrapping a present for her in a vehicle.

"Every story has a moral, a plot. Alice in Wonderland was thought to be written by a mad man." Chocolate eyes eased to glare at the mess Sarah made with the wrapping paper.

Chuckling, Sarah stopped in her task of opening her present and turned to regard Cameron. "It wasn't? He must have a really over imaginative brain." She teased and set her present in her lap.

"In a way he was mad. But his story had a reason."

"And what was it?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. She was curious to the answer to the moral of a story about a girl that falls asleep and dream of a place called Wonderland and meets a disappearing cat, a smoking caterpillar, a queen that loves red, and most of all a hatter and a hare. What is the moral to that?

Cameron tilted her head slightly. "Drugs are bad for you." She seriously replied, but a smile curved her lips.

"Really, I had no idea."

"_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love give me all that I want…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Till I'm screaming for more…"<em>

Three hours straight with no coffee in her system, Sarah could feel the migraine growing in her head. Cameron had talked to her about different meanings of the stories told in children's books. The girl could be a shrink if she wanted to be.

She used to despise the machine that spoke to her. Cameron had only been a tool for her to use.

Cameron was no longer a tool, and Sarah enjoyed the girl when she talked. The words Cameron riddled out of her mouth had Sarah grinning for two hours straight. She focused her attention on psychology, because it had theories on human development-something she could understand and learn from.

Sarah still hasn't opened her present. The robots had been everything to her. What more could she want? She tapped her finger on the gift in question.

"You should open it." Cameron said. Green eyes were lifted from the gift and uncertainty was present in them.

She hesitated, but curiosity was demanding her to open it. She lifts the lid of the box and gazed inside. "Oh Cameron," She breathed. Reaching into the box, Sarah pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolate covered strawberries. "You shouldn't have." Green eyes slid over to meet brown.

"You're welcome." Cameron eagerly responded to the woman. Her smile widened when Sarah softly smiled to her in thanks.

Chocolate eyes turned back to the road, but gazed back to Sarah when the woman spoke again, "Cameron, you should talk more."

"Why?" The girl asked turning back to the road. She lifted her hand off the wheel and moved it to change the station to something that played the nineties.

"I just think you should." Sarah averted her eyes from Cameron and kept them on the strawberries. She ran her fingers on the edge of the box.

"I swear."

Sarah lifted her head and turned to the girl. "What?" She asked with a smirk curling her lips.

"I'll talk more." Cameron answered shyly.

Sarah nodded her head with a soft smile. "Charley will want one, you know." She chuckled when Cameron narrowed her eyes.

"He is on a diet." Cameron grounded out and smiled as Sarah busted out laughing from her comment.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "But he isn't fat." She remarked.

"He has a hernia, remember?" Cameron joked pulling into the hotel's parking lot.

"…_I wish that you could show me love. Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love till you open the door…. Show me love…"_

To Be Continued!

"Haters are jealous people. They wish they thought of this first!" – Awesome, simply put.

"What is the commotion with green eyes/brown eyes?" –I think they are wondering who likes who? Ha. I go for brown eyes, just saying. ;) But, blue does get me from time to time.

"John, John, John…yeah… did he have his brain sucked out from the spitball straw?" –He may have made it magically happen. You never know with John.

"Hey, the guy that said to tell your crush you speak French… He should have added… I speak French, which means I can do magical things with my tongue, lol." –Ha! OMG! Nice one. But… that is a good one ;) LOL!

"Updating should be your job. People want you to update: p" –I know! Two people bombarded me till I would do it. Jeez. I need a vacation from this. ;)

"I think it's cute you put the comments on your story :)" –Aw, I want people to feel special. Mission accomplished?

"…I'm pretty sure anyone with eyes, ears, and a propensity toward the female sex would be in lesbians with green eyes and brown eyes." –LOL. You are right! I heart your story, just saying! ;)

"Wow, you say one thing and everyone starts using it. That is wicked." –I find it to be spectacular! :D I steal their words too. "Shero" Yeah, it's a sexy word. Ha. I adore how everyone uses "I heart you" when they message me. Totally special moment there.

"Man, everyone sure loves to sing here. I wonder how a Terminator would sound? Do they sing in a monotone?" –Hmm, well if it's Cameron singing… I don't think it'll be in monotone. LOL. I know! It's American Idol for them.

"I'm in lesbian with you more than the next guy!" –Aw, you are so sweet! :)

"Inspirational song for the haters?"- Oh yeah, several. 'It's on like Donkey Kong' and Blue October everything. They can't ruin my mood.

"Is your crush really a Burger King cashier?"-Would I lie about these things? LOL! I think she wants me for my accent. Just Kidding! :D

"You're with that guy? Now wait just a second! I'm the guy you should be with ;)" –LOL! My bad, he got there before you. :P

"Are you really single? Did hell freeze over?" –It may have. LOL. Yeah! But crushing is cool with me. And someone is making me keep a door/window open. :P


	22. Warm Me Up

******Oye! I heart (lurve) my Chocolate eyes! I may heart Nighthawk, not too sure. LOL! But I really want to kill you guys! ;)

Leave some reviewss, some kisses, whatever you want! :D**

**Chapter 22: Warm Me Up**_**-"**__All I want is to be with you. All I want is to be with you. Show your cards. Show me what you got. We'll break these poker faces like it or not. Everyone's in my head, but I want you in my bed. I could never go a day without you. I could never go a day…"_

Cameron turned the key in the ignition and the truck went silent. Pulling the key out, she straightened her back and looked over to Sarah. The silent woman was looking at her with a crooked smile etched on her face. Her green eyes were darkened with mischief.

"You're going to enjoy this?" Cameron asked with a frown adorning her flawless face. Humans were complicated enough to her with their illogical decisions, but Sarah was the most complicated human she has ever met. John couldn't even compare to Sarah. And he was beyond understanding.

She obviously despises Charley's wife, for the fact her life could be endangered by coming. She was also another body Cameron had to protect from flying bullets if they were attacked by another Terminator. Sarah disliked having to save people when she shouldn't have to in the first place.

So why would she enjoy this coming ride? Cameron couldn't answer the question. Sarah was going to have to give her a good answer.

Sarah reached a hand out, but pulled it back before she could reach over to Cameron. Instead, she ran it threw her now even messier ponytail hair. "I might be enjoying it. But if his wife pulls out the emotion cards, it will not end with her alive." Sarah answered with narrowed eyes and an angry sigh left her lips at the end of her words.

"Why?" Cameron slid the keys into her pocket, for Sarah was not getting the chance to drive them home. And neither was Charley. Cameron did not care that this was his truck. She was calling the shots as long as Sarah's life may be in danger.

Or at least that is the little lie she kept telling herself. The real reason she was choosing to drive was so Charley's life does not become the one endangered…by her. He looks at Sarah like a puppy in adoration. Cameron wanted to wipe it off his face permanently.

Does she look at Sarah that way?

A smile tugged at Sarah's lips. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep it from coming as she shrugged her shoulders to Cameron in a lazy manner. "I wouldn't know, Cameron. Ready to go get Flash and…who did Flash get with?" Sarah placed her hand on the door handle and regarded Cameron with curious green eyes.

She could tell Cameron was stressed about the ride home. She never did well with a group of people. John usually told her not to be a freak, but the poor girl couldn't help the words she chose from coming out of her mouth at the wrong time. Maybe she will do better now that Charley's wife knows she's a Terminator with terrible social skills.

"I wouldn't know, Sarah. You should ask John. He is a comic geek. I'm guessing you never read comics?" The girl's soft voice tore Sarah from her thoughts and she smirked at the quirked eyebrow Cameron was bestowing to her.

Cameron hid her smile by busying herself with reaching into the back to pull her bag into the front. She threw onto Sarah's side of the vehicle and shouldered her door open. A hand grabbed her arm and she turned to see concern in Sarah's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sarah chickened out, again. She really wanted to tell the girl that loved her. Charley shouldn't be a concern to her, because she had eyes only for the Terminator sitting beside her. She only felt safe when Cameron's heat was near her and she can hear that voice that lost its monotone vocals.

She cursed herself inwardly. She said it to Charley with ease, and she did mean those words when she said them. So why can't she say them to Cameron?

Cameron turned in her seat to face Sarah. "I am fine. Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" Her hand reached out and traced Sarah's cheek softly. The woman closed her eyes and leaned into Cameron's palm, her warmth.

"I…Cameron…I," She choked and moved her head away from Cameron's inviting warmth. She was a coward to the girl that was dying to tell her something. Those doe eyes spoke it in volumes. Why won't she let her say it? Why won't she let herself say it?

Sarah faced her door again and opened it roughly. Her thoughts were keeping her from speaking. Her tongue was tied and she wanted to get to Charley and have a conversation she could handle at this moment.

Chocolate eyes watched Sarah retreat from her; she balled her hands into a fist as she stepped out of the truck with robotic movements. She moved to open the door to the backseats and pulled out the bags to make room for Charley and his wife. She tossed them into the very back and closed the door softly.

The older woman was already heading inside when Cameron glanced up from closing the door. The woman's shoulders were squared in agitation and Cameron wondered if she was the cause to Sarah's state. She smirked slightly at the thought of Sarah she had. The woman was sexy when she was agitated in any form or way.

She strolled slowly to the doors. The woman clearly wanted distance and Cameron would be loyal to Sarah's wishes for now. She slid her hands into her pockets and scanned the parking lot for anyone or thing that could be trailing them. Nothing popped out to her, but she kept her guard up for surprises.

"Cameron!"

Tilting her head back to the doors, Sarah was standing between the two open doors. Her eyes were shooting daggers to Cameron's act of being slow. She held the door in a tight grip and a frown pulled her lips. "Come on, already." Sarah snarled the words and another smirk plastered itself on Cameron's face.

Sarah was extremely sexy when she was agitated.

She jogged up to the woman and Sarah nearly fell over from the sight. Cameron's lithe figure was on display for her eyes to wander down. The tight jeans gave little to nothing to Sarah's imagination. The tank top she wore was bigger than her usual short ones, but it was low cut and the girl's assets were driving Sarah's libido to do flips.

And the damn girl knew she was teasing Sarah without even trying. She came up to Sarah with a crooked smile on her face and a sensual grace in her step as she walked the remaining steps. Sarah couldn't imagine a girl swaying her hips the way Cameron could-machine or not.

Cameron had that same smile on her face when she had Sarah underneath her. She never remembered begging for someone to take her the way she begged Cameron. The girl was a slow tease and she was drowning in her own juices as the girl took her sweet time with a slow, torturous path to her destination.

Clearing the thoughts from her head, Sarah raised an eyebrow at the girl before turning and entering the building with Cameron hot on her heels. She needed to get her libido under control.

"Sarah?" Cameron placed a hand on the woman's stomach, halting her in the middle of the lobby. "I believe I have come up with a nickname for you." She tilted her head as Sarah slid annoyed green eyes her way. They were darkened to the sexy color Cameron adored and always felt weak in the knees with.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the calm girl. "Did you, now?" She growled while tapping her foot impatiently. If she didn't vent out her sexual frustration with annoyance, then Cameron, Charley, her, and his wife wouldn't be going home any time soon. She would be too busy making love with the beautiful Terminator in front of her.

"Yes."

"Then spit it out!" Sarah threw her hands in the air and flipped off several people that stared at them oddly. They weren't too pleased with her mannerism.

Cameron glanced over to the people and smiled apologetically to them. She moved her hand from Sarah's stomach and rested it on her shoulder, rubbing small circles with her thumb on Sarah's exposed skin. Sarah relaxed into the touch immediately.

"I'll tell you later. We should go get Flash now." Cameron smirked at Sarah's sigh. She took her hand off Sarah's shoulder and walked to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest again and followed the smug girl to the stairs. She really hated cocky Terminators more than she hated her stupid antics her son came up with.

* * *

><p>They took the stairs up to the second floor. Sarah could feel her feet wanting to protest. Sex with Cameron had her sore and not wanting to climb stairs. She bit it back into her head and leaned against the Terminator beside her.<p>

Cameron chuckled softly and Sarah shivered from the sensual noise it made through Sarah's ears. She found Cameron's body, eyes, mouth, voice, smell, taste intoxicating. Everything about Cameron was intoxicating to Sarah.

Cameron was her drug, her high. What would she do without her?

She was too lost in her musing to notice they were on the second floor. A soft hand pushed her against a wall and a mouth descended to hers. Cameron's body pressed against hers and she moaned into Cameron's mouth. The girl took it as an invitation to enter her mouth.

Cameron pulled Sarah closer and pulled her lips away from Sarah's slightly. In a husky whisper she said, "Sarah, what are you thinking about?"

"We don't have time." Sarah's were closed and her head turned to the left as a small groan left her lips.

Cameron ignored Sarah's words and listened to the woman's body as it purred for her touch. She let her fingertips graze the woman's arm down to her stomach and slid to the edge of the woman's top. She wedged Sarah's legs apart and nestled her thigh in between Sarah's. The woman groaned into the contact.

"Yes, we do." The girl purred sexily into Sarah's ear. She nibbled on the woman's earlobe and a hiss escaped the woman's throat.

Sarah couldn't remain in control any longer. She longed for the girl to touch her, to stroke the fire that was burning inside her body. She slid her hands onto Cameron's hips and trailed them back to the girl's lower back. Slipping her hands under tight jeans, she clawed her nails down Cameron's ass.

The girl let out a breathy moan that left Sarah smirking and pushing her thigh rough against the girl's center. Cameron bit down on her bottom lip and whimpered softly. Sarah leaned over and licked the girl's bottom lip slowly.

Chocolate eyes snapped open to reveal onyx-deepened with lust and passion. She flicked her tongue out to caress Sarah's and earned a moan from the woman that flipped roles on them.

"Cameron, we don't have time." Sarah growled voice thick with need. She was losing this battle every second Cameron's heat stayed mingling with hers.

Cameron tilted her head to acknowledge the woman. She moved her hand from the woman's stomach and rested it on Sarah's shoulder and up behind the woman's neck to pull Sarah's hair out of the ponytail. She entangled her fingers in Sarah's mess of a hair that was always soft to the touch.

"Stop fighting me, Sarah." She snarled softly. The need to touch Sarah had built itself inside Cameron. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed to feel Sarah before they walked to Charley's door. Sarah was a tease when she wasn't trying and she was a fucking amazing tease when she was trying.

Green eyes locked onto onyx ones. She pulled her right hand out of Cameron's jeans and moved it to Cameron's cheek. She caressed the girl's jaw and leaned forward to kiss the girl gently on the lips. Cameron responded by licking the woman's bottom lip.

Sarah pulled away and breathed out roughly. Her frenzied mind was trying to form coherent words. She lazily smiled to the girl. "I'm not fighting. Cameron, we can't have sex against a wall." Sarah mumbled her words and tried to push the girl off her.

A sigh escaped the Terminator's lips and she slowly detached herself from Sarah. She had a scowl on her face when she looked up to meet amused green eyes watching her.

Sarah intertwined their fingers and pulled Cameron closer to her to leave a lingering kiss on her lips. The scowl on the girl's face vanished as she kissed Sarah softly, pouring her love out for the woman in that single kiss.

A breathless Sarah pulled back first. "Mm, are you ready to behave now?" She murmured against Cameron's lips and a smirk pulled at her lips as Doe eyes opened slowly to glare at her.

"I wish I did not have to behave." Cameron remarked pulling on Sarah's hair gently to emphasize her point.

Sarah went to speak but a throat clearing stopped her completely. They both glanced over Cameron's shoulder and were met with Charley and his wife watching them. Sarah could feel a blush making its way up her neck. Cameron simply smirked in a smug victory.

"I was wondering why it was taking you so long to get us." Charley murmured rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He never wanted to catch Sarah and the robot lip locking. It was bad enough he knew they were together! Charley glanced over to his wife, who was winking at Cameron in encouragement to the love scene.

Sarah bit her bottom lip as Cameron winked back to Charley's wife. She mentally kicked herself in the face fore not hearing them approach them. And once again, Cameron was too distracted by her. Revulsion rolled around in her stomach.

Pushing Cameron off of her, Sarah cleared her throat and motioned for them to head downstairs. She couldn't voice anything till her thoughts calmed down inside her head.

Cameron was distracted by her.

But she couldn't let go of this.

What was she to do?

"_Come closer to me, baby. I got everything you need to fill your hunger pains for tonight. Warm me up beneath the sheets babe. I've heard all about how you can save, I don't want to go a day without you…"_

To be continued!

"I heart your fic." –Aw, Sweet of you!

"Famous quote of the day: Spitballs are the key to a girl's heart." –So true. :D

"You're amazing. You actually listen to people's opinions." –I sure do. How else did I become friends with two amazing people? Bought them on EBay? Could be possible….LOL

"I know this has been asked. Are you really crushing on a BK cashier?" –Totally, maybe. :) She is pretty epic. But very stubborn too! Too many pizzas and whatever will do it.

"Celery eyes, I used it on my gf. She liked it." –LOL. You're welcome? Ha. I was munching on celery and it just came to me.

I'm too lazy to put any more. Some of them will not go on here. LOL ;)


	23. In Your Eyes

** Saber, I think I know where your muse went. I'm kidding! (: You'll get inspiration now that I updated. LOL.  
>If you have recently favorited my fic, I like for you to know that you have motivated me to update. Thank you!<p>

Darkwolfberlin: LOL. That just may be true. (:

Leave some reviews. I heart you all! :D**

**Chapter 23: In Your Eyes**_-"Love, I get so lost sometimes. Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart. When I want to run away, I drive off in my car. But whichever way I go, I come back to the place you are."_

Jade rested her elbows on the table, waiting for Charley and Sarah to finish grilling each other over a small matter. Cameron was sitting beside her with a fire in her eyes, which kept Jade from looking directly at the girl-machine. The girl sat ramrod straight in her seat and Jade worried she might fall if someone poked her with how still she sat. Her posture was un-normal and people curiously looked at her. Jade easily lied with, "she just came home from boot camp."

She could understand Cameron's worry for the woman outside with her husband. Even though it was obvious Sarah could handle anything physically thrown at her; that was not what concerned Cameron. It was the mental pressure the fight could have on both of them. Jade didn't know how to reassure the girl. She chose to stay quiet, unless Cameron spoke to her.

Doe eyes narrowed slightly and a frown ghosted over Cameron's face. She noticed the looks people gave her, but she ignored them all. Her eyes were trained on Sarah and the man she would have married. They were outside and Cameron had warned Sarah to stay close, in case something jumped at them. She could see them perfectly through the glass.

"Do fights settle arguments?" Cameron asked with a tilt to her head as she listened to Sarah's voice cut Charley off. She didn't face the woman next to her. John had said that it was rude to do it. Eye contact was a big issue with humans when engaging in conversations.

Jade didn't seem to care, for she shifted in her seat. She took her elbows off the table and leaned back to turn her head towards the arguing duo. "No. Sometimes they only make them worse. Why?" Jade responded with confusion in her tone.

Cameron tore her gaze from Sarah to regard the woman that matched the woman she loved. Jade was the same height and body weight as Sarah. Her hair was longer, but no one would notice since she wears it in a messy ponytail like Sarah. Jade's hair was down today and the raven locks passed her shoulders. The woman's eyes weren't Sarah's either. They were a pale green whereas Sarah's was a tidal storm of Emeralds in her eyes.

"I don't know." Cameron answered honestly. She always wondered why Sarah fought with her, picked arguments with her. "You studied human behavior in college?" Brown eyes gazed to pale green.

"I did. You kind of have to if you want to be a damn good psychiatrist." Jade smiled at the curious eyebrow raise Cameron responded with to her words. She shook her head and the smile faded as her eyes went back to her husband. She could see why he never moved on from Sarah. The fire in her eyes, the confident sway in her walk, the well-toned body, and about everything of Sarah was something to stay hooked on.

She could tell Cameron was hooked on Sarah. As if without Sarah, her world would melt away. Jade could only pray that Sarah wouldn't see this relationship as a release from the stress and later break this girl's heart or vice versa. The passion for each other was obvious, but it could easily be ruined.

"I hope you do not die."

Pale eyes snapped up to Cameron's face. She had lost herself in her thoughts and forgot the girl was there. Confusion showed on her face as her brows scrunched in lost at the girl.

"I hope you do not die." Cameron repeated and her eyes showed she meant the words. "I like you a lot. People see me as a freak because I lack social skills." She paused and ran through her thoughts in her head. She didn't want to say the wrong thing to Jade. Their friendship was rocky after she found out Cameron was a Terminator.

Chuckling, Jade reached a hand over the table and took one of the girl's into hers. "I like you too. And don't worry I wasn't the socialist one in school either. Need any help?"

"Yes, please. John is not reliable these days." Cameron responded seriously. Her doe eyes widened when Jade started laughing at her words. She didn't mean to be funny, only stating facts.

Jade covered her mouth with her freehand and tried to rein in her laughing. Cameron had spoken those words so seriously that Jade couldn't help but laugh. The pout only added to the humor of it.

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "You are incorrigible." She growled out the words and waited for the woman to stop laughing.

* * *

><p>Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and shot daggers at Charley's angered eyes. His anger was a baffle to her. She didn't scratch his precious truck or get his wife killed. Why is he burning those eyes at her?<p>

She spoke her thoughts out loud, "what the hell, Charley?" the anger rolled off her tongue and she bit the inside of her cheek before she could throw any profanities at the man.

"You are out playing tongue hockey with a robot! That is what the hell! While you were smooching away, I was able to find the license plate on the Mercedes that hit you." Charley snarled and balled his hands into fists at his sides. His nostrils flared with the anger he could feel burning in his gut.

Sarah's green eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Charley found the license's plate? How did he do that? Her eyes narrowed at the man. "How did you do that?" She snapped.

"I made a few calls. It doesn't matter. A teenage girl hit you. Since when did Skynet hire teenagers to kill you?" Charley asked in concern, all anger dissolving away. His worry for Sarah outweighed everything. After the bank incident he couldn't keep his thoughts off her for long.

He missed her smile, her voice, her laugh. He missed everything that was Sarah. And now he had her back in the flesh. He wouldn't survive if he lost her again.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair and glanced inside the hotel to see Jade and Cameron leaning in to each other, smiles adorned their faces. She was relieved Jade accepted Cameron and rekindled their friendship. The broken look Cameron had that day tore Sarah's heart and she would have shot the woman in the foot and demanded her to accept Cameron if it would have brought the light back into chocolate eyes.

"Skynet doesn't hire anyone. And I wouldn't know. Cameron and I will look further into it when get home. Derek might be able to dig something up." Sarah's eyes went to Charley. She noted the fall in his shoulders and the defeated look in his eyes. He wanted to help her. But she couldn't bring herself to endanger his life.

Charley nodded his head in agreement and turned his back to Sarah. Glancing over his shoulder to Sarah, he took one good look at the woman. "Just be careful." He walked away from her and towards the truck to check their bags.

Sarah hesitated. Calling him back was useless, but the urge was there. She shook the emotion away and turned back towards the door to enter the hotel lobby. She kept her gaze steady and watched people pass her. Opening the door, she looked over to see Cameron and Jade heading her way.

She stood holding the door open until Cameron reached her. Cameron placed her hand on the door and tilted her head slightly at Sarah. "Are you alright?" She voiced her thoughts.

"Yes." Sarah croaked and patted the Terminator's cheek with her right hand. Kissing the pouty lips was tempting, but it would lead to a cop calling her a pedophile and incest, since Cameron was playing as her daughter. She chose to step away from the door and motion for them to follow her to the truck.

She noted that Jade stayed quiet when she was around. Sarah was unsure if she liked this or not. Cameron liked this woman enough to call her a friend. Sarah didn't want to ruin this for the girl. Jade was someone she could talk to.

"Jade, how long have you known Charley?" Sarah asked awkwardly. She slid her hands into her pockets to ease her tension.

Jade's expressive eyes slid over to the woman and over to Cameron, who smiled at Sarah's attempt to get along with her friend. "I've known him since we were teens." She answered with caution.

"Did you two date before now?" Sarah felt her tiny robots bounce against her skin. They were the symbols of her and Cameron's relationship. She wouldn't have made it through the night Cameron went offline without them.

"Yes, a couple of times. I've always loved him. And when he asked me to marry him, I thought I had been dreaming." Jade's eyes were sad and her smile was bittersweet. She wasn't stupid. Charley had told her after their last break up that he only loved her like a sister.

But did he love her like a lover now?

Sarah broke her thoughts. "He loves you too." She reassured the woman_. At least he better love this woman._

"You think so?" Jade's eyes lit up and her smile grew.

"Yes. And if he doesn't for some unknown reason, I will sic Cameron on him and make him remember his love for you." Sarah answered chuckling and glancing to her Terminator girlfriend.

Cameron smiled to Sarah's teasing words. She would love to knock sense into Charley. It would be as humans say: A dream comes true.

Jade glanced to the girl and noted the smile on her face. She laughed softly. "You would do that for me, Cameron?" She asked meekly and lowered her gaze slightly.

"I would." Cameron replied quickly and a full smug grin plastered itself on her face all the way to the truck.

They made it to the truck just as Charley walked over to them. He pulled Jade into his arms and hugged her body close to him.

"Charley," Jade sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He sometimes got this way, where he needed some affection in physical form. He was a broken soul and she was the one who had to bring his pieces back together.

"Jade," Charley murmured into her hair and breathed in her scent that was nothing like Sarah's. Sarah was gun oil and a natural scent. Jade was cherry blossoms and he loved it.

Brown eyes watched the pair. Random moments of affection were another important aspect to humans. It makes them feel special and loved. Sarah would calm when she touched her as Cameron calmed when Sarah touched her.

Speaking of Sarah, Cameron turned slightly to face the woman next her. Sarah was smiling softly to the lovers. She was aware Charley was worried he would lose Jade. Sarah would not let that happen. Last time, she honestly did not care. Charley should have never come to Derek's rescue.

Sarah turned her head to Cameron and walked into the girl's heat. Cameron instinctively rested her hands on the woman's hips and pulled her closer into her.

"I will not let her die. I will not let you die." Cameron whispered in a promise to Sarah as she rubbed small circles on the woman's back with her thumb.

"I know you won't." Sarah murmured and kissed the girl's shoulder lightly. She pulled back from the girl and looked over to find two pairs of eyes on them.

"What?" Cameron spoke Sarah's thoughts. She glared at Charley and waited for one of them to answer.

Charley was the one to answer. "We should get going. Where are the keys?" He bit back the snarl.

"I have them." Cameron monotone and pulled the keys out of her pocket and jingled them slightly. She placed them back in her pocket when Charley made the move to retrieve them. "I am driving."

Charley's eyes narrowed at her. She narrowed hers and tilted her head in challenge to argue with her.

Jade lifted her hand and traced Charley's cheek. "Hun, let her drive. I want to talk to you and when you drive you never talk." Jade pleaded to keep them from jumping each other.

Charley didn't immediately respond to her words. His eyes stayed on the Terminators. But after several heartbeats his eyes turned towards Jade.

Cameron scoffed at his lack to respond to Jade. She loved and adored him. Her touch should have him jumping bulls for her.

"It's settled then, Cameron is driving and I call shot gun." Sarah's voice broke the awkward silent and everyone nodded their heads. Sarah smirked at her thoughts.

_Yeah, I'm the boss around here._

Cameron opened the truck's door and climbed into the driver's seat. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and jingled them in front of Charley, who was in the back with an angry scowl on his face. Jade sat quietly beside him with an amused smile. She took his hand into hers and squeezed on it lightly to comfort him.

Sarah bit her bottom lip at Cameron's cocky persona. She never expected the girl to feel the need to rub this in Charley's face in every way. If Cameron had the chance, she probably would steal his wife from him too. Sarah bore her gaze to pale green ones through the rearview mirror.

Maybe Cameron already took Charley's wife.

Or Sarah was being paranoid.

She shook the thoughts from her head and gently hit Cameron on the shoulder with her fist to get the girl's attention. "We should get to moving, girlie." She smirked.

Cameron pouted but complied with Sarah's demand. She slid the key in the ignition and fiddled with the radio stations.

"I think she means sometime today." Jade's voice carried from the backseat with humor coloring her tone. Her eyes met brown ones and she smiled innocently to Cameron.

* * *

><p>Growing frustrated with the refrigerator, John slammed the door shut and sulkily walked into the living room to find Derek watching Blue's Clues.<p>

He sat next to Derek on the couch and leaned into the cushions. "We have nothing to eat!" He whined.

"We have food. You just want junk." Derek responded changing the channel to a movie. He cringed at the scene that was on. "What is this?" He thought the war would scar you, but this movie was the scar of mother fucking scars.

"The Human Centipede," John looked away from the screen and whistled to block out the noise the TV made. Cameron had been watching it one night when he couldn't sleep. She asked if he wanted to join her. He did and regretted it to this day.

Derek was about to let out his two cents when the doorbell rang. John jumped up and made his way to the door. He opened the door to find a teenage girl with grey eyes smiling at him.

"Hi, I was wondering if you were Sarah's son. My name is…"

John cut the girl off by finishing her sentence. "You're-"

"_In your eyes the light, the heat, I am complete..."_

To Be Continued.

"This is going to sound like I am a stalker. But I saw a girl at my campus and she looked like your picture. And I found out by a friend that it was you. We go to the same University!" –Hmm. It does sound stalker-ish. Cool though (:

"I'm a nosey guy. Hope everything worked out with your crush." -Oh. Hmm, it didn't go how I planned. But hey, two lucky ladies are happy. I suppose it's cool with me.

"Cameron looks at Sarah with puppy eyes, definitely." -LOL. She probably does! (:

"You're awesome and thanks for the voicemail :) It was nice of you." –No problem. I'm still trying to give someone else one. I think her phone dislikes Justine Bieber :P LOL.

"Did you pass your English exam? You could have written a short story on Cow jumping over moon pies!" –I did. She said lesbian affairs were not something I should write about though. She said it a little too late.

"I heart you (:" –Thanks! I do heart them.

"You know the song When She Cries by Britt Nicole? Well, it reminded me of you!" –I do know it. I hate to disappoint, but I am older than sixteen. :P LOL. I'm not that girl. (: But thanks for letting me know that.

"Uh-oh, Sarah has a Terminator in heat after her now..." –Ha. She does. She really does. (: Awesome review as always!

"What you believe is wrong. Man and woman are all that there should be. Are you rebelling against God? Did He do you wrong to make you do this?" –Umm. Since the beginning of humans there has been gays/lesbians/bis; you are just going to have to accept this. Rebelling against God? I'm sorry. But what God are we exactly speaking about? I believe there are all Gods and Goddesses in this world. The only wrong "your" God did was let you make this comment to me. :)

"Spitball John needs more credit. He is making a cake! That should count for something." –If he can even make the cake. How do we know he doesn't have the same cooking skills as his mother?

(: (: Leave your reviews on your way out!


	24. Ain't Nothing Bout You

We flipped a Twinkie for the song! :D Literally.

**Part 1:**

**Chapter 24: Ain't Nothing 'Bout You-**"Once_ I thought that love was something I could never do. Never knew I could feel this much. But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you is more than a reaction to your touch. It's a perfect passion…"_

Instead of the planned three days, it took Sarah, the arguing duo, and quiet Jade six days to cross into Los Angeles domain. Sarah could feel her tense body relaxing as they passed the sign and she glanced up to the rearview mirror to see Charley and Jade cuddled close together asleep.

Her mind took her back to the six days she had to listen to Charley and Cameron's arguments. Every one of them was settled with Sarah barking commands at them. Sometimes she was on Cameron's side, listening to the rationality the Terminator made and most times she would take Charley's side when it came down to human matters.

She felt guilty every time she agreed with one over the other. Cameron hid her emotions from Sarah. The hollow look in her eyes was heart wrenching compared to Charley's expression filled ones of shame and betrayal. She wouldn't let them see it. Someone needed to be in charge or else they would never get home.

Sarah closed her eyes and leaned her head on the door's window and rethought about the days she would see as being worse than chased by a Terminator. She couldn't wait to walk into her home with her dysfunctional family.

* * *

><p>Day 1:<p>

Cameron wasted two more minutes of fiddling with the radio to annoy Charley. He was displeased that she was the one driving his truck, even though she was a far better driver than Sarah. Cameron wondered how the woman got her license when she was sixteen. Seducing the teacher sounded about right.

She pulled out of the parking lot with ease. Her eyes slid over to Sarah, who was content in the passenger's seat with an irritated frown on her beautiful face. Cameron felt a moment's guilt that she was the cause of Sarah's annoyance. But the woman washed away the guilt with a fresh wave of comfort. Sarah met her eyes and smiled, her green eyes lit up.

At ease that Sarah was not infuriated with her, Cameron shot her gaze back to the road. Clouds were rolling in-indicating rain. The smell of fresh rain was in the air. Even though the small droplets hadn't fallen from the sky, Cameron could feel the pellets on her skin as she rolled down her window to enjoy the weather.

Sarah glanced over to Cameron with curiosity. The girl had one hand on the wheel and the other was propped on the door. Cameron looked like any other teenage girl driving in Florida with her family.

Unease settled in Sarah's chest at the thought of family. She was pretending to be Cameron's mom, and here she was daydreaming about telling John and Derek to stay at his apartment and showing Cameron what it felt like to be teased like she was. Sarah considered going over some ground rules with Cameron. But Charley cut off her thought process.

"So, when do we stop at a hotel for the night?" Charley asked leaning up to speak to Sarah without yelling over the radio. The robot-girl had, on purposely, turned the music up when she chose a station.

Cameron snorted in a humanly manner, earning a chuckle from the backseat, and turned her head slightly to him when she stopped at the red light. "We will stop at nightfall. Until then, enjoy the ride and the company of Jade. She is a very interesting woman." Cameron snarled and quickly turned her head back to the road.

"Do you agree with this, Sarah?" His eyes were pleading with the Emerald ones. What he was pleading for, Sarah was unsure of.

Sarah shrugged. "Whatever gets us home the quickest?" She lamely responded and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't understand Charley and his sudden need to get out of the truck. Cameron could keep them safe.

Scratch that. For Sarah, she would keep Charley safe. That was good enough, right?

Charley gave up and returned to the back to softly talk to his wife. But Cameron heard every word, and she now wished she had pulled them into a hotel this instant. She reached over and turned the volume up to dim his voice and Jade's gentle slap to this chest.

Day 2:

Cameron had not let them stop for the night to sleep in a hotel. They stopped at gas stations for gas and bathroom breaks. Sarah was now in the very back. Her whole body was stretched to fill the seats. She sighed softly and rolled onto her side.

Jade was in the seat in front of her. Her eyes were closed. Sarah didn't need them open to know the color they were. Pale green, Jade has pale green eyes. Charley was married to this breathtaking woman. She felt a shiver of envy run through her spine.

What if Cameron finds her breathtaking?

The Terminator in question was in the passenger's seat and Charley was driving. He had no control over the radio. Cameron's choice was the station that played the 80s and 90s.

Sarah chuckled at Cameron's rebellion against Charley. And at the noise Jade's eyes snapped open and she rubbed her eyes to rid of the sleep. Sarah shook her head and rolled onto her other side, her back to Jade.

Charley and Cameron were bickering now. Jade narrowed her eyes slightly to the duo. Cameron was usually so quiet, standing beside Sarah like a silent guardian. But lately she was constantly picking fights with Charley. Her view on him was a not a good one. He is a good man. He was mourning for an old flame and Jade could wait for his wounds to heal. Cameron was new with this and didn't understand.

Her pale eyes watched them both change station to station, never deciding to agree on one. She was tempted to pull the radio out and throw it out the window.

"Charley, love, just turn it off." Jade said in a defeated tone. And her husband turned to her with sad eyes in apology. She watched him click off the radio and a murmur was made behind him.

Jade shifted in her seat and peered down to see Sarah's back to her. "Sarah?" She softly asked. She was unsure if she should bother the woman.

"One for Jade; zero to Charley and Cameron." Sarah repeated louder and rolled onto her back. "How about you two do karaoke together?" She smirked slightly at the finger Charley gave her without turning in his seat.

Cameron turned in her seat slightly and spoke with a smile on her face, "we could do Lolli Lolli(Pop that body) by Three 6 Mafia."

Three pairs of eyes fell on her and Cameron raised her brow in a silent question to their stares. She only mentioned a song they could sing. Karaoke night was done at their school dance once and John had sung the song. He was a good rapper, but lacked the vocals.

"Are you serious?" Charley asked recovering from the shock first.

"Cameron, what kind of a song is that?" Jade peered at Cameron in confusion and her unease only grew about this being a normal trip home.

Sarah leaned over the seats and she chuckled softly. "Cameron, Charley doesn't know that song." She responded to the girl with a sigh.

Cameron furrowed her brow and regarded Charley carefully. Maybe he was a religious man. "We could sing Scream by ZoeGirl, or a Skillet song. Many Christians enjoy their work." She quickly assessed and started going through song titles in her head for Skillet.

Jade smiled at the effort Cameron was putting out, or the effort to annoy Charley. "Cameron, Charley doesn't like Skillet. He complains every time they come up on the radio." She saved Charley from singing a Skillet song. But it left the other open.

"I like Scream." Cameron smirked and Charley scoffed at her.

Day 3:

They had stopped at a hotel for the night and Charley took this chance to get the keys back from Cameron.

Jade and Cameron sat beside each other in the backseat. Sarah was up front driving with Charley playing the role of the backseat driver. Cameron could still not understand why they call it a backseat driver when they were in the front!

She turned her attention to Jade, who was pointing at characters from books. She wanted Cameron's opinions on them. Cameron asked why and Jade had responded with, "humans are opinions. We live for them."

Jade was pointing at Pooh Bear. Cameron ran through several reviews on the books and movies. Pooh was a stuffed animal that came to life in a book. He belonged to a kid named Christopher Robin.

"I think he shouldn't be yellow." Cameron deadpanned as she glared at the yellow bear on the book. Bears are black, brown, and white. Yellow was not an option.

Pale eyes sparkled in humor and she shook her head in resent. "Why?" Jade asked moving her finger off Pooh.

"Bears aren't yellow."

Jade chuckled and closed the book. "True, but we are discussing opinions, not facts."

"I don't like yellow?" Cameron tilted her head. "No, I do like yellow."

"Why?"

"It's the color of happiness, the color of warmth and protection." Cameron responded remembering her art class and how the teacher told them to choose a color and tell him what they felt when they saw that color.

A smile broke out on Jade's face. "See? That was your opinion!" She excitedly explained.

"What is your favorite color?" Cameron asked to keep the smile on the woman's face. It seemed to vanish quickly and Cameron found that glooming. She liked the woman's smile. It wasn't Sarah's dynamite smile, but it was pretty radiant on its own.

"Purple," Jade answered setting the book on the floor and laying her head on Cameron's shoulder. Charley was animated all night and she had little to no sleep in the bed they shared.

Cameron didn't move or push Jade away. She noted the drooping eyes and lack of pep in the woman this morning. She coolly glanced up to find Emerald eyes on her. Cameron smiled at Sarah and a smirk was her response from the woman.

Sarah shifted back to look out the window and watched the rain fall. It had been raining for two days straight. "Charley, we should stop somewhere and eat." She murmured.

Charley nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sarah groaned and felt something shaking her. She pushed on whoever was trying to wake her from her light slumber. The body she was pushing on wouldn't budge.<p>

"Sarah, wake up. We are home." Cameron whispered in her ear. Sarah had fallen asleep several hours ago from the relief that they were back home.

Cameron dropped Jade and Charley off back at their place. Jade reminded Cameron that they would be back for the party and Charley's truck.

She liked Jade. The woman was a friend she could talk to for hours.

Sarah was the same. But she got lost in Emerald eyes when Sarah was near her.

Opening up her eyes, Sarah hissed at the bright light of the sun. Rain had been their friend for six days and the sun was an unwelcome friend. "Are we home?" She croakily asked.

Cameron nodded and helped Sarah out of the truck. Sarah's legs were wobbly as she stepped out, and Cameron kept a hand on her waist to keep her from falling.

"Thanks, girlie." Sarah yawned and stretched her lean form.

"You're welcome, Sassy Pants." Cameron responded with a smirk and walked to the other side of the truck to grab their bags.

Sarah's eyes widened and she turned on her heel. "What did you call me?" She snapped in irritation.

Cameron didn't respond, for the front door opened and John came running out. It was more of a jog than actual running. He jogged up to his mom and hugged her tightly.

"Mom, we watched…oh…I think I'm ready for the future after that movie!" He exhaled and hid his face into her neck.

Sarah smiled and recalled him mentioning a movie before that Cameron asked him to watch with her. She rubbed his back and pulled him closer. "There, there… it's not on anymore." She whispered into his ear. John was a moody teenager, but lately all he ever did was play stupid.

Sarah worried about this sanity, if he had any.

She ran her fingers through his hair and finally realized something. John's hair was pink. She pulled him from her slightly to glare at him.

"John! What did you do to your hair?" She raised her voice slightly and ran her fingers through his hair again to confirm it was his hair and not a wig. It was his.

John frowned and glared at the house. "Derek did it. Not me." He argued and crossed his arms over his chest.

Cameron smiled behind her hand as she moved away from the truck with the bags. She ignored mother and son and headed inside to drop the bags off.

She opened the door to Sarah's room and was met with grey eyes and an instant flame of hatred. Sitting on Sarah's bed was Marie.

"Hey," Marie called out and waved her hand slightly. She was sitting on the bed like she belonged there. Cameron bit back the urge to pull out her 9mm from her back and shoot the girl in the head to end this flaming hatred.

She chose not to respond to Marie and walked back out of the room.

Part 1: End To Be Continued


	25. Lay Me Down

** I did it for a voicemail. I must seriously be losing my butch ego. LOL. If you heard this chick's voice, you would be updating too :P Ha. This was all done on my cellular device, which hates to send pictures. Lame? It may be.

Leave some hearts and amazing reviews like Ana, Charenton, Saber, CheeseyHeadey! I will HEART you forever if you do. I'm puppy dog eyeing you right now :D**

Part 2:

**Chapter 25: Lay Me Down**_-"Well, it's the story of the two, always on the move. They got nothing left to lose, except their guns and their wounds. Now they're crossing borders. Sheriff's posse on their tail. They'd rather die than be stuck up in a cell…"_

Eyes, hollow of life, stared straight ahead as her body walked gracefully down the stairs. Her weight had the floorboards creaking. The sound of it alerting the others in the house she was on her way down. Her movements were mechanical, as if she was on auto-pilot.

Cameron heard three voices floating from the kitchen. Sarah's was the loudest. She was raging a storm towards Derek about dying her son's hair a bright pink. Derek shouted in equal tones to her. His argument was John could shave his head. Derek was right, but Sarah was not the type to be proved wrong. She was not the type to lose in an argument.

A fist was slammed on the table. Cameron took the steps two at a time in a hurry to get to Sarah. Her long strides met her at the doorframe of the kitchen and living room. She stood motionless between it and waited to intervene in the fight.

John stayed quiet as his mother's fist slammed down onto the counter. Knowing his mom, he saw the tremor of pain shoot up her arm. Not many people would have noticed the slight hesitation in her body, the tense of her muscles as she fought the pain. No, not many would know his mom did feel pain. She walked with an air of ignorance to pain.

His green eyes narrowed at Derek's nature to continue to fight with his mom about everything. Cameron was his biggest and he was aware his mom got annoyed with the same brawl with him. His eyes shifted over his shoulder to meet doe, empty eyes.

Cameron was never this void of emotion. The only time John had seen empty eyes was when they first met. But Cameron quickly started to evolve and feel. Her eyes became expressive. You had to look closely to see the changes in her.

Yet, now she looked like the Terminator always talked about. She stood rigid in the doorway, assessing his mom and Derek. He wanted to talk to her, to bring something out of her. His thoughts were interrupted by someone running down the stairs.

Marie's grey eyes were the first thing Sarah noticed. The small figure came next as the girl came tumbling into Sarah's arms. Her scent hit Sarah like a tidal wave and the air was knocked out of her. Small arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Her curves met Sarah's and the older woman jerked slightly at the contact.

Sarah was too shocked to push the girl away or return the hug. Her eyes flickered between the three pairs of eyes. First landing on Derek, who only shrugged his shoulders and gave her thumbs up. John was wide eyed and his mouth hung open. Sarah pondered if her eyes were the same as his were. Cameron was last.

The older woman's stomach knotted at the sight of the emotionless girl. Her hands were balled into fists at her side. Eyes void of anything, but Sarah wasn't stupid. She knew the girl was angry, possibly infuriated with Marie. With Cameron firmly planted in her mind, Sarah pushed on the girl roughly and took a step away from the curvy figure.

Doe eyes flashed with relief. And Sarah knew why Cameron was so blank to her. She thought Sarah was going to lust for the girl. Sarah moved around the girl and quickly, without looking desperate to be near the Terminator, made her way to the silent girl.

Cameron took a step into the room and stood by Sarah's right side when the woman was near to her. Relief couldn't even describe how she was feeling. She had already thought Sarah was going to hide their relationship from John and Derek. Having Marie there was unsettling her nerves.

"John, why is she here?" Sarah grounded out through clenched teeth to her son. She stood ramrod straight and her eyes flashed in annoyance. Her hands rested on her hips.

Her son couldn't come up with a direct answer. Marie came knocking on the door six days ago. She pleaded with him to let her stay and talk to his mom. Marie had mentioned about apologizing. He let her in.

He couldn't say this to his mom though. She would kill him before a Terminator got the chance to. He gulped audibly and sheepishly met her fiery eyes. "I just….she…I…" He stuttered incoherently.

Sarah bit the inside of her cheek and went to scold him. Cameron's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She jumped slightly at the surprised contact. The girl didn't move her hand and waited for Sarah to settle before moving her hand off of Sarah and resting it against her side.

The older woman sighed and inside she melted from the contact. Her anger evaporated immediately. She felt exhausted from the trip and wanted to lie in her bed with Cameron till the day she died. Was that a bad thing to want?

She held her hand up and silenced John's babbling. "Forget it," she said in a defeated manner. Her body was begging for sleep.

Marie was silent through the whole thing. Cameron was relieved. She was determined to rid of the girl before Sarah's party. Marie was not invited and Cameron will do everything in her power to let her know that.

"Cameron, we need to discuss a few things. Come with me." Sarah voiced coldly and walked out of the kitchen with Cameron following several footsteps behind her.

* * *

><p>John sighed and his body relaxed now that his mother was out of the room. It wasn't the fact of fearing her. It was the fact she almost spotted her birthday cake. John wanted most of her party to be a surprise. The gun shaped Twinkie cake with sprinkles shaped like bullets was his personal surprise to her.<p>

"That was close." He remarked hoisting himself on to the counter and moving his legs back and forth. He smiled widely and caught Derek's 'Are-You-Serious' look. He only shrugged his shoulders and whistled 'Row, Row Your Boat'.

Marie smiled wryly and walked over to John to lean against the counter. "What was close?" She asked. Her voice was sugar sweet and John was mesmerized by it.

"My mom's birthday party is tomorrow." He quickly babbled and found a hole in his shirt fascinating as he toyed with it. He never met a girl with such intent grey eyes.

Grey eyes lit up in amusement. "Really, I love parties!" She squealed and through her arms around John. He was momentarily caught off guard. She squeezed him closer and he returned the hug.

Derek shook his head and opened the fridge. "Sarah is going to like it." He argued. His head was in the fridge. Fiddling around with contents in it to keep his mind occupied. Something was off about Marie, he was sure of it.

She moved with a grace and a mechanical force. Her eyes were always watching them. Not one person was left unlooked by her grey eyes. She listened too closely to their voices.

He was sure there was something wrong with her.

* * *

><p>Sarah opened her bedroom door and invited Cameron in with a wave of her hand. "Alright, Tin Miss, we need to talk." She drawled as Cameron stepped into the room.<p>

Cameron sat on the bed with her hands on her knees. Her chocolate eyes gazed up to Sarah. She watched her close the door and locks it.

"What do we need to talk about?" Cameron asked tilting her head in thought. Sarah was going to discuss their relationship; she feared it.

Emerald eyes softened to the fear she saw in Cameron's doe eyes. She strolled to Cameron and leaned down onto her knees to come face to face with Cameron. Their noses brushed and Cameron inhaled sharply.

Sarah rested her forehead on Cameron's. She closed her eyes for a moment to rein in her thoughts. They were home, couldn't the talk wait?

"I…um…I missed you." Sarah murmured to the girl as she brushed Cameron's cheek with hers. Again, she lost the nerve to tell her 'I love you.'

Cameron furrowed her brow in question. It was unnoticed to Sarah, for her eyes were still closed. The girl opened her mouth to speak. "Sarah, I was-"Sarah's mouth on hers silenced all words.

A moan escaped from the back of Sarah's throat when Cameron's tongue ran along her bottom lip. Cameron slid her tongue teasingly into Sarah's mouth and tasted the cavern of Sarah's mouth. She buried her hands into Sarah's hair and pulled the woman closer to deepen the kiss.

Sarah felt a flush creeping over body. She felt over heated and in need of skin on skin. Her hands slid up Cameron's thighs and onto her hips. She ran her fingers under the edge of the girl's top. She slid her hands under the top and began to slowly pull it up the girl's torso.

Blazing, lust filled, green eyes followed the path the shirt made as she slowly took it off of Cameron. Smooth tanned skin met her eyes. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of a toned stomach and bra covered breasts. Leaning forever, Sarah licked the valley of the Cameron's breast.

Cameron shivered and her fingers tangle deeper into Sarah's hair. She couldn't voice her need for Sarah. Desire choked the words in her throat and only her body was able to communicate with Sarah.

Sarah moved away slightly to gaze into chocolate eyes. Heat flamed in her lower stomach at the sight of passion in Cameron's eyes. She stood and Cameron's hands wrapped around her hips.

"Cameron, can you wait here for a second?" Sarah purred and bends down to kiss the girl hotly on the lips. A moan was ripped from Cameron's throat. She moved her body to meet Sarah's. Sarah pushes away from the girl and raised an eyebrow for the girl to answer her question.

A growl was her response for a split second. Cameron narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms loosely over her bra covered chest. "Do not make me wait long." Cameron finally growled out when Sarah made no move to leave.

A smirk was made from the older woman. Sarah turned and her hips swayed as she walked into the master bedroom and closed the door. Cameron heard the door being locked. She chuckled softly.

_A locked door wouldn't save you._

She leaned back on the bed and felt the cool sheets on her back. She could hear Sarah shuffling around in the bathroom and she counted the seconds down in her head. Cameron was serious when she told Sarah to not keep her waiting.

It was only a few minutes later did she heard the door knob turn on the bathroom door. To Cameron it felt like an eternity. Her body was craving Sarah. The woman was her fix.

Cameron turned her head and eased up on the bed. She nearly fell back on the bed if Sarah hadn't kept her body locked in place.

Sarah was leaning against the door in an open display of the outfit she wore. Cameron's mouth watered as her eyes traveled down Sarah's figure.

Sarah was in a two piece, emerald laced nightie. Her eyes sparkled in mischief. She lifted a hand up and with one finger beckoned Cameron over.

The girl shook her head and reined in the lust to run to Sarah and shove her against the wall. Sarah was breathtaking and she wanted to take her all in.

"C'mere," Cameron croaked and Sarah obliged by swaying her hips over to Cameron and stood in front of her. Brown eyes ran from up Sarah's toes, over her long legs, well-toned thighs, curvaceous hips. She stopped at Sarah's naval.

Sarah's stomach was flat and her abs was noticeable with each breath she took. Cameron reached a hand out and rested it on Sarah's hips. Her skin was like fire and Cameron licked her lips, enjoying the heat.

Cameron pulled Sarah closer and flicked her tongue out to dip into Sarah's naval. Sarah jerked slightly and a groan passed her lips.

Sarah ran her fingers into Cameron's hair and pulled her head up. Chocolate eyes met Emerald ones and Sarah moved forward and pushed Cameron to lie on the bed. She moved easily on top of the girl and slid a thigh between the girl's jean clad legs.

"Sarah," Cameron was silenced by Sarah's lips on her neck.

* * *

><p>Jade hummed softly to the song playing on her small radio that rested on the kitchen window's sill. She had the small window open and a light breeze ruffled into her hair. The air smelt like someone was having a barbecue. Jade knew it was her husband, Charley, grilling the burgers.<p>

She rolled the dough between her fingers, creating a circle to set onto the pan. Jade loved home cooked meals and Charley loved to cook. She was pleased with the rolls she made and moved over to check the oven. It was done preheating and she placed them in there.

Charley came strolling in with a plate in his hand. His apron read 'Real mean cook. Real men wear pink.' Jade bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She would have preferred if he had gotten the one that said, 'Kiss the Cook'. But no, Charley liked the pink one.

"Are you laughing at me?" Charley asked mocking hurt. He held his freehand to his chest and pretended that it was struck with some invisible force.

Jade chuckled and rolled her eyes to him. "Oh please, you bought that apron just to make me laugh." She teased and turned back to the oven to set the timer on her rolls.

"I might have." Charley retorted and set the plate into the sink. "Or maybe I like this apron." He puffed his chest out for Jade to see his masculinity.

Charley smiled at his wife's laugh. He truly loved her and was glad he got the chance to be with her again. He kept his eyes on her till the radio cut off.

He saw his wife freeze and he quickly turned his head towards the window. His eyes widened and he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Good day, Charley."

* * *

><p>"RoboGirlie," Sarah murmured into Cameron's neck. She scooted closer to the Terminator's inviting body and pulled the girl closer to her by her hips.<p>

Cameron pouted and kissed Sarah on the temple. "What?" She whispered in the woman's ear.

"If you call me Sassy Pants, I will call you RoboGirlie." Sarah hissed and bit gently on Cameron's pulse point. She suckled the abused flesh.

Soft hands caressed Sarah's side and a hot breath ghosted over her ear. "Whatever you want, Sarah," Cameron's voice purred into her ear.

"_Well, you're my green eyed girl and I been running around with you. It's the afternoon and we got nothing left to lose. So, wipe the dirt off, or take your shirt off. And we should go hit the catina; we got work off…"_

To Be Continued!

Full credit to SabeyWabey for the nickname :D

CheeseyHeadey better review these chapters tomorrow! :D

Charenton, your reviews crack me to pieces :D

Ana! Is it wrong to say I l-o-v-e gutter minded people? LOL. I heart your reviews! :D

Leave some reviews people. Tell me I suck or I rule.

Neuschnee, I checked it out and it is wonderful! I adore it! You would watch my show? :D Awesome!

I heart all reviews. Yes, even the bad ones. It tells me you read it. LOL.


	26. Mad World

** So, I'm thinking of finishing this by the end of the weekend. I have some school work I need to catch up on and by maybe a week or two I can get the sequel going. Yes, there will be a sequel for the way Chapter 30 ends. So, keep your eyes peeled after you see 'Fin' on this one. :D

My dear German reviewer I hope you catch up :D And I do hope you stay interested through the whole thing.

Leave some reviews! :D **

**Chapter 26: Mad World**- _"All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere…"_

The morning sun's rays of light filtered through the blinds and danced across Sarah's skin. Her emerald eyes were closed in sleep, a frown etched onto her face. Her hair was tussled and Cameron's fingers were smoothing out the knots. The short strands fell loosely between her fingers.

Cameron stayed silent, allowing Sarah to rest in these few peaceful moments her life allowed her. Cameron moved her hand from Sarah's ear and traced the woman's cheek down to her jaw. Sarah was beautiful, even with scars and a bitter edge. Those green eyes, daring anyone with a glare, were her undoing. It only takes one look from Sarah to have Cameron melting into a love sick Terminator.

She didn't mind it at all.

The silence gave Cameron time to think. Marie was in their house. She thought the girl got the message when Sarah left her to come home with Cameron. Obviously, Cameron was going to have to spell it out for the dumb teenager. Marie was only half her problem, which only gave Cameron a migraine. She now understood the meaning of: "Thinking hurts my brain, turns it to mush."

Today was Sarah's birthday party. The perfectionist Terminator wanted everything to be perfect for Sarah. Charley and his wife, Jade, may just be a problem. Jade was too sweet to ruin a woman's party. But Charley, she could see him saying one thing and Sarah's mood would be sour for the rest of the day.

Or maybe her jealousy towards Charley was making her see him as a threat to Sarah's party. Her emotions were an ocean-crashing waves and churning waters. Cameron couldn't make out what was rational thinking. She chose to leave Charley be and only step in when necessary.

It gave her time to think about their trip from Florida. She never got the chance to talk to Sarah; never had the chance to say 'I love you'. Charley took up most of her time arguing. And she took the chance to get to know Jade. And now they were home, and Sarah would, most likely, never give her the chance to tell her.

Cameron sighed and laid her head on the pillow she and Sarah shared. The woman was still asleep. Her shallow breaths fanned over Cameron's skin. She closed her eyes and thought back to a conversation she had with Jade.

* * *

><p>Day 4:<p>

The radio was turned down to play as background noise. Sarah was in the very back of the truck, gazing at the ceiling and resisting the urge her body screamed for-to sleep. Cameron tapped her finger on the wheel. A five car wreck had them pushed back in traffic. Her irritation grew when a teenage boy pulled out and tried to drive along the grass. His reckless driving caused another accident. How, Cameron wasn't positive she wanted to know the answer.

Charley was in the passenger's seats. He stayed quiet with his eyes closed. Cameron knew he wasn't sleeping. He was just passing the time with a light nap. He would open one eye and curiously meet pale green eyes watching him in concern. Cameron shook her head at the worry this woman had for a man that couldn't grasp the concept of her love for him.

Cameron usually appreciated the silence. The wrong, inappropriate words, couldn't slip pass her lips when everyone was silent. It gave her time to study each human in a room with her. She could identify twenty habits from each of them by just watching.

But, she remembered promising Sarah about talking more with people. What was she to say? She lacked social skills. With it in mind, her eyes shifted to Jade. The pale green eyes were on her now; as if she knew Cameron was trying to say something. Didn't Jade say she would help Cameron? She would take it.

"Cameron, are you alright? You seem aggravated." Jade voiced in concern. Her hand drifted over to Cameron. She placed it over Cameron's hand on the wheel and silenced the girl's tapping. The only noise in the truck was the radio softly playing a song.

When there was no response from the girl, Jade moved her hand and poked the girl on the arm lightly. "Come on, what's wrong?" Her smile was weak as she looked into agitated eyes. Did she do something wrong?

Doe eyes went back to the road. "I don't know how to start a conversation." She replied honestly. Her voice lacked emotion to hide her confusion on the matter. She did not want to appear weak in front of Jade. Appearing weak made her feel weak.

"Who does?" Jade shrugged her shoulders and rested back against her seat. She turned her head to regard Cameron, who was glaring at the traffic ahead of them. She chuckled and continued, "It's normal to not know what to say. Most start with the weather and others have small talk. If you share a topic with someone, then it will be easy to start a conversation." Her pale eyes shifted back to Charley. His eyes were open and watching Jade.

Cameron furrowed her brow and began tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Sarah usually did it when she was irritated. Cameron could see why. Her whole body felt rigid and she twitched to move something, anything. "Thank you for explaining," she murmured.

Sarah moved in the back, her breathing evened out. She had fallen asleep and Cameron smiled softly-a ghost of a smile. She moved her hand off the wheel and set it on her thigh. They weren't going anywhere anytime soon. "Tell me, why is your favorite color purple?" She shifted in her seat to face Jade.

Jade smiled and ran her fingers through her long, raven locks. She was in need of a haircut, but Charley liked it long. She didn't mind it long. Her heart ached, for she knew why he didn't want her to cut it. She shook her head and looked back to Cameron. "It means loyalty, peace after the storm." She looked out the window and thought of Cameron's questions.

"Peace after the storm?" Cameron tilted her head towards Jade. "What does green mean?" Her eyes narrowed slightly when Charley's eyes glared slightly in her direction. If the man wanted to live to see his wife, he would back off from this protective puppy dog state he fell in. Cameron had no intention of hurting Sarah or Jade.

Pale eyes widened. "I'm not very good with colors. But, maybe it means protection; the warrior with a heart of a bunny?" She chuckled when Cameron glared at her choice of words. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. Green means Earth, like Blue means the water, and like Yellow means the heat of the sun."

"Like purple means mountains," Cameron murmured more to herself than anyone.

Jade heard her and nodded her head in agreement. "Exactly, every color serves a purpose." She sat up and poked Cameron on the arm like she did last time to get the girl's attention. "Why so curious about humans and cultures?" She asked watching Cameron's face for any sign of offending.

"I don't know. Why are humans so curious about technology and science?" Cameron shot back calmly. She was not offended by Jade's words. She was taken back to her emotions and how she didn't really know why she was doing or speaking out of nowhere.

They fell into a silence. Cameron wondered if her response angered or hurt Jade. Pushing the woman away was not her intention.

"Touché," Jade smirked and put her hand in the air. "A point for you," She joked softly and rested back into her seat. Her eyes slid shut and she hummed softly to the radio.

Cameron refocused on the road and smiled. She felt lighter and at peace. Her earlier agitation was replaced with a feeling of comfort. John had been her only companion, but it was strictly one sided. He had feelings for her. She felt nothing but brotherly love towards him.

* * *

><p>Sarah's eyes peaked open and she groaned softly. Cameron was beside her, looking at her in adoration and something else. Sarah couldn't place it or tried not to place it. The chocolate eyes were open and trusting to her. Yet, she shielded her eyes with her hand and groaned again.<p>

"What time is it?" She croaked hiding her head into the pillow to keep the sun out of her eyes. Usually her internal alarm would have her crawling out of bed before the sun could shine its light on her. But, her alarm never had Cameron in bed with her all night-teasing and forgetting about sleep till the crack of dawn.

Cameron ran her slender fingers through Sarah's hair. "It is nine thirty. You have slept for four hours." She answered moving closer to Sarah and feeling the woman mold her body into hers.

Sarah rested her cheek on Cameron's shoulder. "Mm, we have to make ourselves presentable." She growled and her breath tickled the girl's skin. She placed a light kiss on the girl's neck and moved to untangle herself from Cameron. The soft body tightened its hold on her and Cameron pulled her closer.

"Sarah," Cameron whispered into Sarah's ear. "Today is your party." She let go of Sarah and crawled out of bed. Sarah was left with a full view of her naked Tin Miss. Her skin was marred with love marks. Most were already healing, but the deep purple ones on her inner thighs still remained.

Sarah slyly smiled at her handy work. No one would see the marks. Yet, Sarah reveled in the fact she marked Cameron as hers and no one else's. Cameron wasn't the only one with marks on her body. Sarah was covered in bites from Cameron's hungry state to ravish her.

They weren't red or bruising hickeys. Cameron had literally bit her in several places. The first time she did it, Sarah thought the girl forgot about her Terminator strength. The second time around, Sarah had yelped in pain. Cameron had stopped all sexual activity after that and tended to every scar, bruise, or scratch on Sarah's body.

She didn't mind it at all.

Cameron walked over to Sarah's dresser and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out a white tank top and threw it at Sarah, along with a bra. She opened another drawer and pulled out boxers and socks. She tossed them over her shoulder to Sarah.

Sarah managed to catch the boxers, but her shirt had hit her square in the face. She curiously watched as the girl walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. Instead of throwing them, the girl set them down on the edge of her bed and pulled out a white blouse. She set it on top of the jeans.

Cameron rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly to the right. "You need to shower." She rasped out and moved towards the bed.

The older woman chuckled and kicked the blankets off her body. "What about you?" She huskily asked sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She rested her back against the headboard. Green eyes traveled every curve of Cameron's perfect body. Her small imperfections only made her a Goddess in Sarah's eyes.

Her Tin Miss crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees and moved on top of Sarah. "I need a shower too." She replied echoing Sarah's husky tone. She smiled seductively and placed a small kiss on the woman's lips.

Sarah chuckled and moved away from Cameron's kissable lips. The girl only got to taste a small kiss and groaned softly. "You plan to shower with me?" Sarah asked moving her head back to brush Cameron's lips as she spoke.

"Yes," Cameron growled and trapped Sarah's head between her palms. She kissed her hard and demanding. Sarah melted into the kiss and pulled the Terminator closer to her. Tongues forced passed lips and tasted the cavern of each other's mouth.

A knock on the door had them pulling apart. The door was locked but Sarah still had a moment of panic rise in her chest. Cameron stayed silent beside her and tilted her head to determine who was on the other side of the door. A shuffle from the person's feet told her it was John.

She leaned forward and whispered into Sarah's ear, "It's John." She pulled away and carefully got out of bed and grabbed Sarah's clothes to lay them neatly with her jeans and blouse.

"Mom," John's voice called from the other side of the door. "Are you awake?" He scratched the back of his neck and tapped lightly on the door with his finger.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair to cool her over heated body and shakily responded, "Yeah, I am. Did you burn something down there?" She teased lightly to keep her thoughts from going back to Cameron's nude form in her bathroom, water droplets running down her body…

"Not yet," He chuckled and leaned against the door. "It's just, you know, you never sleep this long. Are you okay? I can cancel the party." Yesterday his mom looked ready to kill someone. A party might frazzle her nerves further.

The older woman nearly jumped out of bed from the tone her son used. He was concern for her. She couldn't ruin his idea of a party. "No!" She replied quickly getting out of bed. "I want the party today. Let me shower and I will be right out."

"Alright," John moved away from the door and headed back down the stairs to the living room. Charley was already there with Jade at his side. They had arrived an hour ago, both looking shocked. Charley looked ill. John almost excused them from the party, but Charley had insisted they wanted to be here. Their faces could have fooled him.

Jade kept glancing at every corner in the room. To John, it reminded him of his mom's natural habit to check for Terminators leaking in the shadows. From the phone conversation he had with Cameron, he knew Jade had become her friend. So, why was she so scared?

John shrugged it off as nerves. She was probably still adapting to the future and Cameron's mechanical insides. He looked up at them and motioned for them to sit. "The couch doesn't bite." He lamely joked to ease their tense shoulders.

The words only seemed to make them worse. Jade took three steps away from the couch. Charley was quick to stay close to her.

"I was kidding!" John exhaled and turned his back to them. Why was everyone acting weird?

He walked into the kitchen to check on the cake. Jade watched him go and wished he would turn back around and stay in the living room with them. She wished Cameron would come downstairs. Her entire frame wanted to shake, but that would give it away that she was scared.

She _was_ scared.

"Charley, I want to go home." She whispered between clenched teeth. Her hand wrapped around his bicep and squeezed lightly to center herself.

Her husband pressed closer to her and kissed her temple. "I know, I know." He murmured against her temple. He kept his eyes on her and planned to never look away. All he had to do was stay quiet and everything would be fine.

Jade sighed and rested her head on Charley's shoulder. She wanted to go back to the truck. She wanted to go back to the day Cameron talked to her about protection.

* * *

><p>Day 5:<p>

The wind blew softly through Cameron and Jade's hair as they stepped out of the truck. Storm clouds rolled above them and thunder could be heard from the distant. They were staying at a hotel for the night to rest. Cameron had mentioned that tomorrow they would be home.

Jade took a step closer to Cameron and wrapped an arm around Cameron's. Sarah and Charley were going to grab dinner from a diner a few blocks down. Jade's job was to sign them into the hotel. She kept her arm tight with Cameron's while the girl gave specific orders to Charley about how she wanted her food. Sarah had been sitting in the passenger's seat laughing.

Charley waved his hand in confirmation and rolled his window up when Cameron was done speaking. They watched him pull out of the parking lot before walking to the doors. Cameron moved slightly away from Jade and took Jade's hand into hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Are you scared?" Cameron asked casually swinging their joined hands slightly. Jade's heartbeat was erratic and she would nervously look around.

Jade's gaze landed on Cameron and her eyes softened into trust. "Yeah, I'm a loser when the sun goes down." She forced a smile on her face and ducked her head in shame.

"You don't have to be scared."

Pale eyes glanced back to chocolate eyes. They were burning into hers and she nearly jumped out of skin when they connected gazes. "What?" She stammered tugging on Cameron's hand gently.

"You don't have to be." Cameron pulled her closer and smiled softly. "I will protect you. You are my friend."

Jade smiled in response and shook her head. "Thanks, Cameron. I really needed that. Let's go get our rooms before Charley and Sarah kill us for lollygagging." She muttered and laughed gently.

Cameron nodded her head. "You should call Charley cupcake." She smirked.

"Why?"

"He is getting chubby." Cameron pouted as Jade slapped her gently on the shoulder with her freehand.

* * *

><p>Sarah stepped out of the shower with Cameron behind her. Her hair was still wet and thrown up into a messy ponytail. She slipped on her bra and tank top. Cameron opened up her drawer and stole a shirt. Her bra was on the floor and she picked it up.<p>

"Charley's Trolley," Sarah drawled picking up her jeans and stepping into them. "It's kind of cute." She pulled her jeans over her hips and eased the zipper up and buttoned them. She looked around for her belt.

Cameron glared softly at her. She pulled out a pair of Sarah's sweatpants and slid them on. "No, Greenie Weenie is cute compared to that." She argued closing the closet's door.

"Hmm, Chocolate Rain is too," Sarah teased finding her belt on the floor. She slid it on and picked up her 9mm off the nightstand. She checked to see if it was loaded.

Her Terminator stood behind her and rested her hand on her lower back. "You are not funny." She murmured and took the weapon from Sarah's hand and pulled Sarah's shirt up to set the 9mm in the waistband of her jeans and set her shirt back down.

Sarah turned and smiled her thanks. She leaned forward and kissed Cameron lightly on the lips. "I am hilarious." She smiled wider and moved away from Cameron, who lifted the blouse for Sarah.

"People would pay millions…I know." Cameron smirked and held out the shirt for Sarah to slip her hands through. She helped her into it and buttoned it up.

"Exactly, girlie,"

Cameron shook her head and they made their out of the room. Sarah walked ahead of Cameron and trudged down the stairs. Cameron walked two steps behind her to keep them from looking like a couple. She wanted to be near Sarah. This was going to kill her.

Sarah was first to round the corner and she was met with Jade and Charley standing in the living room. She ignored them, for coffee wasn't in her system yet.

Cameron stayed and walked over to Jade, who looked relieved to have her there. She smiled in reassurance to the woman. Though, she didn't know why the woman needed it. They were all together for six days. The only difference was John and Derek.

"Hey," Cameron spoke first and Jade let go of Charley and wrapped her arms around Cameron's neck in a hug.

Cameron responded being gentle not to harm the woman. Her arms held Jade loosely around the waist. She felt Jade shaking slightly in her arms.

"I'm scared." She heard Jade whisper into her neck. It was barely a whisper. Cameron heard it as if the woman was yelling. Why was she scared? Cameron instinctively tightened her hold.

Doe eyes blazed into Charley's. He seemed to be in the same state as Jade; maybe even worse… Cameron shook her head slightly and rested her cheek on Jade's head. Until the woman stopped shaking, she would hold her.

She felt Jade's shaking grow worse when Marie opened the front door and greeted everyone with a happy, sugarcoated "Hi!" She wore a plaid skirt with black leggings and a white tank top. Her hair was down in loose waves.

Cameron couldn't place why Jade's shaking grew worse as Marie walked around them and stepped into the kitchen. Her smile was wide on her full lips. She stepped into the kitchen and went straight to John.

John was covering the cake with half his body as his mom poured water into the coffee maker. She was grinning at his childish ways of hiding a cake from her.

Green eyes met grey and John smiled at Marie. "Hey you, did you set the piñata up?" He asked glaring as his mom, who looked over his shoulder to try and see the cake.

"All set and candied, condom up," She wryly smiled when Sarah looked at her with wide eyes.

Sarah gave up on looking at her cake and crossed her arms over her chest. "Condoms…John Connor, why are there condoms in a piñata?" She yelled her eyes narrowed at her son.

"Uh," John looked at her dumbfounded. "There are condoms in the piñata?" He widened his eyes in mock shock. His mouth hung open.

Sarah went to yell the truth out of him, but he scooped the cake up and ran out of there before she could yell the J in his name.

"John Connor," She hissed under her breath. Her eyes shot daggers to Marie. She went to push it out of the girl.

Charley interrupted her by storming into the kitchen with a gun drawn out and murder in his eyes.

"Weaver," He began. "You swore-"His eyes widened when he met Sarah's emerald eyes full of life. He had thought when John came running out of the kitchen that Weaver had shifted and attacked Sarah.

Sarah pulled out her 9mm and held it up to Marie's…Weaver's head. "Weaver, you bitch!" She snarled.

Weave frowned and shifted back to a red headed woman with cold eyes. "Charley Dixon, you made a bad move; I win our little chess game." It was her only words before she melted into liquid metal and left the room.

Charley was closest to the door, but he wasn't fast enough. Sarah was quick behind him to react. She took off and he followed behind her.

A scream tore through the living room.

Cameron was there. She wasn't fast enough. She was right there. Yet, she didn't see it coming.

Sarah and Charley came running into the living room just as Weaver left. Sarah felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest in fear Weaver was going after her son. She looked around for her son and found he was outside setting the cake down. Sarah's eyes went to Cameron and she saw agony etched into those beautiful orbs.

Sarah dropped her 9mm. "No," She whispered.

Charley didn't hide the full scream that left his throat.

"…_I find it kind of funny. I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm the dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take…"_

To Be Continued…

Charenton, yes you need to update! You're cliffhanger killed me!

Ana, you crack me up! No coaxing will get it out? LOL. That is cool. Saber is always in the gutter too :P Gutters rule!

Darkwolfberlin, I don't know. Maybe John and Derek will find out about them or maybe not. There is still four more chapters to go.

Neuschnee, Yeah, YOU :) I hope you like it!

Leave the reviews! Or a leprechaun may be coming to your house, just saying ;)


	27. I Just Came to Say Hello

**Three more chapters? Almost nearing the ending you guys. Just remember the sequel! (: And yeah, the voicemails are one reason I am updating nightly. Plus I do want to finish this by the end of the weekend. It's been like…what…a three month…Two month fic of mine? :D

**Chapter 27: I Just Came to Say Hello**-"_I__could stick around and get along with you. Hello, it doesn't really mean that I'm into you. Hello, you're alright but I'm your darling to enjoy the party. Don't get too excited 'cuz that's all you'll get from me Hey Yeah, I think you're cute but really you should know I just came to say hello."_

Previous Day:

Jade hummed softly to the song playing on her small radio that rested on the kitchen window's sill. She had the small window open and a light breeze ruffled into her hair. The air smelt like someone was having a barbecue. Jade knew it was her husband, Charley, grilling the burgers.

She rolled the dough between her fingers, creating a circle to set onto the pan. Jade loved home cooked meals and Charley loved to cook. She was pleased with the rolls she made and moved over to check the oven. It was done preheating and she placed them in there.

Charley came strolling in with a plate in his hand. His apron read 'Real mean cook. Real men wear pink.' Jade bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She would have preferred if he had gotten the one that said, 'Kiss the Cook'. But no, Charley liked the pink one.

"Are you laughing at me?" Charley asked mocking hurt. He held his freehand to his chest and pretended that it was struck with some invisible force.

Jade chuckled and rolled her eyes to him. "Oh please, you bought that apron just to make me laugh." She teased and turned back to the oven to set the timer on her rolls.

"I might have." Charley retorted and set the plate into the sink. "Or maybe I like this apron." He puffed his chest out for Jade to see his masculinity.

Charley smiled at his wife's laugh. He truly loved her and was glad he got the chance to be with her again. He kept his eyes on her till the radio cut off.

He saw his wife freeze and he quickly turned his head towards the window. His eyes widened and he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Good day, Charley."

Standing there was a woman. He would have believed her to be a strange, psychopath getting loose from an asylum. But the long, metallic extended finger targeting on his wife's chest had him believing otherwise. This was a machine of some sort.

Why was it here?

Charley squared his shoulders. "What do you want? How do you know me?" He demanded taking a step forward. His wife was frozen and her eyes stayed locked on the spear almost making contact with her skin.

"I know everything about you. I've been watching your wife make friends with Cameron. She will receive no harm if you follow my simple instructions." Her cold voice spoke and the spear eased away from Jade. "But cross me and I might do the opposite. My name is Catherine Weaver." She left the window.

Jade quickly ran into her husband's arms just as the kitchen door opened and Weaver stepped into their home. Jade's nails clawed into Charley's back and she clung to him.

"What am I to do?" Charley encircled his wife and did his best to shield her from Weaver. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to match body weight and force with the machine. But he held on to the belief that if he was killed instead, then his wife would be spared.

Weaver's voice was clipped as she ran through her plans. Charley hated the betrayal Sarah would show when she found out he knew and didn't do anything till it was too late.

* * *

><p>John's iPod was playing 'I just came to say Hello' loudly. His Twinkie cake for his mom was now in the middle of the picnic table. He took a step back and turned his iPod up to jam out to his song. Closing his eyes, he didn't see Weaver or hear the ear piercing scream from in the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah dropped her 9mm. "No," She whispered. Did Cameron see them? Even when Sarah's eyes met hers the girl didn't seem to register that they were there.<p>

Charley didn't hide the full scream that left his throat. He saw her blood spilling out like precious sand from a dial. He was repeating the past. He was losing his wife, again. His body wouldn't move to her and he could see the Terminator wasn't going to move either.

They were frozen. If only he could freeze time and save her.

Cameron wasn't built for combat; she was built to infiltrate. She could mimic human emotions thanks to the program Skynet downloaded into her chip. Over time, with John Connor, she learned she could override her commands from Skynet and open her chip up and expand her knowledge beyond 'mimicking' to actually 'feeling' the emotions roaring in her body and mind. She wasn't prepared for what faced her.

Reading mystery novels involving deaths didn't prepare Cameron for the mediocre of the true feelings surrounding you when you watch someone you feel for die. All the tears and explanations of hearts being torn to pieces as their loved ones hearts stopped beating didn't shape an idea in her head. She couldn't have comprehended the agony they felt in their souls. Until, she was faced with it in front of her doe eyes.

In the novels the true love would hold their partners till their last breath. Cameron thought it as a means of coping or saying sorry for past mistakes. The thought they could take the other's pain away. She wasn't positive on the meaning behind holding someone in your arms till they died.

Till now, she wasn't the true love in the book and the person dying wasn't her soul mate, but she felt like she was living the part in the latest series she is reading. Though, even that one, it wasn't the true love holding the dying character. The best friend was the one doing the holding and comforting. She took away her friend's pain by hushing her whimpers and giving her a sense of peace of not dying alone. Not that she would have died alone. The girl had a group of close friends that circled around them.

Cameron felt this way. She was holding her friend, but words wouldn't come pass her lips. Starting a conversation was not her strong point. And this was not a normal friend to friend to talk. How is she to soothe her friend? Does she avoid the death topic? Her head was pounding in sync with her frenzied heart.

Jade's green eyes were always a shade paler than Sarah's. Cameron found comfort in them when they would meet gazes. The trust Jade showed in her eyes had Cameron feeling truly accepted in a human's world. Sarah's eyes told her many things, but Jade's gave her a friendship. She felt like she belonged in the same space as Jade.

She felt none of these emotions looking into Jade's eyes now. Those pale eyes were losing focus as her eyes shifted from Cameron's face to around the room. Her mouth opened and closed rapidly, but no words would fall from her lips. The only indication she still wanted Cameron to hold her was her small frame moving closer into Cameron and her arms wrapping tightly around her neck.

The woman's voice had died after the tormenting scream passed her lips. In her attempt to stop it she had bit down into Cameron's neck. The girl showed no sign of feeling it. Cameron hadn't even moved, except her eyes going wide in shock of seeing something slithering on the floor. Her usual fast reactions hadn't been quick enough to keep the spear from connecting with Jade's skin and pushing through her body. The spear stopped when it touched Cameron. And at that time Jade's scream penetrated her shocked state.

Her knees gave out and they went sliding to the floor. Cameron leaned her back to the wall and pulled Jade closer into her arms to cocoon her from the outside world. The woman's arms tightened around her. They would grow weak and Jade would let out a whimper each time she tried to keep them tight around Cameron. Her head hid into the Terminator's neck, tears were falling as the pain blossomed in her chest, while the rest of her body went numb.

Cameron's eyes narrowed into angry slits for her failure to keep her promise. Jade couldn't see it, for her eyes were closed-fighting the blood moving up her throat and threatening to choke her. The girl leaned into her ear and repeatedly whispered her name.

"Jade, you need to sit up." Cameron sternly whispered into the woman's hair when she heard Jade gulping, trying to push back the blood. She had to let it out or she would die drowning in her own blood. Cameron would never forgive her if she allowed her friend to suffer.

The woman shook in her arms. "No, it hurts." Her voice cracked and she groaned when Cameron shifted them slightly. Her body was numb. She could feel nothing, not even Cameron's arms around her. She had to press herself close to Cameron to keep from passing out. Her pale eyes snapped open and regarded Cameron unfocusedly. Her eyelids were drooping. Jade forced her eyesight to see Cameron clearly by squinting.

Cameron lifted one arm from Jade and rested it on the woman's cheek. Her skin was clammy and cold. Her light tan was replaced with an ill pale tone. Cameron tried to ignore the coolness of her skin and traced the woman's cheek with her thumb. "I'm so sorry," she whispered and looked away from confused green ones.

Jade unlocked her fingers and moved a hand to Cameron's chin. She traced the girl's jaw line and cupped it to turn the girl's head. She took a shuddering breath and forced the words to come, "for what, Cameron?" She closed her eyes and laid her head on the girl's shoulder.

"For breaking my promise," Cameron stated keeping her eyes everywhere, but on Jade. She looked out the window on her far right. John was setting the gun cake onto the picnic table. His iPod was on and earphones were in his ears. He wouldn't have been able to hear Jade. Cameron was relieved that he was safe and couldn't see this. His mom's party is ruined. She would let him have his peace, for now.

A body leaning over them had doe eyes flashing up in defense. Her body settled when she noted it was Charley. He leaned down onto his knees and hesitantly reached out his hand to touch his wife. He must think she is dead with how still she is, Cameron thought in sympathy. She looked over and saw Sarah behind Charley. She hadn't heard them come into the room.

How long have they been here? Why did they leave her alone to fight the pain in her heart?

Sarah quickly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off. She ripped the arms off of it and gently touched Charley to get his attention. He turned slightly, tears were filling his eyes, and he looked up into Sarah's blazing eyes. She held a sleeve out to him and he knew what she meant without needing words.

Charley grabbed the sleeve and turned back to his wife. "We need to get her shirt off. The wounds need to be covered and pressure should stop the bleeding till I can grab my kit from the truck." Charley spoke in a professional tone. His wife was walking towards the cliff of death. She didn't need to hear the pain in his voice. She needed a hero to save her.

His wife's eyes reopened and closed again. She was slipping to an unconscious state. She lost more blood than they thought. Charley moved forward and with Cameron's help they were able to get Jade's shirt off. Those pale eyes snapped open and she screamed.

A tugging in her heart made Cameron whisper in the woman's ear, "I'm here. Sssh, we are only trying to stop the pain." She took the other sleeve from Sarah and pressed it onto the opening in Jade's back. The woman whimpered and Cameron regretted every second they wasted.

Doe eyes went back to Sarah as Charley stood and ran out of the house. Sarah leaned down and met Cameron's gaze squarely. The agony was etched in chocolate orbs, like the first time Sarah made eye contact with her. But this time the girl knew she was there and she seemed to be in a state of betrayal. She was beating herself up about Jade.

Sarah weakly smiled; it was forced and she felt the weight of it on her face. "Jade, stay awake," Sarah pushed a few strands out of Jade's face.

Common sense told her Jade wasn't going to make it. Time was repeating itself. Except, this time, it was Cameron who would be suffering the worst of it.

Common sense also told her Charley was in denial about losing her. In his eyes, she could see he wanted to be her hero. She thought she could be Kyle's hero. He was now dead in the ground. It was hard to keep him from her mind. She was watching another die for her. Even if Charley was the one to screw up, it was because of her.

And now Cameron had to suffer.

"Tell him I love him." Jade whispered, bringing Sarah from her thoughts. Her green eyes locked onto the woman speaking. Her eyes were still closed and her body draped over Cameron. She could no longer hold herself up.

_I failed._

-"_I__could stick around and get along with you. Hello, it doesn't really mean that I'm into you. Hello, you're alright but I'm your darling to enjoy the party. Don't get too excited 'cuz that's all you'll get from me Hey Yeah, I think you're cute but really you should know I just came to say hello."_

To Be Continued… Oh shit Batman! You did not just stop it there! (:

Is Jade dead? Will she live? Will this bite Cameron in the butt? Can Charley be the hero? How long will John be ignorant towards this?

Hmm, lots of questions to consider.

If you review, I heart you. :D


	28. Wrong Impression

******So, I tried for finishing this by well...yesterday. But, I looked at the calender and I just couldn't get it done. Bummer. (: Two more chapters and this lovely fic will be done. Don't forget to check for a sequel.

And if you voicemail me...which is..a number of you, who do know me. Do not say I sound like a hillbilly :P One northern friend has yet to stop saying that since I changed my greeting. I'm in the South, what do you expect from me?

Leave a review! :D******

**Chapter 28: Wrong Impression**_**-**__"Calling out, calling out. Haven't you always wondered why I am always alone when you are in my dreams…? I want you, but I want you to understand: I leave you, I love you…"_

_I failed._

_I failed._

_I failed._

The humor in the words would have been a choir singing it naked. There was no choir in Cameron's head; only the truth of her failure to protect an innocent civilian, a friend. Terminators weren't built to fail a mission. Yet, she hadn't failed her mission: protect John, stop Skynet. Why did she feel this way?

_You broke a promise. You failed._

She did fail to keep her promise. Jade was inside with Charley and Sarah bleeding all over the hardwood floors. Cameron could hear her small gasps, to force air into her lungs, out here in the backyard. She didn't live out of fear of seeing the life drain from pale eyes. Sarah had demanded her to help or leave.

Cameron walked away from the scene. She couldn't save Jade, like she couldn't save Derek that one time he got shot. Charley had saved him. Could he save Jade? She wasn't a stranger to him. Could he concentrate and not let his feelings get in the way of his work?

_What if it had been Sarah?_

Snapping her head up, Cameron's hands balled into fists. Her nails cut into her palm and a wince was Cameron's only movement. Jade shared similar features with Sarah. They were built the same. Except, Jade wasn't wiry with muscle from pull ups on a swing set and punching a bag. If it had been Sarah, Cameron wouldn't be standing here wishing she wasn't a failure.

She would be begging John to terminate her.

Speaking of John, Cameron's eyes glanced around for the teenager. She spotted him at the picnic table watching her with familiar green eyes. He waved at her when she made eye contact with him. His smile didn't reach his eyes and he looked more like her John Connor in the future.

She unclenched her fists and strolled over to him slowly. Every step was like having a hundred pound weights in her feet. Sarah once told her it was a feeling of guilt and she would never understand or feel it. Well, she was now. She understood it completely. She felt it. She will always feel it.

"Hey," John said when she reached him and sat across from him. A couple of hours ago he heard a door open and turned to see Cameron. He never thought he live to see the day a Terminator look like a ghost. She had been pale and eyes wide with grief. Blood was soaked into her tank top and drying to her skin. She didn't take the time to hose it off. She only stood in the middle of the yard and bore her eyes into the door.

Cameron didn't greet him back. She watched him with clouded eyes. John, her John, lurked in the back of John's green eyes. She could see him thrashing around inside John. Begging to be the leader he was meant to be. Sarah wasn't ready to let him. Was john ready? From time to time Cameron would believe it so.

"Cameron, you can't sit here and blame yourself. No one's perfect. Mom makes mistakes too." John glanced back to the house. The door was open and he caught a glimpse of a pale hand shooting up and grabbing his mom. He thought Cameron's shirt was ruined. His mom's was completely soaked. Her white tank was no longer white; it was crimson.

John frowned and questioned how much more blood Jade will lose before death quits playing its game of tug and war. From what he saw earlier, she should be dead right now. Weaver had missed her heart on purpose. He knew it, for Weaver probably had men lined up as target practice. She missed Jade's heart by a centimeter and nicked something for the pleasure of her suffering.

He looked back to Cameron. Her eyes were Onyx. Not her chocolate orbs, but black as night. Her lips were curled in a sneer. "No one asked for your opinion." She snarled and rigidly stood to tower over John. "Don't you see? That could have been _Sarah._ I… you could have just lost your mother! Blame is not the issue here."

Green eyes narrowed. "Why would you care?" Anger was rolling off him in waves. He kept his voice steady to comprehend why Cameron was affected by this. She wasn't emotion filled eyes when Derek was shot and dying in their kitchen. What made his mom special? What made Jade special?

Cameron's words were lodged in the back of her throat. Sarah would never forgive her if she told John why she cared so much about losing Sarah. She wanted to tell him. The words were there. Instead of saying them, "Jade was my friend. I realize death is unfair and you shouldn't lose your mother..." she lamely responded with.

"Was, Cameron she is still _alive_!" He slammed his fist against the table. "You shouldn't give up on her. Why are you out here? Hold her hand, tell her a story. Do something for her." John's eyes were pleading up at her. She felt his words punch her heart into moving.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Jade was still alive; she knew this. Her ears picked up every detail going on in the house. Charley with silent tears in his eyes, Sarah hushing the whimpering and gasping Jade, and Jade… Her heart beat was fading.

Cameron was losing her.

* * *

><p>Charley was losing her.<p>

He could see her pale eyes dueling to a shade lighter. She no longer had the strength to breathe on her own. Sarah had to hold her up and remind her to breathe air into her lungs, which were filling with blood. Should he end her suffering now? Did he have the heart to do it? Watching her suffer…

Charley released his wife's hand and stood on wobbly legs. There was nothing else he could do. She needed a hospital and top surgeons to stop the bleeding. Weaver cut an artery. She wanted a slow death, like his last wife.

She wanted him to repeat history, repeat this pain.

Jade was being supported by Sarah, who wasn't ready to let go. She rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "Jade…" She lost her words as Charley zipped up his back.

She shot her head up and grabbed his arm, which was resting on the bag. "What are you doing? She needs you. Don't give up on her." She rushed.

"Sarah, there is nothing we can do."

"I know." Sarah replied honestly. "But, I will not let you live with the guilt of not trying everything you think could save her." Sarah stroked his arm with her thumb.

Charley shook his head and the silent tears turned to painful sobs. "I can't lose her, Sarah…" He cried.

"I know."

* * *

><p>John tapped Cameron lightly on the arm. Her eyes wouldn't make contact with him, but he knew she would listen to him. "Cameron, you…do you love her?"<p>

Doe eyes widened and Cameron shot her hand out and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She pulled him close to her face and met his gaze squarely. "What do you mean?" She snarled. Did he know her love for Sarah?

John smirked. "You do! You love Jade!" He was grinning that grin when he thinks he smarter than everyone in the room.

Cameron's shoulders slacked and she tilted her head slightly. She didn't release his shirt. "You think I love _Jade_?" She asked.

"I don't think. I know. You do." John responded wiggling his body in a dance. It looked more like he was doing an impression of a worm since Cameron still held the collar of his shirt.

She scoffed and pushed him away from her. He tripped over the seat and fell on the ground. Rubbing his head, he shot her a grin. "Go tell her she stole your heart." He joked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Cameron rolled her eyes. She was relieved he didn't know it was Sarah she loved. But, would he tell Sarah what he thinks? She bit her bottom lip and cleared her head from the swirling thoughts.

She moved away from the picnic table and regarded the house in uncertainty. Cameron pondered if she was even welcomed in the house of blood and a grieving Charley. He would blame her for not knowing it was Weaver. Sarah didn't show it now, but later she would be the same.

_Cameron isn't trustworthy._

_She was in on the whole scheme._

_Make Sarah love you and then kill John under her nose._

Cameron had to do something to prove she could have Sarah's trust. Charley was of no concern to her. He knew the consequences of his actions.

"Cameron, stop standing there and go take your clothes off like Scarlett Johansson for Jade." John called out from his spot on the ground. He was now sitting Indian style on the grass. He looked like a little boy, and not the leader of the resistance.

Another scoff came from Cameron. "You should lay off YouTube." She shot back and he just shrugged casually.

* * *

><p>Charley carried Jade up to Cameron's room and gently laid her onto the bed. Her eyes opened slowly and met his with a dying fire in them. She was shivering and he pulled the comforter up to cover her small figure in its warmth. She closed her eyes and moved slightly with a wince to be near him when he sat on the bed.<p>

Sarah leaned against the doorframe. "How long will you be gone?" She asked with a crack in her voice. Charley was going to the hospital to find a friend. He wanted to save his wife. And Sarah was going to let him try. Guilt was eating at her rational side of thinking.

"An hour or two," Charley answered without looking at her. He stroked his wife's arm with the back of his knuckles and watched her open her eyes. She looked at him and a smile tugged at her lips.

Nodding her head, Sarah heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She smirked, for she knew it could only be Cameron. The girl slowly approached the door and peered into the room. Sarah saw the nervous gestures in Cameron's movements.

Charley took this as his cue to leave. He kissed his wife on the temple and eased off of the bed. "Call me if anything changes." He said to Sarah and walked passed her and Cameron.

"He means call if she-"Cameron began to say something, anything.

"I know." Sarah cut her off and lifted her hand to grasp the Terminator's stomach and pull her close. "I know." She repeated and rested her head on the girl's shoulder.

Cameron leaned her head slightly and rested her cheek on the woman's head. "I kept thinking…it could have been you." Cameron's bottom lip quivered and she felt a burning in the back of her eyes as tears threatened to fall. "She is going to die."

"We don't know that." Sarah argued. If Jade's fate was to die, she would be dead by now. The woman was laying there and Cameron needed grasp that she was fighting. "Go talk to her and I will…get Derek…or someone to cook something." She crookedly smiled and moved away from the girl.

Sarah walked out of the room, leaving Cameron alone with Jade. She commanded her feet to move, but they were disagreeing with her. They wanted her to turn around and leave the room. Her mind was telling her to patrol. Yet, her heart screamed for her to say: "Hello."

Jade beat her to it. "Hey," the woman croaked and patted the spot next to her for Cameron. She watched Cameron for two minutes just stand there. The girl really did lack social skills. Or the girl wasn't aware on approaching a friend, who was dying? She was still new to the Terminator vibe.

Cameron took the three steps towards the bed. She stood over it and regarded the woman with a smile on her face. Even dying, the woman was breathtaking. The last time Cameron recalled Sarah getting hurt, the woman was not very breathtaking. She was cranky. Sarah was always cranky when she got shot, stabbed, and even kicked around.

"Hello." Cameron pulled up the comforter and crawled into the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked setting the blankets over them and resting on her back.

The smaller woman wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed. "I'm tired, really tired. Everything hurts…yet, you made some of it go away." She smiled and moved her head to share the same pillow as Cameron.

"Careful, John may be listening. He thinks I love you." Cameron teased. She took the hand around her waist and intertwined their fingers. She rested it on her stomach and squeezed lightly to keep Jade awake. "You lost a lot of blood. I believe Charley went to…" She trailed off and glanced to Jade.

The woman chuckled and moved her head into Cameron's neck. "Oh, he does? Cameron, I love you too. I would sing a song to you, but my chest is on fire." She pouted slightly. Cameron couldn't see it, but she felt it.

"Sarah will be jealous." Cameron stated and rolled onto her side to face Jade.

Pale eyes lit up in amusement. Cameron could see the life filling them. "Well, I hate to be at gun point with her. Maybe we should just kiss and try to move on from each other." She laughed softly, but regretted it when a white, hot pain shot out from her chest.

Cameron quickly unlaced her fingers with Jade's and cupped the woman's cheek. "Ssh, stay still, let it pass." She murmured and stroked her cheek softly.

"Tell him…I love him." Jade peered up at Cameron with weak eyes and a watery smile. She sniffled and dropped her gaze from Cameron.

"You will tell him."

Jade's eyes snapped up at Cameron's tone. "What?"

"You will tell him. I will not let you die." Cameron's brown eyes held no argument. They were determined chocolate orbs and Jade melted at the sight.

"_Didn't want to leave you with the wrong impression, didn't want to leave you with my last confession of love. Wasn't trying to pull in the wrong direction; all I want to do is try and make a connection of love…"_

To Be Continued…

Charenton, OYE! :D

Sabester, errrrr... You are a cat. You should know how to purrrr! :D

CheeseyHeadey, Don't make me be a thief and steal it back. You better update!

Everyone, I heart you!

October 17th, 1991 (: "Not everything heals. But over time you learn to live with the memory." -Brandon Mills Donavon Welsh-Magnus


	29. In The Dark

** It's lame. Most of my time went into Chapter 30. Sorry! :D

Leave a review! **

**Chapter 29: In The Dark**_-"I hide myself...In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark. Used to be afraid...Of the dark, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..."_

Cameron soaked up the warmth of Jade's body heat against her. She shifted her head to look down at the woman, who was sleeping due to blood loss. Her skin was still too pale for Cameron's liking and her breathing was rigid, forced compared to the light breathing she used to have. Cameron feared to leave her this way. But she had to get up; laying here wasn't going to keep Jade's soft beating heart alive.

The Terminator was impressed with the human's strength for survival. The human body, in general, fascinated her. They were weak and fragile beings-nothing there to protect them. Jade had no metal to save her from Weaver. The woman never broke a bone. She was never admitted in the hospital for stitches. Shots and scraped knees were her only body harms.

She unlaced her fingers from Jade's and carefully eased out of bed to not wake the slumbering human. Jade whimpered and curled up on Cameron's pillow. The tension eased from Cameron's shoulders when the woman continued to sleep.

Seeing her sleep, Cameron was reminded of Sarah and the nightmares she fights in her sleep. Cameron can't take them away, but she could end this guilt she saw beneath the surface of Sarah's eyes. She only had this one chance to make things right.

Cameron turned on her heels and strolled to the door. She reached out for the knob and touched it with her index finger. She tapped on the knob gently and glanced over her shoulder to Jade. "Sorry," she meekly voiced and wrapped her hand around the door and opened it.

Her head tilted slightly and regarded converse feet and up faded, blue jeans, to a plaid shirt. Her eyes met familiar green ones with mirth sparkling in them. Their arms were crossed and a huge grin plastered onto their face. Nothing should have him smiling this way. But the teenager was a mystery to her.

"Hello, John." Cameron greeted since the boy was only going to stand there and smile. She feared the future would kill him. John, in his few moments, could be seen as a hero. But lately, he just lacked the skills. "I need to talk to you." There was a lot they needed to discuss and they didn't have enough time for chit chat on the weather.

All playfulness left John's eyes and his smile formed into a thin line. He uncrossed his arms and slid them into his jeans pockets. Nodding his head stiffly, he turned and began walking down the hall without a word for her to follow.

She followed, for this was the John Connor she knew and respected. She stayed behind him to collect her thoughts and pull the mask of a Terminator onto her face. Discussing Sarah was going to feel like glass running through her veins. He needed to know his part in her new mission: keep John safe, save Jade.

They reached his door and he turned to her in a silent regard. "Cameron," he wanted to throw a sentence out there. Gut instinct was telling him Cameron didn't want to lie in bed and talk about Riley. Her eyes were demanding and his feelings told him it was going to be about his mom.

He shook his head to push away the thoughts he had running through him since he came back inside and got a look at Jade. She was too much like his mom; thoughts of it being her plagued him. But he brushed them off with joking. He wasn't ready to lose the woman that gave him life. Whoever is ready?

John opened the door to his room and stepped inside with Cameron. He took a seat in his computer chair and waited for Cameron to take her spot on the bed before speaking, "what do we need to talk about?" he asked with authority and rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward to listen.

"We don't have much time. Sarah cannot know; you do not have a choice in this. Tomorrow you will come with me to Weaver's…" She paused at John's skeptical look. He looked too much like Future-John that she almost spilled out her love for Sarah to him.

The boy shook his head and held his hand up to point a finger at Cameron. "Why don't I have a choice in this rash decision of yours?" He held up another finger, "and why are we going to Weaver's? Has your chip finally melted in that thick skull of yours?" He slapped his hand back down onto his knee.

"I will not be able to protect you…"

* * *

><p>Sarah slammed down her phone on the counter and glared at it. Derek was known for running off and doing as he wished, but he always answered his cell. Twenty five missed calls later, Sarah was beginning to believe he was dead or off in trouble.<p>

She hasn't seen him since he brought food up to Jade six hours ago. He had come back downstairs with…what? His eyes were hollow and looked like a soldier with a mission. He told her he needed to pick a few things up and Sarah hadn't seen him since.

An ache was forming in her head and she rubbed her temples in circles with her thumbs. "I should have stayed…"

"Stayed where?" A voice cut Sarah off and the woman turned to see Cameron standing in the doorway with her tilted and a forced smile on her porcelain face.

Cameron walked fully into the kitchen and over to Sarah. She took the woman's hands into hers and brought them to her lips, kissing each knuckle as she spoke, "stayed where?" Mischief eyes were on Sarah, leaving the human breathless and her world tipping.

"I should have stayed in bed." Sarah groaned and took a step closer to Cameron. Their noses brushed; no other contact was made.

Cameron released Sarah's hands and moved hers behind Sarah. She slid them over Sarah's enticing hips and down into her jeans back pockets. Sarah's small gasp encouraged her to move closer and move a leg in between the older woman's so she could press her upper body against the woman's.

Sighing at the feel of Cameron's heat, Sarah wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and nuzzled the girl's neck with her nose. "Cameron, John…"

The girl squeezed Sarah's ass lightly and kissed the top of the woman's head. "John is in his room. I will hear if he comes down." She inhaled all that was Sarah. She had showered and changed out of the bloody clothes from earlier. Cameron felt guilty for touching Sarah. She was still wearing her bloody clothes; Sarah didn't seem to care.

She pulled Sarah further into her body. The older woman murmured into her neck and moved her arms from Cameron's neck and trailed them down the girl's arms. "I know you will." She spoke louder, moving her head to glance up at Cameron.

Pushing Sarah's back to press into the counter, Cameron lifted her up by her ass. Sarah's hands clamped down on her shoulders from the sudden show of strength. She eased her onto the counter and pushed Sarah's legs apart to snuggle into the woman again.

Sarah released her bruising hold from Cameron and tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. "We aren't having sex on the counter." Sarah grumbled teasingly as Cameron's smile formed into a Cheshire cat grin.

Cameron leaned down and trail butterfly kisses along Sarah's collarbones. "You said that about the wall," she mumbled between kisses. Her hands trailed fire on Sarah's inner thighs as she licked the crevice between Sarah's breasts.

"Cameron," Sarah softly gasped and her nails dug into Cameron's shoulders. "Oh girlie, I am too old for this." She joked and tried pushing Cameron away with a palm on the girl's chest.

Doe eyes rolled at Sarah. "You," she nipped up Sarah's neck and paused at her pulse point. "Are," she bit down gently on the pulse; Sarah jerked with a whimper. "Not," Her tongue flicked out and licked the reddening spot. "Old," She moved back and leaned over to brush her nose with Sarah's.

"You are not going to let me win this argument, are you?" Sarah licked her bottom lip slowly. She watched Cameron's eyes follow the movements of her tongue. She smirked and flicked her tongue out to slowly run it along the girl's bottom lip. She moved her hand into Cameron's long hair and pulled her closer to plunge her tongue into the girl's hot mouth.

Liquid heat flashed through Cameron's body as Sarah's tongue intertwined with hers. Sarah's taste was blinding her senses to only this woman. She felt like she was drowning in Sarah and she never wanted to come back up to the surface.

Sarah pulled away from the heating kiss. "You need to shower." She ran her fingers through the girl's hair and down to brush her nails on the girl's neck.

"Shower with me?" The girl pleaded softly and placed a chaste kiss on Sarah's kiss swollen lips. She moved away from the woman slowly, pulling on Sarah's hand to follow her.

Emerald eyes lit up in lust and amusement. "No," she drawled and pulled on Cameron's hand to let her go. Cameron wouldn't let go and Sarah had to dig her freehand in the counter when the girl moved back towards her.

"Sarah," Cameron's husky voice breathed out to the woman. "Please," she pouted and wrapped her arms around Sarah's waist.

Shaking her head, Sarah turned away from Cameron. "Nope, you go shower the blood off and when it's all off," she turned back to the girl and pressed a kiss to her lips and spoke her next words against them, "I may join you."

Cameron nodded dumbly and released Sarah. "Promise you will?" The Terminator met Sarah's eyes with a need for the woman.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>John mumbled incoherently as a hand shook his shoulder. He turned away from the intruding appendage and snuggled into his pillow. The hand only grew bolder and hit his shoulder blade, causing his eyes to snap open.<p>

He quickly jumped out of bed and went to yell at the intruder. His mouth opened and quickly closed when he saw Cameron standing near his bed. She held out a pair of clothes.

"Is it time?" He asked defeated while reaching out for the clothes. He balled them in his hands and felt moisture pool in his eyes.

Cameron didn't speak. John's tears proved he knew it was time. He was going to play the act through and Sarah would never know his part in her plan.

"I don't even get to say goodbye?"

The Terminator tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "If it all goes as planned, you will." She replied curtly and walked out of his room to leave him be. She strolled to Sarah's room and opened the cracked door.

Sarah was lying on her stomach the sheets pooled at her waist. Cameron memorized the tantalizing skin on display for her eyes. The woman was in mist of a nightmare and Cameron knew they only had minutes to leave before Sarah woke from her dream.

She closed the door softly and went to Jade's. She peaked in and saw the woman awake and her eyes were towards the window. The moonlight danced across her skin, leaving shadows on her face. She looked like a bride, who waited too long for her groom to show up.

Charley called and said he was running late. Cameron had filled him on her plan to fix the mess. He didn't want to turn his back on Sarah, but Cameron held the "I can save your wife's life" card in his face. He had no choice but to agree.

She had to leave with John now. She closed the door with that in mind and went back to his room.

"Where will you be?" John asked when he stepped out of his room and closed the door gently. He walked next to Cameron and met her gaze. Pain flickered in her brown orbs. He had to push for answers. He was walking into this half blind.

He was leaving his mom.

Cameron held out a key and placed it into his hand. "I will be terminating a Terminator that has recently been following Derek." She lied. She was going to damage her body so she couldn't go with John. She knew this wasn't going to fool Sarah, but hopefully she wouldn't come back to see hatred in eyes she fell for.

John nodded and tightened his hand on the key. "So, Weaver knows I am coming?" He turned his head to look at Cameron, who began walking with him. They took the stairs on tip toes to not wake his mom.

"Yes, tomorrow you will pretend you just arrived. Do not let Sarah believe otherwise." Cameron's monotone had John on edge. She was walking into a plan that could leave his mom defenseless. Cameron wasn't going to be there for her and he wasn't either.

He had no choice in it. So, he nodded and hoped Charley could keep his mom from playing Russian roulette with Skynet.

* * *

><p>Sarah's phone woke her from her sleep. She leaned over the bed and grabbed it off the nightstand. She groggily answered, "Hello?" She pushed her bangs out of her face and looked at the clock to see the time.<p>

"Sarah," Cameron's voice came through the line and Sarah jumped out of bed. When did she leave? Sarah looked around for clothes as the girl began speaking, "I went looking for John. He has gone to Weaver to demand she help Jade. I need your help."

Every word was a slash to Cameron's heart and Sarah would never know the pain she was bringing herself to save Sarah from it all.

"I'll be there soon!" Sarah hung up and threw on random clothes. She rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>John rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the double doors nervously. He had no time to prepare for this, but Cameron told him it was the only way to keep him safe. He was stepping into the unknown that he only heard stories of.<p>

_Can I face it head on?_

John had no choice. When did he ever? Soon, he will be making choices and leading his own life.

He looked back to the doors to see his mom's figure storming into them. When she saw him, she ran straight for him. He stood and nearly cried when her arms wrapped around his neck.

"John," she whispered and pulled him close to her. "What are you doing?" She begged and pulled back to look at his face.

He couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Also, couldn't tell her the truth. Uncertainty of what to say, he stayed silent till Weaver came around the corner with her chilly gaze and rigid pose. She was playing her part and secretly has known this would happen.

"Connor," Her clipped voice spoke out and she moved close to the duo. "I am glad we can talk and not have guns pointing at each other." She smirked and turned on her heels.

Sarah went to bite a remark at her, but John's words stopped her completely.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Cameron heard a part of the building explode and she silently cursed their luck. She had no time to waste and pulled out a pocket knife from her jeans and held it out to John Henry. "You know what to do?" She asked placing it in his hands.<p>

"Yes, follow John Connor." He answered and took the knife from Cameron. "Our destinies will save the souls of the lost." He phrased from a quote he read somewhere.

The standing girl nodded and pulled up a rolling chair. She sat down and tilted her head for John Henry. "Do not go against your word." She snarled when he pressed the knife against her head.

"I will not, sister."

* * *

><p>Sarah grabbed John by the shoulders and pulled him up. She looked at him for any wounds. He wouldn't meet her gaze and took off to the room where John Henry was located-where he knew Cameron would be.<p>

His mother followed him with Ellison behind them. Weaver was last to accompany them.

John was first and opened the door to the room. He heard his mother's steps on his trail and he composed his face into one of complete shock and distress. He took a stance next to Cameron and looked at the cut skin on her head.

"He took her chip!" He yelled to his mother when she came into the room. Her eyes widened and he busied himself with looking around for it. "Mom he took it! We have to go to her!"

He was playing the part of a teenager foolishly in love with Cameron.

"John," Sarah felt the tearing in her heart blossom. She blocked it with pretending to hate the girl. "She doesn't matter. We don't need her." She cried out to him and reached for him.

John moved away from her and Weaver came up to him. "We must go to John Henry then." She said and started to press a code into a computer.

"Mom, come with me!" He called to her. He held out his hand for her. But she took a step back in fear.

"No,"

* * *

><p>Charley walked into the house slowly. Cameron had called and gave him a brief analysis on the outcome that will come when John steps into the future. He was going to follow Sarah in three hours and be there for her.<p>

He walked slowly up the stairs and paused at Jade's door. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sarah, giving her the status on Jade.

He turned away from the door and pressed his back into it. He looked at the message and slid down to the floor.

_"Those in the light, we know we die...In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark...I used to be afriad of cluttered noises. Now. I'm afriad of silence."_

To Be Continued!


	30. Set Fire to the Rain

**Special credit goes to… Hmm. Well, it would have been Sabester, but she gave someone my frog scene. :P You should learn not to do that, you l-o-v-e sick kitty cat :P Kidding, kidding! So, it goes to Ana and Charenton :D For your spunky reviews that have me laughing! (: Sorry, Sabes :P

Charenton, you need to post soon: P Like today. In one minute. In one second. Lol.

**Chapter 30: Set Fire to the Rain- "…**_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. All the sings you'd say, they were never, never true…"_

"**To breathe in your fire, I would give up my soul to be yours. I cannot ask for forgiveness. I can only beg from my soul to yours. Make me yours."**

"_How many times can one soul be folded into paper dolls?"_

"I love you too." She whispered, remembering her son's words from earlier. She spoke them as the last sparks of the time bubble evaporated from the room, leaving the hairs on her neck to stand as they caressed over her skin. The smell of sulfur was thick, with the charge of electricity, in the room. Sarah didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything, but the numb feeling of regret flooding through her veins.

She held her breath, stood frozen- as if moving would cause the world to fall away from her, for if she moved an inch or let the air out a painful sob would rack her entire body. Her mind didn't freeze up. Her thoughts turned to her son.

Her son was gone to face a future she tried to keep him from seeing, from entering into. She just let him walk into the time bubble with Weaver and John Henry's body; never tried to stop him from leaving her alone in the present-a coward to face the truth of Cameron's immobilization. She allowed him to leave her with his pleading eyes, which were trying to tell her something. His green eyes were saying something, but she had ignored it as his need for his mother to be by his side.

_Cameron._

She allowed herself to fall in love with this young girl looking machine. Seeing Cameron now, sitting in the chair with half her skin on her face gone, Sarah only felt betrayal, hatred, disgust. She couldn't look at the girl long enough without wanting to destroy her for good.

"You took him from me, _Cameron_. You lying, scheming bitch." Sarah said under her breath, Cameron's name falling from her lips like acid. She began stepping over wires that littered the floor. Ellison was behind her, staring at the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. She felt his eyes on her as she picked up a chair and broke the leg off of it, the plastic shattering bringing his head to tilt slightly in a way of showing he was questioning her motives.

Was he seeing a psychotic woman?

Was he seeing a woman in pain, mourning her son?

_Mourning_, she couldn't mourn for him if he wasn't dead yet. But she was taking this as if he was dead, gone. She has no purpose now in life.

Can she still protect him on this side of the timeline?

Can she still try and stop this from happening?

_You have to. You promised you would._

Her back pocket vibrated. Sarah slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the cell. One new message was flashing on the screen. Sarah clicked on it and read the three words from Charley.

She was alone now. There was no way Charley was going to be there. She, yet again, got his wife killed by a Terminator; the text showed the words clearly to her numb eyes. And this time she didn't even know this girl was a Terminator; she didn't want this woman to die. Jade had come into Charley's life knowing he was still hooked on her, but she stayed by his side and he wasn't ready to lose the woman. Jade was fooled that Cameron could keep a promise. Sarah was fooled to believe the woman could be saved. Weaver had fooled her-fooled them all.

The thought of Weaver sent revulsion down Sarah's spine and into the pit of her stomach. She moved forward and smashed the chair leg into the computer system in front of her. The pain sent ripples down her arm, but she brushed it off.

The pain was better than feeling numb or the betrayal burning in her chest. The pain took away the memories of Cameron's smiles and broken promises. She swore she would never lie to her again. She swore to be by her side. Cameron had whispered them to her last night after exploring every inch of Sarah's scarred body.

Last night Cameron had made her a thousand promises by whispering them into her ear. Her words still trapped in Sarah's head; her breath still caressing over Sarah's skin. Every little syllable was still flowing through Sarah's mind and into her heart. And they were all lies-every one of them.

The feel of Cameron's nimble fingers were still tracing patterns onto her skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Even the hatred of Sarah's reality couldn't stop her from remembering the way Cameron's hands moved across her body. She was left in a poodle when the machine would touch her. Sarah was open, vulnerable, to the liquid amber eyes following the movement of her hands.

"_Sarah," the machine whispered softly into her ear as her hips rolled into Sarah's. Her hands stopping to rest on the older woman's hips, holding her there and forcing her hips closer to the woman's, grinding into her. _

_Sarah's voice was lost; her body was a volcano ready to erupt. She gripped the machine's hips for support; her knees were locked to keep her from falling over. Her eyes closed and her head turned to the side with Cameron's voice sending electric shocks down her spine. _

_The girl rolled her hips harshly-indicating she wanted Sarah to speak. A small cry came out of Sarah's mouth. She bit her bottom lip to keep the loud moan from coming out. John's room was only two doors away from hers. She turned her head. Her lips brushed against Cameron's. "Yes?" She mumbled against Cameron's pouty lips._

"_Can you feel me?" The machine asked in a husky rumble. At Sarah's questioned filled eyes, she slid her hand up to Sarah's bra covered chest and slid her fingers under the lacy material. "Can you feel me, Sarah?" repeating the question as she cupped Sarah's breast and squeezed it gently, rolling the nipple with her thumb._

"_Yes."_

_What a fool you were, Connor. _Her thoughts snapped her out of it. She was a fool for allowing a _machine_ into her heart. Never again will she make that mistake. All her thoughts will be consumed of John and ending his fate. She will keep his familiar green eyes in the back of her head and his smiles when he was a little boy running, laughing.

They will forget chocolate eyes.

Those memoires of the cyborg will be erased.

She was Sarah Connor.

Her heart was shredded into pieces, like paper dolls being ripped apart by strong winds in the sky.

John was her lifeline and she held onto it with desperate hands-pulling him in close to her before she washed away for good. Cameron was the ocean-churning and pulling her in the cyborg's grasp to drown her in the lies, the betrayal.

"John." A soft whisper from the woman as she moved away from the smashed system and gazed over to Ellison, who was watching her with not eyes of a man who believes she is crazed, but with eyes that understood the loss pain can inflict on a soul. She could not relate to him. But he was all she had to finish off her mission.

Sadly, she needed him. He needed her, as well.

Throwing the leg across the room, Sarah moved forward towards the off-line machine. She leaned down onto her knees and ran her eyes over the expressionless face. One brown eye focused on her, and she almost allowed a tear to fall.

_How could you?_ She couldn't bring herself to voice it out loud. It was a pointless question. The cyborg wouldn't respond to her, and she didn't want the answer that would come if it was able to speak.

She ran her fingers down its jaw and tilted the cyborg's head. A cord was plugged into the back of its head, connecting it to the server in front of them still blinking: _I'm sorry_ repeatedly. Sarah had never noticed it before. Her attention had been on John.

What was it sorry for? The letters continued to blink as Sarah stood and moved behind the cyborg. She reached over and when she touched the plug an electric shot went through her fingertips and up her arm.

Quickly moving her hand away, Sarah heard Ellison gasp in shock and turned her head towards him. His eyes were on the screen beside her. She moved slightly and followed his gaze to the screen. Written in caps lock letters was:

I LOVE YOU

* * *

><p>Ellison stayed silent when John called out to his mother to follow him. He was on the verge of tears as he glanced to his mom and over to the robot he called Cameron. The boy tried to reach for his mom, but Sarah withdrew with fear in her eyes. Her green eyes went to the girl more times than he could count. He saw it when John couldn't-too wrapped up in his own emotions for the motionless girl-robot. Ellison was an agent for a long time; he saw things others could not.<p>

Sarah backed away from her son and promised she would fight from this side of the timeline. Their eyes matched at this time, both filled with tears that would not fall-soldiers walk into a battle, already knowing they wouldn't be coming back.

He stayed silent as the bubble evaporated and left him and Sarah alone. She had been silent, except the small shaking of her shoulders, biting back her emotions so Ellison couldn't see her pain. He stayed out of her way for more than one reason. He didn't want to die by gun point from Sarah today. Savannah was alone and he needed to get to her. But moving might cause the woman to stress. He stayed still.

The woman had stayed in one spot for some time, till her phone vibrated and she pulled it out. Her shoulders stopped shaking, but remained rigid as her head came up and her eyes were glaciers. She must have come to a conclusion, for she snapped her phone shut and threw it to the other side of the room and started moving with a purpose-to wash away her anger. Or was it to fuel it?

She didn't look at him once as she moved over to a chair and snapped the leg off of it. He knew she knew he was still there. Her eyes stayed glue on the equipment in front of her. She smashed everything in front of her. And he let her, not daring to stop her from hurting herself. He watched and waited.

When he thought he needed to intervene, she stopped and a broken whisper tore from her throat and her eyes turned to him. They were vulnerable for a spilt second before the emotion was erased from her face. He kept his gaze on her, not one of pity. Sarah wasn't a woman you pity. He knew how loss can destroy you. He only hoped she saw what he tried to show her without speaking.

She needed help and he was here to be the helper. If she liked it or not, he was the one she's stuck with. The girl, Savannah, was to. She was unaware of that small bit of information. The girl was alone, just as much as she was.

Something burned in her eyes, as if she knew what he was thinking and chose to ignore it for now. She turned around, and with weariness in her steps, made her way to the robot that gave him the creeps. She leaned down and a look crossed her face. Was it grief from betrayal? Sarah had once said to never trust the machines.

_Did she trust this one at some time? _He banished the thought and watched as Sarah rose from her spot and moved to unplug the girl from the server. He was relieved, for he feared it would start standing up any minute now and do the Pinocchio dance where he sings, "I'm a real boy". But he glanced to the screen and saw new words were written as Sarah's hand was snatched back to her side.

He gasped on accident as he read the words meant for Sarah. Were they for Sarah?

I LOVE YOU

Unsure of how Sarah would handle those words, Ellison took a step towards her. Blank as a doll, her face gave nothing away to him. He tried to read her body language, but it was rigid and too still to be human.

* * *

><p>Three little words she once said to the machine. She never spoke them to cyborg while it was conscious; the machine never once said them to her. Cameron was a sapless romantic and must have been waiting for the right time to say those little words to Sarah.<p>

_Or maybe she was never in love with you._

A snarl was ripped from her throat. The anger she built up from smashing the machine evaporated into thin air as a white pain was coursing through her veins. Was she ever loved? Was she fooled?

She had to forget.

Reaching over behind the cyborg's head, Sarah yanked the plug out and the screen went blank. And with the blank screen, her heart no longer beat. A metaphorical saying, but she could no longer feel the beat of her heart that reminded her she was human. She no longer felt human.

A machine with a mission was all she could see herself as.

"You, I hope you burn in whatever Hell you go to." She growled and threw the wire onto the floor. She stepped over it and glanced over to Ellison, who was now walking over to her.

Ellison's stride was fast and long and came up to her with a look of terror on his face. "What did it mean?" He asked as Sarah started loading his arms with something. He didn't take the time to look at it as he saw the blank look on Sarah's face. A thin line from her lips was his answer and he took it for now.

"We need to destroy everything." Sarah answered his second question that he almost asked as he looked at the C4 in his hands. She wirily smiled and pointed her finger around the room to indicate her point. "No one can see. We must hurry before the cops catch us." She threw a couple of more objects in his hands.

It was a command to speak, to move. She was pushing the adrenaline in her veins to last till she could be alone. Breaking down, falling apart, was not part of the mission and she had no reason to fall from the ledge she was tiptoeing.

Cameron was no longer there to catch her and John could only keep from tipping over her for so long.

John.

John was her son; she was his mother. Sarah kept him in her head and moved around the room placing bombs of all kinds around every nook and cranny of the room.

She watched Ellison do his job. For now he was quiet, but later questions will be asked and answers will be given.

"We have one minute to evacuate the building. The cyborg needs to get out of here before I set the detonator." Sarah ordered as she walked back over to Cameron's still form. She pushed on the chair and wheeled the girl a few steps.

"Why? Won't she blow up with all of this?" Ellison moved over and helped her wheel the robot to the door.

"No. Only her skin will burn off. Thermite is the only way, pity. I really wanted to blow her up." Detachment in her voice, Sarah never looked Ellison's way as he glanced to her.

They were able to wheel her to the door. Sarah looked out of the room and could see cop sirens closing in on them. Cursing under her breath, she held the detonator up and signaled Ellison to push harder.

Ellison questioned how they were going to get out of here. Cops were pulling in fast and there was no way they could get the robot out before they got off the grounds, or even before the detonator went off. Sarah was delusional. It saved her ass before. He prayed it would save them both.

* * *

><p>Sweat ran down her back when they met the doors to exit the building from the back. Sarah sighed and opened the door. She held the door open and Ellison pushed the cyborg out of it.<p>

"Sarah."

Deep brown eyes and green ones both glanced up to see Charley standing there.

"What?" Sarah squeaked. What was he doing there?

"Let me help." Charley answered and grabbed the other side of the chair and pushed with Ellison to get the girl out. Sarah allowed him and pressed down on the detonator. Sirens were moving in closer and she smirked at the party they were going to have when they found the place in fireworks.

When they were clear enough to not be harmed by the explosion, Charley ran to pull the truck over to them. Sarah stayed silent as the black and white cars pulled into the parking lot. They were hidden behind shrubs, the cops wouldn't be able to spot them unless close enough.

"What now?" Ellison whispered.

Sarah's fingers dug into the chair. "We find a safe house, continue to stop Skynet. Any questions?" She sneered and watched the building explode.

"We need to pick Savannah up."

Green eyes glared his way. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"She's alone!"

Sarah froze. She's alone. Who isn't alone anymore?

"Everyone is alone." Sarah responded and moved away as Charley pulled up next to them. The girl wasn't coming with them. Sarah couldn't allow another child to lose their childhood. Savannah still had a chance to grow up and live in bliss. She could get married to a boy that loves her and won't die by a Terminator's hands. She won't have her childhood swiped away from her because of her name and status in the future.

Charley stepped out of the truck and walked to stand next to Sarah. She leaned into him slightly. They needed to get the cyborg into the truck as soon as possible.

"How do you feel?" Charley asked in worry as his fingers ran up Sarah's arms. She was shaking, but her skin was on fire. The medic in him wanted to lay her down and place on her bed rest, but Charley knew Sarah wouldn't rest. She was going to bury this day by focusing on destroying Skynet and any Terminator that gets in her way.

His eyes went to the cyborg sitting still in the chair. She had been Sarah's lover and he knew why she did what she did. Cameron made him promise not to tell Sarah about Derek, about her true reason for sending John away.

"You won't receive an easy answer." Sarah pushed off him and walked back to the cyborg. "Let's get this in the truck and get out of here."

There were no questions asked. They loaded Cameron up and Sarah drove them to the safe house.

Before Sarah stepped into the truck she glanced at Cameron's still form. "I love you." She whispered. "I can no longer love you."

"…_But, I set fire to the rain. Watched it pour as I touch your face. Well, it burned while I cried. 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name. I set fire to the rain and I threw us in the flames. Well, it felt something died. 'Cause I knew that this was the last time, last time…"_

**Fin…**

"_I never meant to tangle up your soul."_

"_You lied."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Sarah clenched her fist into the sheets and screamed into her pillow. Every night she dreamed of Cameron. She couldn't escape the girl by night. Honey brown eyes were all she saw; Cameron's voice filling her with stories of apologies. _

_She rolled out of bed and her bare feet met the cold floor. Sleep was becoming an even greater challenge now that John and Cameron were both hunting her down in her dreams. She would silently beg to her ceiling that she only would dream of John, terminators, and his death. At least that was normal and she could handle the nightmares. _

_She was never given that luxury. Cameron's haunting voice would blacken the view of John. Sarah's dream eyes would open and be in bed with the Terminator. The girl always turned on her. But, she fell into those eyes. She got lost in them. Sarah wanted Cameron to stay with her._

_She still wanted Cameron._

:D

Oh darn, it's over. Remember, to check out for the sequel in a week or two.

The last song used was In the Dark by Flyleaf. Weird chick, but her music rocks some socks: D

Did I leave you lost about Derek and Jade? Good, every detail will be in the sequel.

:)


End file.
